


Frequency

by RoseGardenTwilight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Human Kwami, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, Pining, Slow Burn, idiots to lovers, post reveal pre relationship, prpr, reverse love square, slight Lukanette, underground radio au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 112,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseGardenTwilight/pseuds/RoseGardenTwilight
Summary: Adrien thought University would be a breeze. But between his coursework, live up to his family name, and girl issues, it turns out more than he bargained for.  After Lila spoils the college radio program for him, Adrien decides to take matters in his own hands. He starts an underground radio station taking up the persona Chat Noir. The anonymity soon catches up to him, making him wish people would see the real him, especially a certain blue-eyed girl.“Marinette, Chat Noir won’t be showing up.”Her lip curled between her teeth and he wanted to kiss her right then and there, even though now wasn’t the right time at all. Blue eyes echoed back unanswered questions.“What–” Her voice stopped suddenly as she processed his statement. “What do you mean, ‘won’t be showing up’? We were supposed to meet now to go on a...” the words faded out, but her eyes continued to bore into his.“He’s not coming, because…” The lump in his throat was the last obstacle to getting the words out. Adrien knew that he had to tell her. “Because he’s already here. I’m Chat Noir.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A.n.- After about a month of work, finally ready to post this. Can I say how thrilled I am? Because I am. I've had this idea in my head for months, and now I get to write it. (And more importantly, you can read it. ) 
> 
> A big thanks to CallMeAkumatized who betaed this while my usually beta had life. Also, thanks to everyone who knew this about this project and helped cheered and pushed me to continue. 
> 
> So without further ado, Frequency.

Marinette stopped at the front gates of the university and let out a gasp. This place was enormous in comparison to _lycée_. Getting into Sorbonne on scholarship had been all her parents had talked about for weeks to anyone who would listen. Now that she was here, Marinette had no choice but to make them proud. 

Her journey had a rocky start. She had to reassure her father multiple times that she didn’t need him to escort her to the grounds. Everything would be fine this morning; her trip only consisted of a short train ride and then a quick walk to school. With every step of the twenty-minute walk from the station, Marinette confidently lugged her suitcases behind her. However, when she set her gaze on the university that would be her home for the next four years, that confidence was shredded to tiny bits and fell to the sidewalk. 

Students flooded past her all-knowing which way to go, or at least pretending they did. Once Marinette wanderer through the halls which dumped her out in the quad. Various students all shouting for her to join their club. Bushes lined the edges of the open space, and there was plenty of spots under trees that would make perfect study spots once classes began. 

She could do this; all she needed to do was find the office and get her room assignments and schedule. Then she could spend the remainder of the day exploring the rest of the campus and get textbooks for her classes. 

Marinette must not have been watching where she was going, because a student came out of nowhere collided with her shoulder. He muttered a “Watch it!” under his breath before continuing on his way. A light pink color dusted her cheeks along with a sheepish grin as she pulled her luggage closer. 

“Sorry!” Marinette called out, although the student didn’t seem to care. 

Thankfully, the university had well-labeled signs to direct her to the office, so Marinette made quick work of the campus. Unfortunately, a fair number of students crowded the room, creating a line out the door. Once she took her place, Marinette could see the frazzled staff behind the counter—this might take awhile. All the chairs around her were full as other students waited for assistance for their issues.

Determined not to allow her attitude to go sour, Marinette took the opportunity to distract herself with one of her favorite activities; people watching. She could see a girl sporting black shorts and an orange tank top that matched her ombre chestnut to foxy red hair. Her face was locked in and determined as her eyes scanned the phone screen in front of her. 

Marinette wondered what enthralled her so much that she blocked out the world around her. 

"Excuse me!" a blonde girl screeched at the woman behind the desk. "Do you know who I am? I've been sitting here for ten minutes and heard nothing from anyone. It's ridiculous, utterly ridiculous."

Upon further inspection, Marinette found the upset student was dressed in bee colors with a voice that could sting to match. If she got someone like her as a roommate, Marinette didn’t know what she would do. She watched as the staff tried to calm the blonde and succeeded, if only for a little while. There were more than a dozen students in here, all with issues of some sort. The line was moving, but she had been waiting for a good thirty minutes without being seen. 

“Next!” The lady at the counter yelled, signifying Marinette’s turn. She hurried to the desk and received all her information involved with being a freshman. Regrettably, she would have to go somewhere else for class specifics, but at least she had her housing location to drop off her suitcase. 

Marinette thanked the woman and left, happy to head outside again. 

The happiness quickly faded as some anxiety kicked in. Marinette's palms began to sweat, making it difficult to grip her suitcase handle tightly. With the vast campus, she could wander around for another twenty minutes without finding her room. Marinette stopped one of the orientation staff standing off to the side, and they gave her some quick directions towards the dorms. 

On her way, Marinette passed a food court, and the tantalizing smell alone that leaked through the doors made her stomach grumble. Maybe it had been a while since she ate, but she would have to add to her list. Navigating the food court with her luggage would be more of a hassle than what she wanted to deal with. Her lips curled into her teeth, and Marinette kept walking despite the growling from her abdomen. 

It only took five more minutes of speed walking for her to reach her dorms. The hallways winded around like a snake, and Marinette was sure she had been turned around at least three times. She was lost, no doubt about it. By the time she did arrive at the room matching her room assignment, Marinette couldn't help but breathe out a sigh of relief. 

She could hear a voice coming from inside; her future roommate was in there. Suddenly her stomach twisted in knots. 

What would she be like? Would they get along?

There was only one way to find out. Marinette knocked twice and then proceeded to enter. 

"Well, hello there!" a chipper voice greeted. The girl in front of her sported deep red hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a warm smile from her roommate instantly made her feel at home. 

"My name is Tikki. What's your name?"

"Marinette, Marinette Dupain Cheng." 

Maybe the semester wouldn't be so daunting after all, especially if Tikki was as lovely as she seemed. 

Tikki's brow furrowed, "That's not the name that I received." She dug into her items to pull out a piece of paper and passed it over to Marinette. 

Did she just happen to drag her suitcase to the wrong room? That would be just her luck. Her eyes darted from the paper that she received from the office to the one Tikki was holding. Both papers stated the same room, but Tikki's listed a different name for her roommate. 

"An office error?" Marinette muttered to herself. If finding the room wasn't tricky in the first place, now she had to navigate campus again to the front office to sort this out. She couldn't just go home. If Marinette didn't find her room, then the study library would be her bed tonight. Not her idea of comfort. 

"Oh no!” Tikki exclaimed. “It must be a mistake, but I'm sure if you go to the housing office, they can fix it." Her optimism was resilient. Marinette could only wish that she could hold the same outlook. It was nearly midday, so she guessed all the lines would be longer by now with all the college students who decided to sleep in today. 

"Do you want me to come with you?" Tikki offered kindly with a small smile. 

Marinette sighed. "No, I'd hate to ruin your day too. They'll sort it out." She didn't believe her own words, but it wasn't Tikki's fault the school messed up the room assignment. 

"Well, only if you're sure," Tikki replied hesitantly as she grabbed a pile of clothes and started to store them away in her dresser. 

"Yeah, I'm sure." Marinette grabbed her bags and headed straight for the door. 

"Marinette?" 

Tikki's voice stopped her in her tracks. 

"I just want to say; I really hope that you are my roommate."

A genuine smile softly found its way to Marinette's lips as their gaze met. "Me too."

* * *

Alya scrolled her phone as she walked the trek to the bookstore. She had spent most of the day in the office that morning. The first half hour was expected, but after, Alya spent her time diving into the cyber web reading the news and researching journalists to remind herself of the dream she was chasing. Nothing would get in her way. 

Her world halted when she collided with something hard, knocking them both to the ground. Thankfully, her screen didn't crack when her phone flew from her hand; otherwise, she would have exploded. The object that she ran into was a guy with a blue hoodie, jeans, and red kicks. Alya could hear the music blaring from his headphones that had slipped off his ears. His papers had spilled everywhere, and he jumped into action to start collecting them. 

She had seen him in the office this morning; he had been scribbling away in a notebook. One paper that landed in front of her revealed a doodle of a turtle. Out of all the things he could have been drawing, Alya would never have guessed a turtle. Maybe it was his spirit animal?

"I'm so sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going." The stranger held out his hand to help her off the ground. "My name is Nino. Are you okay?"

Alya held out the paper he lost, "I'm fine, I suppose it's both of our faults." He hadn't taken his eyes off of her since they ran into each other. The sound coming from his headphones drew her attention; she had to admit it sounded like a sick beat that she could be into. Maybe she would be able to listen to it completely one day. 

“Are you a transfer or a first year?” she pried. She rather enjoyed watching his eyes blown wide, and his mouth drop. Alya didn’t blame him one bit for not remembering her. They sat on opposite sides of the room; after all, he must not have seen her.

“First year,” he responded, face scrunching together in disbelief. “How did you”-

“I make it my job to notice,” she replied playfully. “Comes with the territory of being a journalist.”

He took a step towards her. “If you’re going to write a story on me, I insist you buy me coffee first.” 

Was he flirting? The butterflies in her stomach started to flutter. 

“You wish, turtle boy.” Alya couldn’t resist the urge to banter back or wink for that matter. If she weren’t careful with her flirting, she would lose track of time. She still had to go to the bookstore and then meet her roommate, someone named Tikki. With such an unusual name, Alya could only hope for incredible stories from her as well. She was a woman on a mission, after all. 

“I gotta go!” Alya grinned, grateful that she got to walk away with the upper hand. 

"Wait!" Nino shouted out after only a couple steps, "I never got your name." 

Alya glanced back a Chesire smirk on her lips. She sauntered back, making sure she swayed her hips as she walked.

"I'll tell you what, turtle boy." Alya said as she helped herself to Nino's phone and started to type in her info. "If you can figure out my name, then we'll go on a date." 

Maybe it was a little presumptuous of her to assume that he was single, or that he even wanted to go out with her, but the red color spreading on his cheeks said otherwise. 

"Deal," Nino blurted out. 

"I'll see you around." Alya's attention turned back to her phone; she had promised that she wouldn't be afraid to go after what she wanted in life. Nino was cute, and they seemed to have good chemistry, so why not amuse herself with one date? 

* * *

“This place is everything I ever hoped,” Plagg exclaimed before devouring the plate full of cheesy goodness.

Adrien smiled to himself and allowed his eyes to wander the room and students passing by, taking it all in. He couldn’t believe his father allowed him to come to Sorbonne, but a year and a half of unashamed begging had paid off. Although there were strings attached, Adrien didn’t mind because he was still here. He already felt closer to his mother by going to the same school she had. 

The room was littered with tables of students eating their food. On the far side, Adrien could make out a couple of couches planted in front of some televisions. He made a note to keep an eye out for any gaming tournaments. Without even trying, Adrien could pick apart who the new or transfer students were. They were the ones not speaking to anyone, while the upperclassmen created most of the noise echoing the room. The most notable was the football team a couple of tables over chanting the name “Kim.”

"Yeah," Adrien parroted, "It is." His eyes landed on the window by the door just in time to see a dark-haired girl pass by in a hurry lugging a pink suitcase behind her. Adrien's mouth dropped, and he found himself watching until she disappeared from his view. With such pretty girls attending the school, he would have to stay focused on his studies, unless he wanted to face his father’s wrath. 

Their spots gave them front row seats for anyone entering the food court area. Adrien couldn't help but frown when he witnessed a guy who walked had a small spat with the football players who were leaving and immediately took a seat alone. He sported a blue hoodie, a pair of red headphones covering his ears. Adrien's lips tipped into a frown. He knew what it was like before he had met Plagg; alone and dejected with not many friends to speak of. Adrien decided he wouldn’t let someone else feel that way if he could help it. 

"I’ll be right back,” Adrien announced, standing to his feet.

His mother had taught him to be a friend to everyone, and if he could be that person, then maybe he could make a difference.  He made quick work of the food court until he stood to the guy’s side. 

“Hey, my name is Adrien.”

Silence filled the air as he waited for a reply. Maybe he didn’t hear him, but still, Adrien made sure that he was visible. Doubt flickered within him about if starting up a random conversation was the right move. 

Eventually, the guy looked taking his headphones off his ears and tilting his head.

“You say something, dude?”

Adrien’s mind started to flounder, trying to grasp how to reply. Judging by the confusion plastered guy’s face, the stranger could see through him to the nerves bundled up inside. He had to start again. Although if this were his only awkward encounter today, everything would be alright. 

“Hey, my name is Adrien. What’s yours?”

The stranger gave him a once-over glance. “Nino.”

Quietness emerged once more. This time though, the awkwardness even more pronounced because Nino’s eyes were glued to him waiting for him to continue. Adrien glances back at Plagg before swallowed down his fear. “Do you want to sit with us? We have chili cheese fries,” he added for extra measure. 

Nino’s gaze followed back to his table, where Plagg was devouring his food. He stood without a word, gesturing for Adrien to lead the way. Maybe it was the promise of fries that swayed Nino to join, but either way, it worked. Plagg would have to get over sharing food with one more person. 

The two boys walked back to join Plagg.

“Plagg, this is Nino.” Adrien received a death glare upon from his friend the second Nino stole the first fry from the pile.

“So what were you listening to?” Adrien asked, trying to jump-start the conversation out of uncomfortable territory. 

Nino nonchalantly shrugged. “It’s just a mix I’ve been putting together.”

Adrien’s eyes widened excitedly. “Can I listen?”

Without much hesitation, Nino handed over his headphones. Adrien nodded towards him to cue the music. 

Once the song started, Adrien knew within seconds that he wanted to hear whatever else Nino mixed. The beat thumping in his eardrums was hypnotic, and the main melody worked to complement it. 

“This is so cool!” Adrien exclaimed, not aware of how loud he was talking with the headphones. 

The song was over soon enough, and he had to relinquish the headphones reluctantly. Adrien knew without a doubt that mixing tracks would not be on his father’s approved list of activities, but maybe he could live vicariously through Nino. 

“How long have you been doing that?”

“Mixing? For a couple of years,” Nino answered with a grin. “I have some more if you want to hear them.”

“Absolutely!” Adrien grabbed back the headphones back as Nino fiddled with his phone. He managed to see Plagg pull the chili cheese fries towards them before continuing to munch silently. Something was wrong, Plagg was never quiet. But the concern faded as the next song blasted over the headphones. Adrien would talk to him later. 

* * *

“Plagg, is something wrong?” Tikki asked, encasing her arms around her boyfriend’s shoulders. He didn’t respond, but she didn't need him to; her boyfriend was as easy to read as someone with no poker face. Plagg developed a habit of scrunching his nose and slouching when upset. Judging by the look of him when he walked into her room, today was one of  _ those  _ kinds of days. 

Plagg continued to stew, which was his choice. But Tikki was going to continue to press him because sitting on negative emotions wouldn’t solve anything. 

“Hey, mister grumpy cat, if you tell me what’s bothering you, maybe I can help.”

His lips twitched in amusement at the nickname. 

“It’s Adrien,” Plagg answered after another pregnant pause. 

“Now we’re getting somewhere.” Tikki smiled and lowered herself onto Plagg’s lap, arms still draped across him. “What happened between you and Adrien?”

"Why does Adrien have to be so  _ Adrien _ all the time?" 

Before Tikki could get a word in, Plagg's rant took off. 

"This was supposed to be our year! We both begged Adrien's father so he could even come to Sorbonne. Everything was going to be perfect, and what did he do? Invites this Nino guy to our table and he promptly starts to steal my cheese fries and win over Adrien with his music mixing abilities."

“What if this guy can become your friend too?” It was a reasonable idea. If Adrien was determined to hang out with this Nino character, Plagg might become friends too if he tagged along. 

“We have nothing in common,” Plagg huffed. 

“Now how do you know that if the two of you just met?” Tikki shot back resting her hands on her hips. 

“I knew all I needed to know the second he stole my food.”

“You let Adrien steal your food.”

Plagg crossed his arms against his chest. “That’s different. He bought my fries.”

Tikki couldn't blame him completely for feeling replaced; the two guys had been tight since they were kids. It had always been “The Adventures of Plagg and Adrien,” and now his best friend is threatening their dynamic by adding a new friend. But with time Plagg would adjust, and maybe even befriend this Nino guy; only time would tell. 

Tikki sighed. “Look, I know shifts in friendships can be uncomfortable, but I do not doubt that Adrien still considers you his best friend.” She kissed his cheek tenderly. “Besides, you forget that Adrien had to endure the same thing once we became a couple.”

What was meant to soothe only ruffled her boyfriend further. 

“This is different, and you know that.” 

Tikki fought the urge to laugh out of respect for his feelings. Plagg could work himself up into a frenzy sometimes. 

“It’s a shift in the friendship, but you two will survive.” She gently cupped his cheeks and hoped that she could provide all the reassurance that he needed. “Besides, I can think of one plus for Adrien having a new friend.”

Plagg eyed her warily. “What’s that?”

She answered in a kiss, then another, and another. 

Plagg looked adoringly up at her. “Did I mentioned that I loved you today?”

Tikki tapped his nose playfully. “Not yet,” she teased. 

“What a grievance! I’ll correct right away. ” Plagg exclaimed. 

Her boyfriend always did share a flair for the dramatic. Maybe that’s why he and Adrien got along so well. 

“I love you, Tikki.” She rolled her eyes before snuggling further into his chest. Nothing would be more perfect if they could stay this way all day. 

* * *

Marinette may as well have been a rag doll, being tossed from child to child. The staff didn’t know what to do for her situation, so they passed her from one overworked person to the next until she had finally landed in the chair in the headmaster’s office. By this point, Marinette doubted that, despite the headmaster’s standing, that he could figure out what went wrong either. The older man paused, using his palm to flatten his brown suit before pacing back and forth a couple of times. Marinette sunk further in the chair watched and awaited his judgment. Although the seat was comfy, that was the only cozy thing about the office. She couldn’t be sure, but the owl figurines that lined the bookshelves along the back wall seemed to watch her. The headmaster’s gray hair suggested that he either lived a long life or stressful one. Her situation certainly wasn’t helping with that. 

Despite his graying, he managed to maintain black eyebrows. They furrowed together in contemplation and Marinette had to stifle a laugh; when his face fell to that pose, resemble a southern white-faced owl. 

Headmaster Damocles released a dejected sighed as he sunk into his chair. 

“Mlle. Dupain-Cheng,” he started. ”I don’t know how to tell you this, but...there was an error, and all the dormitories are full.”

What? No, no, no, this couldn’t be happening. She did not just lug a suitcase all over campus, only to have her sleep on a campus bench, or worse, send her home. Her parents tended to be overprotective and still treated her as their baby girl, even though she was beyond that. 

“Maybe in a few weeks, they’ll be some openings when students transfer into the Greek life houses.”

To commute to school every day would be annoying, even for a couple of weeks. Not to mention, there were no guarantees a room would become available anytime soon. What would she do then? She had begged to live on campus; not just because of the commute, but Marinette wanted to prove to herself she could. Growing up, she barely spent much time outside the bakery. Her parents were supportive in all she did, but it was time to move on and spread her wings. 

“M. Damocles,” Marinette replied, “are you sure there’s nothing that can be done?”

He paused, stroking his beard. “I suppose that there might be an opening in one of the suites.”

Marinette froze in her seat, unable to believe her luck. For those who fortune had blessed with wealth and fame, the school provided suites for a “better learning environment.”

Even with the scholarship, Marinette was sure that she couldn’t afford such a place. 

Damocles continued, “You could stay there for the price you would normally pay in a regular dorm if you agree to make up the difference by spending some time volunteering at say the library during the week for the semester?”

“Deal!” Marinette blurted out. She had spent plenty of time juggling her school work and helping her parents, so adding volunteering at the library along with her studies, shouldn't be too difficult. If this meant she would have a bed to sleep in, then she would agree to almost anything. 

“M. Damocles, I need a word with you!” A voice screeched, as the doors behind her burst open. Marinette jumped in her seat, but the headmaster seemed unfazed. 

“Mlle. Bourgeois, always a pleasure. What can I do for you?”

Bourgeois, as in  _ mayor Bourgeois’s daughter _ ? 

It didn’t take long to notice from the blonde’s outfit that it was the mayor’s daughter she saw throwing a fit in the office this morning. 

“I was assured that your staff was competent this year,” Mlle. Bourgeois continued. “And yet, there was no one to greet me as I arrived, carry my luggage and your staff didn’t seem to know even who I am!”

“I’m glad that you brought that issue to my attention, and I assure you that it will be handled swiftly.” M. Damocles replied. “However, there are other matters that I need to discuss with you, Chloé. Due to a housing mishap, I’d like to introduce you to Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you’re new suite-mate.”

_ What?!? _

“Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! I was promised my own suite this year!” Chloé’s blue eyes flashed dangerously. “Do I have to get my daddy on the phone?”

“Please do.” It was almost if M. Damocles was daring her to. “I can’t wait to tell him how his loving daughter so selflessly gave up part of her room to help a student in need. That he should be proud that Chloé is emerging as a leader bettering the school within just the first week.”

A stare down began between the two opposing forces. On one side, a restless headmaster and the other a spoiled rich girl used to getting her way, both tight-lipped and looking like they would explode any second. Who would break first? Marinette couldn’t tear her eyes away. She knew she had already agreed to the headmaster’s terms, but did she really have to room with  _ Chloé _ ? She had only spent a couple of minutes with her and knew she was insufferable. 

The best case scenario was that a room would open up in a couple of weeks, and Marinette could transfer yet again. 

“Fine,” Chloé seethed through the fakest smile Marinette has ever seen. 

“I knew you would see it my way,” headmaster Damocles beamed. “I trust that you will show Mlle. Dupain-Cheng to her room.”

  
  


“You stay in that corner over there.” Chloé pointed to the empty area that the other bed was shoved into. At least it was the standard size that she had seen in Tikki’s room, but the small space she was given guaranteed that she would be doing all of her sketching in the library and only using the place to sleep. 

_ Nice to know she's reasonable about this, _ Marinette thought dryly. 

“You are so fortunate that I decided to share my room with you, but I have a couple of rules.” Chloé’s tone chilled the room. 

“Rule number one, no friends. The last thing I need is to spread any more lameness in my room. Number two- no food in here. I don’t want any bugs just because you decided you were hungry. Lastly, keep your mitts off my stuff. In case you didn’t know my daddy is the mayor and has just enough contacts to make your life miserable.” She pointed her finger at Marinette’s chest, “So keep quiet, and don’t get in my way.” 

Chloé stormed out, leaving Marinette to finish unpacking alone. 

The whole time, all she could do was wonder how things got so screwed up that sleeping in the library was more tempting than in a suite. Marinette face planted into her bed and groaned. 

Why couldn’t she have roomed with Tikki? 


	2. Wavelength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl meets boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n- I wanted to thank you all so much for the support on the first chapter. You all are amazing. I truly hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Thanks to CallMeAkumatized for betaing. You rock.

Marinette found solace in the coffee shop on campus, and it was gaining ranks in her favorite spot beside the hideaway in the library she had discovered today. The lighting was calming and inviting with a soft glow, and if she slipped on noise-canceling headphones, then she could comfortably snuggle up in one of the couches and get lost in her little world as she sketched. Her assignment wasn’t due for another week, but she couldn’t wait to get started on it. Sketching designs would always be one of her methods to relax; she could be free, only limited by her imagination.

She had been interested in design for years now, and the fact that she was one step closer to fulfilling that dream was exhilarating. If she had been able to attend a full-fledged fashion school, that would have been the dream. Unfortunately, most of the schools were either expensive or selective, but Marinette’s determination wouldn’t allow her to give up. If she learned the business side of fashion with her minor here at Sorbonne, it would set her up for success when she wanted to start a store. 

“Marinette!” 

Marinette heard her name muffled through the headphones. Her gaze shot up from her drawing to two girls standing in front of her. Marinette recognized one as her almost-roommate, Tikki, but the other name remained hazy; although she could have sworn, she had seen the girl before. 

“I’m so glad we bumped into each other again,” Tikki happily chirped. “I’m guessing that the school fixed your rooming situation?” 

“Fixed” wouldn’t be how she would choose to describe it, but there was no reason to correct her. So Marinette nodded, her lips tucked up into a tight smile. 

“Can we sit down?” Tikki hesitantly asked.

Marinette nodded and moved her stuff to clear the space the two girls needed. It would be nice to have some more female interactions besides Chloé and the head librarian on a daily basis. 

“Oh!-” Tikki chided herself. “Where are my manners? Marinette, this is Alya, my roommate.” 

Marinette held out her hand. “Nice to meet you.” She couldn’t be mad at Alya for being Tikki’s actual roommate. It wasn’t her fault; she was stuck with Chloé. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” Alya mused. “So you’re a fashion student, aren’t you?” 

Marinette resisted the urge to ask how she could possibly know that until she realized her sketches were showing. 

Alya continued: “From the looks of things, you’re pretty talented.”

Marinette hugged the notebook, her cheeks heating up in embarrassment. Not many people had seen her work except for maybe her parents, Luka, and her teacher. Most of the time, it wasn’t due to shyness, but in fact, it more had to do with the fact that the drawing wasn’t finished. She poured her soul into her work until it drained her completely, but all the energy was worth losing if it meant the creation of a perfect outfit. 

“So, where did they end up rooming you, Marinette?”

Although Marinette was sure Tikki was trying to help her out with the conversation, the jump in subjects did the opposite. 

“I’m…” there was no use trying to hide the fact, they were bound to find out eventually. “I’m staying in the Winston dorms.”

Tikki and Alya replied in unison. 

“No way!”

“How did you get that lucky?”

“I’m rooming with Chloé Bourgeois,” Marinette muttered, grabbing her other arm. 

“As in the mayor’s daughter?” asked Alya. 

Marinette couldn’t hide her cringe. “Yup, that’s her.”

Tikki and Alya started with one question right after another about what Chloé was like. But Marinette almost didn’t mind, the more she answered, the more concerned they seem to be for her. They offered for her to come over whenever Chloé got a little too much or if she ever kicked her out. At least now she had a backup plan if things ever spiraled out of control.

After a few minutes, the subject changed, and they all got lost in conversations about hobbies, classes, and anything other than her rooming situation. Marinette smiled to herself when Alya passionately ranted about a gross injustice that she intended to rectify when she became a journalist. Marinette did not doubt that Alya would achieve her dream one day; then she could say she knew the journalist before her big break. 

In the end, she owed Tikki and Alya from crashing into her little bubble. With a campus this big, moments like this made her feel a little less alone. 

* * *

“If I just—“ Marinette’s pencil hovered over the page, her mind searching for the next step in the equation. Why did her math class have to be so complicated? It had only been a week, and the teacher had dove straight into merciless material. At this rate, she would have to go to office hours for tutoring with the teacher’s aid just to keep up. 

University had been different than she expected, even as a learning opportunity. She was glad that she made a deal with the headmaster, even if doing so meant rooming with the likes of Chloé. She spent most of her time outside her room, and at night she would only receive a simple glare from the blonde before Marinette passed out on her bed. She tried to stay optimistic about the situation by reminding herself that she was lucky to be here in the first place.

“Excuse me, miss,” a familiar voice suddenly sounded from behind her. “I was hoping that you could help me.” 

Marinette gasped. She would recognize that voice anywhere. 

“I’m looking for my friend, ” the voice continued. “She’s about this tall, dark hair, piercing blue eyes, and is taking life way too seriously.” 

He hadn’t even finished talking before she stood upon the raised platform where she was studying and jumped into a hug. 

“Luka!” She exclaimed as the guy twirled her until her feet hit the ground. “What are you doing here?”

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten.” He released her only to use his free hand to ruffle her hair. “I go here too, remember?” he teased. 

In all the craziness of the first couple weeks of college, she forgot. She knew Luka chose to go Sorbonne, but Marinette could count on two hands the days they spent together over the last two years since he left for college. 

“I actually stopped by the bakery yesterday,” he sheepishly admitted. “Your parents went on and on about how proud they were that their baby girl was going to Sorbonne.” Luka leaned in, invading her bubble. “Gotta say, Marinette, I’m disappointed that I didn’t hear it from you. Would have given you a proper welcome if I knew.”

Marinette stomach jerked, but she pushed away whatever feeling had spawned due to his closeness. Luka had always been there for her and her family. She had practically grown up with the guy. He had earned brother status because he never made a move on her. Not that she was disappointed, not anymore anyway. Any time she spent with Luka was well worth it. 

Marinette punched his shoulder playfully, pushing him back to normal distance. 

“I’m sorry, school was so hectic, I must have forgotten.” 

It wasn’t like she meant to forget; the first week was so busy with teachers throwing things at her every second. Between that and dealing with Chloé, volunteer work at the library, and her studies, everything else faded away. 

Luka looked down, eyes soft. “Well now that I know, I’ll have to keep my eye on you.”

“I’m not some young kid anymore.” Marinette crossed her arms over her chest.

Just because Luka was two years older didn’t negate that she had grown up too. She wished that he would see her as an adult. 

“No,” he teased with a smile that contained a secret. “You’re not.” 

A silence fell between the two, one full of things unsaid. The heat crept on her face despite how much she wished it wouldn’t. She had to break up the tension forming before she blurted out anything she would regret. “How about I make it up to you? Coffee on Thursday after this test. We can drink to my victory of surviving M. Autry’s class so far and catch up.” 

Catching up was a normal activity for friends, especially when they hadn’t seen each other in months. 

“I’d like that,” Luka replied. “I should get going, Music class.” His thumb motioned to the guitar strapped to his back. 

“That’s ok; it’s almost time for my shift at the library.” Her comment earned a weird look from Luka, but she chose to ignore it. “I’ll fill you in on Thursday,” she promised. Her word was enough to calm his curiosity. He gave her one last hug before heading towards his classroom. Marinette let out a sigh to herself. While it was nice to see Luka, it did bring questions to her mind that she hadn’t thought about in years. 

* * *

“Why did we decide to come to this again?” Plagg rolled his eyes, following behind Adrien and Nino. 

“This was the one activity I actually convinced my dad to let me do,” Adrien explained, before turning back to Nino. 

"I think it's kinda cool, being on the radio, being heard." 

"Well, no one asked you." Plagg crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Be nice,” Adrien warned. “You can leave whenever you want."

"What? No way! The airwaves would be deprived without my silky-smooth voice." 

Nino and Adrien burst into laughter. However, the picking fun at Plagg faded the second Adrien saw the recording studio. In the middle of it stood a brunette with vivid green eyes and a sly smile. 

“This is Lila Rossi, signing off.” A brunette in the booth said, before pressing a couple of buttons. The recording light clicked off, and she sauntered into the room with the recruits. 

“So this is the fresh meat.” 

Adrien watched as her green eyes scanned all of them only to backtrack to him. 

“I know you. You’re Adrien Agreste, right?”

Adrien had never related to prey more in his life by the way Lila was eyeing him, but she was expecting an answer. “Yes.” The words were sandpaper against his tongue. 

“Well, I’m sure we can find somewhere to put your pretty face.” 

“Lila, I thought I told you to go over the rules,” the headmaster coughed and crossed his arms. Adrien couldn’t have felt more relieved that M. Damocles entered the room when he did. 

“Right away, sir.” Lila beamed with a phony smile. “I was just about to.” The answer was enough to gain the headmaster’s approval, and he left to check on the next club, Adrien could only assume. 

To his relief, Lila remained focused on her task at hand and did not slide back into her flirtatious ways. 

“Welcome to Badger Radio,” she began. “We are so thankful for all your interest. I know all of you want to get on the air, but first, we are going to hold tryouts and, who knows? Maybe one day you’ll work your way up. In the meantime, I have a list of jobs and rules for each one of you.”

Adrien’s eyes scanned the paper the moment he received it. The more he read, the more his eyebrows scrunched together. This couldn’t be right. He exchanged a look between Nino and Plagg wondering if they thought this was bogus too. These rules didn’t allow them any freedom in what they wanted to say or how to say it. The scripts were hokey at best and didn’t sound like him at all. Adrien was under the impression that they would give him a little bit of freedom. If he did go forward with this, he wouldn’t be honest with who he was or what he was all about. How could he make a difference among the student body if they controlled every word coming out of his mouth? How would he address the issues that people faced? Who would call in about their problems, if the topics never diverged from baked-good fundraisers or how well the quarterback did in the game. 

Even with his name and reputation backing him up, change probably wouldn’t come. Lila seemed confident, which meant she probably had the headmaster twisted around her finger. There were some things Adrien wouldn’t do and flirt or even entertain Lila was one of them. She gave off a vibe that he didn’t want to touch with a ten-foot pole, let alone his hand. 

Nino stood up, bringing Adrien back to reality. 

“Sorry dude, I’m out,” he apologized before heading to the door. 

Lila scoffed muttering something about not needing him anyway. It served as the catalyst to make Adrien rise to his feet, following Nino. He would find another way to make a difference; to let people know they weren't alone.

“Adrien!” Lila called out, but he ignored her. 

Plagg remained by his side but didn’t say a word until they hit the outside. “What happens now?” 

Adrien didn’t have an answer. 

* * *

Chloé brought the coffee cup up to her lips, enjoying the feeling of the warm liquid running down her throat. Relaxation was just what she needed after the day that she had. The teacher granted her an extension on a paper that she didn't know how even to start; she would have to have Sabrina bounce ideas off her later. Even though it was her second year here, she still had something to prove. All her good grades and accomplishments didn't even bring one smile to her mother, but she refused to give up. Before she graduated, she vowed that she would get her mother’s approval, no matter what. 

Chloé stood, not being able to put off her study time anymore. At least the room would be empty because it was Marinette was busy in class. 

She didn’t get more than a few steps towards the door before a body collided with her, and she almost dropped her precious coffee. Chloé turned intending to rip whoever bumped into her into shreds, but any savage remark faded when her eyes landed on the guilty party and his blue-tipped hair. 

“Luka?” Chloé whispered. This had to be a dream or a reminder of the horrible decisions she made over the summer. Why was he here? To taunt her a second time? “What are you doing here?” She could barely muster up her usual confidence. 

“I go here.”

“You should have told me!”

“You never asked.” He flashed a Cheshire grin. “I seem to remember you having other things on your mind.”

The burning sensation spread like wildfire across Chloé’s cheeks. Her body reacted, using her free hand to smother Luka’s mouth. She nodded weakly to a nearby stranger beside them. He made it sound so much dirtier than their whatever-she-called-it was. They had moments together; sweet, tender moments. Chloé thought she loved him at some point, but like all good things in life—it ended. 

“Not so loud,” she hissed. As the mayor’s daughter, she had a reputation to protect. She could feel a lopsided smirk forming on Luka’s lips against her hand, and her blush deepened. Curse the butterflies in her stomach for betraying her. Chloé jerked her hand away.

“Are you embarrassed by me, Honeybee?”

Damn him and that nickname! It was too much. “I’m sorry, I can’t do this,” she uttered. The longer she stayed, the more old feelings and memories were dragged to the surface. She couldn’t fall for him again, not now when she had her sights set on Adrien again. Chloé did the only thing she could think to and raced towards the door. Once outside and out of view she took off in the direction of her dorm not caring if it was a much farther run then she was used to. Tears welled in her eyes, as memories flashed in her mind. She pushed herself harder, hoping she could outrace her mind. The last thing she needed to concern herself with was thoughts of Luka gently serenading her to sleep while he played his guitar, or how when she kissed him she could hear a melody unfold in her mind. 

Chloé slammed her door once in the safety of her room, not caring if it drew the attention of the floor. She wouldn’t allow herself to see him—she couldn’t. 

* * *

After a week, Marinette decided that volunteering at the library wasn’t all that bad. Most of the time it was quiet as a mouse and if she got all the books sorted and shelved then Ms. Saywer allowed her to sit until more work came in or to browse the vast music selection. Marinette promised herself if she studied for half an hour during her shift then the rest of the time she could get lost in the sounds of Jagged Stone or another group she grew up with. 

Unfortunately, five minutes into her break, she was called back where another rather large pile of books awaited her. 

Among the aisles, she started to put books back where they belonged with the hope that if she didn’t get distracted, she would finish before there was more work.

“Psst.” A voice caught her attention. 

Marinette looked up from her books, but she didn’t see anyone in her surrounding area. 

“Psst.” 

There it was again, that voice. She couldn’t have imagined it. She rounded the corner to see a blonde guy ducked behind a CD rack. 

“Is she gone?”

Marinette’s eyebrows narrowed. Who was he talking about–?

“Sabrina, are you sure you saw him come in here?” A familiar voice demanded. Marinette looked over to see Chloé resting her hands on her hips. The “sweet” mayor’s daughter had shed her nice routine and was on a mission to find a particular guy—

_Wait a second._

Marinette’s head whipped back to the hiding blonde whose face was frozen with fear. His eyes pleaded her not to give away his position. 

“Madeline!” Chloé called out.

“Marinette,” she corrected, though her hope was dwindling Chloé would ever remember her name. 

“Whatever,“ she rolled her eyes. “Have you seen Adrien Agreste come in here? Adrien Agreste? You know, the model? I need to talk to him.” 

Chloé must have been just far away enough not to see that she wasn’t alone. And if Marinette had her way, the mayor's daughter would remain in the dark; she stepped closer to the cd rack to prevent her roommate from getting any closer. 

“Why would a model even talk to me?” Marinette argued, hoping it was enough to save the guy. “Now you’re being ridiculous, Chloé.” It hadn’t even taken three days to learn how to be left alone, even if it meant taking small digs at herself. 

“Useless,” Chloé muttered loud enough for Marinette to hear before grabbing Sabrina’s hand and marching in the opposite direction. She waited until the two rounded the corner before her head turned in the model’s direction. “They’re gone, Adrien.”

“How did you know?”Adrien tentatively stood to his feet and dusted the dirt off. 

Marinette couldn’t help the smirk that appeared. “It wasn’t that hard to figure out.” Good deed done for the day. She could continue the twenty minutes left of her shift in peace. But after a couple of steps, his voice stopped her.

“Wait,” a hand grabbed the crook of her arm gently. “Let me help you.”

Only after Adrien grabbed some of her load did Marinette let her eyes linger on him. He stood nearly a head taller than her with light wavy blonde hair that she could surely run her hand through for hours. His sparkling green eyes paired with a dashing smile, and as he held some of her books, she could see some of his arm muscles through his overshirt — Yup-Definitely model material. 

“You really don’t have to.” 

“I want to,” Adrien urged. “After all, it's not every day that I get saved from the likes of Chloé.” 

Marinette started walking in the direction of the next aisle with her stacked book thinking that Adrien would separate from her to get his “thank you” out of the way as soon as possible, but to her surprise, he followed her. 

“So what do you do to Chloé that made her chase you down?”

Adrien burst into laughter, catching her off guard. “Nothing.” 

Marinette wished that his laugh didn’t encourage her heart to swell inside her chest. 

“Chloé’s and my family have known each other a long time,” he confessed. “She wants to be my girlfriend, she’s told me time and time again, but I don’t feel that way about her.”

“Why don’t you? I don’t know, tell her?”

“It’s not that easy. When Chloé gets an idea in her head, she gets pretty stubborn.” Silence settled as she put back two more books. Marinette’s mind muddled over her thoughts. As attractive as Adrien was, she couldn’t allow herself to drift off into the what-ifs of a relationship. Although it would be hilarious to see the smug look wipe straight off her Chloé’s face, the backlash would be more than she could probably handle. Chloé had all the connections to make her life miserable and knew she held such power. 

“What about you? Doesn’t your boyfriend mind you spending long hours here?”

“No, he doesn’t,” Marinette paused. She didn’t want to lie to him, but if she told him the truth, he might try to hit on her. In the end, she caved to his charming smile. “Because he doesn’t exist.” “Oh,” he replied, tone drifting upwards as he grabbed another book from her hands. Her heart betrayed her by beating faster. “Besides, I’m not looking for a boyfriend right now; I have to keep up my studies to maintain my scholarship,” Marinette added to ward off any intention of making a move. 

Adrien rested his elbow against a nearby bookcase. “So a smart girl, huh?” He flashed a smile that could make her knees melt into nothing. His only downfall came when he went to place his head in his palm, he missed and ended up smacking his head against a shelf instead. 

Marinette couldn't help but laugh—only to get shushed by people around her. Heat fluttered to her cheeks, as she sheepishly turned her focus back to Adrien.

“Come on,” she grabbed his hand and started tugging him in the direction of the stairs. “I’ll show you my favorite place here. Maybe you can use it in your endeavor in hiding from Chloé.”

Adrien didn’t know what to expect, but he was perfectly content following whatever Marinette was leading him, especially if it meant he could spend more time with her or he could hide from Chloé. He had recognized Marinette almost instantly the moment he saw her walking around the library putting the books away, but lost any nerve to talk to her. When he saw Chloé and Sabrina enter the library and start to question the people behind the desk, Adrien had ducked and prayed that she would give up looking for him. Thankfully, Marinette was just as kind as she was pretty and saved him. 

Although the second she led him to the fourth floor, his palms started to sweat. Plagg had informed him what other activities the fourth floor was used for. Adrien thought he was kidding, but the farther into the fourth floor, the more obvious the couples making out between the aisles became. What did Marinette—?

“We’re here!” she announced, pulling him back from the rabbit hole, his mind would have entertained willingly. 

Adrien blinked at the sight of a small nook with several large windows that overlooked the entire campus. 

“I found this place on the second day of volunteering,” Marinette continued. “Ms. Saywer sent me up here to break up the couples making out.” Color found her cheeks once more, and Adrien could only gawk. How could she get any more beautiful? 

Adrien took in his surroundings. If a couple wanted to make out, this would be the perfect spot. “They don’t bother you here?”

“Nope,” Marinette answered, sliding down the wall before tucking her arms around her legs. “They know if they anger me, I’ll send the head librarian up here and then they would be in real trouble. This is my own little slice of paradise, away from everything that’s out there.”

“There are so many people down there.” Adrien leaned forward to press his palm against the glass, eyes glued to the people in the quad, unaware they are being observed. 

“I guess that’s one way to look at it,” Marinette mused. 

Adrien’s stomach swirled inside as he watched the people down below live out their lives without any inclination that they were being watched.

“Do you ever wish that you could make a difference?” Adrien whispered loud enough for her to hear. He thought that he could with the radio station, but nothing would change as long as Lila was around. 

“What would you do?” Marinette asked, turning her full focus off the view and onto him. 

Adrien sat for a second. He had so much that he wanted to tell people he didn’t know where to start. His mind flashed to his encounter with Nino and that one little act that began a friendship. 

“I think everyone needs to know that they’re not alone.” He smiled to himself, “I tried to join a club, but it’s not anything like I thought it would be. Everything is scripted, and the people felt so...fake.”

“It sounds like an easy solution to me,” Marinette piped in. 

“Huh?” She didn’t even know which club he was talking about. How could she already have a solution? 

“If you don’t like how it’s run, why don’t you start your own?”

“Start my own,” he breathed to himself. To do so would take so much time out of his schedule, there’s no way his father would approve. But if he snuck behind his father’s back—

“Oh! The time! I need to go.” Marinette scrambled to her feet. 

Adrien followed suit. “Already?” 

“Yeah, I have an appointment with my professor to go over test materials.” 

She was leaving? He didn’t want their time to end; he had just begun to scratch the surface of this beautiful and amazing girl. At the sound of a gasp, Adrien realized that he grabbed her wrist to stop her. 

“Marinette,” their eyes connected, and suddenly it began much harder to figure out what to say. “Thanks for everything.” It was sufficient and not all at the same time, but Adrien hoped that his gratitude resounded. 

Marinette gently smiled back, melting his insides in the process. 

“Of course,” she replied with a wink. “what are friends for?”

Marinette disappeared before Adrien could get another word out. He missed her almost immediately with the nearly dead silent floor and wondered if she was aware of the light and happiness she carried with her. 

Unfortunately, she wasn’t looking for a boyfriend, or at least that’s what she said. He would honor that notion, no matter how much he wanted to pursue her. If the best thing he could be were her friend, that would be enough. 

“Start my own,” Adrien parroted to himself. He couldn’t handle everything on his own, but maybe—

He whipped out his phone and composed a text to Plagg and Nino to meet him in the cafeteria as soon as possible. They were going to start their own underground radio station.


	3. Disc-Jockey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re on the air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.- Another Friday, another update. I want to thank you all for all the feedback I've been getting. It warms my heart. 
> 
> A quick thanks to CallMeAkumatized and Tempomental for betaing this for me.

Adrien had set out cheese fries on the table for both of his friends before they even arrived. A little bribe never hurt anyone, after all. The food would no doubt instantly transform any bad mood they were in when they got there. 

“There’s cheese fries!” Plagg blurted out as he reached the table. He caved to his temptation for a few bites before his head shot in Adrien’s direction. 

“You only buy me cheese fries when you want something. Spill, Agreste.”

“Not yet,” Adrien replied, cracking a smile. As much as he wanted to explain his plan if he did, he would have to re-explain the whole thing once Nino arrived.

Plagg put down the fries altogether and crossed his arms against his chest. “What are you waiting for?”

“If I would have known there was free food, I would have gotten here faster.” Nino interrupted, rubbing his hands together greedily. Plagg guarded his portion, glaring at the new-found friend. 

Adrien’s lips twitched down into a frown as he witnessed the interaction. He had hoped that after a couple of weeks, Plagg would come to accept Nino. Apparently, more time was needed. 

“I called you two here for a very important reason.” He glanced between the two of them. “I want to start my own radio station with you two.”

Confidence oozed out of him at first, but when Adrien didn’t get a response right away, panic started to step in. Maybe further explanation was needed. “After we left the radio booth, a friend helped me think: Why couldn’t we start our own?” Who would have thought that Marinette’s simple suggestion would have been the spark he needed to launch this? He would have to thank her at some point if he ever saw her again. 

“I could think of a couple of reasons,” Plagg’s sarcastic reply was muffled as he shoved more food in his mouth. Adrien rolled his eyes -- that was just like Plagg to be pessimistic -- but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t interested. 

“I mean if we did we could discuss different topics, no scripts—just open honest radio that gives people a voice who feel like they don’t have one,” Adrien continued. 

“I’m in,” Nino volunteered. “It would be a way I could test out different mixes. But if we’re going to do this, we’re going to need a space. I doubt Lila would allow us any time in her studio. We would need somewhere with not a lot of people around, so our mics don’t pick up the extra sound.”

“Not to mention my father,” Adrien piped in. If his father found out, there was still a chance he wouldn’t allow Adrien to continue. Being in a school-approved club was different than starting something from scratch. “He can’t find out. Just think of it, we could be underground. Have nicknames, say what we want as loud as we want.”

Adrien turned all of his attention to Plagg. He knew that Nino would be an easy sell, but Plagg’s face was difficult to read despite the years of friendship between them. 

“I think I might have a solution to the first problem.”

  
  


The trip was worth the fifteen-minute walk despite all the questions Plagg received along the way. In their defense, it wasn't as if he gave Nino and Adrien much of an idea where they were going. He stopped when they rounded the corner at a shed-looking building. 

“It’s not much, but my grandfather gave me this space a couple of years ago hoping I would transform it into a workshop of sorts. Now it’s just a paradise when I need a break from everything, but in your case, I don’t mind sharing.” Plagg hadn’t hesitated when he realized this place was exactly what Adrien needed. The sacrifice wasn't as big as it could have been; he was planning on telling someone soon. He was just looking for the right opportunity. As his luck would have it, the moment found him. 

The sounds of his company’s gasps when they stepped inside made pride swell up in his chest. "The outside isn’t much to look at, but inside is home sweet home." There were a couple of couches, a table, and some chairs, and a gaming system to boot. This place had acted as a home away from home.

"Dude!" 

Obviously, Nino was easy to impress, but Plagg couldn’t care less about his praises. The real person whom he needed approval from was Adrien. He was the only reason Plagg offered his safe haven in the first place. 

"I thought we didn't keep secrets." Adrien bumped his shoulder playfully. "Why didn't I know about this place?"

“I’m a man of many mysteries,” Plagg shot back. 

“What do you think Nino, can you make this space work?” 

Plagg tried not to scoff. How could this space not work out? With the location, they could pick up a signal that included all of the university and a fair distance outside. Not to mention they could high-tail it back to campus if Adrien’s father ever stopped by for a surprise visit. 

“It would take a couple of days to get my hands on the right equipment and haul it over here, but I think so!” Nino exclaimed optimistically. 

Plagg couldn’t ever remember seeing his best friend grin so wide. 

“Then we go on air later this week!” Adrien pumped his fist in the air. 

Plagg offered to take on the responsibility for advertising and creating flyers. This pet project obviously meant a lot to Adrien, and he didn’t want to step on his toes. Nino obviously would work the equipment, and if he wanted the chance to contribute, he would have to jump in wherever he could. His eyes shifted over to his friend, who appeared to be wrapped up in his own thoughts. 

“Earth to Adrien, are you there?” he teased. 

“Uh, yeah,” Adrien stammered, snapping back to reality. 

Normally Plagg would let it go, but the blond’s cheeks flushed with color. 

“Where were you just now?”

“Nowhere.” The answer was short and controlled. Plagg knew he wouldn’t get any answers, but he did file the curiosity back in his mind to explore later. 

* * *

“So explain why we have to do this in the middle of the night while I should be asleep?” Plagg whispered fiercely. 

Adrien ignored him as he stapled another poster on the board. 

"Because if we are going to run an underground radio station, we can't have people see us advertising for it! Our cover will be blown."

"At three in the morning?" 

"You've always been a night owl, so why are you complaining?" Sure, his best friend complaining wasn't new to Adrien -- he had dealt with it for years -- but something about this was different. "If something were wrong, you would tell me, right?" 

Plagg leaned against the nearby wall, folding his arms, but chose not to say anything. This might be worse than Adrien imagined. They always had a friendship where they could be open and honest with each other. When had this changed? 

"We don't have time for this; we have posters to hang." 

Plagg headed towards another usual popular spot on campus, and Adrien could only follow. By the time he reached him, his temper had started to flare. Why wouldn't Plagg tell him what was bothering him? He grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled until his best friend faced him. 

"No, we need to discuss this now." Adrien’s voice got louder matching his emotions, and he hoped he didn't draw attention. The radio station was important, but his friendship with Plagg was worth more to him. Adrien wasn't even sure he could pull this off, and if they were fighting their chances of success diminished. 

“Who's out there?” A third voice chimed in, paired with a flashlight shining too close for Adrien’s comfort. The rule with posting anything on campus was that any flyer needed to be approved by the headmaster, except in one designated area in the far side of campus that never had any space because of the constant influx of advertisements. Unfortunately for Adrien and Plagg, they weren’t anywhere near there. They could not afford to get caught with their stack of flyers. 

* * *

"No!" A string of curses escaped Nino's lips as he crossed the room to deal with parts of the equipment sparking up. His equipment might be a little old, but it never let him down before. If it wasn't broken, he saw no reason to replace it now. 

A ding emerged from his phone, earning his attention. It must be Adrien hanging up the posters; he hoped that nothing went wrong. But to Nino's surprise, the text didn't belong to Adrien, but rather the mystery girl that he ran into on the first day. 

**Do you have any more guesses?**

He couldn't help but wonder what she was doing up this late. She could be studying for exams that she had coming up, but this early in the morning?

**Nino: Well, aren’t you a night owl?**

His fingers couldn’t type fast enough. The prospect of seeing the dots show up on his screen made him giddier then he’d care to admit to anyone. 

**I could say the same thing about you, turtle boy.**

The things this girl made him feel. It should be illegal. 

**Nino: Is your name, Maria?**

It was a free guess; there was no reason behind it besides she looked like one. 

**You would like that, wouldn’t you? :p Wrong answer though. I’m starting to think that you don’t want this date.**

Nino blinked down at the message. No, that wasn’t true at all. Maybe he had been more preoccupied over the last couple of days gathering the equipment, but he still wanted the date. 

**Nino: If you just give me your name, then we could go out on a date tomorrow.**

The reply was typed out not even ten seconds later. 

**Where’s the fun in that? I’ll be nice and give you a hint. My name starts with the letter “A.”**

That was more of a lead than he had to go on before. Nino shoved his phone back in his pocket after one more guess. He couldn’t afford to be distracted, Adrien was counting on him.

* * *

  
"Hide!" Adrien hissed, grabbing Plagg's arm to yank him behind the column plastered with posters. This wasn't good. They would get in even more trouble if they were caught out this late, let alone caught putting up unauthorized flyers. 

"Anyone out there?" The security guard called out again. 

Adrien could have sworn that his heart was pounding so hard it would give away their position. He watched as the light caressed the edge of their hiding place and could feel all the air rush out of his lungs. 

Security yelled out one more time before turning down another corridor. 

"I think he's gone," Plagg whispered. 

It took several seconds before Adrien could bring himself to move. "We should probably head back to our dorms for the night, but this conversation isn't over." 

"Yeah, yeah," Plagg waved off the statement before heading in the direction of his dorm. 

Adrien knew that he should head back too. At this rate, he wouldn't be able to get to sleep until past four because of the excitement. They plastered advertisements for the radio show airing in three days, and tomorrow the whole school would see it when they woke up. Adrien couldn't wait to hear their thoughts; it would be an added rush of adrenaline. 

He stumbled through the main door, up the stairs, and fell immediately on his bed once inside the comfort of his room. 

Adrien closed his eyes, and his mind drifted slowly over to thoughts of Marinette. He wanted to see her again, maybe enough to stop by the library later this week. She (and the creation of the radio show) was the highlight of his week. He needed to tell her that he took her advice, that he could still make a difference. Adrien smiled to himself, slipping in and out of sleep, his mind promising sweet dreams of the cute librarian. 

* * *

  
A knock pulled Tikki’s attention from her textbook. Seconds later, Plagg’s head poked through. “Hello Cookie, working hard, or hardly working?”

Tikki swiveled in her chair, crossing her legs before coming to a stop “Wouldn’t you like to know?” she asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

“Well,” Plagg rested his hands on either side of the desk before swooping down from behind to place a kiss on her forehead. “If it’s the latter, I have a couple of ideas about how we could spend the time.”

“Hmm,” she hummed. “But then we wouldn’t go on our date.”

“There’s nothing to say we can’t order some take out and watch a movie.”

Tikki tapped the tip of his nose, “And snuggle?” 

Plagg captured her lips in a quick kiss. “And definitely snuggle.”

Her face lit up. “Great, you order the food, and I’ll grab our entertainment for the evening.”

“You know what I realized?” Plagg whispered over the movie. “How different life would be if I never met you. I would be a lost kitten to the world.”

Tikki snuggled closer, enjoying the warmth radiating off of him. “I’m sure if that were the case, someone would adopt you.” “They wouldn’t be the same as you,” Plagg protested. He squeezed her hand in reassurance. 

“You’re right; they wouldn’t.” Tikki left it there, knowing that the anticipation would slowly start to drive Plagg crazy. 

“What about you?” 

The second he asked, Tikki’s lips rested in a lazy smirk. “What about me?”

Of course, she wouldn’t rather be with anyone else. They had been dating for three years, but it felt more like a lifetime of memories. However, unfortunately for Plagg, she loved getting him ruffled with her teasing. 

“I don’t know.” She tapped a finger on her chin playfully. “I always found Nooroo cool, and I’m pretty sure Wayzz or Pollen had a crush on me at one point.”

Tikki barely had any time to process before her boyfriend twisted and hands jumped to her ticklish spots. 

“Take that back!” he demanded. 

“Never!” she managed to get out between breaths. The other students of the floor would probably complain at the volume of her laughter, but it’s not like she could help it. Her body writhed until Plagg straddled her to pin her movements. 

“What do you say now?”

“I’d say I’m in love with my boyfriend and couldn’t imagine life without him.” She meant every word: being with Plagg may as well have been breathing. 

Catching him off guard with her answer, Tikki managed to roll, so she was on top of him. He looked so adorable with his shocked expression that she couldn’t help but kiss him before releasing him from her hold. If Alya walked in on them, Tikki would be responsible for buying her some ice cream to apologize for any scaring. 

A beep from her phone drew her back to the desk. It was a text from Marinette. She answered it and paused to look back at Plagg.

“Hey.” Tikki wouldn’t normally play cupid like this, but after hearing about her rooming situation, Marinette deserved something to go her way. ‘Is Adrien still single?”

“I think so, why?” Plagg tilted his head to the side. “Is he someone you wanted to date too?” he teased

“No,” Tikki shot back playfully. “But I do have someone that would be perfect for him. Her name is Marinette, and she was supposed to be my roommate.”

“Supposed to be?” 

“It’s a long story, but do you think Adrien would be open to the idea? I think they would really hit it off.” Plagg would have to trust her on this; she had a sense when it came to relationships. Unbeknownst to him, she had done this in the past, when Nooroo had confessed that he had a crush on Duusu and she had helped him gather the courage to ask her out. 

“I could ask.”

Tikki rested her arms on his shoulders and stole a kiss. “And that’s why you’re the best boyfriend in the world.”

“Well,” Plagg drew out the word, his lips tucking back his smile further. “I do have a pretty great girlfriend.” 

“I love you,” she replied, and she meant it. Every time she said those words, it reassured her just how lucky she was to have Plagg. She had a crush on him for a year before he had asked her out. He had shown signs of returning her feelings, but it still took him several months before he made a move. Not that Tikki was complaining, because she was thankful for every day with him since, even on the days that they fought. There was no question in her mind: they were better together. 

“I love you more,” Plagg insisted. 

Yeah… she was lucky to him. 

* * *

Marinette allowed her focus to drift to her coffee. It wasn’t like Luka to be late, but here she was sitting at a table all alone looking like a girl who got stood up. 

She supposed she should have known better. Luka had a busy life between his band, school, and all the friends he had already made within the first couple years here. Sure, she grew up with the guy, but a small voice whispered that he grew out of their friendship. As difficult as that reality might be, friends growing distant was a part of life. 

“Sorry, I’m late.” 

Luka’s voice made her jump as he helped himself to a seat. 

“I was almost done with an essay for class when my computer shut itself off for an update. I almost had to redo the whole thing.”

A sense of relief flowed through Marinette. He didn’t forget about her! A computer meltdown could happen to anyone. 

“It’s ok,” Marinette reassured with a smile. 

“No, it’s not,” Luka’s lips rolled into a tight line. “I said I would be here; then I didn’t even text you that I would be late. Let me at least make it up to you by getting you another coffee or tea. You usually get green tea, right?”

“Uh...yeah.”

Without another word, Luka was back in line to fetch Marinette another drink. 

How did he remember? 

Marinette sunk further into her seat, allowing her thoughts to take her captive. How could so much and yet so little change over the last couple years? Luka was still the same thoughtful, caring, charming guy that she knew, but somehow, throughout the last couple of years, things had shifted, and they had grown further apart. 

“Hello, earth to Marinette,” Luka teased Marinette out of her stupor. “You were always a dreamer, weren’t you?” A bemused smile played his lips. 

“Sorry,” she blurted out, sure that her cheeks displayed a brilliant pink tone. She hadn’t expected him to return so soon and catch her off guard. “I was just thinking about...“ her voice faded out. She couldn’t very well say that she was daydreaming about him. “...my design project. I drew some sketches, but something feels off.”

Luka shot her a knowing smile that made her muscles tense. Could he really read her all that well? 

“I have faith you’ll figure it out; you always do. Your designs are great because you throw all your passion into them. Step back and look at it again.”

It wasn’t terrible advice. She had been obsessing over the outfit almost non-stop. Maybe looking at it objectively would help.

“Thanks, Luka.” There he was, always having the right thing to say. 

A bell signaled another customer, and Marinette couldn’t help but notice Luka’s head snapping towards the door. 

Almost as if he was waiting for someone. 

“Luka, is everything okay?” No doubt, he had been distracted since he arrived. It had gotten to the point where Marinette began to worry. 

“Yeah,” Luka’s lip curled between his teeth, and she could hear his feet tapping underneath the table, both of which was a nervous habit of his. “I was hoping that I would run into someone. We didn’t part on the best terms the last time I saw her.”

One word caught her attention. “Her?” Marinette asked. 

“Over the summer, I attended this arts camp of sorts: music, art, theater, dance. I was supposed to be focused on my music—I didn’t need any distractions. But then I met her. We spent almost every free moment together. On the last night, she broke things off with me, and I couldn’t understand why. I’m sure she avoided me until it was time to leave. I’d looked for her all over, and even texted her. Things never added up with why she ended things.”

Marinette could barely process what she was told. She hadn’t realized that Luka liked anyone. Suddenly, entertaining her old feelings for him was a silly prospect. 

“Then I ran into her the other day,” he continued. “I had no idea that Chloé attended here.”

Marinette’s blood froze at the mention of the name. This wasn’t happening. An image of Luka and Chloé together burned itself into her mind, and Marinette wasn’t sure she would ever be able to erase it. 

Marinette didn’t want to know the truth, not really. It was easier to accept that he had met another girl with the same name. Easier to believe that one of her oldest friends hadn’t fallen for the likes of her roommate. Chloé didn’t deserve Luka. 

“Chloé, as in Chloé Bourgeois?” Marinette asked weakly, her heart screamed inside her. 

“Yeah!” 

Her heart sunk further in her chest at the way his face lit up. 

“Do you know her?”

Marinette hadn’t wanted to lie more in her life. Even if she omitted that they were roommates, he would find out eventually. 

“Yeah, she’s my roommate.” The words were like sandpaper rubbing across her tongue. 

“Do you think you could maybe talk to her for me?”

Out of the question. Luka didn’t know what he was asked of her. There was no way in hell that Marinette would-

“I guess so,” her lips betrayed her. If that wasn’t enough, her next words twisted the knife. “What are friends for?” Marinette had no inkling what the matter was with her and why she would offer such a thing, but then again she always did have a hard time saying “no” to Luka. 

“Thanks, Marinette. You’re the best.”

Yup, that was her. “The best.”

* * *

  
The clock was ticking far too fast for Adrien’s liking; he was running out of time. Friday had come far too quickly, and although he was hyped for the broadcast, his nerves were getting the better of him. Adrien couldn't help but wonder who would tune in to listen. 

"You're all set,” Nino leaned on the desk beside him. “I'll cue you when it's time. As long as that light is red, you're on the air. To mute your mic, you hit that button there. I'll handle the transitions between you and the songs. Any questions?"

Adrien had plenty of questions, but none of which he could voice. His mind was still buzzing from excitement.

"You have three minutes before we go live."

Wait.

Adrien needed a name, a persona to go by. He couldn’t very well use his name or anything remotely similar. If his father were to catch wind of this pet project of his...Adrien didn’t want him to have any chance of figuring it out. 

Two minutes. 

Why was his mind going blank when he needed something? How could he forget one of the most important things involved in anonymity? Otherwise, the student population would hear him babble on, not knowing how even to introduce himself. 

“I need a name,” he blurted out, desperately looking between his two friends. They spouted off names each more ridiculous than the next. 

One minute. 

Adrien’s eyes darted around the room, searching for any form of inspiration until they landed on a sticker on the back of Nino’s laptop. Along with a band's name, there was a black cat. 

That could work. He doubted that his father knew that he loved cats. It was the perfect cover-up. 

30 seconds

His heart pounded against his rib cage as his nerves protested once more to this idea. 

What if no one listened? Or cared? What if Adrien didn’t accomplish what he set out to do? The Agreste family wasn’t supposed to fail; the expectation had been drilled into his mind since he was a boy. 

“Dude!” Nino harshly whispered. 

Adrien’s head shot up to meet his friend’s gaze. The red light was on. The entire campus was listening to the sound of his silence. 

“Hello, is anyone out there? Anyone? This is YVR, Your Voice Radio. Your little beacon of freedom in a giant world. I’m Chat Noir, and I’m wondering, are you all tired of it?” Maybe not the best opening line, but it was stuck in history as the first thing to come out of the radio station. “We’re constantly bombarded: Listen to this, look like this, be like this.’” Adrien thought back to Badger Radio, and why he left it in the first place. 

“But before you follow along blindly, ask yourself ‘why?’ That’s all I’m doing. What do you think? How do you feel? I know what I think, and I dig this song.” A Jagged Stone song transitioned perfectly right on cue, thanks to Nino. 

Adrien sat back in his chair, staring blankly at the microphone. He might just be able to pull this off. 


	4. As We Stumble Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and miscommunications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N- Another Friday Lovelies! I give you chapter four. I can not thank you enough for all the support you’ve given this story. You all are awesome. 
> 
> A big thank you to Callmeakumatized who acted in the beta role.

"Are you sure you don't want to join me on air?" Adrien teased his fry poised mid-air. He, Nino, and Plagg had taken advantage of the beautiful weather and were outside soaking in the sun. The change in location didn't stop their planning for the radio show, though. 

Adrien hadn't given up on the idea that Plagg would eventually join him on air. Multiple personalities would make the show more interesting than him babbling solo into the radio waves. However, his friend was a little less enthused and needed more convincing. 

"Nah, I'm good,” Plagg shot him down. “I have a date with Tikki tonight, but I know you'll kill it, just like you have for the past month." Plagg leaned back in his chair. 

"Ok, but if you change your mind, all you'll have to do is ask." Adrien flashed a smile. He would eventually have others join him on-air, and then their opportunity to reach the campus would increase. He wasn’t deluded to think that everyone would connect with his personality. "So, what I was thinking for tonight"-

“Adrien, funny meeting you here!” Lila’s voice caused a shiver to run the course of Adrien’s spine. 

He quickly learned that running into Lila was something that he should avoid at all costs. Unfortunately, all of his evasiveness only made her more persistent. 

“Well it is the quad, anyone is welcome here,” Adrien replied. If he kept the conversation short, maybe she would leave quicker. 

"I haven't seen you around the station recently."

"I've been busy." Even if he were to tell her the truth, he had a feeling she wouldn't accept it, from what he had seen of her, she got what she wanted. 

"So what were we talking about?" 

Adrien resisted rolling his eyes. Maybe wishing that she would disappear was too much to ask for. 

"We were talking about YVR," Plagg jumped in. 

"Oh." For one second, the smile Lila wore melted away into a scowl. "I thought you were talking about _real_ radio."

"I hope you're not referring to Badger Radio," Nino shot back. "Because that's far from real radio."

If Nino was trying to accomplish riling Lila up, he succeeded. 

Lila crossed her arms over her chest. "They are nothing but a wannabe station that tried, but eventually they'll fail. Nothing compares to my radio station. I run a tight ship. The same cannot be said the same lame radio."

"Then why did I see a poll online that said YVR were the ones to listen to?" Plagg joined in. 

Their rival threw her clenched fists to her side."There's some editing I have to do for tomorrow's show,” she steamed.

Adrien didn't want to call her on her behavior; if he did, she would only encourage her to stay longer and argue for her radio station. 

"Don't be a stranger, Adrien.” Lila’s flirty tone returned. “You can stop by the booth at any time," she added with a wink before sauntering off. 

"I think I'm slightly nauseous all of a sudden," Adrien admitted. 

Tikki appeared then, wrapping her arms around Plagg’s shoulders. “Don’t tell me that you’re getting sick?” 

“No, that’s just the effect Lila has,” Nino answered for the group. 

Tikki typically didn’t add much to conversations like these, and today was no exception. She merely hugged her boyfriend tighter. The sight caused Adrien’s mind to explore the idea of Marinette running up and wrapping her arms around him. His heart swelled at the daydream. 

Her laughter brought Adrien back. He had allowed his mind to run away from him and chased after the pleasant thoughts with no regard to his company. She shot him a knowing smile, and he knew better than to ask what she said; it would only embarrass him further. 

“Dude,” Plagg taunted.

As he looked around, he noticed they were down one person from before. “Where’s Nino?”

“He went off chasing some girl, while you were daydreaming about one,” Tikki quipped playfully. 

“I was not!” Adrien lied, but he felt heat dance on his ear tips, and he had no doubt that his body betrayed him. Thank goodness for his long hair to cover his body’s betrayal.

“Don’t even try to deny it,” Tikki continued. “I know that look.” 

Caught in the lie, Adrien didn’t have a retort. Tikki was always too smart. He pitied his best friend if he ever tried to lie to her. But the two of them were undeniably worked well together; she kept Plagg on his toes in the best way possible. 

“I’m afraid I have a class to get to.” Tikki pressed a kiss to her boyfriend’s cheek and whispered something in his ear before bounding off once more, leaving Plagg grumbling and Adrien confused about the whole exchange.

* * *

Marinette had been dreading this conversation for the past week. She had promised Luka to have this conversation with Chloé, but every time she saw her, the idea got pushed back in her mind with dread. That is until she unexpectedly ran into Luka and he asked for an update. She should have known better; he wouldn’t let this go. 

So here she was, waiting for her roommate to come back so she could discuss the one boy they had in common. 

Chloé entered their room, sipping on her coffee in what seemed like a relatively good mood. Now would probably be a good chance for that conversation. 

It would be like a bandaid effect: a moment of discomfort, but she would be done with the horrible conversation. 

“Hey Chloé,” Marinette paused. How would she even begin this? She couldn’t just blurt out asking how she felt about Luka. 

“The other day, I ran into a person that could be a mutual friend of ours.”

Chloé scoffed at the statement. “I doubt that any friends of mine would have such poor taste to associate with _you_.”

Marinette couldn’t stop her anger from flaring. “And why is that?” The question had been building since the day she had moved in. Chloé had fought tooth and nail just to ensure that she was board line as miserable as possible when Marinette hadn’t done anything to offend her. 

Chloé planted her hands on her hips.“Because my friends have tastes.” 

“Well, _this_ friend says that you and he met over the summer,” Marinette snapped back. At this point, a side of her wanted to point out that Luka was _her_ friend long before he even met Chloé. She couldn’t lie; she did get enjoyment out of watching the color drain from Chloé’s face from her statement. 

“Su-summer?” Chloé choked.

Marinette knew she had gained the upper hand of this impromptu argument by her reaction. But before she had a chance to keep her advantage— Chloé continued. 

“He put you up to this, didn’t he?”

“No!” Her answer was more of a gut reaction than the truth. 

“He did!” Chloé shouted, pointing her finger in Marinette’s face. “He found out that you’re my roommate somehow and decided to use you.”

Marinette held her hands up in defense. “All he wants to do is talk, Chloé.”

“I made it very clear to him that things between him and I are over.”

“All you did was break his heart and slinked away!”

“Get out!” Chloé seethed, hot tears started to leak down on her face. “You are talking about things you know nothing of. I don’t want to see your face for the next 24 hours. Find somewhere else to sleep tonight.”

Chloé opened the door and gestured for her to exit. Marinette grabbed what she needed as quickly as possible before she obliged. She had already tested the waters of Chloé’s wrath enough; if she edged her on, she might retaliate. The door slammed in her face. 

* * *

Marinette took the coward’s way out. Her curiosity told her she should have pushed Chloe for more information. But, obviously, she didn't want to open up, at least, not to her. Asking in the first place only opened her up to more ridicule and harshness from her roommate, as if she needed more. The promise she had made to Luka was the sole reason for risking Chloe's wrath. 

Even if Marinette had gotten over her silly childhood crush on Luka, she almost owed him one uncomfortable favor after everything she put him through growing up. Hindsight was twenty-twenty, and if time had shown her anything, it was that she had clung to her friendship with Luka growing up. Marinette knew there had to be days where he would rather hang out with his friends, but instead, he was eating dinner with her family. This was her way of helping to give him back his life. 

Marinette took the opportunity to sidelong at the door blocking her entrance to her room. Chloé’s mood had shifted considerably since she started the conversation. She didn’t know what to make of Chloé becoming upset. Did that simple act mean that she still had feelings for Luka?

* * *

“Wait up!” Nino shouted, moving through the student crowd, trying to catch up to the mystery girl, but at this point, she may as well have been lightning. 

She must have taken pity or heard him call for her, though. Either way, she stopped with her hand resting on her hip. 

“It seems you were too slow turtle boy,” Alya smirked. “You do know what they say, right?”

“That slow and steady wins the race,” he bit back a grin watching her expressions shift from smug to amused. The two began walking in the original direction she was headed. 

“You could call me Nino, you know.” He broke the silence first. 

She hummed to herself. “I could. You don’t like the pet name I have for you?”

The question sped his heart rate. He thought she used the name because she had forgotten his real one, but she was using it on purpose? Did she do this for everyone, or was he special? 

“No, it’s not that,” Nino stammered. If he was special, then he didn’t want her to stop. “I like more than just turtles though.” He swallowed thickly as her gaze shifted to his headphones. 

“May I?”

He wasn’t in much of a position to say no, it would be rude. What’s more, he _wanted_ her to listen; he cared what she thought. Reluctant for her judgment, he handed over the headphones, and she slid them on. The second he pressed “play,” Nino’s eyes watched for any indication of the girl’s thoughts. Besides a twitch of a smile that lasted only a second, the rest of her face held a straight poker face. 

In the midst of the song, the one thing that Nino couldn’t have anticipated, was when one of her classmates walked bye. The blonde smiled, waved, and greeted her by name as she passed by. 

Luck must be smiling on him. 

_Alya_. Her name was Alya. 

Not that Alya was aware this exchanged had occurred, or that she was going to go on a date with him. By this point, she had her eyes blissfully closed getting lost to the beat of the song. 

“That was pretty good.” Alya handed back the headphones once the song was over. “I might be able to talk to one of my friends about hosting a”-

“Alya,” Nino breathed out. He could have kept the information to use at a different time, but the only thoughts swirling in his mind was how much he wanted to go out with her. 

A look of pure, wide-eyed shock smacked across on her face. A gasp escaped her gaping mouth. 

“How did you-?”

The tables had been turned, and along with it, Nino’s confidence skyrocketed. “I believe that you agreed to a date,” - he eyed the foxtail necklace hanging from her neck- “clever fox.”

Alya recovered quickly at the nickname, and her lips split into a smirk. “A promise is a promise. Were you planning on going to the back-to-school party this weekend? We could go together.”

“And a second coffee date next week.” Nino playfully added. 

“Someone’s confident if they’re planning the second date already.” Alya glanced down at her phone, “I have a class to go to but…” She leaned in and placed a quick peck on the edge of Nino’s cheek. “I’ll see you on Friday. Text me, _Nino_.”

He could have melted on the spot with the way his name danced off her tongue flirtatiously. 

“Al-alright! I’ll text you!” he shouted after her after she started to saunter off towards her class. His smile widened as his excitement couldn’t be contained. What just happened? 

Nino hadn’t initially planned to go to the back-to-school bash, but nothing could keep him away now. His stomach started to turn as seeds of doubt began to grow despite his excitement. Alya had called him out on how confident he had been about a second date, but what if he ruined everything at the party?

He shook his head to refocus; allowing his mind to swoop into a spiral of what-ifs wouldn’t help him to remain level-headed. Friday was still a couple of days away, and he refused to worry until then. Besides, the radio station needed his attention, especially since they had a show tonight. 

“Alya,” Nino repeated for a final time. One thing he knew, Friday couldn’t come soon enough. 

* * *

Plagg ignored the urge to sulk. Tikki had made it clear what she wanted, and for some strange reason, she had it in her head that these two would be perfect for each other. Even though Plagg had never met the girl, his girlfriend had been going on about, and now he was supposed to convince Adrien to go on a date with her. If Adrien shot the idea down quickly, it could be filed away under “Tikki’s ambitions” and forgotten about. 

Tikki had left the Plagg alone with Adrien so they could talk. Before she left, she whispered, “Remember what you promised,” and skipped away. Incurring, his girlfriend’s wrath was not on his to-do list today. 

Plagg eyed Adrien out of the corner of his eye, wondering the best way to ask him. Being direct would get the answer he needed, but Plagg had a feeling that Tikki wouldn’t be thrilled with that course of action. However, Adrien never handled subtle well. His worst nightmare was that he would have to hold this whole conversation again because Adrien didn’t catch on. 

“Adrien,” the name tumbled out before he finished deciding a course of action. This would end in disaster. 

“What is it, Plagg?” 

“Have you ever considered a blind date?” There went subtly out the window.

“I don’t think Tikki would be very pleased with you asking me out,” Adrien teased. 

“It’s not with me!” Plagg growled back. “And I’m serious.”

“I haven’t given a lot of thought about it if I’m honest,” Adrien confessed. “If the girl I’m meant to be with is here somewhere, I’d like to think we would just happen.”

That was the romantic in Adrien. 

“So if Tikki has someone in mind that was interested, I should tell her you aren’t?” Plagg could only assume that Tikki has already got her to agree. Either way, by the sounds of it, her plan was about to backfire on her. If Adrien weren’t going to budge on the issue, then Tikki would have to break the news to Marinette herself. 

“Who is it?”

Obviously, the idea of a blind date was that the two people hadn’t met previously. Because if they had, then they would have gotten together on their own. 

“It’s this girl... she was supposed to be Tikki’s roommate, but the school made a mistake. Tikki swears that you two would get along. Marinette is here for design and-”

“Marinette?” Adrien’s surprise was undeniable. “As in the one that volunteers in the library?”

”I think Tikki mentioned something like that.” Sometimes it was hard to retain anything his girlfriend said, especially when kisses followed. 

“And Marinette...she went to Tikki about going out with me?”

Adrien was a little too excited for his own good. Was the campus that small that he had already met this Marinette chick? And by Adrien’s reaction, his girlfriend got everything spot on once more. 

“That’s what I said,” Plagg replied. “Why? Do you know her?” The question seemed pointless, given Adrien’s previous behavior, but he asked anyway. 

“Uh, yeah. We met in the library; she helped me escape from Chloé.” 

Amusement spread across Plagg’s face as color spread across his best friend’s. One could only assume that something had happened between him and Marinette. The information was too good to pass up a jab. 

“Oh, I didn’t know she was already your girlfriend.” Plagg knew he had succeeded when the color deepened. 

“It’s not like that,” Adrien snapped. “We’re just friends.” 

Even without all of the years of friendship between him, Adrien was always a terrible liar. “Your mouth says one thing, but your blush says another,” Plagg smirked. “I believe you meant to say you’re just friends, _for now_.”

Adrien ran his hand through his hair. “I don’t know what to do, Plagg.”

“You could-I don’t know- ask her out?” There was no need to interfere further if the two of them already knew each other. But if Adrien needed a push, he could provide it. 

“You think?” 

“No, I _know_ ,” Plagg replied teased. 

“You’re right,” Adrien stated enthusiastically. “I’m going to ask her to the party on Friday.” 

At least Adrien sounded more confident than before. 

* * *

  
  
Marinette often sprawled out on her bed when she knew that her roommate wouldn’t be back for hours. Even though they hadn’t spoken to each other in days, it was good to be back in her room.

Textbooks scattered in front of her called to her. However, before she jumped into her mandatory science course homework, a fire was lit to figure out what was wrong with her sketch for her fashion class. The assignment was due tomorrow, and she couldn’t very well ask for more time. Her pencil tapped against her cheek to the beat of the song playing from her phone. 

She would figure this out. Marinette was always hard on her own work. She figured it pushed her to do better. The first couple assignments were crucial to prove to her teacher that she had what it took to succeed in the industry. Letters of recommendation were golden when starting internships. 

Luka had said if she just stepped back, she would be able to see what was wrong. 

Luka…

Marinette’s stomach twisted. She had dragged her feet with her promise to talk to Chloé; she would rather close her eyes and pretend the conversation had never happened. Luka would run out of patience eventually. 

“Marinette?”

Apparently, in her focus on her sketch, Marinette failed to realize she left the door to her room wide open for anybody walking by to peek in. The saving grace was the Winston dorms didn’t have nearly as much traffic. 

“Adrien?” 

Adrien hadn’t meant to draw Marinette’s attention, let alone call out her name. In fact, he was on his way to the library to see if he could find her, but then he heard soft singing. Just like a siren, he was drawn to the melody, and to his surprise, he stumbled into the Marinette’s doorway. She seemed lost in her own little world eyes zeroed in on the paper beneath her and pencil tapping against her chin. 

Her name tumbled out before he could stop it. When her ocean eyes jumped up to meet his, a lump formed in his throat. Adrien had considered her cute before, but after his conversation with Plagg, the heart inside his chest started to beat in double-time. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked, sitting up from her bed.

She was expecting an answer. 

_Think, Adrien, think!_

“I live one floor up. I heard the music and...“ His voice faded out, and a slight pink color-splashed his cheeks before he could fight it. “Is that...?”

Marinette’s eyes followed to where he pointed until her gaze met her shirt and Adrien could have sworn that the tips of her ears turned pink

“Oh, this?” She tugged the T-shirt away from her body. He couldn’t bring himself to look away, mesmerized. 

“My friend Alya decided to make them,” Marinette continued. The words “Kitty Pride” written on it with a black cat’s tail underlining the words. Right beneath the tail were the abbreviations for the stations, “YVR.” 

“With Chat Noir’s popularity rising, we figured it was a great opportunity to sell them with cat ears and give the proceeds on his behalf to the animal shelters.”

“You’re amazing,” he breathed out, not thinking. 

“What?” 

“I think that’s amazing! Do you think I could get one?” 

_Nice recovery, Agreste._ But judging by his motor skills, he wouldn’t be able to keep a smooth persona for long; eventually, his dork side would surface. 

“You’re a fan of Chat Noir?” Marinette asked, tilting her head to the side

The irony was almost too much, but Adrien couldn’t give himself away, so he played along. 

“Of course,” he answered smoothly. “He’s different than most of what’s on the radio.”

“I haven’t missed a show,” Marinette confessed, as she began to dig through a box underneath her bed. 

“Oh?” He tried not to sound too giddy. Knowing the campus was listening was one thing, knowing that _she_ didn’t miss a broadcast was another. If anything, it made him more motivated to continue what he had started. Marinette tossed him one of the shirts with a smirk. 

“Why?” she questioned. “Are you going to tease me like Tikki does?”

“I would never.” He crossed his finger over his heart. Hearing the one name had reminded him what he was there for.

“Hey, Marinette?” His fingers started fidgeting with the shirt in his hands to keep his nerves under control. “There’s this back-to-school party this Friday, and I was wondering if you wanted to come?” 

Marinette’s nose wrinkled. “I don’t usually do parties. I usually get left alone to fend for myself.”

“What if I don’t leave your side?” If she turned down the idea again, he would respect her decision. He hoped that she would come, it would give him a perfect chance to get to know her better and maybe have the guts to ask her out on a real date. 

“Tempting,” she retorted playfully. “Is the whole school invited?” 

Marinette handed her phone over for Adrien to put his contact in. After three checks that he had the number right, he passed it back. 

“I don’t think they care who comes.” The question didn’t worry him. If anyone had a problem with Marinette, they would have to answer to him. His phone vibrated; no doubt it was Marinette texting him so he would have his number as well. 

“So, is it okay if I invite someone too?”

_Wait, what?!_

Why would she ask that, unless-

“Maybe I can get ready with Tikki and Alya then we can all meet up with you there.”

The thought dawned on him; she didn’t realize that he was asking her out.

“No, Marinette, I-”

“Marinette, I thought I told you not have anyone. oh.” Chloé’s wrath halted the second her blue eyes landed on Adrien. 

Did Chloé treat her like this all the time? Adrien turned back to see Marinette’s mouth gaping open. 

“Adri-kins,” she cooed. “If you were looking for me, you could have just texted. No need to bother her.”

“That’s alright,” a cool edge razored his tone. “I think I got all I needed.” He turned his focus back to Marinette and offered a smile. “I’ll text you,” he promised. There was no choice but to text her unless he gave up his opportunity to go with her alone. Marinette nodded, and Adrien turned towards the door. Chloé followed closely behind until the stairs.

“You know Chlo,” Adrien started. “If you gave Marinette a chance, you’d see that she’s amazing.” The comment shut her up, but that wasn’t the intended purpose. Adrien didn’t want Chloé to storm back into the room and give Marinette the tenth degree. Hopefully, his words simmered her down. 

Chloé muttered some sort of agreement, which was good enough for him. He continued to climb the stairs and wander back through the hallway until he reached his room. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Plagg questioned as he face-planted into his bed. 

“Marinette is amazing,” he sighed into his comforter. He was so in over his head. Moving over to his side, he could see Plagg roll his eyes. “We now have merch.” He held up the shirt. “I’m going to promote it on tonight’s show.”


	5. Brave Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans made, Plans broken...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.- Another Friday peeps! I love you all and support you've shown this story. It's just starting to pick up, so buckle in. Make sure you read the ending author's note about the next update. 
> 
> So life is busy and so are my betas apparently. This chapter is unbetaed, for now. Any mistakes I missed will be fixed eventually.

**You’re going to hate me.**

Marinette stared at the text message she sent Adrien a little more than ten minutes ago. Subjecting him to this kind of torture, she doubted that he would even want to see her ever again after this. But it was too late to go back in time and fix it. 

She set down her phone, what good would agonizing over a response do? Adrien would answer in his time, Marinette just had the discomfort of waiting. What was that phrase her mom always said: A watched pot never boils. 

Just like magic, her phone vibrated against the table. 

**Adrien: Why, what did you do?** Another pause later, another message came through.  **I could never hate you.**

Although sweet, Marinette couldn’t understand how could he be so confident in his response? They had only started to become closer for a couple of weeks now, all things considered, their friendship was pretty new. 

**Are you sure?** She texted quickly back. He was bound to find out; eventually, Chloé wasn’t one to keep her mouth shut. She was probably already blabbing to the whole school that she had a date with the Adrien Agreste...and he had no clue. 

**Adrien: Pawsitive**

Marinette smiled to herself, gripping the phone tighter. Adrien had a thing for cat puns, or rather, puns in general. She assumed the tendency towards the feline wordplay was due to being a Chat Noir fanboy. If something happened on the show, Adrien was the first one she texted armed with the knowledge that if he ever made fun of her, she could dish back out. 

**So you know when Chloé barged in on us?**

As soon as Marinette hit send, she wished she hadn’t. The wording caused her cheeks to heat. Even though nothing happened between them, anyone reading over his shoulder might assume—

**Adrien: Yeah?**

She was running out the story to stall with. 

**So after you left, Chloé came back in and started questioning me. She...she kind of concluded that you were going to the party with her.**

There. The truth was out in the open. Marinette could only hope Adrien would keep his word and not disown their friendship right then and there. The cursed dots appeared beside his name, and Marinette felt the air being sucked out of her lungs. This was it. 

**Adrien: Then I guess you’ll have to help me hide from her all night. ;)**

She let out a long sigh she was holding. It was her fault that he was in the position in the first place. Helping Adrien hide from Chloe was a small price to pay, not to mention she didn’t mind spending the time with him. 

**Deal.**

A moment later, her phone buzzed again.

**Adrien: See you tomorrow after M. Fowler’s class.**

Marinette smiled, fingers loosely gripped the device her hands. If someone told her she would be friends with a model a couple of weeks ago, she would have asked for the joke’s punchline. They’ve only hung out a couple of times- including when they first met in the library, but every time they did spend time together, Marinette found herself not wanting it to end. Adrien was so comfortable to talk to; she felt as if she had known him for years. 

“What’s got you smiling like that?” Luka’s voice made her jump. 

“Nothing,” Marinette replied a little too quickly, turning the screen away from Luka. Adrien was just a friend after all. Chloé had made herself clear; he was off-limits. She couldn’t even pursue him if she did have feelings for him. 

“You’re hiding something,” his eyes sparkled mischievously. “Who are you talking to?”

“No one.” Marinette gripped her phone tighter. 

Luka arched an eyebrow. “Oh, really?” 

She wasn’t prepared for the onslaught of his fingers playing their own ragtime on her sides or the uncomfortable laughter that would ensue. Marinette did her best to hold the phone away from him, but Luka’s long arms could easily overcome the distance. 

The laughter died in her throat when she realized how close their faces were. Luka took advantage of her distracted state and claimed the phone along with victory. The interaction only left Marinette flustered. Had the fact they were close enough to kiss not affected him? 

“Who’s Adrien,” he teased. “Did Marinette find herself a boyfriend?”

The words spurred her into action to retrieve her phone. Thankfully, in a jump that caught Luka off guard, Marinette grabbed the device and shoved in her back pocket before it could do more damage. 

“He’s just a friend,” Marinette huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“I don’t know, that’s a lot of messaging back and forth,” Luka’s lips tilted upward into a smug grin. 

“We’re friends,” She poked him square in the chest. “Why? Don't you talk to your friends?”

Luka leaned in, invading her space. “Are you lying?”

There was one way out of this, and saying exactly what was on her mind, wasn’t it. Besides, it wasn’t a full lie, more like a half-truth. 

“No, of course not!” She had only entertained the idea of Adrien once or twice since they met. The thoughts never would amount to anything, because even if Chloé wasn’t a factor, Adrien was a model, and she definitely wasn’t his type. 

Luka didn’t miss a beat. “Then why are you blushing?”

Marinette bit her tongue in order to fight the increasing heat inching onto her cheeks. When had she started blushing? She wouldn’t win this battle with him, so her next best tactic would be avoidance. 

“I assume you didn’t come here to grill me on my  _ friend _ choices.” 

“No, I came to ask you if you talked to Chloé.”

_ Oh, Right. That.  _

Life would be too easy if she were allowed to forget the one favor she had agreed to. 

How could she sit there and look Luka in the eye and tell him that her conversation with Chloé didn’t go over well? Although, slightly relieved at the fact; she didn’t want to be the one to break his heart. 

“Well here’s the thing”- She was going do it, tell him that the mayor’s daughter had little interest in hearing his name, let alone talking to him. But then Marinette made the mistake of looking up into Luka’s blue eyes. He looked so hopeful, and it made Marinette wonder more about what happened between them.

“She doesn’t know how to approach you. Chloé wants you to talk to her; she just hasn’t gained the courage to, not for real anyway.” The lie stuck like bile to the sides of her throat. 

“Really?”

_Coward._ He would find out she lied as soon as he tried to talk to him. 

“That’s great; I’ll go find her and”-

“No!” The word tore from her mouth before realizing her outburst would be out of the ordinary. She needed to do some damage control. “How about the party on Friday? She’ll be there.” At least if Luka talked to her at the party and she rejected him outright, people would be distracted. The rumor of the guy that hit on Chloé would be forgotten by Tuesday at the latest, and that’s if nothing else crazy happened. 

“Thanks, Marinette,” he replied. “Just text me the details. I have a music theory essay I need to knock out, but I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Marinette watched as Luka ran off before her conscious could get the better of her. Once Chloé turned him down, he would get over her and move on with his life. She wished that he wouldn’t get hurt, but Luka was stubborn, and if this is the only way she could get through to him, then so be it. 

* * *

Adrien rested against the raised concrete platform, two cups of coffee in hand. Maybe buying her caffeine was a little overboard, but in the grand scheme of things, it was how he was showing he was thankful for their friendship. Besides, the gesture would soften her up for his real motive, his second chance to ask her to go together to the party. 

He had a chance, right?

She was flirting with him in their text message session yesterday, right? 

Adrien sighed. He had long accepted the fact: girls were so confusing. 

His eyes darted over to his phone for a time check. Just the thought that Marinette would be out of class any second and be with him caused his heart rate to pick up. When he was around her, something changed. He stuttered sometimes or blurted out responses, not to mention, blushed entirely too often for his tastes. Somewhere in the span of a month, he had fallen hard for Marinette. 

“Adrien!” Marinette gained his attention from across the quad wearing a thousand-watt smile. 

“What’s got you in such a good mood?” She flopped down beside him, nudging his shoulder in the process. 

“You’re looking at the only person who scored”- she turned the paper around to show him. “An “A” on the test last week.” Her smile widened. “And it's all thanks to you and your help.” 

Adrien tried to calm himself. In retrospect, he hadn’t done all that much; he gave her a couple of pointers for keeping formulas straight. They hadn’t even planned to study together, but when they ran into each other in the library, it seemed like a no-brainer. 

“I only taught you tricks for memorization,” he replied. “You’re smart enough to get that “A” all on your own.”

“Not in M. Fowler’s class,” she snorted. 

“Don’t sell yourself short.” He bumped her shoulder playfully. “You are plenty smart.” If spending time with her taught him one thing, it was how amazing she was. He had never met someone who made him feel like he could do anything, so open and free. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was his breath of fresh air among a life of expectations and rules. 

Adrien managed to glance over just in time to see a blush forming on her cheeks. Had he said something to embarrass her? 

Marinette brushed the hair behind her ear, eyes peeled to the ground. He had to do something; then he remembered the coffee in hand. 

“Oh, I got this for you.” He blurted out as he extended his arm towards her. 

He watched as one of her eyes flickered to the coffee before accepting it. 

“You really didn’t have to,” Marinette marveled, gripping the cup tighter. Her cheeks returned to normal, and it made Adrien almost miss the extra color. 

“It was no trouble at all,” he assured her. The second he realized he allowed his eyes to linger longer than necessary; he focused on his coffee lid. 

“So how are those t-shirt sales going for the charity thing?” Adrien asked, taking a sip. They must have raised something; he had seen the shirts all over campus after a couple of consecutive shows mentioning them.

“Amazing,” she beamed. “We can hardly keep up with requests. I was planning on taking a check to the animal shelter next week.”

“Want some company? I’ve always had a soft spot for the kittens.”

Marinette shrugged. “Sure, sounds like fun.” 

Another beat of silence passed by, only to be interrupted by Marinette’s phone buzzing. She chuckled to herself, typed a response then put her phone in her pocket. 

“Get this, Alya is going to start a blog to try and figure out who Chat Noir is.”

_ Wait. What?  _

Adrien swallowed thickly hoping Marinette wouldn’t notice his body’s sudden shift in behavior. Despite a crisp autumn air, his body felt warm leading to tugging on his sweater. Was it hotter outside all of a sudden? 

“Oh?” His pitch raised with the question. Adrien made a mental note to keep his distance from Alya while thanking the heavens that they haven’t met. 

“It’s just the journalist in her. She’s almost as much a fan of Chat Noir than you are.”

“I’d like to see that,” he countered playfully. 

Marinette shifted her focus to on him, silence falling between them. 

Adrien squirmed under her gaze. “What? Do I have something on my face?”

His question released whatever tension was in the air. 

“She can be so off base sometimes,” Marinette muttered. 

“Who?” Adrien raises his coffee to his lips, taking a sip. 

“I’m sorry,” Marinette’s face flushed with color. “Alya has this crazy theory that-that you’re Chat.”

Adrien’s throat tensed mid-drink, sending him into a stuttering coughing fit. 

“What?”

“I know,” Marinette replied. “It’s crazy, right? But don’t worry, I told her that there is no way that you could be Chat.”

Guilt panged through his heart. His mouth ran as dry as Paris on a hot day, and Adrien couldn’t bring himself to look at her. He wanted to tell Marinette and knew she wouldn’t tell a soul. She was the one to suggest the idea in the first place. 

Adrien open his mouth - 

“Marinette!” 

Adrien looked over Marinette’s shoulder from where the voice came from. A guy was running up to them, smile plastered on his face. Adrien couldn’t put a finger on it, but his body tensed watching the two greet one another. The guy whispered something in her ear, Marinette blushed and backhanded his chest playfully. 

He did hear her growl a “be nice” before she turned back toward him. 

“Adrien, this is Luka. Luka, Adrien.” 

Luka held out his hand to shake, and Adrien obliged, even though his head was spinning. How did the two of them know each other? And why was Luka eyeing him with a mischievous smirk? Had he figured out in two seconds how he felt towards Marinette?

“So you’re the one,” Luka muttered loud enough for him to hear.

The one? What on earth did that mean? Unfortunately, he didn’t get any more answer to his question. 

“I’m going to have to steal her away for a second. I have some questions about the party tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Adrien parrotted, face draining of color. 

“I invited him to the party,” Marinette explained. “I hope that’s ok?”

There goes any chance of asking her to the party. 

“Of course.” He tried to force a smile the best he could. “I don’t know if I can go anymore, anyways. My dad called, and I have a photoshoot to go to.” All lies, but not going to the party was better than seeing multiple hours of feeling like a third wheel to Luka and Marinette’s behavior and inside jokes. 

“Really?” Marinette’s lips tucked into a pout. “I was looking forward to having to save you from Chloé.”

Adrien didn’t allow his heart to take any hope from her words. Obviously, there was something between Luka and Marinette. No point in causing himself further pain. 

“Well, I’ll let you all talk. I have someone I need to talk to. See you later.” He said his goodbyes as fast as possible and headed towards the east side of campus.

Adrien found his head spinning. Plagg has made it sound like Marinette had been waiting around for him to ask her out. But if that was the case, why would she be inviting other guys to the party? For all he knew, Marinette could be pining over some other guy, and he was already friend-zoned without having a chance. 

Plagg wouldn't have any useful information revolving this revelation, so his next best step would be to go to the source itself; Tikki. 

The walk across campus wasn't much work, especially when Adrien was on a mission. Tikki should be in her room, Plagg had made an off-handed comment about her studying for a test. Out of courtesy, he wouldn't trouble her for too long. If he didn't get his answers, his mind would dwell over the question all day.

Adrien knocked once, and the door swung open. True to form, Tikki was sitting at her desk; textbook sprawled out in front of her. He smiled to himself, such determination, some things never change. 

She didn't look up from her books."I told you, I can't cuddle right now. I have a test I have to study for, maybe later."

Adrien couldn’t help but be amused by the knowledge that Plagg was the one who wanted to cuddle. He'll definitely wouldn’t let him forget it easily next time Adrien saw him. 

"Alright, but I think your boyfriend would have issues with that," he quipped with a cracked smile. It was added entertainment the way Tikki jumped in her seat when she realized her mistake and turned to face him. 

"Oh! Adrien, I didn't mean..." Her cheeks fluttered with color. 

He winked at her, teasingly, "It's ok; it will be our secret." 

They had been friends for years, and now he couldn't imagine a life without her as one of his good friends. It was a given, where Plagg went, she would follow. Adrien was grateful that they came as a packaged pair. 

"What can I help you with?"

“Did you send Plagg to set me up with a girl?”

Tikki’s body tensed, answering his question. He wished she would have checked her facts before asking him. It would have saved himself some grief from getting his hopes up. 

“Adrien, I can explain.” She bolted up from her chair. “Marinette is amazing, and I just thought you two would hit it off”-

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Adrien sighed, flopping himself at the edge of her bed. 

“You know her?” Tikki’s eyes were wide in surprise. 

“We met a couple of weeks ago in the library.” He sighed to himself before falling into his back. 

“Adrien,” she sang his name, playfully. “Do you like Marinette?”

He groaned, and his hands flew to cover any color that was sure to make its way to his face. 

“You do!” Tikki exclaimed. “This is great, you can ask her out and then”-

“Except, I can’t.” The exasperated words tumbled out of his mouth through his hands. 

Tikki cocked an eyebrow. “And why not, Agreste?”

He winced. She only called him by his last name when she started to become annoyed. It wasn’t his fault that Marinette agreed and turned him down at the same time. What does that even mean in girl-speak? They would always be confusing to him. Case in point, Tikki becoming upset when he did nothing wrong. 

“Because she doesn’t like me like that.” 

Two sharp jabs bore into his arm. “And how do you know that?” Plagg must have done something to irritate her earlier; usually, she didn’t get this upset over a small matter. 

“Because I already asked her.” Adrien shot up from his position to get away from her poking. “To the party tomorrow. She thought I was inviting her as part of a group.” Adrien gathered the courage to glance over at Tikki. 

“ _ How _ did you ask her?”

“I don’t know.” Was there a proper way to ask someone out? He had girls throwing themselves at him, that was part of being a model. But this was possibly the first girl he felt this way towards. “But it doesn’t matter,” Adrien sighed. “I told her I couldn’t go.” 

A paper ball struck his arm. Where would the abuse end? What he wanted was pity and understanding from his friend. 

“Why did you do that?”

“What should I’ve done after she invited another guy? I don’t want to watch her pine over Luka the whole night.”

The last thing Adrien expected was Tikki to burst out in laughter. His lips sunk into a frown. 

“What’s so funny?” His lip curled between his teeth to fight his embarrassment. 

“Marinette doesn’t like Luka.”

_ What?! _

“Are you sure?” Adrien’s words clung to his heart. It was hard to think of anything but how fast his pulse was racing. 

“Luka is her childhood friend. I’m sure she just invited him to make her feel more comfortable.”

That made rational sense against his mixed emotions and eased his anxiety, for all of a second. 

“But what am I going to do now? I told her I wasn’t going.”

“I think it’s kinda obvious. You can either suck it up and tell her your plans changed or you don’t go, and spend the whole night wishing you were there.”

He could go back to her, although she was bound to ask questions. Another option is just to show up at the party, but then there was the Chloé thing to consider. If only he could go as someone else...

Adrien’s gaze drifted over to a black jacket that was thrown over a chair in the corner. 

“You’re right,” he muttered loud enough for her to hear. Maybe he couldn’t go as Adrien, but no one said that Chat couldn’t attend. If anything, it would give him a chance to see how she felt about him. 

“Thanks, Tikki. You’re the best.” Adrien dashed out of the room, not giving her any more context, and ignored her calling out his name. 

* * *

“Can I just say that I’m purretty sure that today lasted as long as two. There was only a couple of times that I wasn’t staring at the clock.” If Adrien was honest, the two times were when he was hanging out with Marinette before Luka showed up and when he was in Physics class. 

The show had run well enough tonight, but Adrien found himself distracted. Tikki’s words had bounced around his mind nonstop to the point he almost felt silly for being so jealous. Marinette’s history with Luka would explain why she was so comfortable around him. 

Could he have a chance with her? Would that be possible?

“Well maybe if you changed your major you wouldn’t be looking at math textbooks all day.” Nino interrupted his thoughts. 

“Hey, Carapace.” Adrien threw a stress ball at him. Nino held up his hands in defense but accepted the blow. 

“Don’t judge me because I’m beautiful,” the blond teased. 

"Trust me; I'm not the least bit jealous of math textbooks. I have other things that hold way more value in my life."

Adrien stuck his tongue out. "It's not my fault that you and math have a complicated relationship.”

“That’s fine because I’m perfectly happy with my music. But before Chat starts boring you with some equations, here are some tunes to help you get through your Thursday blues.” Upbeat music blasted the airwaves, and Nino flashed Plagg and Adrien a smile. 

Nino threw back the paper ball back at the blond, which started an all-out war for the remaining three minutes of the song. 

“I know that song helped my mood,” Adrien opened. “But what I’m looking forward to is Michelle’s party tomorrow. Way to welcome in the new school year. I know I’ll be”-

“Here working to keep your Friday amazing, just like this song I know you’ll enjoy!” Carapace cut in abruptly before switching into another song. 

“What did you do that for Nino?” Adrien was pleased that Nino was more proactive on air, but he had never really cut him off mid-idea before; especially with a fuming expression plastered on his face. 

“I was saving you from making the biggest mistake of your life. Dude, think about it. You’re going to stick out like a sore thumb. Someone is going to find you out, and this will all be over.”

“He’s right, Adrien,” Plagg added. 

“I have it all figured out. If multiple people wear the same thing, no one will be the wiser.” How could they be against this? He just wanted to go to the party, is that so wrong? "You won't change my mind. I'm going as Chat Noir; we'll air a pre-recorded show. But I won't tell my listeners. Is that enough of a compromise?" 

"I hope you know what you're doing, dude." Nino leaned back in his chair, face hardening. 

He still wasn't happy, but Adrien had appeased him enough not to interrupt him again once the song faded. 

"I think it's time to take some callers, what's your favorite way to spend your weekend. Let me know!" The switchboard started up to lit up with callers, and Adrien couldn't help but smile to himself. This radio station was reaching people, giving people a voice. It was exactly what he wanted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n. Hope you enjoyed it. I just wanted to let you know that I might not update next weekend. It's my birthday this weekend and I'll be celebrating this next week. It will depend on how inspired I am ( which comes from my muses that thrive on your feedback ) But I do have a couple of long over-due one shots that I need to post/work on. If I can get those done and a little of my buffer back for this story, then I'll update. But as someone who updates weekly, just wanted to let you all know.


	6. Last Friday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most happening party ever. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.- Thanks for all your love and support! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. Hope you all find this chapter worth the wait, ( if not the next one). I tried to include all of the couples. 
> 
> A big thanks to Blue! My lovely beta. She is the best. That is all.

They arrived when the party was in full swing. Marinette hovered closer to her friends, grateful that they decided to come with her. She would be lost otherwise. There was a reason she didn’t really like going to parties: every single one she had gone to she would get lost either on the dance floor or through the halls and lose anyone familiar. Then, like clockwork, she would get hit on by a guy having to prove how manly he was to his friends. He wouldn’t have the slightest interest in her, but be counting down the minutes till he could make a move to kiss her. 

That wouldn’t happen this time. There were enough people in their little group that she would be fine. Even if Alya and Nino ran to a corner to make out, Luka wouldn’t leave her alone. 

Marinette clutched the edges of her black jacket covering her Jagged Stone shirt. She was so casual compared to some of the girls in attendance. Maybe she should have listened to Alya and changed. 

“Are you ok?” 

She nearly jumped at Luka’s question and the hand placement on her shoulder blades. 

Marinette nodded but kept her mouth shut. She kind of wished that Adrien didn’t have his photoshoot. He was the one person she had been counting on to keep her company. Luka would eventually go and talk to Chloé - otherwise, any advice she gave him on the matter yesterday would prove pointless. 

“I’m going to grab us some drinks. You want anything, Marinette?”

“I’m good,” she replied, raising the bottle of water she had brought with her. 

Alya shrugged, grabbed Nino’s hand and began to weave her way through the crowd. Marinette would bet anything that they wouldn’t be back for a solid ten minutes. 

“I just wanted to say thank you.” Luka broke the silence between them. “For talking to Chloé. I really appreciate it.”

Marinette forced her lips up into a smile. “What are friends for?” While Luka was pining after Choe, he would never think of her like that. Marinette was grateful that they could keep their friendship if nothing else. 

Luka’s head turned as Chloé’s voice rose over the mini crowd that swarmed her. 

“Will you be ok for a second? I’ll be right back.”

Marinette opened her mouth to protest, but the knowledge that she wouldn’t be able to stop him caused her to stay silent. Every second he stayed, he would be thinking of her roommate — not the company she wanted. 

“I’ll be fine,” she reassured. And just like that, Luka was off. 

Marinette sat down on the steps alone. How did she keep getting into these situations? 

* * *

Adrien used the nearby wall as support as he surveyed the room. Most of the parties he had been to were because of work and networking alike. He didn’t have to take more than two seconds to see that tonight was nothing like those. The smell of alcohol filled his nostrils all the while the pre-recorded session of Carapace’s music filled the air. People crowding next to the blaring speakers jumped and danced along to the beat. It was hard to ignore the couples lounging around on the couches or in nooks, making out to their heart's content. Adrien regretted coming separate from the group and wished he had Marinette to keep him company. His phone in his pocket buzzed, and the second he saw who the text was from, his heart soared inside his chest. 

**Marinette** : **Choose: a stuffy photoshoot with your dad or sitting at a party all alone.**

Adrien smiled down at his phone. She was thinking of him. Although her situation wasn’t ideal, Marinette could have reached out to anyone, but she texted him. 

He quickly replied, **Alone? What happened to everyone else?**

Didn’t she come with Nino, Alya, and Luka? 

**Marinette: Alya and Nino slipped to a corner to make out, and Luka’s focus is...elsewhere.**

He would have to have a talk with Luka later. Adrien didn’t trust half the guys at this party alone with Marinette. For now, he could use the texts as a distraction until he found her. 

**You wouldn’t want to be here with me anyway. The photographer is in a mood.**

Which technically wasn’t a lie. Victor often got upset, depending on the model he was shooting. 

**Marinette: I wish you were here to keep me company.**

It took everything in him not to text back that he was already there. He had told Nino and Plagg that he was attending the party as Chat Noir. He couldn’t very well turn around and be Adrien in front of Marinette only. He had to be careful; otherwise, his cover would be blown, and with Alya here, anonymity was extra crucial. 

**Hopefully, your luck will change soon.**

“Adrien Agreste, why in the world are you telling Marinette that you’re at a fashion shoot when you’re here?” Tikki did a double-take. “And why are you in that ridiculous getup?”

Adrien pulled back his jacket back and inspected his outfit. He hadn’t thought it was too bad, minus the sunglasses he was wearing inside. But it was the only thing he could think of that would slightly block his face; much better than wearing a black mask from an old Halloween costume, which was his only other option. 

“Because…” Adrien stopped himself short of an answer. He wasn’t expecting Tikki to recognize him right away, let alone question him on the matter. Revealing himself might be the only way out of more questions. Adrien trusted Tikki; surely she wouldn’t out him.

“Because I’m not Adrien tonight.” This is the first person he’d told that hadn’t known before. His hands fidgeted uneasily by his side. There was no need to be nervous; this was Tikki after all. 

“I’m Chat Noir.” There. He said it. The truth was out in the open. 

“What?” Tikki asked with a laugh. “No, you’re not.”

“Tikki..” 

Her laughter faded. “You’re...not kidding.” Her face morphed into one of shock. “But how?”

“I’ll explain later,” he promised. That conversation would be best with no prying ears. 

“Fine, but you won't get out of it.” She grabbed his arm and started dragging him across the room. 

Adrien didn’t know what to think. Hadn’t he told her they would discuss this later? Why was taking him elsewhere? He had to find Marinette. Once they reached the doorway, everything clicked. There was Marinette. 

“She won’t budge from that spot. I’ve tried for the last twenty minutes. So, maybe Adrien or Chat Noir can talk her into having a good time. She needs you.”

Adrien didn’t know what, but something about Tikki’s statement spurred him to action. He wanted to be the one to help her, even though he was well aware that she didn’t need him. The text messages he’d received meant that, at a bare minimum, she wanted company; someone to talk to. For that, he would volunteer any day. 

“Thanks, Tikki.”

* * *

“And where were you?” Plagg asked, grabbing Tikki’s waist. Drawing her close, he placed a kiss on her cheek. "I looked for you everywhere." 

"I was with an old friend of ours.” She leaned her back against him and angled her head to fit between his ear and his neck. "I do wonder if the cat ears were your idea or Chat's."

"Tikki, I can explain." 

She grabbed his hands before he could remove them from her sides. "You don't have to, but it does explain all the time where you suddenly had to leave with nothing but lame excuses." She had assumed that Plagg and Adrien were spending quality guy time together, but as the weeks went on, the excuses started to unravel. As it turns out, she was correct: they were spending time together - just not on normal activities. 

"Doing the radio show was Adrien's idea." 

Tikki nuzzled his neck with her nose. "Of that, I have no doubt. The whole thing sounds right up Adrien's alley; I'm just kicking myself because I didn't realize it sooner. I should have figured it out long before tonight." She should have realized Chat Noir’s voice was similar. Even with a voice pitch, she’d had enough conversations to know his habits. 

“I wanted to tell you.” 

Tikki placed her finger on his lip to silence him, “I understand why you didn’t. You were following Adrien’s wishes, were you not?” she asked, eyebrow cocked. 

“Yeah.” Plagg’s gaze shifted to the ground. 

Tikki’s features softened as she used her finger under his chin to regain his attention. “Then don’t worry about it for another second.” She drew him closer until she silenced him with a reassuring kiss. She rested in the blanket of her boyfriend and the bliss between them and found herself slightly disappointed when Plagg pulled back. 

“Let’s dance.”

Tikki laughed. “To this music?” She motioned to the air. 

Plagg grabbed her hand and twirled her into a slow dance position. “Yes. Why not?” 

She didn’t have a retort not to dance - besides the fact that it didn’t match the music, but that never stopped them before. Tikki’s head found its resting place on his shoulder, giving into the hypnotic sway her boyfriend had started. 

“And where did Adrien run off to?” Plagg interrupted the peacefulness with the question, but given how close the boys were, that was to be expected. 

“I believe there’s a certain girl he had his eye on.” Understatement as that maybe, her answer appeased him. Once he promised her to tell him everything, her mind went full force trying to connect the two. If Marinette and Adrien hit things off, that was all the better. Plagg’s movements slowed as the realization hit him. 

“You cunning little minx.” He smirked. 

Tikki shrugged, proud of her accomplishment. Those two had been dancing around each other for the past month. Who could blame her? “But you love me.” Her hands slid around his neck, clasping behind him. 

“Without a doubt,” he answered, lowering his lips to hers once more. 

* * *

Luka wished he had more of a plan. Instead, he felt more like a zebra venturing way too close to a lion’s den. Despite Marinette’s reassurance, he felt unprepared. This was different from the casual run-in at the coffee shop. Her friends surrounded her, leaving very little room for subtle. If he wanted to speak to Chloé, he would have to face her head-on. 

His palms began to sweat, and he swallowed thickly. He couldn’t understand. He rarely got stage fright, and yet he was nervous talking to a girl - but, in his defense, Chloé wasn’t ordinary. 

“What are you doing here?” A voice, who he assumed was Sabrina, emerged from the Chloé’s entourage. Luka’s mind raced. How could she recognize him when they had never met before? 

“I”- What was he supposed to say again? 

“Luka.” This time Chloé spoke, much softer than her friend. 

“Haven’t you done enough damage?” Sabrina stepped in front of her friend, presumably to protect her. “You broke Chloé’s heart. I’m surprised you have the gull to step foot at this party.”

Surely he hadn’t heard correctly: he had broken _her_ heart? How did they have separate recollections of the same event? Because he remembered he showed up at her home and pleaded with Mme. Bourgeois to see Chloé. After the second time, she threatened to call the authorities if he stepped foot on their property again. All of his texts had gone unanswered, so he had accepted the new reality and tried to move on. 

And yet, her friends seem to be under the impression that he was the one to blame. 

“You’re nothing, but a lying, low-life, piece of trash musi”-

“Enough, Sabrina!” Chloé snapped at the girl beside her. 

The redhead's words stung. If that’s genuinely what his ex thought about him, then he understood. But if that was the case, then why did Chloé stop her? 

“You.”

Luka felt his breath catch when Chloé pointed in his direction. 

“Come with me.”

She grabbed his hand, and he followed willingly; not necessarily looking forward to getting yelled at. But there were too many things that didn’t add up. 

Chloé pulled him into a nearby unoccupied room and closed the door. 

“What’s going on, Chlo?” he asked, leaning against the wall. 

“I could ask you the same thing.” She snapped in response. “If I remember correctly, you prefer coffee shops to parties like this.”

“It depends on the company, wouldn’t you say?”

“Stop doing that.”

“Doing what?”

”I don't know, ” she sputtered. ”Looking at me like that.”

“As you wish.” Luka closed his eyes, a smug smile tugging at his lips. If Chloé wanted to leave, she would have done so by now. She would have yelled, maybe slapped him, and stormed out in her dramatic fashion. Something about this was different; the air in the room grew thicker. 

“Chlo.” Luka paused, mainly to get control over himself. “Why did Sabrina say I broke your heart?”

“Because you did. Is that what you want to hear?”

“You’re the one who broke up with me. You said it would be better if we went our separate ways.” Luka opened his eyes. If they were going to talk about this, he needed to see her. To face her. “I accepted that for a couple of days. But then I was fooling around on my guitar, and all I could think of was you. I knew at that moment I would try to win you back.”

* * *

Adrien didn’t know his palms could sweat so fast. The second Tikki returned to her boyfriend; his nerves got the better of him. He found he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Marinette until her blue eyes locked on his. Darting his gaze away was the only way to save face. 

Except, it was apparent he was staring, and he was sure she knew it. 

Nothing to do but bite the bullet and approach her. 

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, Marinette didn’t let him get the first word out. 

“Let me make this easy. I’m not going anywhere with you. If you’re looking for a hookup, keep walking.”

Adrien’s mouth grew dry. The one bright side was that she didn’t recognize him, but he couldn’t help but wonder how many guys approach before he got here. He held up his hands in surrender. 

“I just thought you looked like you could use some cheering up. No funny business - promise.”

Marinette’s shoulders slumped as she quickly checked her phone, no doubt to see if there were any new messages from Adrien. 

“Sorry,” she apologized. 

"Don't like parties, huh?" Adrien asked as he sat down next to her on the stairs. They hadn't gotten off to the best start based upon her behavior and her constant need to be checking her phone. He knew that she had texted Adrien moments before he had talked to her, but he couldn't very well answer her text right in front of her. 

"I'm not a party person," she finally admitted, not that this was new information to Adrien. She had told him before. 

"Me either," he confessed. Truth be told, his father had made him attend one too many parties for the company. He had mainly wanted to come tonight to hang out with Marinette in the first place, not for what kind of booze they could offer. Chat Noir gave him that chance. 

Marinette rolled her eyes. "And why is that?"

"Because everyone is putting on a front.”

“Says the guy wearing sunglasses inside at night,” she shot back playfully. “What? Are you hiding from someone?”

“You can say that?” He mumbled. If it wasn’t for Chloé wandering around, he could be Adrien right now instead. “There’s this girl, and she can’t take a hint that I’m not interested.”

Marinette playfully smirked. “Oh, so instead you put me in the line of fire. No doubt, she will see us together and make assumptions.”

”She has nothing on you. Trust me; you could take her.”

“And how do you know that?” Marinette retorted. “We just met.”

Panic started to bubble inside, so he spit out the first thing he could think of. “You just _look_ like you could move.”

Adrien’s eyes widened in realization of what he said. By the shock plastered on Marinette’s face, he only seconds before she labeled him a creep and got as far away as possible. 

“What?”

All he could do was flounder in the nerves built up in his stomach. “I didn’t mean any offense. I just thought you could handle yourself.”

Marinette burst out laughing, the sound making his heart do flips inside his chest. The real question was: was she laughing at him? 

“I’ll tell you what: if you get me another sealed bottle of water, then I might consider that payment to protect you from whoever this girl is.”

Adrien could barely contain his excitement as “deal,” spilled from his mouth. 

* * *

"Win me back," Chloe whispered, mostly to herself. 

Luka's lips dipped into a small frown. By the way she was acting, it was almost as if she didn't know he came to visit multiple times. Only Madame Bourgeois could be blamed if she didn't pass along the message. It wouldn't surprise him if she had something to do with Chloe not answering any of his messages. 

He tentatively reached out his fingers, pushing them gently through the golden strands framing her face. "You didn't think I could forget you, did you?"

Her brilliant blue eyes searched his, and Luka swore he could drown in them in a split second. His fingers itched to slide through her blonde hair, but before he had the chance, Chloé grabbed both sides of his jacket, and, jerking his body close, claimed his lips in the process. Luka used one of his free hands to steady himself and the other to cup her cheek. 

Her kisses were hard and needy, begging for him to match her pace. It would seem Chloé reciprocated how he felt. 

When they met over the summer, something clicked. Sure, at first he did things just to annoy her, but over time, his behavior grew flirtatious. Chloé had been the one to make the first move back then; just as she was the one to pull him in now. 

The two fell in sync, the time revolving around their separation melting away. 

”Luka,” she moaned between kisses, spurring him to continue. 

His mouth gravitated towards her neck, making use of any exposed skin. He didn’t want to admit how much he missed her over the last couple of months. Seeing her in the coffee shop at school haunted him. 

The voice of reason snuck past his hazy thoughts, sounding an internal alarm. 

“Wait,” he breathed against her, pulling himself away from the crook of her neck. “Should we be doing this?” As much as he wanted to, he would hate to do anything if Chloé wasn’t one hundred percent sure. They both experienced high emotions at the end of the summer, and jumping in head first once more didn’t seem like the brightest move. The smart move would be to take things slow. 

In response, Chloé maneuvered them so Luka was the one against the wall. 

“Trust me, Couffaine,” she purred. “If I wanted to leave, I would have a long time ago.”

Chloé raised one of her shoulders, allowing her yellow cardigan to slip down her shoulder. 

“But I don’t think you want to stop.”

Chloé looked up at him through her thick lashes and didn’t flinch when the sweater hit the floor. 

Luka swallowed hard. 

“So either find a good use of the pretty mouth of yours, or you can lea-“ 

Luka didn’t let her ask twice. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I hope ya'll are ready for the massive unleash of Marichat next week. Don't forget to subscribe, leave kudos, or comment if you liked what you read.


	7. Flashlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone order Marichat? hmm. If you insist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.- Another Friday. I'm trying a different time to see if this works better for you all. Enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to Blue who betaed this chapter.

Adrien took his time at the drink table, staring at the water bottle in his hand. How uncool could one person be? He had this planned out for the last couple days: he was going to go in all smooth and suave. Instead, he tripped over his words and lost his train of thought. There couldn’t possibly be a way to salvage the evening.

“So, how’s it going, loverboy?”

Adrien sighed in response, knowing it conveyed his hopeless more than words ever could. “I don’t know where I’m going wrong. I’m fine until I look into her eyes, then my tongue turns to mush.”

“You don’t have to remind me about your crush," Plagg teased. "It's written all over your face."

"My feelings for Marinette are insignificant if I can't even talk to her."

Plagg chuckled. "You're thinking about this way too hard. She's friends with Adrien, right? Be yourself. You're Chat Noir last time I checked. Just picture yourself in the booth, and you're talking to her."

"You think that will work?" Adrien asked. He never thought about it that way. When he was in the studio, he did often tune out the world and focused on what he wanted to say to his listeners. He knew that Marinette was one of them. "Thanks, Plagg. I'm lucky to have a friend like you."

“Don’t you forget it.” Plagg shot back with a smile. 

* * *

“Dance with me!” Alya grabbed Nino’s hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. Nino was hardly one to complain. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off Alya since they arrived. For a first date, the party was the perfect opportunity to get to know each other in a low key setting compared to a one-on-one date. The downside was that he had to share her. Nino was shocked that Alya knew so many people, but he loved watching her flutter around from person to person; no doubt gaining information or new contacts wherever she went. He knew that she wanted to become a renowned journalist, and seeing her in action was a treat. 

“I don’t really dance,” he confessed as they reach the middle of the dance floor. 

“It’s easy.” Her body began to sway to the song. “You just feel the beat.”

Alya made it sound so simple, probably because she was a natural. He, on the other hand - let’s say there was a reason he chose to mix music. 

“Nino,” she laughed. “You’re thinking too hard about it.” She put her hands on his hips. “Like this.”

It was impossible to focus on much else, but after a couple of guided movements, he started to loosen up. 

“I knew you could do it, Turtle boy.” 

Nino’s chest filled with warmth at the nickname, although, he wondered if she secretly knew about his hobby. She hadn’t said anything on the matter, and he wasn’t going to bring it up if he didn’t have to. There was a secret identity to keep after all. 

“Well, I have such a good teacher.”

“My, my, someone is layering on the compliments.”

Nino took a chance and spun her. By the half-smile she gave him, Alya almost seemed impressed. “Well, I have to if we are to have a coffee date next week.”

“Well, how about this. Coffee. Next Thursday. 10 am.”

Nino breathed a sigh of relief, thankful she picked a time not conflicting with a scheduled show. Adrien would have killed him otherwise. And, if he were honest, the show meant a lot to him, too. He rather enjoyed going on as Carapace and goofing around with Chat. Not to mention his mixes were gaining attention. 

His time together with Alya proved he could have one foot in both worlds and still have it all. 

“It’s a date.” He grinned. 

* * *

Adrien, with two drinks in hands and newfound confidence thanks to Plagg’s pep talk, started to make his return to Marinette. He inwardly prayed he hadn’t scared her off and she would be waiting for him on the steps. 

When he rounded the corner, his feet came to a halt. Marinette was indeed still on the steps, but far from alone. From the look of her body language, she didn’t enjoy the company. 

_ Keep a level-head, Agreste. _

The quickest way to end the party would be to slug the guy in the face. Over the past couple of weeks, he had seen the quarterback with multiple girls, and he refused to allow Marinette to become one of them. 

He marched up to them and felt Marinette’s eyes shift him. Her body relaxed the second she saw him, and that gave Adrien hope that he hadn’t completed screwed things up after all. 

“Is there a problem here?” There was no reason to barge in with no plan. Adrien set one bottle down on a table at the base of the stairs. 

“Kim, here,” Marinette gestured toward the quarterback, “decided on keeping me company until you returned with our drinks. He assured me there would be hours of stimulating activity and conversation.” The sarcasm rolled off her tongue with the last line. 

“How thoughtful, but I assure you, Marinette is in good hands. I fear that she’d much rather spend her evening with me than your pathetic attempts to woo her.” Adrien held out his hand, hoping that she understood what he meant to get her away from there. Thankfully, she placed her hand in his. 

He guided her down a couple of steps before his other wrist got caught in Kim’s grip. 

“Do you know who you’re talking to? Who do you think you are?”

Adrien cracked a smile. “That’s easy; I’m Chat Noir.” With a single motion, he broke the hold and sent Kim to land on the staircase. Pulling Marinette, he maneuvered through the crowd to put as much distance from Kim as possible. 

The group dancing provided perfect coverage, but due to the small amount of space, their bodies were wedged together. Adrien started to jump with everyone, but Marinette grabbed his leather jacket. 

“You’re Chat Noir?” 

He watched her do a double-take. “You can’t be.”

“Why?” He flashed his toothy grin. “Not what you expected?”

Adrien watched the light pink color spread across her cheeks, matching the coordinating lights. Blushing was a good sign, right?

“Well, no, but how can you be here and the studio at the same time?”

“A little magic called a pre-recorded show.” He smirked. “Cats do like to go out and play, you know.”

“That doesn’t prove anything,” she countered. “You could have figured that out by the lack of call-ins.”

Marinette was smart; it would only make sense that she would question a random stranger who announced he was Chat Noir. 

“I’ll prove it.” He crossed his arms over his chest. The sooner they sorted this out, the quicker they could blend into the crowd and hide from Kim. “After this song finishes, Carapace is going to come on and say he’s going to keep the music pumping with one of his favorite mixes of all time.”

True to form, everything came to pass just as Adrien expected them to. 

“You’re Chat Noir,” Marinette repeated, this time her voice was filled with awe. 

Adrien lifted her hand. “At your service, Milady.” He kissed the back of her hand. “But if we want to keep Kim away, I suggest we start dancing.”

The next few songs flew by in a blur. Adrien could remember exchanged smiles, blushes, and laughter. 

“I have to admit,” Marinette leaned in to shout over the music, “I never thought I would have this much fun.”

Adrien searched her eyes, trying to form some response. The moment didn’t last long as someone knocked into Adrien and sent him barreling in the direction of Marinette. There wasn’t much he could do, and he hoped that the collision wouldn’t send them flying to the ground. 

Marinette caught him, and no damage was done, minus an awkward unexpected tight embrace. 

“Sorry.” He pulled away as quickly as possible. 

Marinette giggled, relieving some of his anxiety. “It’s ok. It wasn’t your fault.” He watched her eyes lift up to his hair. 

“Your ears,” she mumbled. “They’re crooked.”

Marinette’s fingers slipped into his hair to correct the problem. Adrien’s eyes drooped closed, relishing the feeling. He may have enjoyed her running her fingers through his hair a little too much. 

“It’s weird. You feel very familiar to me. Like”-

Pulse racing, his throat ran dry. Was this it? She was about to figure out his secret identity because he wasn’t careful. 

At the edge of the crowd, Kim suddenly came into view looking very unpleasant. 

“Kim,” he breathed out. 

Marinette recoiled. “Kim?”

“What? No.” He shook his head and subtly pointed. “We have to go. He’s right over there.” Adrien grabbed her hand and hurried back through the crowd. A nearby closet proved the best place, even if it’s just for a minute to hide. 

“Chat? What?” 

“Just for a couple of minutes until we know it’s safe.” He was glad that the light was out. It gave him the cover that he needed. Marinette was close to putting the pieces together, but after the night he had, Adrien wasn’t sure he could handle it. 

Marinette ventured deeper into the closet while Adrien waited by the cracked door. 

“Chat, why did you pick me?” Marinette asked from behind him. “You could have kept anyone else here company all night, but you picked me.”

“Don’t be so modest. I’ve heard my fair share about you. A little birdie told me it was your idea to have the donations of the t-shirts sales to the animal shelter.”

Something hit the floor with a thump. Being dark, Adrien could only pray that it was something Marinette was holding and not her. 

“You heard about that?”

Well, that solved one question. Adrien fought the urge to chuckle. 

“Of course, I did.” And, even if he hadn’t known Marinette, he was confident that the news would eventually have reached him in one way or another. But they needed to get going before she questioned who his source was. 

“I think it’s safe.”

He held out his hand again, and she grabbed it without hesitation. They slipped out of hiding, but Adrien was sure there would be rumors and hoped the damage would be reversible in the morning. 

The two headed for the drink table since he had abandoned the drinks when he initially rescued her from Kim. 

Chloé appeared out of the corner of his eye, and he froze. Would she recognize him? He had known Chloé longer than Marinette, but Tikki saw right through his disguise the first time she saw him. 

“Wait.”

The next thing he knew, he was yanked back and twisted to the point where Marinette was trapped between him and the wall. 

“What is it?” He would get it if he were Adrien. Marinette promised that she would hide him during the party. But Marinette didn’t know his secret. 

“I just-“ Her words stopped and her face flushed with color once more. “Stay like this, please. I rather my roommate does not see me right now.”

She was hiding from Chloé? Why? Not that he had any reason to move. He rathered liked being this close to her. 

“Of course,” he answered. How could she look so pretty in a simple Jagged Stone t-shirt? Although it was extra points for coolness in his book. He reached out to tuck her dark hair back into place. 

_ You have no idea how much I want to kiss you _ . 

“What?”

Had he said that last bit  _ out loud? _ By her shocked and colorful face, he would wager anything that he had. 

His mouth dropped as his mind dashed through all possible comebacks from that. Why couldn’t he just be more like Chat? Either way, Adrien supposed he was doomed. He had started falling for her the moment he had seen her, and it’d been a slippery slope ever since. 

“You can you know.”

He barely heard her response, and for a second he thought he’d made it up in his mind. 

“Could...what?” His mind was well beyond frantic, and he couldn’t piece together a full sentence. His eyes betrayed him, dropping down to the source of the temptation before returning to her captivating gaze. 

“Kiss...me.” Her voice wavered, which brought some relief to know she was just as nervous as he was. 

At her words, he became a slave to gravity and slowly started to lean in. Was this really happening? 

Marinette was leaning in too, her eyes fluttering closed. 

“Marinette!”

Alya’s voice caused the two to jump apart, the moment lost. 

“Alya, what are you doing here?” She asked. “And where’s Nino?”

Right on cue, he appeared: “Right here.” He mouthed a “sorry” to them. 

Adrien stiffened when their eyes locked. This was one of his nightmares. Alya had been trying to sniff him out, and drifting a little too close for comfort. If she outed him here, he wasn’t sure he could recover. 

“I hate to ask, but Alya needs to go back to the girl’s dorm, and we can’t find Tikki anywhere.”

Marinette looked from her friend to him, and Adrien could see the wheels turning. 

“You should go,” he gently pushed. “Your friend needs you.” Not that he doubted she would come to any other conclusion. Marinette cared about every single one of her friends. 

“I’m sorry.” Marinette jumped into action, slipping under Alya’s arm for support. 

She took one last peek at him before exiting the house. 

Although slightly disappointed, Adrien found his heart could only soar. 

* * *

“Woah, take it easy there,” Marinette tightened her grip on Alya as they stepped off the security golf cart. She couldn’t help but wonder just how many shots the girl had. She’ll leave a note for Tikki to get a hangover cure in the morning. Otherwise, Alya would be nursing quite the headache.

She had to give points to Nino for finding her though. From what she had seen of the two interacting, the chemistry oozed off them. If not for her evening with Chat Noir, she may have been jealous.

“You’re so pretty,” Alya mused out loud, running her fingers through Marinette’s hair. “I’m so glad we’re friends.”

Marinette took the opportunity to slip the key card out of Alya’s bag and opened the door.

“One step at a time.” She had never been more thankful that Tikki and Alya only lived on the second floor of the dorms. “That’s it.” 

The least she could do was make her comfortable in bed. Marinette pulled back the comforter and helped Alya inside. 

“I’m sorry, Mari,” Alya groaned, sinking into the comfy mattress. “I ruined your time with Adrien.”

Adrien? She wasn’t with Adrien. But trying to convince her of that fact would be pointless now. She would be surprised if Alya remembered much of tonight by the time she woke up in the morning. 

“He likes you, you know,” she mumbled, flipping over and hugging the pillow tightly. “I could see it in his eyes.”

Marinette brought up the blanket just under her chin, wrote a note for Tikki, and started in the direction of her dorm. She doubted that Chloe would be back yet. The party was still in full swing when she left. 

Her phone buzzed in her hand, and the sight of a text instantly brought a smile. 

**Adrien: How did your luck turn out?**

He must have an intuition about these kinds of things, or the world’s best timing - she wouldn’t be surprised by either. 

**Much better than I expected. Dare I say I had fun.**

Another buzz. 

**Adrien: Who are you and what have you done with Marinette?**

She couldn’t help but wonder how his photo shoot went. She at least had a knight in cat ears to help improve her mood. She’d forgotten to text him back and left him at the mercy of the photographer. 

**Someone came to my rescue and made the night suck less** . 

Even though Adrien was a fan of Chat Noir, she didn’t want to rub it in his face that she met him. He was already down that he couldn’t make it in the first place. Before he could ask who, she typed out another message. 

**How was your photoshoot**

He replied quickly with little hesitation. 

**Adrien: It was fine. I wish I could have been there.**

Marinette quickly typed out a response. 

**Me too.**

She tucked the phone back into her purse and continued her short walk - but not before plugging in her headphones so music could keep her company. 

* * *

Adrien jumped into the chair and rolled until he met the table with the equipment. The only way tonight could have been better was if his time with Marinette hadn’t been cut short. Once his nerves vanished, and he took Plagg's advice, everything else had faded beside her and him. She’d opened up to Chat about things that she never had with Adrien, and it gave him the sense that they had become even closer than before, even if he was the only one who knew it. 

Although, not the brightest idea, Adrien knew he had to tell the world even a fraction of the joy he was feeling. He pressed a few buttons until the red recording light switched on. It was outside the normal airing time, so most of his listeners wouldn't necessarily hear him, but he would still get everything needed off his chest.

"I don't know if anyone is listening..." his voice faded out as he regained his thoughts, "but you ever have such a wonderful experience that you just had to share? I had one tonight. I went to a party tonight, and I-" Adrien wished that his listeners could understand everything he was feeling. "I met someone - a girl. She's amazing."

And yet that word didn't do her justice, but his mind couldn't think of a better descriptor at the moment.

"She lit up the room with every single laugh or smile. I could have talked for hours with her and never be bored. I"- His mouth closed and his lips spread to a warm smile. 

"I wished the night wouldn't end. I hope that you all will experience this once in your life. I’ll be back for my normal time tomorrow. Until then: this is Chat Noir, signing off.” Adrien flicked the switch to off. Plagg and Nino might not be too happy that he broadcasted, but it’s not like anyone would have heard him. The pre-recorded broadcast ended at least thirty minutes ago and the party where the campus probably changed their music choice by now. He had the need to shout from the rooftops about his feelings for Marinette, but instead, the radio had been his medium. Adrien leaned back in his chair. Although unlikely, he hoped that Marinette heard him one way or another. 

* * *

Marinette sunk further in her bed, the events of the evening launching her to cloud nine. She met the real Chat Noir, and not only that, he almost kissed her and practically confessed his feelings on the air. Tonight couldn’t have been more perfect if she wished for it. Chat Noir was a perfect gentleman; much different from the vast majority of guys on campus. All Marinette knew was she had to see him again. They had parted far too soon with Alya's interruption. But, as she left, she could have sworn she saw disappointment flash on his face. That had to mean something, right? 

Or how about the fact that he could have boasted at the party who he was and been surrounded by people the entire night, but he didn’t. The guy didn’t even tell her who he was at first; he was concerned about was helping her get away from the quarterback. 

The instant connection was something Marinette couldn’t ignore. She had never felt so comfortable with someone besides Luka. Her mind betrayed her and replayed the almost kiss. If Alya hadn't interrupted them, she probably would have allowed Chat to kiss her. 

Marinette’s fingers traced her lip, eyes half-lidded, and a giggle escaped her. What was wrong with her? She was acting like a lovesick school girl. Yet, Marinette couldn’t deny that her mind had wandered to him every second since the party ended. Her body started to shut down, preparing her to sleep, all the while remaining saturated in her blissful state. Marinette had no doubts that her dreams would be flooded with a certain cat tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.- These two are pretty smitten aren't they? Fun times ahead. Let me know what you think!


	8. Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're staring me down with those electric eyes  
> No matter how hard I try,  
> I can't escape that gaze tonight  
> That girl's up in the atmosphere  
> That girl's up in the atmosphere  
> I'm hypnotized by the way she moves  
> Baby girl please help me soon,  
> Imma take you to sun and the moon  
> That girl's up in the atmosphere  
> That girl's up in the atmosphere  
> And I've been catching myself thinking of it  
> It was 3 in the morning,  
> Every day I chase after her  
> But I can't catch lightning  
> Catching myself thinking of it  
> It was 3 in the morning,  
> Every day I chase after her  
> But I can't catch lightning  
> -Alex Goot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.-So you might have noticed, it's not Friday. I'm halfway trying out Thursday as a new update day. Plus I live in Florida, so a hurricane is headed our way, so I'll be spending the weekend prepping the house. 
> 
> A huge thank you to the readers who consistently review, you all make my day. And another huge thank you to Blue, my beta, who puts up with me.

The sun streaming into the room was almost enough to cause Alya to go blind. A groan tumbled out of her mouth and into her pillow. Why did she feel like she got hit by a train? Head pounding, she attempted to sit up, but the movement became too much and brought a wave of nausea. 

"You're awake!" Tikki chirped. 

Alya winced. She didn't understand morning people on normal days, let alone when she had this killer migraine.

"Please stop yelling." Alya cringed to herself. Why was the room still slightly spinning? Tikki held out a drink concoction, and she took it reluctantly. 

“What is this?”

“It’s better not to ask,” Tikki admitted. “But it will help with the headache.”

“What happened last night?” Alya groaned. “Did I do anything stupid?”

“I don’t know. I only saw you for a little while,” Tikki confessed. 

Last night was fuzzy at best, and Alya could only hope that she didn’t do anything too embarrassing in front of Nino. She really liked him and didn’t want to screw anything up. But everywhere she turned, someone new was handing her a shot. If she was going to be in the know in this school, she had to befriend people. Because of this, she accepted one too many drinks. 

“Marinette left a note that I should have the drink ready for you when you woke up to help with the hangover. 

The color drained from her face; so that answered one question. She definitely owed Marinette a favor in the future. She raced to check her phone - nothing. Alya’s heart plummeted. 

Wouldn’t he send her a text if she didn’t scare him off? Something? 

“Did you see Nino with me last night?”

“You two were attached at the hip from what I could see.”

Well, that was a relief. Maybe Nino didn’t feel comfortable walking her back to the dorm in whatever shape she was in, so he asked Marinette. Still, she probably wouldn’t live down the shame of the things she did or said. 

“I wouldn’t worry too much,” Tikki piped in as if she could read her mind. “Plagg says that Nino talks about you a lot when they’re hanging out. Clearly, Nino has a thing for you.”

“He does?”

The knowledge gave her some comfort. She couldn’t have ruined that in one night, right? 

Alya’s phone buzzed beside her. The name “Nino” caused her heart to skip a beat. 

**Hoping you’re doing ok this morning. Marinette assured me you got back safely. I can’t wait for our coffee date on Thursday (remember you promised) XD**

“See?” Tikki said, leaning over Alya’s shoulder. “I told you that he’s smitten.”

Alya could barely hear her with her thoughts racing. She didn’t remember agreeing to a coffee date on Thursday, but it wasn’t out of the realm of possibility. The thought filled her with dread while awakening the butterflies resting at the bottom of her stomach. A party was the perfect first date so that the pressure was off, but an actual date in a coffee shop was different. It would be just them, their drinks, and whatever conversation spawned between them. 

Maybe she could have him fill in the blanks because the only thing she could vaguely remember was interrupting Adrien and Marinette.    
  


* * *

Adrien nervously wiped the sweat from his hands onto his jeans. He shouldn’t be nervous. He was meeting Marinette for crying out loud. They had planned this visit last week, but that’s before the party. He almost kissed her as Chat Noir at the party, and now he was expected to hold it together as Adrien? He almost canceled - twice in fact. Adrien had pulled out his phone multiple times that morning, composed a message, and deleted it. 

He could do this without becoming a stumbling mess. He had to put some of his modeling techniques to good use. 

A knock demanded his attention. He hurried towards the door, glad that Plagg was nowhere to be seen so he couldn’t tease them. 

As soon as his eyes landed on her, his mouth began to run dry. Her hair was in pigtails as usual, but she wore black pants and a red, oversized, cozy-looking sweater. 

It was getting colder outside now that they were nearing the middle of fall. But despite that logic, it didn’t stop his brain from a partial meltdown at the sight of her. 

“Hey, Adrien.”

“Uh-hi.” Not his most confident greeting, but it would have to do. 

Marinette smiled and thumbed the exit. “Ready to go?”

Unable to conjure up words properly, he nodded. This girl would be the death of him. 

“I can’t thank you enough, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng.” The man accepted the held out check. “Because of you, we can continue to care for the animals of Paris.”

Whether she realized it or not, Marinette was beaming. Her eyes danced with the overflow of joy and pride that couldn’t be contained in her smile. If he weren’t smitten before, that look alone would have been enough to gain his attention. 

“Thank you, M.Capel, but I can assure you that the effort wasn’t just because of me. The other students are the real heroes. I just get to speak on their behalf.”

And she was humble to boot. Adrien had met thousands of people through his family connections, but none could compare to Marinette. Now if they could only have a repeat of the previous night. 

“Well, I still thank you. If there’s anything I could do.” The man’s features lit up. “Would you and your boyfriend like to have some hands-on time with the animals?”

Adrien could have swallowed his own tongue. It wasn’t surprising that the manager came to that conclusion. There wasn’t any real reason for him to be here. But even with that logic, it didn’t stop Adrien’s cheeks from heating up. His only comfort was that Marinette had the same kind of reaction. 

“He’s not-”

“We’re not-“

Both of them stopped when they heard the other start to cut in, their blushes deepening. 

_ I’m not her boyfriend, but I want to be.  _

The older man smiled as if he could read Adrien’s mind and motioned for them to follow.

He fell in line next to Marinette but remained silent. One glance over showed the pink tint gracing her cheeks. 

Why would the assumption rattle her at all? Unfortunately, Adrien didn’t have time to think longer on the thought as he ushered them into a room. Barks echoed through the room. He wished the staff would have asked what kind of animals they would prefer. Dogs were great, but he was starting to prefer cats. 

Adrien braved a look at Marinette. Her cheeks had returned to normal, and she had preoccupied herself with looking at pictures of newly adopted pets on the wall. 

“Thanks for letting me tag along, Marinette. I’m having a lot of fun.”

Unfortunately, he didn’t have time to dive into the thought more as they were led into a room. 

“We haven’t gotten to play with the kittens yet,” she countered. 

“But the company makes up for that.” The phrase slipped out before he could stop it. What was he thinking?

A coy smile emerged on her face. “Good to know. Here I thought I was terrible company.”

“Never,” he shot back, lips lifting into a boyish grin. 

“Choose: being stuck in a room with Chloé all day or going on a date with Lila?”

His nose wrinkled, neither of those options sounded appealing, but that was the whole point of the game. 

Well, he could tolerate Chloé much better than Lila, but could he really endure 24 hours with her? In either situation, he wasn’t sure if he would make it out alive. 

“Chloé,” he finally answered. “Unless a five-second date is available.”

Marinette giggled. “Wouldn’t be much of a date, now would it?”

Now it was his turn, and it was time to test a theory.

“Choose: having Kim as your boyfriend-“ He started to chicken out, but was unable to come up with any other name or scenario. “-Or me.”

Heat flooded his face until the was sure he was red as a tomato. Leave it to him to go and make things all weird. Panic bubbled inside his chest. 

“Hypothetically, of course, because we’re just friends.”

Marinette’s laughter was not the reaction he expected. 

“I thought both choices were supposed to be horrible.” Her hand landed on her hip. 

Adrien’s heart started to slam against his rib cage. “We both have our flaws.” What possessed him to say that, he would never know. Nerves, possibly. 

“If you say so.” Marinette bumped his shoulder playfully. “Is that really what you want to spend your question on?”

Adrien swallowed thickly before replying. “Yeah.” He already put himself on the line. Might as well know. He understood Chat Noir stood a chance against Kim, but what about plain old Adrien? 

Marinette glanced over her shoulder at him. “Kim’s not my type.” 

He opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted when the staff opened the door with an armful of kittens. 

“Take all the time you want and let us know when you’re done.”

Marinette crouched to scoop up an orange one in her arms. 

“Well, aren’t you cute, Kyo.” She flicked his tag playfully. “I wonder if your Tohru is around somewhere.”

Adrien’s gaze softened, warmth building up in his chest. His attention was drawn to his feet as a fluffy white kitten rubbing itself against his legs. 

He leaned down and scratched the cat’s ears, earning a purr as a reward. The fur was one of the softest he’d ever felt. “Bowie, huh?” He chuckled to himself. “My dad would flip if I adopted you.”

“He’s not a cat person?” Marinette chimed in. 

Adrien’s head whipped in her direction. He hadn't realized she had been watching. 

“He’s not a pet person. I begged for so much as a goldfish when I was younger. When my father finally caved, the fish only lasted a week. After that, he turned down every time I asked. It’s a shame, though,” Adrien sighed. “A cat would have been great company growing up.”

“You  _ look _ like a cat person.” Marinette took a seat on the ground, and the remaining kittens started to flock towards her. The orange cat hissed and took a swipe at a black one. 

“Now, now, Kyo. Play nice.” She put him down and reached for the black one. The second she started to cuddle with it, a loud purr emitted from the black fuzzball.

“Seems like black cats have a thing for you.”

“Who told you?” The alarm in her voice took him off guard. 

When he saw her blush return and eyes blown wide, he realized that she was referring to  _ another _ black cat. 

He had two options: play dumb or use the opportunity to find out how much of a shot he had with her as Chat Noir. 

“Nino.” 

The color on her cheeks darkened as she cursed under her breath. 

“Are you mad?” She asked timidly. 

Adrien cocked his head to the side. How did she jump to that conclusion? There were few things she could do that would warrant those kinds of feelings, but this certainly wasn’t one of them. “Why would I be mad?”

“I know you’re a fan of Chat.” Marinette’s gaze dropped to the kitten in her hands. “I kept it from you because I didn’t want you to feel bad.”

She hid it to protect his feelings? If he weren’t the one she hung around the party with, he would have been even more touched. 

Adrien shrugged. “Everyone is entitled to their secrets.” He certainly couldn’t complain, not with his undisclosed hobby. 

One day he would find the courage to tell her, but today was not that day. 

“We just had a connection - after I got over his get up. He made me feel safe and kept me company throughout the entire night.” The color drifted to the tips of her ears. “He almost kissed me. What’s worse is I wanted him too.” 

Realization of what she just said must have caught up with her because she gasped and turned away. “I’m sorry. I’m sure you don’t want to hear about this.”

“No, it’s fine!” Adrien cut in before she could get any more out. 

Marinette’s body relaxed, although she hadn’t turned back towards him. 

“Thanks, Adrien. I feel comfortable talking to you. You’re probably one of my best friends.”

As much as the words initially stung, they left behind a shallow warmth. If nothing else, he could be there for her no matter what.

“Well, as a best friend,” he nudged her back, trying to pretend the word wasn’t like sandpaper on his tongue, “I might need a favor.”

Marinette stopped petting the cat in her arms and attentively turned towards him. 

“So, next week, the school is hosting this date auction to raise money for student council. I, unfortunately, got roped into it.” He wished he had the courage to ask her to bid, but all that confidence ended the second she put him in the friend zone. “So, if someone like Lila wins, could you crash the date at some point and extract me?” He made it sound like a military mission, and, to an extent, it was. If Lila won, she probably wouldn’t let him go so easily. 

Marinette’s lips tucked into a smirk. “Well, sure,  _ Princess _ . I’ll be your knight in shining armor.”   
  


* * *

Chloé had this habit of pacing when she was on the phone with her mom. She couldn’t help it. It was bad enough that her mother got her name wrong all the time, but Chloé went out of her way to appease her. 

“Are you listening to me?” 

She cringed. She was listening, mostly. But drowning her mother out with her thoughts was much more appealing at the moment.

“Yes, mother,” she replied. It was probably about what her mother always ranted about: fashion, and Chloé not dragging down the family name. Either way, the speech repeated like a broken record. 

“And do you understand?” 

So, the reprimand was for her then. For once, Chloé was thankful that her mother wouldn’t step foot on the campus even if she begged. 

“Absolutely.”

The line clicked off, but not before her mother muttered “Goodbye Casserole.” How hard was it for her to remember ‘Chloé’? After all, she must have had some say in naming her. 

Suddenly, a pair of arms engulfed her from behind. 

“There’s no way a girl as beautiful as you should be this sad.” 

If his voice didn’t give Luka away, his leather bracelets did. 

Chloé allowed herself to relax for a split second, reliving the memories of what once was. 

“Want to talk about it?” Luka released his light grip on her. 

There were several things she’d rather do: one of which was to use him as her distraction. But even if she did, Chloé was sorely aware that wouldn’t fix her problems with her mother. 

She looked up into his warm, inviting eyes and her knees could have molded into jello. After all this time, nothing could be more apparent than she still had some feelings for him. 

She had unblocked his number after the party. And after a couple of coaxing texts on Luka’s end, she caved and started texting back. 

“It’s nothing,” she lied. It wasn’t like he could do to fix it anyway. If anything, his presence would agitate the problem further. 

“Oh, Chloé,” Luka sighed, grabbing her hand. “When are you going to learn that you don’t have to face things alone.”

“Chloé, is this guy giving you problems?” Sabrina interrupted them, and, as a gut reaction, she ripped her hand from his. 

She groaned. Not now of all times. This was hard enough already. It was her fault that her friends hated him. But what could she have said to explain away the time they caught her crying in her room? Back then, it was so much easier to blame Luka. Chloé could never have imagined her mother stepping in and forcing her hand on their relationship like that. But when Chloe checked, Luka’s number had been blocked. 

If Luka didn’t stand a chance back then, he certainly didn’t now. As soon as her mother found out, she would do what she normally did: find a way to ruin things. He didn’t deserve that. 

“I can handle this, Sabrina. You can go get me a coffee.”

“But”-

“Coffee,” she snapped. Chloé hadn’t meant to lash out on her, but now that she knew the truth, she couldn’t let her best friend rip Luka apart with her words. There was a clear answer to how to handle the situation, and she didn’t like it one bit. 

“Looks like Sabrina will have to get used to me being around.” Luka leaned against the edge of the bench and reached to wrap his arms around her waist. 

Chloé grimaced. This would hurt him, but he’d be better off in the long run not having to deal with her mother and the wrath that she would undoubtedly rain down. 

She gently moved his hands off her waist. “No, she won’t.”

“Bee?” 

The way his voice broke with the nickname almost made her think twice. Almost. 

“At the party, that was a mistake.” Her words dipped in poison, slowly eating at her insides. She wished she could go back to when the first met. Things were easier then. 

“I don’t understand,” Luka responded, tone shaky. “Did I do something wrong?”

“It’s not you,” she blurted out. It wasn’t his fault at all. Chloé turned her back to him, unable to look him in the eye. “It’s me,” she finished weakly. Her, her mother, her upbringing, and all the things were working against the relationship. Right now, she felt more useless than the cliche. “You’d be better off forgetting about me.”

Her body froze when she heard him stand up. Chloé squeezed her eyes closed. 

“I will if you look me in the eye and tell me that’s what you want.”

A string of curses lined up on her tongue. She couldn’t do what he wanted, and he knew it. 

“Goodbye, Luka.” Without turning back, Chloé willed her feet to move to the coffee shop. 

* * *

Nino couldn't help but tap his foot to try and release the nerves inside him. She was late. Had she changed her mind and decided not to come? The other option was maybe she’d got lost; although, he was sure he had given clear instructions where to meet. There were only so many coffee shops on campus, after all. 

But why would she change her mind if she confirmed with him not even an hour ago?

"I'm sorry I'm late," Alya shouted, racing up his table slightly out of breath. She sunk into the seat, but not before setting her bag on the back of the chair. "I lost track of time."

"Isn't it bad form for a journalist to show up late? They might miss out on a good story."

Alya cocked an eyebrow at him. "Why? Are you going to give me the story of the year?"

“Well, I did get a second date now, didn’t I?” He had quickly learned that Alya thrived on banter and challenges. She saw it as a form of confidence. 

Growing up, he usually had a quick quip ready to go but restrained himself for whatever reason. Alya was slowly coaxing out the habit to speak his mind. 

“Yes, you did,” she agreed. “And you were even considerate enough to get us scones as well.”

“Chocolate chip.” Nino beamed. “Some of the most underrated ones out there.”

“Well, you can hardly go wrong with chocolate.” She replied. “And you bought me coffee as well?”

“Well, it wouldn’t be much of a date if I didn’t, now would it?”

“Point taken.” Alya leaned forward and took another sip from her coffee. “How did you know I liked cold brews?”

Nino looked from Alya down to her coffee. How did he know that she liked cold brews? It’s not like had seen her drinking coffee that often, but when he did, the drink picture looked a lot like what she usually drank. Not that he was going to tell her that the whole thing was a guess. 

“I guess you could say I’m observant,” he countered. 

“Well then, maybe you can help me.” Her eyes lit up, much like when she got an idea. “I need your skills to find out who Chat Noir and Carapace are.”

He hadn’t meant to choke on his coffee. Nino was ready for almost every scenario, but that one took him by surprise. By the time he got his coughing fit under control, he had realized that he still needed to provide an answer.

“Why do you need to find out their identities? Wouldn’t they reveal themselves if they wanted people to know who they are?”

“But are you even the least bit curious?” 

No. No, he was not. The last thing that should happen is Alya blasting their secret identities to the internet. She had talked about it enough for him to know that she had quite a following. Alya wasn’t the only one who was interested in the faces behind the radio. 

“So, what do you say? It would help me out.” 

How does the saying go? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer? Alya was far from Nino’s enemy, but when it came to Carapace - he had to make a decision, and fast. 

“Alright,” Nino caved. As long as he kept Alya close, he could maneuver her investigation away from Adrien and himself. 

  
  


“You don’t have to walk me back, you know,” Alya assured, bumping his shoulder as they walked. 

“I don’t know.” Nino’s lips spread into a playful grin. “I wouldn’t want you to get lost on your way back.” 

Alya’s fist connected with his shoulder. “Keep it up, and you’ll get on my bad side.”

The pointed reply was enough for Nino to keep his retorts under control. “I wouldn’t want that.” After asking for his help with the blog, the rest of the date went off without a hitch. He got her talking about some of the craziest stories she had heard in her life. 

“Thank you,” Alya interrupted the silence. “I had a nice time today.”

They were approaching her dorm far too soon for Nino’s taste. The butterflies fluttered every time he was near her, and he found himself wanting to know more about her. 

“I did, too. We should definitely do it again soon.” He took the plunge and reached out to squeeze her hand. To his delight, she didn’t pull away. 

They reached the door to their dorm, and Alya turned to face him. In a blink of an eye, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. 

Nino’s heart stopped. 

“I’d like that.” The corners of Alya’s lips tugged back into a smug smile. “Text me.” 

She disappeared into the dorms, leaving his knees wobbling. This girl would be the death of him, and he would enjoy every minute. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to know what you think! As long as I have power, you'll get an update next week.


	9. My Paper Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date auction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a smidge late, and I apologize. I am totally safe from the hurricane, I even went to work the whole week. But I'm back this week.   
> This is the warning on this chapter, it's not fully betaed. My beta was completely swamped with work so I went through the remainder and did the best I could. I'll update it was she updates my google doc.

Marinette could barely keep her eyes open as she made her way back to her dorm. Mondays always seemed to drag between classes and her time spent volunteering in the library. Even though the day was long, Marinette's heart and mind swam with memories of the party and interactions with Chat. 

She climbed up the stairs and rounded the corner, but slowed to a halt when she saw something outside the door. Was this another gift from random suitors trying to win over Chloé? But as Marinette approached, she saw a small wrapped box with her name scribbled on the note. 

It was for her? 

Marinette looked both ways, but there were no clues to who could have left the mystery box. She picked it up slowly and opened the envelope. 

_ Marinette- _

_ I’m sorry that I can’t come out and tell you who I am. But I want us to pick up where we left off because girls like you only come around once in a lifetime. It has my number programmed, so if I wasn’t the only one to feel that spark between us, text me.  _

_ -CN _

With a few rips, Marinette discovered a cell phone box. With trembling fingers, she pulled the phone from the container. No one had ever done something like this before. Did it mean that he liked her back? She held the packaging tight to protect it against the wrath of her roommate. 

Marinette opened the door to a dark room; the only light emitted coming from Chloé on her phone, a new normal. Tonight she was spared the blonde’s scoff at her existence. 

She curled up on her bed and turned on a dim bedside light just in time for her new phone to vibrate. 

**Chat Noir: I see you got my present.**

Her body tensed. He was keeping track of when she discovered his gift? Granted, everyone in this building had access to their hall. 

**Chat?**

The message bubbles appeared almost instantly.

**Chat Noir: At your service, Milady.**

Marinette muffled a giggle into her sheets. Chat was certainly not like other guys, but his corniness was part of his charm. 

**Why did you get me a phone?**

She thought she knew the answer, but it was better to hear it from him. After all, she didn’t want to entertain her feelings any more than she had to if his charm and flirting was part of his persona. 

**Chat Noir: Didn’t you read the note?**

The note? She pulled it out again, eyes running from line to line. Her phone signaled another message. 

**Chat Noir: I like you. I can’t get you out of my mind. Tell me I’m not crazy.**

Marinette was thankful that she was laying down; otherwise, her legs would have given out. Her heart was pounding so hard she was surprised that Chloé didn’t snap at her to keep quiet. 

**You’re not crazy. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about that night either.**

The message bubbles formed again. Once he responded, Marinette’s breath caught in her throat. 

**Chat Noir: In that case, how about a date with me on Saturday?**

* * *

“I’m so glad we get to go see Aladdin together,” Tikki exclaimed as she caught up to Alya and Marinette in line to buy tickets. Every friend group needed a little ray of sunshine, and Tikki was undoubtedly theirs. “It’s such a nice day.”

"Me too. "Marinette smiled. It turns out that Tikki’s behavior was contagious. In all honesty, she was glad that they got to go off campus for a girl’s day. The two girls stormed her room, catching her off guard and wouldn’t take no for an answer. "It's great to get off the school grounds and not have to worry about classes"-

"Or certain roommates," Alya chimed in. 

Chloé had been in a sour mood towards the world for the last couple of days, and Marinette didn't know why. Everything she did, her roommate ended up snapping at her. Chloé's mood could flip without warning. 

The phone in her pocket buzzed, and, without looking, she knew who it was from. Chat. She pulled it out and sure enough, the text she got was from her cat in shining armor. 

**Chat Noir: Thinking about you. What are you up to?**

Marinette couldn’t hide the smile forming. How could he evoke a smile without fail every time he texted her? Chat Noir had become famous among the campus life, and yet, he paid attention to her. 

**I have a girl’s day with some friends watching a movie. You?**

There had been numerous conversations since he dropped the letter and the phone off a couple of days ago. At first, she was skeptical that her gifter was Chat Noir, but the more they talked, the more she was convinced.

**Chat Noir: Jealous. I’m finishing up the schedule for the show tonight.**

The fact that she had an inside scoop made her appreciate what he did even more. Chat worked so hard so things would go off without a hitch, and his listeners didn’t have a clue. Her fingers typed out out a response. 

**I’m sure the show will be great. Couldn’t you sneak away and go to a movie if you wanted?**

From what she gathered from their conversations, he spent his time working on YVR, his studies, and with family engagements that he wished he could get out of. Marinette couldn’t help but wonder when he did anything fun. 

**Chat Noir: It wouldn’t be with you.**

Heat spread across her cheeks. Every now and then, he would slip in comments like this, and it made her heart do flips every time. 

“Who’s texting you?” Alya tried to take a peek over her shoulder. 

Thankfully, Marinette shoved her phone safely in her pocket before her friend could see anything of importance. She had chosen not to tell Alya about having a direct link to Chat Noir. She still wanted to know his identity, but she didn’t agree with Alya’s plan to out him to the school. 

“No one,” Marinette answered. 

“I’m going to go get some snacks. I’ll meet you two inside the theater.” Tikki threw Marinette a knowing look, leaving her even more confused at what she could know. She certainly hadn’t told anyone she had met Chat Noir. 

Alya didn’t waste any of their time alone. “It’s Adrien, isn’t it?” 

“No.” The smart move would have been to cave in to whatever Alya thought and formulate a plan from there, but Marinette’s gut reaction kicked in faster. As a result, her response made her seem guilty. 

Alya smirked. “You don’t have to hide it from me, girl. I saw you two at the party.”

The two girls made their way up the stairs inside the theater. 

“That wasn’t Adrien. That was-“ Marinette realized how loud she sounded when she received glares from those around her. “...someone else.” 

She couldn’t very well tell her she was with Chat Noir. Alya would rope her into one of her schemes.

“Oh, someone else, huh.” Alya’s eyes twinkled mischievously. “I don’t believe you.”

“Adrien was at a photo shoot all night. He couldn’t have been there,” Marinette started, hoping that reason would finally sink in. If Adrien had gone to the party, he would have told her. 

“Besides, I don’t like Adrien that way. You know I like Chat.”

Heat tickled her skin, and Marinette knew she was blushing. 

“Sure, and that’s fine for a while, but you can’t be in a relationship with a radio persona. You need someone real.”

Marinette knew where Alya was coming from, and part of this was her not being completely honest. Her friend didn’t know that she was in constant contact with Chat. And if she fully believed that it was Adrien with her at the party then she never officially met him. 

“He  _ is _ real,” Marinette defended, crossing her arms. 

“But do you believe he’d give up his identity just so you two could be a couple?”

Alya had a point. Even if Chat Noir asked her out on a date, there was no guarantee that he would reveal who he was. For all she knew, this could be a fling for a semester, and then he would move on. 

“Wouldn’t it be better to set your sights on someone like Adrien? I think you two would work well together - and Tikki agrees.”

Well, now she knew what Tikki thought too. That would also explain the look she was given. 

“Alya, do you hear yourself? Adrien is a  _ model _ . There’s no way I’m his type- even if I was interested.” Marinette added the last bit for good measure. She didn’t need her friend coming up with wild scenarios that weren’t true. 

“I don’t know. You two look pretty cozy whenever you hang out.”

If that was her only reasoning, there were a few people that fit the bill for a relationship. “Because we’re friends.”

Alya leaned forward on her armrest. “And if I’m right about Adrien being Chat Noir?”

“You’re not,” Marinette growled in frustration. “There’s no way Adrien would keep something like that from me. Besides, Adrien was at the photoshoot when multiple people witnessed Chat Noir at the party.”

“And you haven’t lied about your whereabouts before?”

Marinette opened her mouth to retort. 

“What did I miss?” Tikki slid into the seat, popcorn, and candy filling her arms. 

There it was again: a knowing look from the redhead. Marinette wished she knew what she was trying to tell her. 

“Nothing,” Marinette muttered. It would do no good to further the conversation, especially if Tikki took Alya’s side. 

Her saving grace was when the lights dimmed in the theater, and the previews started. Marinette was saved from any more prying conversations, but she found that she couldn’t get Alya’s words out of her head. 

_ And if I’m right about Adrien being Chat Noir? _

She shook her head to dismiss the thought. Alya had to be wrong. 

* * *

Adrien wanted nothing more than to run and hide anywhere on campus. If he would get paired up with a nice girl, or even better: Marinette, then things would be ok. His luck wasn’t that good. More than likely, Marinette would have to come to rescue him at some point. If she even remembered that is. Otherwise, he would have to fend for himself. 

He wondered what his father would have to say about this little event. There was a chance that Adrien would get by without a lecture about focusing on what mattered in life. 

And he was: being involved in this date auction helped people. The student council would raise more money to pour back into the students. 

He peeked his head out of the curtains just in time to see Marinette walk through the doors. Warmth settled inside his chest as he resisted the urge to go and speak with her. Knowing him, he would blurt out that he couldn’t wait for their date later in the week, only to have some explaining to do. Staying put was for the better. Maybe, if he were just lucky enough, he would wind up on two dates with Marinette. 

* * *

Luka was only here because the girl on the student council was almost in tears when she asked him. It seemed that every member had to recruit at least one guy for the auction, and she had already gotten turned down several times. He remembered seeing Marinette and Alya coming in a little while ago as well as a few others he recognized. 

One date wouldn't be so terrible, and the council assured him the money would be going towards events later in the semester. 

At the corner of his eye, he caught sight, a bright yellow sweater ducking behind the curtain meant for the staff. 

"Well, that's interesting," Luka mumbled. He followed her without hesitation. When he caught up to her, Chloé had some papers in her hand, presumably the list of candidates. She hadn't noticed his presence yet, and that could be used for his favor. 

“Be careful, Chlo." He crossed his arms over his chest. “If you keep following me, someone might get the wrong idea.”

Maybe that was a low blow, but his mind was still reeling from their last conversation. Not to mention, fate had a sick sense of humor. They had run into each other no less than three times since she told him that their little make-out session was a mistake. No words were exchanged, just pleading eyes before one of them shuffled away. 

She still had feelings for him, that much was obvious. 

“I’m not following you,” Chloé snapped defensively. 

He smirked. It was slightly amusing that she thought she could lie to him. “Then what do you have there?” Luka kicked off the wall and closed the gap between them. 

“Nothing.” Whatever was in her hands flew behind her back. 

“Really?” He took another step forward. “Because it looks like something to me.” Luka reached behind Chloé and snatched the papers in one try. “It looks like you found the list for the contestants. Now, why would you need that? Wanting to bid on someone in particular?”

The air around them thickened as they locked eyes. 

“If you must know, the  _ only one _ I’ll be bidding on is Adrien Agreste.” The harshness in her voice caused his hair to stand on edge. “Not that it’s any of your business.” 

“Is that so?” Luka challenged.

“Yes. That’s so. Now if you excuse me.” She bumped shoulders as she passed him. “I got what I needed.”

Luka glanced around at the other poor saps that got pulled into this contest. He had only agreed to get his mind off Chloé, a futile mission since she decided to show. 

A few faces he recognized, such as the school’s beloved athlete star, Kim. 

Luka’s gaze drifted past him to a blond tucked away into the corner. Upon closer speculation, he realized that it was none other than Adrien Agreste. 

So, maybe Chloé was telling the truth. As much as that truth might sting, there was nothing he could do on the matter. 

Only, if he remembered correctly, Adrien didn’t like Chloé like that. If he were a betting man, he would place money that the model held a flame for Marinette. 

“So, they dragged you into this too?” 

His question seemed to snap the blond out of his daze. Adrien’s hand jumped to the back of his neck, sheepishly. 

“Uh, yeah. The student council can be persuasive when they want to be.”

Luka leaned up against the wall nonchalantly. “Tell me about it,” he sighed. “So, is there a certain girl you wish would win your date?”

The blush was enough of an answer. Luka followed his gaze until they landed on Marinette; he smiled softly. Even though she swore there was nothing between her and Adrien, Luka wondered if she even had a clue that the model was harboring a small crush. Maybe he could step in, and get her to face whatever she was feeling. 

“Hey,” he bumped Adrien’s shoulder, “why don’t you say we spin this on its head?”

* * *

“So, are you planning on bidding on anyone special?” Alya asked, catching her friend off guard. 

She was doing this for her own good. Once she and Tikki got back to the dorm, a full discussion launched revolving around Marinette. Her roommate agreed with her that Marinette would make a good match. 

“I’m just here to support my friends,” Marinette replied. 

There had to be more to it then that since it was Marinette’s idea to attend in the first place. The second Alya saw Adrien Agreste’s name advertised; she knew that he had to be part of the reason. They had gotten too close without feelings popping up somewhere. The sooner she broke through Marinette’s apparent denial, the better. Then could the Marinette and Adrien become a power couple on campus. 

"Well, that's certainly nice of you." There was no need to push her farther than what was needed. Alya knew she was already toeing the line closely. 

"What? No snarky remark about my love life?"

"You can make your own choices." Alya raised her hands defensively. "But a blue-haired birdie told me to instruct you to bid on number twenty-four." 

Luka had stopped Alya before the bidding, searching for Marinette. He had explained that he and Adrien had swapped numbers because people had been peeking at the list. Alya assured him that she would pass on the information, and she had. It was a new development that Luka took an interest, something she dubbed: 'Adrienette.'

"Luka?" Marinette whispered loud enough for Alya to hear. A confusion laced itself within her voice, although Alya didn't know why. Luka had been her friend for years. Was this something that he usually didn't do?

An announcement rang out over the speakers that the auction was about to begin. Alya grabbed Marinette's hand with a grin and dragged her to the front. She had a knack for smelling out a story before it occurred. Something was going to go down. She knew it. 

* * *

“Welcome everyone, and thank you for coming to the 2nd Annual Blind Date Auction. I’ll go over the rules real quick. We’ll read out a quick summary and then open the auction. The winner of the round will receive an envelope, and the name inside will list the handsome hunk that you won a date with.”

It didn’t sound too complicated; Adrien was thankful for the anonymity. It would make what Luka had planned possible. The best part: the reassurance that he didn’t even have to lift a finger.

“Before we start, the student council would like to introduce you to the fine young men you’ll be bidding on. Come on out, boys.”

Adrien gulped. Guess that was his cue. 

Watching the first few guys get auctioned off was nerve-wracking at best, and it wasn't even his turn yet. 

"And next we have number 18." 

Adrien exchanged glances with Luka. This was his original spot in the auction, and even now he was nervous for Luka. He filled out the sheet honestly, but anyone who knew anything about him might pick up on the hints he dropped. 

"He likes hanging out with his friends, watching movies, or playing video games. If you win this date, he will treat you to a romantic picnic. Let's start the bidding at $10."

Luka raised an eyebrow at Adrien but kept his composure otherwise. Adrien didn't care what Luka thought of him. The picnic wasn't that bad of an idea. His mother told him about times that his father treated her to a day out in the park. He would be the first to admit that when it came to the romance department, he needed all the help that he could get. 

His attention turned to the floor when he saw Marinette raise her hand to bid. What? No! This was the one thing he hadn't accounted for. If he and Luka switched numbers and no one told Marinette then, of course, she would bid. She had promised that she would do everything that she could. 

“And sold to the young dark-haired girl right there.”

_ Great. Just great.  _

Even though it was his turn, Adrien didn’t think he was ready. He switched numbers with Luka, and they convinced others to do the same. Guilt tore at his insides at how the student council must have felt, but it seemed like they were taking it in stride. 

"Next up in contestant number 24." The host announced. "He likes concerts, good food, and even better conversation. Let's start the bidding at $10.”

Adrien couldn’t be more thankful that the auctions were blind. Otherwise, the girls might work their way to a frenzy. He peeked from behind the curtain to see several girls driving up the bid, including Marinette. His heart played a drumline piece inside his chest. Was she bidding because that’s the kind of guy that she was into? Did she know that he and Luka switch numbers? 

His palms started to sweat, Adrien found that he couldn’t take his eyes off of Marinette. She was in the lead until Chloé stepped in. 

Adrien could watch as everything happened in slow motion. The gavel hitting the wood, the word sold finalizing his sentence, and Chloé was rubbing it into everyone around her. 

Marinette… didn’t win. And what’s worse,  Chloé  would drag the date all day if she had anything to say about it. 

“Alright bidders,” the host called out. “It’s time for the reveal! Will all the winners take the stage?” 

Adrien gripped his hands by his side. He could only offer a smile as Marinette passed him. She was so calm; she probably didn’t even realize that she didn’t win a date with him and wouldn’t until she opened the envelope. 

The first couple of girls sounded thrilled; they were paired with Kim and some of the other athletes. Alya saw through the ruse and picked Nino out of everyone. 

Adrien swallowed hard when he noticed it was Chloé’s turn. She threw a smug down the line for the rest of the girls. She ripped opened the paper. 

“Adrien Agreste.”

Something was off; he knew Chloé well enough to hear the surprise in her voice. His eyes drifted to her hands to see them shaking. But if she was surprised, then who did she think she was bidding on?

Marinette’s eyes dropped down to her envelope. Adrien tensed, except he knew exactly who she had written on her paper. 

_ Luka Couffaine. _

* * *

Without any warning, a pair of hands from behind covered Nino's eyes. Could this be Alya when she was feeling playful? She liked doing this kind of thing to him, after all. 

"Alright, Alya. I know it's you." He expected the hands to be removed quickly, and Alya would then laugh, saying that he figured it out so quickly. 

"It's not Alya." 

The voice caused him to freeze. No, it couldn't be. Nino whipped around, breaking the hold from his captor's hands. 

"Mira?" he breathed out. "What are you doing here?" 

The last time he had seen the brunette was through a window almost a year and a half ago. It was well-known knowledge among his friends, and she had wanted him to meet her at the restaurant Napolis to say goodbye. The only problem was that he hadn't gone inside. Feet firmly planted, all he could do was sit there, unwilling to say such a permanent goodbye with thousands of miles separating them. She was the first one to listen to his music, the first one that he opened up to, the first girl he had fallen in love with. 

Here she was standing in front of him, and he could only hope that she wasn't a ghost. 

“I came here to see you.” Her green eyes shown brightly 

He grabbed her arm and pulled her gently to the side of the room. "What do you mean?"

“Well, my father had business here and allowed me to tag along. I saw that you went here, and my curiosity got the better of me. I never thought that I would find you here.”

“Uh, yeah…” He allowed his voice to trail off, unsure of what else to say. 

“Don’t tell me you.” She pointed from him to one of the posters on the wall and released a laugh. “You were auctioned off tonight.” 

Even though he was dragged into this, he had fun, and he had won a date with Alya. And right now, he didn’t appreciate being teased, even in good nature. “It was for a good cause.” 

Even though some charities would be much better off with the money, he did applaud the student council for thinking of the fundraiser. 

“Oh, come on. Don’t be like that.” Mira bumped his arm, playfully, “I was only teasing. I’m sure whichever girl you’re stuck with will have a great time.”

“Ahem,” Alya cleared her throat behind him. “I’m sure the girl he’s stuck with would do just fine on their date.”

Nino’s throat ran dry. This scenario wasn’t ideal. He hadn’t told Alya about Mira since whatever was between them was still fresh. Now the girls had come face to face, and neither looked extremely happy. 

“Alya, there you are.” Mira would have to come second. Because she was his past, and he didn’t want to jeopardize his future with Alya. 

“Who's this?” Alya nodded in his ex’s direction; arms crossed an eyebrow arched. 

Nino’s palms began to sweat. 

“Alya, this is Mira, my”- What could he say? It’s not like they were official or anything. “My old friend.”

Mira scoffed, so obviously not the answer that she wanted to hear. 

“And Mira, this is Alya.”

“His girlfriend,” Alya answered for him. 

Nino did a double-take. Not that he minded if Alya became his girlfriend, but he hadn’t expected her to come to that conclusion soon. 

Mira’s hands bunched at her side as the atmosphere thickened around them. 

“I just wanted to stop by to say hi to one of my  _ close  _ friends.” 

Nino felt Alya tighten around his arm. If he didn’t defuse the hostility waging between them, it might escalate. 

“But I guess another time,” Mira relented. “Text me, Nino.” She flirtatiously waved before disappearing into the crowd. 

“Alya.” Now was as good a time as any to dive into his past. 

“I need some air,” she seethed and headed towards the door in the opposite direction. 

* * *

Adrien peeked out from behind the makeshift curtains that the school had put up hoping that it would be enough to hide him. He would have loved to be out among the students if it wasn't for who won his auction. Marinette had tried her best, and he didn't blame her, but he couldn't even fake that he was looking forward to his date with Chloé, but better than Lila he supposed. Adrien could only hope that Marinette would keep her word and help him to worm his way out of it. 

His green eyes scanned the crowd until they landed on the object of his affection. He pulled out his Chat Noir phone which every intention to text her. It was busy enough in here that he could text her and keep his identity a secret. Not that it would matter, Adrien had planned to tell her, once the time was right. He hadn't cleared the idea by Plagg or Nino, let alone thought they would agree to it quickly. But Marinette was becoming one of his best friends, and keeping his secret had become harder and harder. Tikki knew, and nothing had happened with that change, in fact, with no secrets between them, she had even helped bounce around ideas. 

A phone buzzed, but not the Chat Noir one in his hand. Adrien switched phones just in time to see the text notification from Marinette. 

**Marinette: I'm sorry, I tried.**

There she was, apologizing for something she never had to apologize for in the first place. A smile graced his lips, not being able to tear his eyes away from the message — another buzz.

**Marinette: But I didn't forget what I promised. ;)**

At least he had the assurance that she would be for him when it mattered. 

**You’re amazing. Did you know that?**

“Adrien!” Alya’s stern voice snapped his attention as she emerged through the curtains. “I have a bone to pick with you.” 

Did something happen with Nino to make her upset? But how did that relate to him? Either way, he never wanted to put himself in this position, especially with how close she was to put things together. 

Adrien opened his mouth, but Alya didn’t give him a chance to ask. 

“Tell me the truth,” her eyes matched the sharpness in her voice. “Do you have feelings for Marinette?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is fluff central...and the longest chapter I've written yet. Let me know what you think.


	10. New Romantics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're all here  
> the lights and boys are blinding  
> We hang back  
> It's all in the timing  
> It's poker  
> He can't see it in my face  
> But I'm about to play my Ace  
> We need love  
> But all we want is danger  
> We team up  
> Then switch sides like a record changer  
> The rumors  
> Are terrible and cruel  
> But, honey most of them are true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.- Hello peeps, another week, another chapter. I hope you are ready for fluff because it's here. 
> 
> Thank you to Hariwrites, CaughtFeelings, and Blue for betaing this chapter and approving of the fluff torture you're about to endure.

“Tell me the truth,” Alya started, her gaze could alone cut his skin with its intensity. “Do you have feelings for Marinette?”

Adrien swallowed hard, the collar of his shirt may as well dig deeper into his throat. 

It was one thing to admit his feelings to Nino or Plagg, but Alya was something different. She knew Marinette, and the information could find its way back to her. 

_ Would that be such a bad thing?  _

Would it? Adrien glanced over in Marinette’s direction. He wanted her to know, but not from a side comment; he should be the one to tell her. 

“Why do you want to know?” Adrien had no issue telling Alya as long as she kept it a secret, but he wasn’t going to show how far down the rabbit hole his crush had gotten. 

“Cut the crap, Agreste.”

Alya had been spending way too much time with Tikki. But her harsh tone made him take a step back. 

“Ok, ok, I”- he closed his eyes in defeat, “might.”

“I want to help you become Marinette’s boyfriend.”

_ Wait...what? _

None of this made sense. Why would Alya agree to help him with this? Unless he had other competition that he didn’t know about.

_ It could be Luka, _ his mind interjected.  _ She did bid on his date after all.  _

He shook his head. Tikki had assured him that nothing was going on between Marinette and Luka. But things changed, would Marinette let that slip if she did start liking someone else? 

“Not that I’m not grateful or anything,” Adrien started. “But why are you helping me?”

“Because you're a good guy, I think you two would work well together, and Marinette’s other crush is a fantasy at best. I love the girl, but she can’t live up in the clouds. That’s where you can help.”

So there was another guy, Adrien’s heart sank. It had to be Luka. He was the only other guy that hung around Marinette with. Now he really might be sick to his stomach thinking about their date. 

“What could  _ I _ do?” 

He had already been doing everything he could to keep an open line of connection between them. He tried to be there for her whenever she needed him.  _ He tried. _ But if Marinette had gained feelings for Luka, all his effort failed somewhere down the line. 

“Do I have to spell it out for you, Agreste? You  _ woo _ her, and I can find out whatever information you want to know.”

Having that kind of knowledge at his fingertips would be invaluable and would help balance the fact that he often turned to a pile of goo whenever she was around. Luka already had the advantage since he knew Marinette for longer, there was no way he could turn down Alya’s offer. 

“Alright, I’ll do it.”

“I knew I could count on you. I’ll start my research and let you know.” She pulled out a pen and grabbed Adrien’s hand. “Here’s my number if you need anything.” 

Adrien’s mouth dropped as she sauntered off, wearing a smug smile. What had he just agreed to? An arm snaked around his, causing him to jump. All the meanwhile, his mind still swirling from the previous conversation. 

“Adri-kins!” Chloé latched onto his arm, distracting him from his anxiety, if only for a little while. “I’m free tomorrow for our picnic, but tell me that we won’t be sitting on the ground. Instead, I was thinking”-

Adrien tuned her out. He had this picnic planned out for at least three days; there was no need to switch things now. His eyes began to search the crowd until they landed on Marinette. Luka was talking to her, probably discussing their date. 

He froze when she turned her head and met his gaze. Even from across the room, Marinette’s eyes were nothing short of enchanting. Blue eyes reminded him of the skies that stretched across Paris. 

She offered him a smile, although a kind he had never really seen before; a tint of sadness laced it. 

Even though Adrien told her not to worry, he feared that his words didn’t stick. He tried to smile back to reassure but was afraid that it looked forced. 

“Adrien, are you listening to me?” Chloé jabbed his shoulder. 

“Huh- yeah.” Even if he did follow her instructions, there was no pleasing her unless he became her boyfriend, and that wouldn’t happen. 

* * *

Marinette had turned back to Luka, and they were talking. Adrien could have sworn that he caught Chloé and Luka stealing glances at each other for the next couple of minutes. However, before he could address the matter, Chloé stormed off, and Luka showed Marinette out. 

“Are you sure you’re ok, Marinette?” Luka knew that Marinette would tell him if something was wrong, but she wasn't behaving how she usually did. She showed up late- which in itself wasn't all that weird- but then she was distant, and kept checking her phone. If she had somewhere else she needed to be; she could have always rescheduled. They've seen each other plenty of times, especially in his band's rehearsal space. Having the official "date" was only a formality. 

"What-oh. Yes, I'm fine," she stuttered out. 

Luka internally sighed. She was always honest with him, and he was tempted to call out her lie. "If I'm boring you"-

"No!" Her eyes widened in embarrassment. "Of course not. Sorry, I'm not myself today."

Luka put down his guitar and folded his hands in his lap. "Do you want to talk about it?" Usually talking out problems wouldn't be ideal for a first date, but this was Marinette he was talking about. If something was bothering her, then he wanted to make it right. "Might make you feel better." 

"I promised a friend that I would be there for them, and I don't know if I can keep up my end." 

That would be upsetting. Marinette always prided herself in her word and kept her promises to a fault. That was one thing that he admired about her. 

"Let me guess, Adrien?" He wasn't blind to how close they had become. There was a time or two where he had to curb his protective jealousy. Marinette was important to him after all. But she constantly told him that she and Adrien were just friends and that he had no reason to be overprotective. So he took her at her word, regardless of what he was seeing. Besides, Marinette acted that way a couple of years ago, and she didn't have a crush on him either. It had to be how she acted around her guy friends. 

He watched as she nodded and refused to look at him. "Marinette, who did you think you were bidding on?"

Her skin flushed pink, and Luka wasn't sure if Marinette realized. 

"Adrien and I had made a plan so that I would win the bid. He told me that it would contain video games in his summary. So, I bid like I was supposed to, but right before, Alya had told me to bid on number twenty-four, and I wouldn't regret it."

That made sense, but there must have been a breakdown in communication somewhere for her not to mention that Luka and Adrien switched numbers. Marinette was only doing what she was told. Luka's stomach churned. If they had not changed things up a bit, then she would have been on a date with Adrien, and he would have won a date with Chloé. Would that have been better? It wasn’t as if she was talking to him right now. 

"It's all my fault. I suggested that we switch numbers right before the bidding started." 

Marinette's jaw fell open, and he looked away. "I told Alya about it, but I guess she didn't pass along the information correctly." 

"Luka," her voice wavered in uncertainty. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything." He braved his shame and forced himself to meet her eye, offering a smile with it. Their friendship would fall apart if they couldn't rely on each other for everything that they needed. 

"What's going on with you and Chloé?" Marinette started drawing shapes on the ground with her shoe. 

Luka adverted his gaze as his blood ran cold. They had promised when they were kids to always be honest with each other, no matter what. He upheld that promise even today. There was no doubt she was questioning because she roomed with her. Luka bit the questions on his tongue. Asking how Chloé was doing was tempting, but now was not the time. 

“It’s complicated,” he admitted. “But nothing we can’t figure out.” What good would it be to worry Marinette about something she couldn’t control. If he told her the whole story, she would attempt to fix things for him, and that wasn’t fair to her. He smiled, “So what are you still doing here?”

Luka allowed a smirk to play on his lips as Marinette's head twisted towards him in shock. It hurt his feelings, to be honest. They could hang out any time, but the only reason she was staying was out of obligation. 

"But I thought"-

"Your friend needs you. Go!" he urged with a shooing motion. His confidence was all she needed before she grabbed all of her things and raced to the door. Before she left, she turned back towards him and flashed a smile. 

"Thanks, Luka. I can always count on you." 

He fought the urge to laugh as the bell signaled her exit; some things never changed. Marinette was charging Adrien and Chloé's date to crash it.

What if-

Luka pulled out his phone and typed out a message. It was a long shot, but maybe Chloé would surprise him with a second chance. 

* * *

Adrien looked at his phone. Marinette should be calling him any minute to rescue him. He had endured the awkward conversations for over an hour. If he stayed with her all day, Chloé might get the wrong impression of how he felt about her - especially since she had been trying to flirt with him since school started. 

Or maybe he was disappointed that the picnic he had initially planned turned into a poolside meal on the roof of one of her father’s nearby hotels. It was as far as a picnic in the park as he could get. At least most of the food he packed wasn’t going to waste. 

He had brought his camera with him, but if he brought it out, Chloé would demand him to take pictures of her. 

He picked up his phone and unlocked the screen again. Nothing. Marinette did mention that her date was roughly the same time as his. Maybe that’s why she hadn’t messaged him. The thought caused his heart to deflate. If he had to accept a reality where Marinette was happy with Luka, then he would. It would just suck in the meantime as he got over her. 

A notification lit up the screen, and his eyes danced across the screen as he read. 

**Marinette: Sorry it took so long for me to get here. Are you ready? I’ll call in just a minute.**

She was here. Although Adrien had no idea what she was going to do, the second Chloé saw her; the jig would be up. 

As promised, what seemed like seconds later, his phone rang. Adrien answered it before she could see Marinette’s name. 

“Hello?” He answered. Part of his role in ‘Operation: Save Adrien’ was that he had to keep a normal voice and not give anything away. 

“Greet me like you would Nathalie.”

Adrien was taken aback at how serious she sounded but complied anyway. 

“Hello, Nathalie.”

He had to remind himself not to smile too much. Usually, when Nathalie called, it was just a correction in his schedule. 

“Just a moment.” He had to put some distance so Chloé wouldn’t hear Marinette’s voice. He mouthed an “I’m sorry,” to Chloé before he walked towards the roof edge. 

“She can’t hear you,” Adrien assured Marinette, switching the phone to the other side. 

“Ok, but you have to keep up appearances. Here’s your story: your father booked you a photoshoot, but the photographer is leaving town, so it has to be today.”

“There’s a problem unless you bribed someone to get my car to come. Chloé won’t believe that I’m walking to the shoot.” 

Even worse if she invited herself to come along.

“Let me worry about that.” 

What did that even mean? Last time he checked Marinette wasn’t able to pull out a car out of thin air. 

“I’ll be waiting downstairs.”

“But Marinette”-

A click indicated that she had hung up. What was he supposed to do now? Chloé was probably waiting for an explanation. 

“Sorry,” his hand flew to the back of his neck. He figured apologizing would be the best way to start. “That was Nathalie. My father booked a last-minute photo shoot for me and is sending a car.”

He hoped that Marinette suddenly gained magical powers and conjured up a car from thin air. 

“Well, that’s alright,” Chloé replied, tapping something into her phone. 

She was incredibly cool about this...too cool. 

“It is?” He asked, arching an eyebrow. 

“Of course, Adri-kins. The last thing I would want is to get in the way of your work.” She tapped his nose playfully. “But there’s no need to have a car sent when one of my drivers could take us.”

_ Us? She couldn’t possibly mean- _

“Since my mom is a fashion designer too, I could provide valuable input.”

Panic had started to set in. “You can’t.”

Chloé's mood shifted as she crossed her arms. “And why not?”

“It’s a closed shoot.” He blurted out. “My father doesn’t want anyone whose necessary.”

“What kind of clothes are you shooting for?”

Adrien blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “Underwear!” 

If he could have facepalmed at the ridiculousness without looking like a complete idiot, he would have. 

“My dad is branching off into something new. You know me: I’m the test dummy.”

Chloé's face beamed with color. “Alright,” she replied weakly, not daring to look him in the eye. “Well, at least let me walk you to your car.”

As they neared the front door, Adrien’s palms began to sweat. Marinette had sent him a one-word text containing the word bodyguard. He needed context. If she were going to be in a costume, surely Chloé would recognize her. 

Once they exited the front door, Adrien spotted a big buff guy leaned against a car. To his surprise, the man straightened up. 

“M. Agreste.” 

Marinette’s text message clicked. 

“Adrien? Who’s this?” Chloé grabbed his arm to prevent him from getting closer. 

He shrugged to downplay how fast his heart was racing. “He’s a new bodyguard my father hired.” Now all Adrien had to do was explain. “The car had to go to the shop.”

From this angle, he could see the very edge of Marinette’s shoe sticking out from behind the car. If he didn’t send Chloé back away soon, she might spot it. 

“Thanks for the afternoon, Chlo. It was good to catch up.” 

“We’ll have to do it again soon.” She agreed.

They quickly said their goodbyes and Adrien released the breath he was holding after Chloé disappeared inside. 

“You were awesome!” Marinette’s voice hit him before her jumping hug did. Reflexively, he wrapped his arm around her, bringing her close. 

Adrien made the mistake of turning his head to face her. They were so close, too close. He did the only thing he could think of to save his brain from short wiring; he released her. 

Marinette’s cheeks reddened similarly as Chloé’s did. 

Adrien coughed and turned his head, fighting the heat creeping up his own body. “Thanks for being my partner in crime.”

“No problem.”

“Ahem,” the guy leaning against the car interrupted. 

“Oh, sorry, Dave. Didn’t mean to keep you waiting.” Marinette pulled out some money and handed it to him. “Thanks for doing this. Say hi to my parents for me.”

“Will do. Have fun, lovebirds.” He waved goodbye and got in his car before they could protest. 

“He was my cousin visiting my parents. I got lucky when he called me for directions.”

That made sense and Adrien couldn’t be more thankful. 

“Well, thank you for rescuing me.”

Marinette cracked a smile. “What kind of knight would I be if I didn’t rescue the fair princess?”

“Fair enough. Let me at least thank you. Ice cream in the park on me.” It was the least he could do. His schedule was cleared for hours, and he couldn’t think of a better way to spend it than with Marinette. 

“Sounds perfect.”

* * *

The park was practically empty for that time of day. Most Parisians had other things on their minds, like what to make for dinner or the long laundry list of things to do once they got out of work. 

Adrien didn’t mind; this allowed him more time with Marinette plus fewer glances from fans as they passed by. 

She walked quietly beside him, ice cream in hand. Had he made things awkward by taking her here? This almost felt like a date. The thought reawakening the butterflies in his stomach. The only problem is his tongue was tied, and Alya hadn’t given him any information he could use. 

“Thank you so much for the ice cream. It’s delicious.” She said, continuing to enjoy her strawberry ice cream. 

“Like I said, it’s the least I could do.” 

Adrien stopped, resting on the fenced area around the lake in the very center of the park. The water seemed to go on forever. He knew that they could keep walking, and eventually they would loop back to where they started. 

“I love coming here,” he sighed. “My mom used to bring me here when I was younger.”

Bringing up his mother was the last thing he had expected, but he couldn’t very well take back the comment now. He shouldn’t have been surprised by the next question. 

“What’s she like?”

An innocent question prompted by his statement, but he couldn’t help but stiffen. 

“She is—well,  _ was _ one of the nicest women you would ever meet. She radiated warmth, and just one smile from her could lift any horrible mood. Then when I was about 15 or so, she suddenly fell ill and died. She was gone in a blink of an eye.”

Marinette’s free hand covered his, her fingertips gently curling into his palm with a squeeze. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

He refused to cry, not here, and certainly not now. But even as the years passed, it hadn’t become any easier to let her go. 

“It’s ok,” he offered a small smile the best he could. “She would want us happily living our life, not stuck in grief.”

A silence fell between them as he cast his gaze back to the lake. The warmth from Marinette holding his hand offered him the comfort that he desperately wanted. 

“Do you take photos?” She teased, catching him off guard, although, he did appreciate the subject change. “I thought models didn’t have to carry their own equipment.”

Adrien’s mood lifted. “It’s not for work. I’ve taken pictures for the last couple of summers now.” He quickly unzipped his bag and pulled out his camera. “I started to get into photography because I wanted to be a better model, but then it just grew on me.”

His hands danced along the frame of the camera, adjusting the settings as he saw fit before raising to his face, the lens out towards the lake. “I mostly take shots of landscapes more than anything else. I’ve found that I like capturing beauty for the world to see.” He took another couple shots then turned the camera towards Marinette. She looked so serene staring out on the lake and hadn’t noticed him changing his subject, until the second shot. 

“Hey!” She playfully cried, putting her hand to bring his camera down. Adrien chucked and returned it to the proper place before nodded for them to keep walking. 

The two kept walking until they stopped and made themselves comfortable on a patch of grass looking up at the sky, the camera placed to the side. 

“So,” a sly smirk spread across her lips. “Do I want to know what you said to Chloé, so she allowed you to leave?” 

His cheeks heated like a wildfire. There was no way he was telling her freely that the best thing he could come up with was a fake underwear shoot. 

“Oh, you know,” he fumbled. “Just told her I had a shoot like you told me to.”

“Oh come on, Agreste.” Marinette’s eyebrow gently nudged his side. “The girl searched the whole library, and you expect me to believe she let you walk out the door without question.”

Adrien didn’t need a reflective surface to know his blush deepened. Not just the secret he was hiding, but it was the first time she had used Tikki’s nickname— and he liked it. 

Marinette rolled up on her side to face him, eyebrow arched. “Why do I feel like you’re hiding something.”

Adrien remained silent; if he opened his mouth, he might incriminate himself further. 

“I guess you leave me no choice.” 

Her fingers started to poke his sides feverishly. His body started writhing in defense, his hands desperately grasping for her to stop. Laughter filled the air between the two of them. Adrien could barely get her name out. 

He managed to grab her hands to start a power struggle. Adrien pulled her towards him, causing the two to start rolling. Marinette screeched in delight. The victory was claimed once they stopped and she was on top. 

Their breaths were ragged at best and smiled. The joy faded quickly when he realized that Marinette was on top of him. He needed her to hurry before his body betrayed him further. 

“Uh—Marinette.”

He didn’t need to finish the thought. Her cheeks lit up like a Christmas tree. 

“Right.” She rolled to the side, releasing him. “We should probably head back.”

Adrien stood to his feet and helped her. They headed back to the campus in silence, all the meanwhile, heads racing. 

* * *

“Cookie, I’m back!” Plagg shouted through the door. He hoped she would hurry; the box in his arms was getting heavy. 

Within a couple of seconds, he was greeted by his girlfriend stealing a kiss on sight. 

“What’s that?”

“It’s all of our pre-recorded shows. I took them to back them up and categorize them.”

“Sounds like a hot date,” she teased. “Is that what you’re doing tonight?”

“Unfortunately.” He grunted, setting the box on his bed. 

“Do you want some help?” She wrapped her arms around his waist 

“I don’t know,” he inhaled a sharp breath as if it would be a tough decision. “The CDs might get jealous.”

She pinched his side and made her way over to her laptop. “Just let me make sure I don’t have any assignments due.”

Plagg allowed his eyes to drift off his girlfriend to explore around the room. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but it was different somehow. Maybe she cleaned up? The trash can was overflowing. 

“While you do that. I’ll take your garbage out for you.”

“Oh that’s alright, I can get it later.”

But by the time she turned her focus back to him, he had already found what she probably wanted to keep from him. 

“What’s this?” The further down he read, the more he didn’t need her to reply. She had been accepted into an internship over the summer. “Why didn’t you tell me that you got the internship. You were talking about it for months.” Was she hiding something from him? 

“It’s not a big deal; I decided not to go.’

Plagg couldn’t even begin to believe that. Something had to have to happen for her to change her mind. What worried him most was that this was the first time he heard about it. 

“What changed?”

“I just decided that I didn’t want to go.” Tikki wouldn’t look at him and stayed glued to her seat. 

“But why?” Plagg closed the gap and turned the chair, so she had to meet his eye. “Talk to me Tikki.”

“I have a project to do. I think it’s best if you leave.” 

Plagg scanned her baby blue eyes but knew that pushing this would be useless. His girlfriend was stubborn when she wanted to. It was hard enough to straighten up and take a step back. 

“This isn’t over, Tikki. We need to talk about this.” With that, he headed directly towards the door. 

* * *

Marinette rolled away from her textbooks onto her back and released a quiet sigh. Chloé was gone who knows where which allowed the room to be used for study purposes. 

She hadn’t expected to spend hours in the park with Adrien the other day, and she put off her homework to do so. 

No sooner had she closed her eyes, did an image of Adrien's shocked face as she hovered over him in the park appeared. Why was this stuck in her head? It's not like she had a crush on him. Marinette groaned, and sat up, hands covering her face. 

Alya's words must have gotten to her in her insistent nagging. Marinette would be the first to admit that Adrien was handsome, he was a model for crying out loud, but to think that she would even be remotely his type was absurd. She was thankful for their friendship; if she entertained the idea, then things would get messy quickly. 

Her other phone vibrated, drawing her attention to her pillow. 

Chat? 

Her heart fluttered; this was how she was supposed to feel. But why was he texting her? 

**Chat Noir: Ready for the date?**

Wait. It was Saturday, wasn't it? How could she ever forget that she had a date with Chat? 

**Of course! Where should we meet up?**

Marinette bolted out of bed to change clothes and finish looking presentable enough. She pulled out a cute red dress and slipped it on and let her hair down. 

**Chat Noir: Meet me in the parking lot by building C.**

Building C was on the edge of campus. There wouldn't be many students there at this time of day. Her stomach jerked, would she see who Chat was? Did she know who he was? No- she would have known if she met Chat Noir out of his mask. 

**Be right there.**

  
  


She reached the top of the stairs, and her gaze naturally dropped. At the bottom was someone next to a jet black motorcycle. 

A moment later, her phone buzzed. 

**Chat Noir: Care for a ride?**

Marinette raced down the steps to meet him.

“Chat, this is incredible.” She allowed her eyes to take in the beauty of the bike but didn’t touch it. Knowing her, she would find a way to bump the bike and send it to the ground accidentally. 

“I didn’t know you could ride.”She watched him shrug. 

“I learned last summer,” he explained. 

Even though his visor was down, his voice assured her that it was still her kitty. Maybe this is how he planned to keep his identity hidden. 

“So what do you have planned for our little date?”

In response, she was handed a helmet. He wanted to go for a ride? The butterflies started in Marinette’s stomach. She hadn’t ever ridden on a motorcycle before. Thousands of scenarios started piling in her head of things that could go wrong. 

She must have looked nervous because Chat reached for her hand. 

“Don’t worry,” he assured. “I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.”

Marinette slipped on the helmet and allowed Chat to help guide her on the bike. His head turned back as he revved the engine. 

“Hold on, and don’t let go."

Marinette wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and rested her head on his back. Even with her helmet on, she could smell the cologne he was wearing. 

The second they took off she squeezed him tighter and closed her eyes, allowing his scent to keep her calm as the two blazed the road. 

“The observatory?” Marinette asked, staring at the scene. 

Adrien couldn’t get over how cute she was being; it would be hard enough to keep up his suave bravado without that. 

“Are you sure it’s ok for us to be here?”

Normally no, but there was a lot he could get away with by slipping the guard some money and an autograph picture for his niece. He understood Adrien’s burden of popularity and the need for privacy. 

“Absolutely. We have the whole place to ourselves.” It helped matters that he scouted the place out a couple of days ago to know where everything was. He held out his hand and guided her up the stairs to the deck. 

She tugged at his hand and stopped in her tracks. “What’s that?”

Adrien smiled to himself underneath the helmet because he knew. 

“Patience,” he assured her before nudging her up the stairs. A sense of pride swelled in his chest as he earned a gasp from Marinette when they reached the top. 

There was a picnic blanket spread out with an assortment of food that he had picked out. Music filled the air from a nearby speaker, and the guards had even lit the candles that he had given them if there was extra time. Everything looked perfect, just as she deserved. 

“Chat!” 

Marinette’s million-watt smile spoke all the praise he needed as she took in the sight ahead of them. 

“How did you- this is incredible.” 

“Dare you say perrrfect?” His comment earned her nudging him playfully. Adrien led her to the blanket and helped her down. “I’m glad you like it.” 

“I love it,” she corrected him. “I’m impressed that you pulled something like this off.” 

“You deserve the best.” Adrien found that he quite enjoyed making Marinette flustered, the color on her cheeks only enhanced her natural beauty. Being Chat gave him a sense of control over his feelings and that he could never have with Adrien. “Close your eyes.”

His heart started to ring in his ear as she complied. This was risk higher than anything he had done before. He removed his helmet cautiously. If Marinette peeked at all, it would be game over. Thankfully, her eyes stayed closed. 

Adrien reached into the picnic basket and pulled out a black mask that he had packed. It was different than the outfit that he wore to the party, but he hoped that it would be enough. 

“Alright,” his voice faltered. “You can open them.”

His body tensed, waiting for her reaction. 

“Your helmet…” She trailed off. 

“I figure this way would be easier to watch the stars.” Every voice in his head wanted to run away with the way her eyes scanned over him. Being this vulnerable with anyone was scary, let alone with someone he cared about. 

Marinette’s fingers brushed the edge of his mask for a moment before she pulled away hesitantly. “Thank you,” she whispered. “For trusting me like this. It means a lot.” 

“I wish I could tell you who I am.”

“It’s ok, Chat.” She reached out and grabbed his hand and squeezed. “I understand.”

Those words meant more to him than she would probably ever know. 

“Chat?” She turned her head to look at him. 

“Hmm?” He hummed thoughtfully, running his thumb against the back of their laced hands. 

“As much as I hate to say it, we should be getting back.” 

Adrien was hoping that time would have stopped at some point during the last couple of hours. But it had to be past 1 am. He was sure that the previous time the guard looped by, he received a glare. 

“You’re right,” he groaned, standing to his feet. Besides, Adrien knew that he wouldn’t sleep much tonight. Marinette accepted his outreached hand, and he helped her up. Normally he would have expected her to let go so they could make way back to the motorcycle. He would come back for all of his supplies after he dropped her off; it seemed like the gentleman thing to do. Thoughts faded as he realized Marinette was still staring at him. 

What was wrong, did he have something on his face?

“Your eyes…” Marinette's voice trailed off, and Adrien gulped. “They’re so green.”

She was close,  _ way  _ too close. But despite his internal alarms blaring in his system, Adrien couldn’t help but slowly be drawn in like a sailor to a siren’s call. Could they possibly pick up from where they left off at the party? 

They grew closer and closer, and as Marinette closed her eyes, he followed suit. The anticipation was killing him. 

“It’s late.”

Adrien’s eyes burst open only to find she had backed away a couple of steps.

“We should head back.” 

He wouldn’t admit that his heart sunk inside his chest, or that his legs may as well have been lead. 

Did he do something wrong?

“As you wish,” Adrien muttered and led her back to his bike. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know when you think! I appreciate you all. If you have a tumblr, ( I'm RoseGardenTwilight there) I'll be giving a sneek peek of next week's chapter there.


	11. A Drop in the Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drop in the ocean,  
> A change in the weather,  
> I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
> It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
> But I'm holding you closer than most,  
> 'Cause you are my heaven.  
> I don't wanna waste the weekend,  
> If you don't love me, pretend  
> A few more hours, then it's time to go.  
> And as my train rolls down the East coast,  
> I wonder how you keep warm.  
> It's too late to cry, too broken to move on.  
> Still I can't let you be,  
> Most nights I hardly sleep.  
> Don't take what you don't need, from me.  
> -Ron Pope
> 
> Aka. All the emotions up in here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff ahoy! Hello lovely readers, hoping I can brighten your day with this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write. 
> 
> A *HUGE* thank you to Kellarhi who betaed this chapter on such short notice.

“Now don’t forget my little Badgers, it’s Parent’s Day this weekend, so don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Lila’s voice echoed through the hallways. Nino saw several students roll their eyes. It was nice to know that everyone’s body language was voicing what they were thinking. 

“Not the best advice.” Nino snarked earning a smirk from Adrien. 

“This is Lila Rossi, signing off.” 

“Do we have the show ready for this afternoon?” Adrien asked, ignoring the obvious chance Nino found to keep picking on Lila.

“It should be in the studio.” Or rather, that was the last place he saw it. Plagg took everything else to back up on his computer.

“I’d much rather be in the studio than entertaining my father today,” Adrien groaned. 

“Rather be where?” Lila’s voice stopped the two in their tracks. 

Of course, she had to overhear part of that conversation and make their life more difficult. 

Before Nino could jump in with an excuse for Adrien, he answered. “I’m hanging out with friends later.”

Lila rested a finger on her cheek. “Listening to YVR, no doubt.”

“Why not?” Nino chipped in. “It’s only the most popular station on campus.”

“Hardly,” she scoffed. “The only fans they have are in poor taste. Although, I do wonder,” she stepped towards them. “Wouldn’t it be a shame if Chat Noir and Carapace were too busy to go on air today?”

Nino side shot a look before continuing. “I’m sure they would manage no matter what life throws at them.”

Lila scoffed and pushed them out of her way. 

“Do you think she knows?” Adrien asked quietly; the two began walking at a much slower pace. 

They had been so careful, Nino couldn’t see how they could have possibly slipped up. “If anything, she’s probably just testing the waters to see how we react.”

“Either way, we have to be more careful.”

Nino stopped, attention drawn to his feet. “About that.” He knew he had to tell Adrien about his deal with Alya. “There’s something we need to talk about. On my date with Alya, she kinda asked me to help her figure out Carapace and Chat Noir’s identities.”

“What?” 

Nino winced—this wouldn’t be a pleasant conversation. 

“And I sorta said I would do it.” Nino flinched when Adrien's knuckles made contact with his arm, although the punch wasn’t as hard as it could have been. “I probably deserve that.”

“What were you thinking, agreeing to something like that? We need her on a wild goose chase, not with one foot inside the studio.”

“If I’m helping her, I can throw her off our scent.”

Even if Adrien didn’t like the idea, he had to see some of the merits. He had the most on the line because if Alya ever found out what he was doing, she would not be happy. 

“Be careful,” Adrien warned. 

“Do you know who you’re talking to?” Nino shot back with a smile. “Now let's have some cheese fries before your old man shows up.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice.”

* * *

Chloé peered around the corner at all the students being doted upon by their loving parents, knowing all the while that hers wouldn’t bother showing up. Her father was in an important business meeting that he couldn’t squeeze out of, and as an apology, she would receive some kind of gift later. Sure the city was important, but there would always be meetings. She secretly awaited the day he wasn’t mayor anymore and could devote more time to his family. 

Her mother was even worse. All she cared about was the next trend in fashion, and everything else could become ashes. There was no way she would step foot on this campus unless it were necessary for her survival. Chloé had devoted her life to earning her mother’s love, but so far the closest she’d gotten was being compared to a casserole. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” A familiar voice brought warmth to her chest and sent a shiver down her spine. She wiped away evidence of the tears that had started to fall. 

“Go away, Luka. I want to be alone.” She couldn’t see him when all of her emotions were cracked open like this—there were expectations after all. With her status and influence, she couldn’t afford to be weak; it would reflect poorly on her father. 

She didn’t fight him when he hooked his finger under her chin to connect their gaze. 

“Do you really want to be alone?” 

His calming blue eyes made her stomach lurch and palms sweat. Why couldn’t she leave him in the past where he belonged? She shook her head and buried her face into his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso. 

Anybody watching could think whatever they wanted; she needed this. Him. The safety and security of being nestled between his arms provided. 

A soft pressure graced her crown. She missed those kisses far more than she would admit. Luka Couffaine was her drug, and yet, he didn’t have a clue how much power he held over her. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

No, she wanted to stay just like this. If she opened up about it, more tears would ensue. Chloé shook her head the best she could against Luka’s chest, and he placed another gentle kiss on the top of her head. 

Wait, she shouldn’t be giving in like this. One time giving in to temptation would turn this behavior into a habit. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” She pulled away abruptly, despite how much her body objected. 

“Why not?”

It was a good question—one she didn’t have a great answer for. “People might see.”

“You mean Adrien,” he answered for her, annoyance in his tone. 

Figures he would bring that up. It had been her own fault; she’d broadcasted winning that date with Adrien so much, it would have been a surprise if anyone didn’t know. 

“I do.” Chloé rolled her eyes. “We happened to have a great date up in one of my father’s hotels.”

“Say what you like, but you weren’t the one that was caught with Adrien in the park.”

The bitter, soul-crushing comment robbed her of her air and train of thought for a few seconds. She had been furious when she saw the tabloid. Chloé had been tempted to waltz right up to M. Damocles and demand that Marinette be removed from her room, but she hadn’t done it. Instead, she stayed a couple of days in Sabrina’s room until her emotions settled down. His comment, however, sent her reeling over the edge. 

“You think you’re so smug, being all heroic coming to comfort me? News flash! I’ve liked Adrien a lot longer than I liked you. He’s the only one I can be with.”

“You mean the only one your mother would approve of,” Luka snapped back. 

“That’s not true. I like Adrien—”

“Then why did you bid on me at the auction?” He retorted. 

“It was anonymous.”

“Bull.” He gritted his teeth. “You forget I caught you with the list backstage.” 

“That means nothing.” She really had gone there to look up Luka’s number, but bringing that up wouldn’t help her case. 

“I saw the way you looked at me after you read Adrien’s name!”

Chloé crossed her arms and turned her head away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Whatever you say Chlo, whatever you say.” Luka scowled before storming off without looking back. 

Chloé bit her tongue to prevent calling out for him. Why was she prone to self-sabotage? Lashing out against him did nothing to quash her feelings. All it accomplished was wounding Luka. 

The facts remained, her parents would never accept him as boyfriend material. Even if she tried to hide it, they would find out someway. She had already seen proof that her father intervened in school matters. There would be no hiding. How could he be so stubborn? Living in an ideal world instead of the real one. She would have to be the one to give him a nudge. To get Luka to move on and live a happy life, she would have to prove the seriousness of her feelings for Adrien. 

“Yeah, she mumbled to herself. “This is so he can be happy.”

_ But can you be happy without him? _ Her mind countered. Chloé didn’t have a response. 

* * *

  
“You want me to what?”

Adrien tried to hide his cringe at her reaction. He knew it was a long shot, but he was fresh out of options. The tabloids had featured him and Marinette after their little adventure in the park the other day, taking photos out of context, making them look like the happiest couple in all of Paris.

_ Young Adrien Agreste in love?  _

Well, he was, but he didn’t need Marinette to learn about it from a tabloid. 

His father had (no doubt) seen it. It explained the call Adrien received about his father being available to attend parent’s weekend—Gabriel wanted to meet Marinette. But, if he found out that they weren’t actually dating, then he might make good on his prior threat and arrange an agreement with the Bourgeois Family. 

That couldn’t happen. 

“Pretend to be my girlfriend, for Parent’s Weekend. Please? ...as a favor to me.”

Sure he sounded desperate, but right now he could care less. 

Marinette chuckled—not exactly the answer he was looking for. 

“Adrien, you could probably get any girl you wanted to be your fake girlfriend... or real, for that matter.”

_ Apparently not you, _ his mind bitterly added. 

“It has to be you,” he blurted in response. 

Color grazed her cheeks for a couple of seconds before vanishing just as quick. 

“Not that I’m not flattered, but what aren’t you telling me?”

All of her attention on him caused the hairs on his neck to rise. He had hoped not to tell her about the tabloid; it might spook her more. 

“Some paparazzi got photos of us in the park the other day, and out of context…” he began, as he reached a hand behind his neck and absently began scratching. 

“...So, as far as the tabloids are concerned, you and I are dating.” she finished.

Adrien nodded. “And my father is the last to know. So, unless we convince him of how wonderful of a person you are, I’ll probably get married off to Chloé for the rest of my life.” The words kept spilling before he could stop himself. “And he doesn’t visit often, so I could just say that we broke up the next time he asks. Please? I wouldn’t ask you if it wasn’t important.”

The seconds ticked away as he watched multiple emotions flicker across her face. Panic started to bubble inside him. He would likely be screwed if she said no. 

“I’ll do it.”

“Really?”  _ She said, yes? _ Adrien’s heart somersaulted in his chest. “Thank you! I’ll make it up to you somehow. Just tell me what I can do and consider it done!”

Marinette slipped her hand in his. “No need to thank me,  _ boyfriend _ . Although, I will call first dibs on tutoring sessions.”

Adrien very nearly melted as she called him her boyfriend. It was all he’d wanted from the moment he had met her. “Deal.”

“Let’s go meet your dad.”

* * *

“Where did you learn to do this?” Nino asked as he watched Alya pick the lock to Adrien and Plagg’s room. 

Not finding their pre-recorded track in the studio was a nightmare scenario, so he was thankful he’d arrived so early. Racing back to Plagg’s to try and fix the issue, he had bumped into Alya—since her parents couldn’t make it this weekend, she asked if she could tag along with him. Nino didn’t have the heart to tell her no, but that turned out in his favor since the door was locked and neither friend was picking up their phone. She apparently had some very useful talents.

“Some things, you don’t want to know,” she teased. 

Her sleuthing abilities were on the next level, and that only made her more attractive. 

“You said this was important, right?”

No backup, no show. “Very.” Even if he had to grab an old recording, Nino wouldn’t be picky. Sure the regular listeners would pick up on a reused show but Lila wouldn’t.

“Got it!” Alya exclaimed. 

“You’re the best!” Nino kissed her cheek before bolting past her. 

“It has to be here somewhere, Plagg said he was going to leave it here.” Nino tore through the room—not that anyone would be able to tell with its current state. Adrien’s side wasn’t the problem, but Plagg on the other hand...

“Can you at least tell me what I’m looking for?”

He had tried to ditch her, but she stuck to his side being overly helpful. The last thing he could do was tell her he was looking for stuff for YVR. Alya was already suspicious, and getting way too close for comfort. 

“Ah-hah!” The voice behind them caused the two to jump. 

Nino's eyes squeezed shut, praying that he misheard, that it would be anyone but Chloé Bourgeois behind them. 

“Chloé!” he feigned cheeriness after he spun to face her, and his worst fears were confirmed. “What are you doing here?”

“I think a better question is what are  _ you _ doing rifling through my Adrikin’s stuff.” She scoffed. “I knew you were trouble the first time I laid eyes on you. Now you proved your true colors by breaking into his room, no less. I have a mind to call security and have them escort you straight to the headmaster’s office!”

Not good... not good! If that happened then no one would be around to run the show, furthering Lila’s suspicions. 

“We were sent here to get something for him.”

“Really? What did he need that required both of you?” She crossed her arms defensively. “I suggest you don’t lie to me.”

“Chloé, we don’t have time for this.” Nino turned back around to try and resume his search, but her shrill voice carried easily over his shoulder. 

“I’m sure Damocles doesn’t have time for this, either. Though, I suppose a quick text to him would probably work better than having you sent over to his office.”

“Come on, Nino. We don’t have to deal with this.” Alya grabbed his wrist, probably with every intention to storm out of there, but he couldn’t leave yet. Not without finding the show. They had recorded a special piece for today, and he needed it. 

Nino turned his attention back to Chloé. “What do you want?”

“Me? Whatever could you mean? I just want what’s best for my Adrikins.” 

“I was serious when I told you we don’t have time for this, Chloé! What do you want?” 

A small smile hitched the corner of her mouth, and her eyes turned predatory as she immediately dropped all pretense. “Since you insist, I want you to convince Adrien to be my boyfriend for the next three months. Dates, lunches together, PDA—“

“There’s no way Adrien would agree to that. A week.”

“A month,” she countered, face stone cold. “Final offer.”

They needed more time to look for the show; Adrien would have to deal. Maybe he could ask his father to go on a trip or something? 

“Deal.”

Chloé flipped her hair in victory. “Tell Adrien that the deal starts tomorrow morning. I won’t be cheated into half a day.” She left without further comment. 

Nino didn’t need to turn to look at Alya to know she was wearing an incredulous grin. 

“Adrien is going to  _ kill _ you.”

“I know,” he sighed—but it was for the good of the show. Nino glanced down at his watch; there was no extra time. He only had 20 minutes to cut across campus and make it to the studio. 

_ What if she— _ his brain interjected _.  _

No. That would be insane. Adrien might never forgive him if he brought her along. But what choice did he have? 

“Alya, if I told you something, would you keep it to the grave?”

There it was, her playful smirk. “What, like you’re on the run?”

Any room for banter would have to be cut short. “I’m serious.”

All amusement drained from her face, worry filling her eyes. “Nino, you can tell me anything.”

He grabbed her hand; the answer had to be good enough. “Follow me.”

* * *

This was a horrible idea for many different reasons, but she couldn’t say no to him. She had to ignore the fact that she liked the warmth his hand was radiating as they walked, how safe she felt despite the glares from other girls she received and the way his eyes lit up as he talked. 

Green eyes. 

Why did Chat have to have green eyes like Adrien? Two green pools like a field she could lay in for hours. 

Those eyes were the reason she didn’t kiss Chat on their date. The second she closed her own and leaned in, her mind conjured a picture of Adrien all wide-eyed and blushing as she pinned him in the park. 

But, her heart belonged to Chat, not Adrien. Right?

Maybe she had allowed Alya to get in her head. Although, the thought of what it would be like to date Adrien Agreste was appealing. 

The whole reason she’d agreed to this though, was to help Adrien. But what if she messed things up for him? He had said this was so his father wouldn’t come to an arrangement with the mayor’s family, but on paper, Chloé was a lot more impressive than she was. Even if she had feelings for Adrien, how could she possibly win over M. Agreste compared to  _ her _ ? No—she couldn’t think about that now, she had to help Adrien in any way that she could. 

Adrien tugged her arm back before they rounded the corner to the front of the school, and she turned to look at him questioningly. 

“Hey,” his voice was calming and soft, both of which she needed right now. “Thanks for doing this. I really appreciate it.”

“It’s not a big deal,” she replied with a shy smile. Maybe if she said the words enough, they would become true. 

“It is, and I’ll make it up to you someday,” he promised. 

How he was planning to do that would have to remain a mystery though, because for now, she had to get in her zone. 

They rounded the corner to see a car parked out front. Standing next to the car, she had to assume was the real bodyguard to the Agreste family—“Gorilla.” The tall, well-dressed figure of M. Agreste stood waiting for Adrien, but he wasn’t alone. 

“Adrien!” Lila’s voice may as well have been nails on a chalkboard. 

He stopped in his tracks, and Marinette had to squeeze his hand before they finished closing the gap. 

“Father, I’m sorry we’re late.” In actuality,  _ they _ weren’t late— _ he _ was early—but Adrien thought better of pointing it out; arguing semantics didn’t seem like the best way to start on a good foot. 

“Your friend,” Gabriel eyed Lila, “...was telling me all about your life on campus. I had no idea how involved you were in the radio station.”

Marinette felt Adrien’s body tense beside her, but she couldn’t figure out why. To her knowledge, he didn’t work with the radio department with Lila, so why not call her out on whatever story she was telling? 

Lila and Adrien locked eyes intensely, and Marinette knew that she was out of the loop on something. 

“Well someone had to save the station,” he replied easily, with an almost genuine smile. 

Adrien tugged Marinette closer and wrapped an arm protectively around her waist. “And my girlfriend was the inspiration for it all.”

Marinette’s toes curled, and she fought the heat rising in her cheeks at the compliment. She had done no such thing but felt it was best to follow Adrien’s lead. 

“Girlfriend?” Lila parroted. 

“Father, I would like to introduce you to Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She’s a freshman with aspirations to graduate with a business degree in relation to design.”

“And how long has this been going on?” his father asked cooly.

M. Agreste’s gray eyes were intimidating enough; if you added his short tone into the mix, Marinette could see why Adrien wanted her there with him. 

“A month. Although, we met in the library at the beginning of the year,” she answered for him, squeezing his hand. “We became friends, and I told him how I felt, and the rest is history.” Most of her lie was the truth—she couldn’t effectively have this conversation otherwise. 

“That’s a lie!” Lila accused with a pointed finger. Her other fist clenched by her side. 

Now Marinette could see why Adrien talked about Lila the way he did. Anyone sane could see she was using this weekend to get on his dad’s good side. Presumably, so she could start dating Adrien. That would only happen over her dead body. 

“Oh yeah?” Marinette challenged. “If I wasn’t his girlfriend, would he let me do this?” She couldn’t allow herself to think about it—if she did, she would chicken out. Grabbing either side of his white overshirt, she tugged him into a searing kiss. It only took a second or two for him to respond, after the initial shock wore off, she assumed. She felt the hand he’d already placed at her side shift to the small of her back as he drew her closer. 

Even with her eyes closed, her surroundings seemed to spin. Lila screeched, cueing Marinette into pulling away. 

Marinette couldn’t move very far because of Adrien’s hands, but that probably sold it more. Her breathing was ragged and in sync with his. Her wide-eyed stare was meant to convey a sincere apology, but as their eyes locked, she immediately forgot what it was she was supposed to be sorry about. There was something in the way he was looking at her that made her knees weak, and her stomach flipped wildly. Her head was pounding, and if she tried to move without help, she knew she wouldn’t make it two steps before falling to the ground. 

A cough broke her from her trance. 

“Now that we’ve had an… an  _ informative _ demonstration of my son’s public displays of affection, Lila, why don’t you show us where this radio club meets and what Adrien does for you.”

Lila had no choice but to nod and start leading the way. 

Adrien’s hand slipped back into hers, and Marinette couldn’t be more grateful. Her heart hadn’t stopped exploding yet. As dumb as it sounded, she hadn’t expected him to kiss her back the way he had. He must have had some acting experience in addition to the modeling because, for a split second, she entertained the thought that it could be real. 

Adrien maneuvered his fingers, so they slipped between her own, lacing their hands together. The simple act centered her. 

Marinette let her gaze wander to Gabriel and the bodyguard only a few steps ahead of them. She hoped that she hadn’t won the battle with Lila just to lose the war with M. Agreste. 

The tour involving the radio studio was short, sweet and to the point. Marinette didn’t know about Adrien, but watching Lila flounder in a lie of her own making had a certain satisfaction attached to it. 

M. Agreste dismissed Lila from his company despite her plentiful protests; Marinette relaxed, leaning her head against Adrien’s arm. They spent the next hour showing M. Agreste the sights around campus. As they neared the entrance to the school, M. Agreste stopped suddenly.

“Thank you for the tour; it was enlightening. Adrien, a word alone?” 

As the blond pulled away, Marinette's stomach jerked. The realization hit her—she didn’t want him to go. 

“I’ll be right back,” he promised. Just like that, he slipped through her fingers. 

* * *

“What is all this?” Alya marveled the moment she stepped inside. Nino hurried to his booth. Alya wasn’t supposed to find out about this at all, and instead, he was the traitor that lead her straight in here, without even getting the permission of the other two. But Adrien was caught up and couldn’t get away, and Plagg was MIA—who knows where—and time wasn’t on their side. 

“Wait—you?” 

Nino could see her wheels starting to turn, and it wouldn’t be long before it clicked into place. 

“Look, we can talk about this later. The show is about to start, and I can’t do this alone. We have to air; otherwise, Lila will get suspicious. Will you help me?”

If she said no, then it would all be over. Even though he had the experience with the equipment, he had no idea what Adrien had planned for the show. He couldn’t very well just play music the whole time, with Alya joining him that meant they could at least banter back and forth. 

“Fine, I’ll help. Show me what to do, Turtle boy.”

* * *

Marinette stood in the archway wondering if she should wait for Adrien. He hadn’t specifically asked her to stay, but it seemed rude just to leave. M. Agreste could be going out for an early dinner or something before coming back. If that was the case, then he might need her again. 

“Marinette!” a voice called, breaking through thoughts about her dilemma.

She spun around to find Juleka behind her. This was a surprise; Marinette knew that Luka’s sister was in her first year of university, but she expected her to choose another school. 

“Juleka, what are you doing here?”

“Mom dragged me along to try to convince me to change schools next semester. Have you’ve seen my brother?”

Marinette shook her head. She hadn’t seen Luka at all since their “date”, and with the campus being so large, he could be practically anywhere. 

“Oh well, you’re not my brother’s keeper. You have your own boyfriend to keep track of.”

“Boyfriend?” Marinette stuttered, forgetting the initial plan. 

“Yeah, I saw you two earlier today.” Her smile faltered. “Is the blond guy not your boyfriend?”

She must have seen her and Adrien parading around school earlier. They were supposed to keep their cover, but who would Juleka tell? She didn’t know anyone around here.

“No, we’re just friends.”

Juleka tilted her head. “I’m not so sure about that. 

Marinette’s smile melted away. “What makes you say that?” Juleka couldn’t have seen them together aside from today… what did she mean, saying they weren’t friends? 

“I’m just calling it as I see it.” She shrugged. “I noticed the way you looked at him, and I know you’ve seen the way he looks at you.”

Marinette peeked over her shoulder at Adrien talking to his father. He must have felt her gaze because his head turned, and their eyes locked. He waved and smiled before turning back to his dad. 

Juleka couldn’t be right, could she?

* * *

“Adrien, I expect you to pay attention to me when I’m talking to you.” Adrien turned back from Marinette’s direction. She was the perfect girlfriend up until now. He didn’t want to ruin that by not paying attention.

“Yes, sir.” Gabriel sent Gorilla to pick up the car—it could only mean one thing. “Are you leaving so soon?” 

“I’m needed in Milan to oversee the start of the Spring line; I came here to check up on some rumors. I think it’s best if you eliminate all distractions in your life.” 

He was referring to Marinette. He had to be. Adrien gritted his teeth. “If you have something to say about her, then say it.”

“She’s impressive; there’s no question about that. She has a level head on her shoulders and can keep up a conversation with fashion. Despite her obvious attachment to at least the idea of you, what is unclear is if she’s using you to further her career. It is best for all parties involved if you dispose of the distractions immediately and returned all of your focus to your studies.”

“Marinette is not like that!” She hadn’t even shown him more than one or two designs yet. If she was using him to “further her career”, she was failing miserably. 

“There’s no reason to raise your voice at me, Adrien. I’ll trust you to do something about this by the next time we meet.” Gabriel turned as the family vehicle stopped curbside.

Adrien was losing this fight, but couldn’t do a thing about it as the car door opened, and Gabriel was helped inside.    
  
“But father—” he protested, and it fell on deaf ears.

“Represent the family well.” Gabe commanded before the car door shut, effectively canceling any additional discussion. 

Adrien watched helplessly as his father was chauffeured away, and everything inside him shattered. 

* * *

“Let me do the opening and then feel free to introduce yourself and we’ll go from there.” 

Alya nodded, and Nino couldn’t help but be impressed. He hadn’t needed to re-explain anything. Which was a blessing because the show was scheduled to start any minute. 

“I still can’t believe that you two were underneath my nose the whole time. Marinette will flip when she finds out—”

“No, Alya. You  _ can’t _ tell her. This has to stay a secret.”

“You do realize you gave me one of the biggest scoops this year and are asking me not to tell anyone.”

“Trusting you not to tell anyone,” he corrected with a soft smile. 

“Alright, I’ll play by your rules.” Alya slipped on a headset. “I must like you a lot,” she teased. 

“We go live in 3, 2, 1.”

“This is Carapace, and I’m here to inform the students of  Sorbonne , that we are in the middle of a serious invasion, otherwise known as: Parents Weekend. The one weekend of the year the school pretends to be on their best behavior! I bet some of you are wondering where Chat Noir is. He was feeling under the weather, so he’s taking a cat nap and hopefully will join us later on in the broadcast. Meanwhile—”

“When the cat's away, the fox comes to play.” Alya cut in throwing him a smirk. 

“That’s right; we have a very beautiful special guest joining us today. Her name is—” Nino stopped; he had forgotten to ask what name she was going to go by. Luckily, Alya took the hint. 

“Rena Rouge,” she purred. “I’m so lucky to be here today. I’m wondering, what’s one secret that you don’t want your parents to find out this weekend?” 

“We’ll take your calls right after this.” He worked the board smoothly, transitioning to a song. 

Alya slid off her headset, a giant grin plastered across her face. “Nino, that was—” she trailed off, searching for the right word. 

“A rush?” He offered with a smile. “It’s only going to get better from here.”

The callers started lighting up the switchboard. Alya picked up her headset once more. “Rena Rouge, what’s your secret?”

* * *

Adrien refused to let his gutted state show until the car carrying his father disappeared out of view. He couldn’t blame his father for being suspicious of Marinette, but she was a far cry from all the others he encountered that were after his money or fame. He knew if his father spent time with her, he would see that. That he’d simply referred to her as a distraction that needed to be tossed aside added insult to injury. 

Marinette had been on her best behavior—minus the kiss that occurred between them. He thought that they would be exposed when Lila called them out, and he certainly hadn’t expected Marinette to do  _ that _ . It was a memory he would replay well past the point it was worn at the seams. 

She smelled of strawberries, and her lips were as soft as they’d imagined; it took a few seconds before he could convince himself that it was actually happening! His lips  _ still _ tingled.

If Marinette was a distraction, he welcomed it willingly. 

He would have to oppose his father’s command, but if he had a chance to be with Marinette, it would be worth it. 

Adrien found Marinette waiting for him right where he left her with her headphones in. She must be listening to YVR. He expected to see a smile form on her lips, but instead, Marinette frowned. 

What was wrong with the show?

Adrien didn’t have to wait for answers; once he got closer, she pulled out her earbuds. 

“Is everything ok?” He asked, but already suspected her answer. 

“Something is wrong, I thought I had the wrong station at first, but then I recognized Carapace. Chat Noir has been replaced by some girl.”

“What?” He grabbed the headphones she offered and slid it into his ear. Yeah, that was Nino alright, but who—? He needed answers and fast. 

“That is weird. I’m sure it will get back to normal.” What else could he say, he wasn’t supposed to know what was going on. “I forgot about some homework that I have to do, but thanks again for everything you did today.”

“Wait, what did your father say?” 

_ Not the time _ . “Nothing important. We can catch up… later. I promise!” He took off in the direction of the studio without looking back. As much as he wanted to stay, Chat had to come first this time. 

Adrien pushed himself faster.  _ Almost there. _ He had to know what Nino did. The best-case scenario was that he’d pulled some trick with the pitch to make himself sound more feminine. 

He glanced at his phone; four missed calls from Nino. If he had paid more attention, then maybe he could have talked himself into wrapping up the tour quicker. But since he was already with his father, he knew Natalie wouldn’t be calling and had set his phone to silent.

Right, left, door, stairs. 

The door gave way under his touch. His entrance wasn't the most graceful. Adrien almost fell flat on his face, not to mention startled the two inside. 

“Adrien?!” 

Alya’s voice made him cringe. Out of all the people, Nino had to pick her? The one person that had been sniffing them out since the beginning. Had she figured it out on her own, or did Nino tell her? Either way, they were going to need to talk later. 

“Hey Adrien, I wasn’t expecting you here.” Nino chuckled nervously.

“Well when someone changes the program on me, I get antsy.” 

“I couldn’t find the pre-recorded show. We went to your room, and nothing was there.”

“Wait, pre-recorded shows?” Alya did a double-take between the two guys. “As in the box of CDs that are in Tikki’s room, but she’s too stubborn to give back to Plagg because they got in a fight?”

This whole disaster was because of a fight? Well, it was too late to do anything about it now. Adrien whirled to face her, his expression and tone were serious. “Alya, you do realize that you can’t tell anyone.”

She waved her hand back and forth, brushing the matter off. “Don’t worry, Nino has already done the ‘protect our identities’ spiel, but I want to join.”

“I don’t know,” he hesitantly replied. 

“Dude, you should have heard her, she was a natural.”

“Fine. Trial run. Now that my father’s gone, I should have more free time.”

“Well—” Alya’s tone skyrocketed as she drew out the word. “Nino, you should probably tell Adrien what went down in your room.”

“Nino?” All his attention turned to his best friend, whose nervous behavior did nothing to calm him. “What happened in my room?” 

“Well, you see, funny story. We were in your room looking for the CD and Chloé kind of caught us. She was going to have us sent to the headmaster's office for breaking and entering. So, for the good of the show I—” he gulped. “I  _ kinda _ told Chloé that you would be her boyfriend for a month.” Nino took a step back, waving his hands, “...you know for the good of the show.”

Adrien gritted his teeth. “Nino, if I were you, I would run.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.- I'm hoping to get a ton of writing done over the next week. I'm going on vacation, but the next chapter is finished, so no matter what, you'll get your update. Please let me know what you think! I appreciate each and every review.


	12. All the Right Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you think I'm special, do you think I'm nice  
> Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces  
> Between the noise you hear and the sound you like  
> Are we just sinking in the ocean of faces  
> It can't be possible that rain can fall,  
> Only when it's over our heads  
> The sun is shining everyday, but it's far away  
> Over the world it's said, they've got, they've got  
> All the right friends, in all the right places  
> So yeah we're going down  
> We got all the right moves in all the right places  
> So yeah we're going down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.- Hello from vacation! I still find a bunch of time to write for you all, so I'm excited. I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> A huge thank you to Kellarhi who is betaing for me for a little while.

Adrien glanced at his Chat Noir phone—did he dare text her? He wanted to give her some space, but he couldn’t help but believe the whispers in his mind that said he had done something wrong. 

There had been a couple of days of radio silence since their date, and his mind had managed to run through every scenario that could explain Marinette’s cold shoulder. 

What made matters worse was that he liked fake dating her, and found himself wishing that every moment was real. Now that his father was gone, there was no need to keep pretending. 

Adrien picked up the phone—if he had to wait another day, he would go insane. 

**Marinette?**

The message was sent before he could stop his fingers. If Marinette were truly angry with him, then she wouldn’t respond, and then he would know. But if that happened, he wouldn’t know how to proceed. The second she found out that he was Chat Noir too, everything would be over; he would lose her twice. The thought brought him to the edge of panic. 

**Marinette: Yes Chat?**

Relief flooded every inch of his body. How could one tiny act give such comfort? Even after staring at the message for a couple of seconds, he still couldn’t believe she answered. What should he even say?

**Did I do something wrong?**

His finger hovered over the send button before erasing the message completely. 

**Can we talk?**

How many times had that phrase been used as a breakup strategy, and here he was hoping for anything but. 

**Marinette: I was thinking the same thing.**

This was it. She was going to tell him that she never wanted to see him again, and he wouldn’t even know what he did wrong. The three-dot message bubble would be the death of him. 

**Marinette: I wanted to apologize. I freaked out at the end of our date and gave you no explanation. I’m sorry, that was all me. You just reminded me of someone else I knew… someone I hadn’t considered in that way, and it threw me off. I did want to kiss you.**

Adrien swore his heart couldn’t beat any faster. His mind raced with questions, although the one most prominent: who did he remind her of? 

Could it be that she was subconsciously figuring out his identity? Maybe he reminded her of Luka in some way—he hadn’t spent enough time watching their dynamic, so he couldn’t rule it out. 

Would it be better or worse if the answer was Luka? He didn’t know. The idea that she might not be thinking of  _ Adrien _ that way hurt a little; there had been moments where he felt they were on the same page. 

Adrien’s eyes jumped back to the last sentence. He couldn’t worry right now about who he reminded her of; she still had feelings for Chat. 

**How about a do-over date then? Saturday?**

It was his best chance to salvage things. 

**Marinette: I can’t :( I have this massive project due.**

Right. He remembered her vaguely hinting at that the other day. 

**Why don’t you message me when you've finished the project, and I’ll work around your schedule. :3**

It seemed the only fair solution, considering he was the one begging for a second chance. His eyes didn’t leave the screen until she replied. 

**Marinette: Sounds good Kitty. It will be my motivation to finish early.**

Adrien grinned ear to ear. For once, he hadn’t screwed something up. 

* * *

Alya couldn’t fume harder if she tried. How could someone be so blind to someone’s infatuation? She had wanted to hang out with Nino, but that weasel  Mira got her claws into him. Surely, he had to know how this was affecting her. Sleep was not her friend last night after Nino told her about the hangout. Alya shamefully spent a reasonable amount of time researching everything she could about the girl. 

Her search turned up everything she feared.  Mira was a perfect specimen with a life to match. Alya assumed that fact revolved around her father being a diplomat, but still! 

Was  _ one  _ speck of dirt too much to ask? 

The real knife was finding sickeningly sweet posts exchanged between her and Nino on social media. Whatever they were, it wasn’t just friends. What did that mean for her?

“Alya?” Marinette’s voice finally knocked her out of the trance she was in, making her realize she hadn’t touched her cold brew in over 10 minutes.

“Is everything ok?”

Marinette always did have a compassionate spirit. Unfortunately, Alya doubted there was much her friend could say to ease her mind. 

“Why do you ask?” The sharpness in her tone was her defense mechanism flaring. After all, if she closed her eyes, all her problems faded, right? 

“Because the only thing you’ve done for the last fifteen minutes is stared at your coffee.”

She heaved a sigh—no use trying to hide her feelings. “Nino—he’s with his ex right now.”

“Oh.” 

Not the anxiety killing response Alya was hoping for. 

“As far as I can tell, they left things unsaid when Nino moved. What if—” she paused for a moment, steeling herself to voice the thoughts running through her mind.

“What if he decided that he wants to pick things up where they left off? Choose the path that he didn’t take. The girl is pretty; surely, it crossed his mind somewhere.” 

“If you’re so worried about it, why not talk to Nino?” Marinette suggested. 

“Because,” Alya sheepishly admitted. “It’s not like we’ve had a define-our-relationship kind of talk.”

“Well, you like him, don’t you?”

“More than I care to admit,” Alya confessed. 

“Then tell him that you want to be his girlfriend.”

She was right, Alya knew it. After a couple of tapped keys, she sent a message asking Nino if they could meet up later. 

It only took a minute for him to reply with a yes. 

Alya turned her gaze over to her friend, who had been equally quiet in time to see Marinette gripping the sides of her phone. 

“What’s got you all tense?”

“Nothing!” Marinette stuttered, and attempted to close out of her screen. All her efforts were in vain though. Alya had seen enough to put the pieces together. 

“You know he’s not  _ actually _ dating her, right?”

“Who?” Marinette’s cheeks flushed rosy. 

Although it was adorable that she thought she could act oblivious to get out of this conversation, Alya knew this was the perfect opportunity to lay some groundwork. 

“A certain blond model that we know,” she teased. 

“Adrien didn’t explain much, partly because he was in a hurry. Just that we couldn’t hang out as much over the next month because he had obligations. I didn't know he was talking about  _ her _ .”

“Marinette, are you jealous?”

“No—I mean, I don’t know,” she sighed and ran her hands along the length of her face. “I’ve always seen him as just a friend, but we’ve had a connection from the start. Then, we had a moment, and…” Marinette hesitated, “I don’t know, it made me question things. But I must have read the situation wrong if he’s hanging out with Chloé.”

“Back up,” Alya’s brow rose. “What  _ kind _ of moment?”

“I sorta-kissed him.”

“You did what?” Alya sputtered. Adrien hadn’t informed her of  _ that _ tidbit. 

“He asked me to pretend to be his girlfriend in front of his father. Only Lila was there too. She questioned the legitimacy of our relationship, and I couldn’t let Adrien down, so I kissed him.”

“And how did he respond?” How much had she missed when she was helping Nino at the station? 

“He had to play along.”

“Sure he did,” Alya muttered. 

“What?”

“Nothing.” She eyed Marinette slightly cautiously. The only thing that had changed since she found out Adrien’s secret was that she found her patience wearing thin. She knew exactly how the two felt about each other, but they were unaware. A little nudge wouldn’t hurt. 

“Is it possible that you might be experiencing some feelings for our blond friend?” Alya teased. 

“I don’t know!” Marinette’s hands flew over her face. “You got in my head, and then my friend Juleka pointed something out that I can’t ignore. But what if I’m only considering Adrien because there’s doubt with Chat?”

Wait. What _? _

“What happened with Chat?” Alya decided she had been a lousy friend, how could she miss this much? 

“I know it’s stupid, but I always thought that because we were close, that I would be the first one to find out his identity, but for the last couple of days, a new girl was brought on his show.”

Alya’s body tensed, and she prayed that Marinette didn’t notice. Adrien had made her swear that she wouldn’t tell Marinette anything. He assured her that he would tell her in his own time. 

“I’m sure there’s nothing to worry about,” Alya answered. “I don’t think anything is going on between her and Chat. She did the whole show with Carapace after all.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Marinette admitted. 

Not that it mattered if she was torn between Chat and Adrien, they were the same person after all. She might be mad at first, but she would come around eventually. Until Adrien was ready to tell Marinette himself, she would have to stay silent, no matter how much it killed her. 

* * *

“I know you two aren’t dating.” Marinette froze at the accusation. After the stunt she pulled, she was surprised it took this long for Lila to confront her. She had to be furious if Adrien’s father hadn’t been there who knows how things would have gone down. 

Even though Lila was technically right, Marinette wasn’t willing to give her the satisfaction. “What makes you say that?”

Without turning around, she could hear Lila take a step towards her. 

“Frankly?” She paused. “You’re not even remotely his type.”

Marinette might have felt more threatened if she didn’t have a solid friendship with Adrien. 

“And who is his type, you?” She scoffed. The last thing she would allow is to be made to feel inferior. Marinette turned to face her lips stamped into a thin line. 

“As a matter of fact, yes.” Lila crossed her arms smugly. “Adrien is used to being around fame, wealth, beauty, or people of influence—none of which describes you. Even _ if  _ you two were dating, it wouldn’t take long for him to realize that you don’t fit into his world, and then dump you faster than old mockups.”

“Wouldn’t that be up to Adrien to decide?” Lila must be delusional if she thought that would happen. Maybe Adrien had exposure to that world, but he would never do that. 

Lila ignored her comment. “Adrien and I belong together, and I’m not going to let some charity case friendship ruin this for me. So stay out of my way.”

“No!” Marinette’s fist clenched, and voice didn’t waver in her sharp retort. 

“Excuse you?” Lila growled. “Don’t you know what I could do? I have the faculty wrapped around my finger. I could make your life a living hell.”

“Do whatever you want. I’m not allowing you to lay one finger on my boyfriend.”

“Is he really your boyfriend if you’ve both been dates with other people?”

Marinette’s blood ran cold. There’s no way she could found out about her date with Chat. 

“Chloé is flaunting her dates with Adrien, and I have it on good authority that you were seen riding around with a mysterious biker.”

“How do you know it wasn’t Adrien?” Not the best gut answer—Alya might be rubbing off on her. 

“As if his father would let him touch one of those monstrosities.”

“And how would you know?” Adrien seemed to pop out of thin air. “I’ve always wanted a motorcycle.”

Although slightly startled and wondering how much he heard, Marinette was grateful for his presence. Lila couldn’t argue facts about Adrien with Adrien. 

“Now, if you’ll excuse us, I need to talk to Marinette in private.” 

Marinette didn’t bat an eyelash when his arm rested on her lower back, and he started to guide her away. She glanced up at Adrien, wearing a content smile. 

“How much did you hear?” She hoped that he wouldn’t be angry that she called him her boyfriend. It was acting after all.

“Enough,” He sheepishly admitted. 

What did that mean? 

“Besides,” He nudged her shoulder. “Even fair knights need saving from dragons.” 

She knew he was trying to lighten the mood, but his statement did nothing to answer her questions. 

“I could handle Lila’s fire, but I think that’s an insult to dragons everywhere.” The two laughed, filling the uncomfortable silence that would follow.

“Did you want to grab a coffee?” Marinette found herself asking suddenly. She would enjoy the company while she did her homework. “I would love the company while I work on my final project.”

Before Adrien could reply, a ringtone echoed through the air. His face contorted into a grimace. 

“That’s the ringtone if Chloé wants something.”

Marinette found the pang of hurt radiating in her chest. She pretended that it didn’t disappoint her. 

“So, I guess you have to go then.”

“Yeah,” his answer was hollow. “Raincheck?”

“Sure,” she replied. “I’m sure that I could convince someone else to join me.” Marinette noticed the frown form on Adrien’s face before he waved goodbye. 

* * *

Luka hadn’t been expecting a text from Marinette inviting him to coffee, but he appreciated the escape. Thoughts about his fight with Chloé had been invading his life, robbing him of his sleep, and worse—created a writer’s block. It had been all he could think about. 

Common sense dictated that he should simply move on to someone else, but his heart had a different path in mind. He had a sneaking suspicion that she would always play a song in his heart no matter what he did, but that worry had to be for another day. Luka decided he would be a bad friend if he weighed Marinette down with all of this. She had her mid-term project to finish after all. 

He arrived at the cafe before she did and scouted a spot on the comfy coaches in the corner—one of the coveted spots. There was a table in front that could support the massive amount of drawings Marinette would undoubtedly bring.

He briefly considered ordering their drinks since the line was scarce of students at the moment. However, the fickle line changed quickly as people lingered into the cafe for homework purposes, being fueled solely on caffeine. Midterms were swiftly approaching, and coffee became everyone's best friend. He had his own classes to study for, but helping out a friend one night wouldn't kill him. 

"Luka!" Marinette's voice rang clear through the crowd. Luka turned around after moving the table closer. However, the second his eyes landed on Marinette, something different happened. His heart skipped a beat.    
  
That had never happened before.

He drew in a silent breath. Pink jeans, a white ruffled top, and hair in pigtails—she looked the same as she always did, so what was this feeling? Maybe it was lack of sleep, or because he was doubting Chloé would ever return his affections, but either way, he couldn't ignore it. Marinette had never stirred anything like this in him before. He’d often thought of her as a little sister, but now she could tie his stomach in knots with a single greeting? The thud of his heart resumed but suddenly sounded all too loud as it echoed in his ears. 

"Hey, Marinette," he managed to smoothly reply as she bounded up to him, sketches in her arms. 

"Thanks for helping me tonight," she said as she began to settle her things at the table he’d secured.

"I'm happy to help." She had always been there for him. If this was a way he could return the favor, he was happy to oblige. "Do you want me to get us some tea?"

The smile she gave reminded him of the sun shooing clouds away on a rainy day. "Nope, you were the one to help me out, so it's on me. I insist!"

He could only manage to stand there flabbergasted, watching as she made a beeline for the counter. 

What had changed? Luka couldn't even begin to guess. Marinette was the same friendly, warm, kind, cute girl that she always had been. 

Cute...

That word was new, but it wasn't a lie. He watched as she stood in line, twirling her hair absentmindedly, unaware of the fact that she was being watched. Marinette was cute—attractive. How had he not seen it before?

She returned to the couches soon enough, sporting one of her charming smiles. However, it faltered when she glanced his way. 

"What's wrong?"

An answer was poised on his tongue, but he couldn't very well tell her precisely what was on her mind. It would be foolish to voice these new thoughts—mainly because he wasn’t sure if they were resulting from a lack of sleep or loneliness. Once he was confident, he could tell her. Trying to explain anything before then would just leave both of them confused. 

"Nothing." His secrets caused his cheeks to heat up uncomfortably. "Everything is fine." 

Marinette eyed him skeptically. "Are you sure?"

He grabbed the other tea from her hands and took a sip. "Absolutely."

* * *

Nino resisted the urge to start pacing in the quad. Alya asked him if they could meet up but gave him no information about what she wanted to talk about. Could she have been angry that he spent time with Mira? He knew that there was a chance that Alya wouldn’t be pleased, but it wasn’t as if he still harbored feelings for his old friend. Nino only had eyes for Alya since the moment they ran into each other. 

“Nino?” 

How could Alya’s greetings cause a smile always to be present? His mouth grew dry at the sight of her. She was sporting an orange dress, and her hair was pinned up with white ribbons.

“Wow, you look—” He had to do a second glance over; she was gorgeous. “What did I do to deserve this?” He finished breathlessly.

“I got it for our date tonight.”

Wait a second, date? Nino wracked his brain. He hadn’t remembered agreeing to a date, not that he minded spur of the moment stuff. 

“Date?” He repeated sheepishly. 

“If you’re lucky,” she teased back and winked. 

At least he now knew this would be a pleasant conversation. Alya wouldn’t be flirting if she was angry with him. She took his hand, and he followed her to a nearby bench. 

“I think we needed to talk about some things. Mira for one.”

“Alya, I swear nothing happened with her.” Nino held his hands up in defense until she grabbed hold of them. 

“I believe you,” she urged. “But that said, she traveled a long way to see you, and you have some history.” 

His brown eyes searched hers for answers. She thought he liked Mira? That would explain the lack of text messages over the last few days. 

“I don’t want her; I want you.” Nino squeezed her hand reassuringly. “From the day you crashed into me.”

Tears started welling in her eyes, and for a second he didn’t know if he’d done something wrong. 

“I know I shouted out that I was your girlfriend at the auction, and I should have asked, but that’s what I want.”

Nino’s fingers brushed over the hair right above her ear. “Me too.” He closed the gap between them to capture a kiss. It was short and sweet but still warmed his heart. 

“Ready to go on our date, boyfriend?” They laced hands without breaking eye contact. 

“Lead the way, girlfriend.”

* * *

Adrien couldn’t be more thankful for a breath of fresh air. Thanks to Nino’s “deal” with Chloé, he was a slave to her whims. He’d just dropped her off at her dorm from getting ice cream together and needed to take a walk to clear his head. 

Most of the date was filled with silence. Probably because he was forced into this, and both of them knew it. The one good thing was that Chloé respected his boundaries in the deal. He didn’t want anyone to make wrong assumptions; especially Marinette. Even if Alya swore that she told her about the deal, it would be just his luck if a miscommunication occurred. 

His mind drifted back to his encounter with Marinette and Lila. Watching how protective she was over him brought him hope; maybe she  _ could _ see him as boyfriend material. Marinette had carried on the charade without a word from him. The rumor mill would probably pit the girls against each other, trying to decide who he was dating. Not that it mattered all that much, but he secretly wished Marinette would win because she was his type. 

Adrien found his stroll grinding to a halt as the cafe on campus came into view. The full floor to ceiling windows allowed easy access to view the inside.

Marinette was sharing a couch with Luka, and they were entirely too close for his comfort. Not that she looked tense at all... in fact, papers were scattered in front of them, and they were leaning in to talk. 

Jealousy flared up in his system; maybe Luka  _ was _ who she was referring to earlier. His heart sank—there was no way he could compete with that. Luka had known her for years, and he only met her a couple of months ago. 

But she wasn’t his to claim, anyways. Marinette was single by any standards and could make up her own mind who she hung out with. If his heart sitting at the depths of his gut wasn’t enough, the sight of Luka placing his hand on top of hers was enough to shatter the remains. 

Every bone in his body wanted to casually stroll into the cafe and interrupt whatever was happening between them. But then he saw her smile. 

Luka was making her smile, something he couldn’t do while running around with Chloé. Marinette was lucky to have a dependable friend, regardless of whether anything was happening between them or not. 

He lowered his head and quickly passed by, hoping that he wouldn’t bother the pair. 

“Adrien?” Marinette’s voice stopped him.

He cringed while his back was turned. Going another way would have been better. Adrien turned, so she didn’t think that he was ignoring her. 

Marinette was alone—papers and Luka left in the cafe. 

“How was your time with Chloé?”

Adrien shoved his hands in his pockets, unsure what to say, so he was honest. 

“I wish the company was different.” An evening spent with Marinette would have been so much more enjoyable. The light from the cafe highlighted the pink that was dusted on her cheeks. Did she know he was referring to her? 

“Well, you’re more than welcome to join us.” She thumbed back towards Luka. “Luka is helping me pick a design for my project.”

Adrien noticed behind her that Luka stood up, trying to grasp what was going on outside. If he agreed, then there was a possibility that he could be the third wheel. 

“I don’t know…” His hesitation brought absolute desperation to her eyes. 

“Please? No one knows fashion like you do.” 

Adrien caved and answered with a smile. Some things would never change; Marinette would always have him wrapped around her finger without even realizing it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.- I know a lot of things happened and it's a bit to process. Hopefully, you enjoyed it anyway. Let me know what you think!


	13. The Scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come up to meet you  
> Tell you I'm sorry  
> You don't know how lovely you are  
> I had to find you  
> Tell you I need you  
> Tell you I set you apart  
> Tell me your secrets  
> And ask me your questions  
> Oh let's go back to the start  
> Running in circles, coming up tails  
> Heads on a science apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.- Another friday? The week flew by, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!
> 
> Thanks to Kellarhi for betaing. You are awesome.

The warm shower water was rather cathartic running over her body. Marinette held her hands together so water would pool to splash her face. The past week was long in more ways than one. Between her assignments and her feelings, she may as well be drowning. 

First Chat Noir, then Adrien. She already felt horrible for developing a small crush on her friend, but now her mind was over-analyzing her interaction with Luka from the other day. She wasn’t even sure she had any remaining feelings for Luka, so why would her brain even go there? 

She needed a nap; maybe when she woke up, everything could return to normal. 

Marinette flipped the handle to stop the water flow. She sighed to herself and reached for her towel to dry off. However, once she pulled the curtain back, she instantly noticed something was missing. Namely, her change of clothes. 

Thankfully, she only had a short distance down the hall to her room. But even still, a trip in her towel would provide all the embarrassment she could handle for the semester. 

“Very funny,” she muttered. It had to be a prank. Hopefully, the person got their laugh and would leave her alone from now on. 

After one peek out the door, she started down the hallway. Her blue eyes were glued to the ground, hoping that if she didn’t look at her peers, they wouldn’t see her. Invisibility would be wonderful right now—she was certain it was the only thing that could possibly save her.

Her ears picked up the sound of a camera clicking, but there were too many students around to know where it came from. The heat on her cheeks intensified when seconds later she heard a catcall. 

Marinette reached for the doorknob, only to find that it wouldn’t budge.  _ Oh no, no, no. Not good. _

Just her luck. 

She rapped on the door anxiously, but there was no answer. Her key for the room was still inside because Chloé was  _ supposed  _ to stay cooped up in their room, sulking like she had for the last couple of weeks. The floor advisor would have a master key, but she was on the first floor and the last thing she wanted to do was parade around in a flimsy towel in front of more of the student body than she had to. She was running out of options—she didn’t know many other people on their floor. 

“Marinette?”

She cringed knowing that if she turned the voice would match its owner. None other than Adrien. 

His face was colored with a reddish tint.  _ How long has he been standing there? _ Adrien coughed and turned his gaze away. Presumably to excuse her to disappear inside her room. 

“I, uh—can’t get in. My keys are inside and Chloé—” The heat ravished her cheeks and ears, and she wished she could evaporate on the spot. 

Adrien shed his black overshirt—revealing his green shirt underneath—then quickly wrapped it around her shoulders. 

“Follow me,” he ordered. 

Marinette obeyed without question, because what else could she do; stand in front of the door until someone magically opened it for her?

Just having Adrien close cleared a path through the hallways. And, blessedly, his presence limited the number of stares she got. He opened the door to his room and ushered her inside, closing it quickly behind them. He immediately stalked over to a large wardrobe.

Marinette watched as he lay out an oversized hoodie and clean gym shorts on his bed, shuffling his feet nervously. 

“I know it’s not much, but it will at least get you out of your towel.” His face returned to crimson, and he took a couple of hurried steps towards the door.

“I’ll go find the dorm advisor and get her to unlock your room,” he muttered as he passed her, but paused before reaching the door. An uncomfortable silence built, tugging her stomach in knots. Marinette squirmed and shifted her weight to the other foot. 

“Is something wrong?” 

He cleared his throat, snapping himself out of wherever his mind had been. “Everything’s fine,” came his reply, as he darted a glance to her face.

Marinette swore she heard his voice crack a little.

“You don’t have anything to worry about, Plagg isn’t scheduled to come back any time soon.” 

She wasn’t sure who was more embarrassed, but the coloring of Adrien’s face rivaled a tomato as he exited. 

It was just her luck that she got caught in a towel by one of her crushes. She was quite sure this was the most mortifying thing that had ever happened—well, at the moment, she couldn’t  _ recall  _ anything worse happening to her... 

Now that she was alone, Marinette allowed her gaze to drift around the room. Posters of Jagged Stone and other bands cluttered his wall. 

She would have to disappoint Alya; there was nothing here that would even remotely indicate that Adrien was the underground radio host. But that didn’t stop the undercurrent of curiosity—he had a closet, which she supposed could still hold some skeletons or secrets...

Marinette’s hand reached out to touch the knobs before she had fully realized what she was doing. She shouldn’t. Adrien had given her no reason to question him—and here she was, about to open his closet because of some silly theory that had no evidence. She would be just as bad as Alya if she opened the door.

The clothes that Adrien laid out beckoned her back towards the bed. She slid them onto her body with no issue, and Marinette had to admit, they were comfortable. Within seconds, she found herself inhaling deeply; it was faint, but she could recognize that scent anywhere. It was a warm, safe, make-anyone-weak-in-the-knees kind of smell... and she was drowning in it. Not that she could complain, she would be lucky to die in such a way. 

Marinette glanced back at the door. It wouldn’t be long before someone came back. But since she couldn’t resist, she lifted the edge of the hoodie to her nose and inhaled.

Sandlewood vanilla. 

The door swung in suddenly, and she made a small squeak and dropped her hands, releasing the hoodie. 

“Alright Elara is waiting at your dorm—” Adrien stopped mid-sentence, eyes scanning her over. “I’m sorry, I should have knocked. Is... there something wrong with it?”

“No.” She was thankful she had tugged the hood up over her head because it might be hiding some of the color that was undoubtedly spreading across her skin. “Um… thank you, for everything. I’m lucky to have you in my life.”

“Trust me, I’m the lucky one.”

With warm smiles exchanged, Marinette slipped out the door and began drifting down the hall. As soon as the coast was clear, she allowed her knees to give out and she rested against a wall. Her heartbeat rang in her ears. She finally acknowledged that she  _ might  _ have a small crush on Adrien, but that wasn’t anything in comparison to her feelings for Chat, right?

* * *

“I know what you’re doing.” 

Alya found all of her self-control had disappeared the second she saw Mira sitting at one of the tables in the quad. Nino had assured her that he wouldn’t spend any more time alone with his old flame. He understood how it made Alya feel, yet it hadn’t stopped her invitations. 

“All I’m doing is taking advantage of my time here to see an old friend before I head back home this weekend.”

Well, that answered some of her questions but Mira wasn’t off the hook. 

"You can drop the act," she crossed her arms over her chest. "I know you still have feelings for my boyfriend." The girl couldn't make it more obvious if she tried. Not that Alya would allow herself to feel threatened. If Mira was returning home after the weekend, then she wouldn't be here to wreak havoc. 

"Would it be so weird that I would still have some feelings for him? Just like I'm sure there's something there on his side too."

"You're wrong." 

Mira shrugged. "I'm sure we'll both find out this weekend. I'm going to give him his birthday present and let him know exactly how I feel."

Wait, birthday? Alya began to panic—how could it be his birthday this weekend and she had no clue about it? As his  _ girlfriend _ , she was supposed to be in charge of making sure her boyfriend had a memorable birthday. That would not include a love confession from another girl if she could help it. 

"Well, Nino is busy this weekend at the party I'm throwing him, so I'm sorry in advance for when he turns down your offer." Alya continued to feel superior for all of a second until the reality kicked in that she didn't have anything planned. If she was to pull this off, she would have to enlist some help. Marinette would be sure to join the cause. 

"We shall see," Mira replied unfazed, with a very slight smirk. 

Alya couldn’t figure out what the girl’s angle was, or what she could have possibly been hiding. She didn’t have time to play her games though, with the mountain of things left to be done. There were decorations, guests to invite, a venue and cake to secure, and a present that would blow whatever Mira got him out of the water. Nino was worth fighting for, and she had decided to do whatever she could to make sure he had a great birthday.

* * *

Adrien stood in front of the door, dreading what would come next. This was foolishness and this little spat between the lovebirds  _ had  _ to end; even if involved him locking the two of them in a room until their problems were solved. Tikki tended to be the more level headed of the two, so Adrien hoped he could help her see reason. 

He knocked, secretly hoping that he could delay the conversation further. Yet less than a minute later, Tikki swung the door open. Her face fell when she saw him. He guessed she was expecting to see Plagg on the other side of it. 

“Oh, Adrien. Come in.” She backed away to allow him inside. 

He hesitantly entered—reading girls was not his forte.

“Has he...” The sentence trailed off and she looked dejected when he shook his head no to whatever she was going to ask. He hadn’t talked to Plagg for a few days, and he was coming to  _ her  _ for answers—to see if he could help. He had known both of them for so long that it wasn’t like he could choose one side over the other. He cared for them both. But, he knew all was not lost since she’d welcomed him in and was obviously willing to talk about whatever it is that was going on. 

“I haven’t seen Plagg for the last couple of days,” he admitted. “Want to tell me what happened?”

“He found a paper congratulating me on an internship.”

“What?”  _ That’s what they were fighting about? _ “I don’t understand. How is that a bad thing?”

“He was mad that I didn’t tell him about it.”

“Why didn’t you?” Plagg and Tikki rarely kept secrets from each other. The radio station was a rare exception, but even then she’d found out. 

“Because!” She nearly shouted, and he was taken aback. “If I joined the program, there’s a chance I would have to relocate.” All of the fight suddenly gone from her words. 

“What are you talking about?”

“The internship is over the summer, but based on performance, they are known to recruit candidates, offering them positions within the company. Accepting would mean that school would have to be put on the backburner—not to mention Plagg. What would happen with me being hundreds of miles away? I don’t think I can do a long-distance relationship; it would be so easy to let that fall to the wayside.”

“You shouldn’t let me keep you from your dreams.”

The two abruptly looked back to the doorway, where Plagg was leaning against its frame, hands in his pockets. Adrien watched as Tikki shifted her gaze between them, undoubtedly thinking that  _ he  _ had something to do with Plagg’s sudden arrival. Although untrue, Adrien was glad that Plagg was here to talk to Tikki himself. It would have been ten times harder if his best friend decided to be his usual stubborn self, but thankfully, he had chosen to show up at her door. 

“Adrien?” Plagg’s request was obvious, despite being only one word. Adrien understood and offered a warm smile. He reached out and patted Plagg on the shoulder as he passed through the door. The lovebirds had some things to discuss, but things would be ok. He didn’t know  _ how  _ he knew, but they had gone through worse. As much as Tikki’s fear was grounded, he suspected that not even a little distance would stop them. 

* * *

“So, 2 o’clock, at Nick’s Pizza, do you think you can make it? It would mean a lot to Alya if you could be there.” Marinette had been tasked with recruiting more people to agree to come to the party. When she saw Luka, he was an obvious choice—he and Nino could become real friends at the party, after all. 

“Are you sure you want me there?” He raised an eyebrow. “I mean, I hardly know the guy.”

“Consider it a favor—to me.” She added quickly. “Besides, I think you two would make great friends. You share that ‘loner’ vibe.”

Luka laughed. “I’ll try not to be offended by that statement. I have plenty of friends. One such friend—I’ll have you know—is standing next to me.” 

“So you’ll come?” Her face was jubilant, and happiness seemed to roll off her in waves.

“I don’t think I could ever say no to you, Marinette.”

Her traitorous heart began to flutter at the softness in his voice and the simple way he looked at her. She was supposed to be completely over Luka; it was a childish crush and nothing more. 

How could she even respond to that? Thankfully, she didn’t have to. 

“So, who all is coming to this thing?”

“Well Alya, Nino, Plagg and Tikki—if they can be in the same room together—Adrien, Nathaniel, Ivan and Mylene, and a couple of others.”

“Adrien is going to be there?”

Marinette arched an eyebrow. Where was this conversation going? His tone made it sound like either Luka was trying to set her up with Adrien, or claim him for himself; both possibilities brought questions to mind. 

“I would think so. He’s kinda Nino’s best friend. It would be weird if he didn’t show. Alya would  _ probably  _ rain down wrath on us—not you guys though, just the people that are friends with Nino.”

She silenced herself the moment she realized she was babbling again. Luka still wore that supportive warm smile that he always did. 

“You two have been getting close. You would have to be blind not to notice the chemistry you two had while going over those sketches the other day. I’ve even heard rumors floating around about you two dating? Is there something you’re not telling me?” He teased. 

They had joked plenty of times, but this time was different and she couldn’t place her finger on why. 

“Don’t pay attention to the rumors,” she answered him carefully. “Adrien and I aren’t dating.”  _ Unless we’re in the vicinity of Lila, and I lose my cool again _ . Marinette didn’t know what it was... but whenever Lila was around, a need to protect Adrien rose to the surface. She had no doubt he could stand up for himself; he was probably used to dealing with girls like Lila with ease, but it didn’t stop the urge. 

“Evading my questions only makes you look more guilty, Marinette.” Luka shot back with a smirk. 

For once, she didn’t know how to answer. 

* * *

Tikki stood in front of her boyfriend unsure of where to begin. He had to hear everything. There were no more excuses to hide behind; it was time to face the truth and talk. 

“Plagg,” she started. 

“Why didn’t you just tell me that was the reason?” 

She was thankful that his voice was as gentle and loving as always. Because they hadn’t talked in the past several days, she was craving his touch. She reached out and grabbed his hand and squeezed. 

“I didn’t want you to think that you were holding me back.” She could feel the prickle of water forming at the edge of her eyes, and she didn’t want to cry in front of him. 

Without warning, he pulled her in for a tight hug. It was as if the world had melted away, leaving the two of them in their safe, secure bubble. No one and nothing could touch them when they were like this. 

He nuzzled her hair before leaving a gentle kiss on her crown. 

“If you really want the internship, then I say you should go.” 

Not all that surprising an answer. Plagg was so supportive in all of her endeavors. It touched her to know that he’d probably heard her whole conversation with Adrien earlier, so he understood what it would entail. She pulled him tighter. 

“I could come with you”-

“Don’t even suggest that!” She retorted. “I can’t have you put your life on hold for me. I’ll just apply closer to my graduation date and hope they accept me.”

“But what if they don’t accept you in then?” 

She had thought about this for the last couple of days. It would be a good opportunity for her future, but not her only one. There would be other times, if this taught her anything, it was where her priorities lie. The one place she knew she truly belonged was with him. 

“I want you to be more selfish.” The request sounded strange—even to her own ears—but it was true. If he asked her to stay she would, without a second’s hesitation; but if he told her to go, she would look into the program. She would have to trust that they would figure out a way to make things work, despite her fears. They had been together for years now, and she knew they had a stronger bond now than compared to a new couple. 

“You want me to tell you to stay?” Plagg asked, pulled back from the hug. 

Would asking him to do that be so horrible? Tikki nodded before seeking solace in his arms once more. “Please,” she mumbled softly into his shoulder. 

“I shouldn’t be able to ask this of you,” he murmured into her hair. “But I want to. I want you to stay, Tikki.”

So she did. 

* * *

  
  


This was it. After several days of planning and preparing, Alya and a dozen other people stood in a pizza place she had rented out for a couple of hours. It helped that the owner was friends with her mother, so she had gotten a huge discount. Every single person that she knew Nino to hold dear was here waiting for him to arrive. 

However, a little bit of doubt began to creep in as she waited. She had tried to stealthily gather information over the last couple of days about what he thought would be a great birthday gift. Whenever she brought it up though, the conversation got brushed to the side in one way or another. There was even a point where the topic of birthdays came up amongst conversation, and not only did Nino  _ not _ mention that his birthday was coming up, he had very little to say on the matter entirely. 

She ended up getting him a program that had great reviews for music mixing. If he already had it, she would have to find something else, but she did the best with what little information he’d given her. 

Alya glanced at the clock—almost 3 pm, the time she told him to meet her for their date. She had made up an excuse for why he couldn't meet her beforehand which he bought, hook, line, and sinker. Decorations went up smoothly with everyone's help. 

"Alright, Nino should be here any second. So just find a spot to hide, and jump out when he walks through the door."

She reached for the light dimmers and brought them down just enough to give them the cover of darkness. He would be so surprised! She had put in so much time and energy making sure everything was perfect down to the cake; Double Chocolate. 

Her heartbeat started to rapidly increase as she saw a shadow pass by the window. Was this him? The handle started to jiggle and the door swung open. Even in the dark shadows, Alya could tell that it was Nino in the doorway. Her hands jumped to the light switches and pushed them to high. 

A chorus of "Surprise!" rang out behind her meeting a very surprised and alarmed Nino in front of her.

He took a look around, his lips not perking up into a smile like she’d expected them to. Something was wrong. An awkward silence filled the air, and Alya was sure she wasn’t the only one to feel it. 

"I'm sorry," he muttered and raced out the door. 

Alya's body froze for a second; that's not how this evening was supposed to go. He was  _ supposed  _ to be happy and surprised. She had no clue what just happened, but she  _ did  _ know that her gut was telling her to go after him. The expression he wore would probably be ingrained in her head for months to come if she didn't. 

There was something wrong with her boyfriend and she hadn’t even noticed. She had been too preoccupied with creating a party that he didn't even want. Were there signs? If so, how could she have missed them? 

"Alya," Marinette's soft voice cut through her spiraling thoughts. 

"I'm going after him. Stay here," she ordered. If everyone went with her it might overwhelm him further. 

She exited through the door, the sound of the bell chiming faded into nothingness. Where would Nino go? Alya's eyes darted from building to building. She could have sworn she saw Mira sitting at a table a couple of restaurants away, but she didn't have time to deal with her. She needed to find Nino. An idea formed and she raced down the street. If she knew him like she thought she did, he would be there. 

* * *

Adrien couldn’t help but feel like he was missing something.  _ Why did Nino run out like that? _ Alya assured him that she had everything under control. 

But even still, the awkwardness in waiting to see if she would bring him back to his party. 

“I’m guessing he doesn’t like surprises.” A voice from behind startled him.

How was Luka able to sneak up on him like that? 

“I guess not,” Adrien replied, not knowing what else to say. 

“Could I have a moment? Alone?”

Adrien looked back at Marinette who was chatting with Tikki and Plagg. He nodded and followed Luka into a secluded corner. 

"What's up?" Adrien immediately noticed a change in behavior from Luka. His arms crossed over his chest, and his facial features were laced with curiosity. 

"What's going on with you and Marinette?"

The question caught him off guard, but Luka was expecting an answer.

Why would he need to ask?

Did Marinette say something to prompt this?

Was he really going to spill the way he felt to  _ Luka  _ of all people?

They had teamed up for the blind date auction, and that hadn’t turned out well—initially, anyway. Being rescued by Marinette had been the highlight of his day. Adrien was sure that despite everything Tikki had told him, Luka had some kind of spark for Marinette. He could have just been paranoid, but the gut feeling he had never went away.

"We're just friends," He responded, hopefully not too quickly as to be suspicious.

Adrien watched as Luka's expression morphed into one of bemusement.

"So, you're telling me that you have no feelings for Marinette?"

_ Lie _ , his insides screamed. Alya and Tikki finding out was one thing, but Luka was almost his direct competition. And he wasn't sure who Marinette would pick if it came down to a choice between him and Luka. 

Luka chuckled, "You're a terrible liar."

Well, so much for that approach. His options were quickly becoming limited. If Marinette interrupted their conversation, she would be receiving more information than she bargained for.

“What’s it to you?” he snapped in mild irritation. There was something about the smug expression that bothered him. 

“Well, what if I said I had feelings for Marinette?”

Adrien’s blood froze. All his fears confirmed, there was no way that he stood a chance. 

“And I intend to let her know how I feel,” Luka continued. 

_ He could just be trying to get under your skin _ , his mind countered. 

But what if he wasn’t? If he wanted to stand a chance, he would have to tell Marinette how he felt and fast. 

The memory from the date auction came flooding back to him, the look Luka and Chlo é exchanged. It may be a longshot, but it was the best comeback he had. 

“So you decided to give up on Chlo then?” From the way his body tensed, Adrien knew the strategy was effective. 

“She’s an old song from a different time.” This time his reply was sterner; yes, he’d definitely touched a nerve. 

“But that’s in the past. Either you ask Marinette out, or I will.”

* * *

Nino didn’t even bother lifting his gaze as he heard footsteps approaching. He had made a spectacle of Alya and his friend’s efforts and stormed out without thinking. They were just being nice; it wasn’t their fault he’d never told them. 

“I thought I might find you here.” 

Even with the mood he was in, the edges of his lips twitched up. 

“Am I that predictable?” He picked up a stone and skipped it across the lake. 

“No,” she admitted as he threw another rock. “I’m just observant.”

“Are you?” The retort left his mouth before he could stop it—a concoction of bitterness and irritation followed quickly with guilt. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that,” he apologized. 

“No, it’s my fault. I should have known something was up based on the conversations we had this week.” 

He didn’t have a chance to ask what she meant before she continued. “I just wanted to be a great girlfriend.”

He couldn’t let her think she wasn’t; what she did was a nice gesture. 

“You are,” he assured grabbing her hand and squeezing. “Don’t let anything tell you otherwise. You are hands down the best thing that has happened to me since I stepped foot on this campus.” A smirk formed. “YVR excluded.” 

Alya scoffed playfully and pushed his shoulder. “Hey!”

“I’m really glad that you joined the show. That first day that we went on the air... it’s unforgettable.”

“Me too, even if Adrien doesn’t seem to be a fan of Rena Rouge.”

“He’ll come around.” YVR was Adrien’s pet project, so it only made sense he was protective of it. But the readers responded well to Alya joining, even if the situation wasn’t ideal. “He always does.” 

Nino knew they could probably talk about the show all day, but that wouldn’t address the elephant in the room. Alya was being polite by not bringing the topic up, and he doubted that she would bring it up at all. 

“Growing up, I moved around a lot,” he started. “I never had more than one birthday in the same place. I started to hate the idea of birthdays because they represented everything I loved being taken away from me. I figured, why bother celebrating with anyone if they wouldn’t be around next year?” Nino grew quiet mulling over his next sentence. “Then we moved to Poland. I waited for the ‘ _ fresh start and new friends _ ’ conversation for a year and a half, but it didn’t come. I started to think I would  _ finally  _ have one spot to call my home. I was lulled into a false sense of security, and just when I was beginning to feel safe—feel like I was home—my father up and moved us again, in my last year of school.” He closed his eyes as the memories flooded back to him, only for his heart and mind to still when Alya wrapped her arm around his. 

“Well, you’re  _ here  _ now.” She said, resting her head on his shoulder. “And you’d better believe I will put up a fight if you ever decide to move away. You’re home now, and stuck with me.”

Nino smiled to himself, soaking in her words. She had a point; he was  _ here _ now. If his family decided to move again, he was old enough to decide to stay, if he wanted. And a home… sounded pretty wonderful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.- A lot happened. We are gearing up for awesome stuff. Let me know what you think!


	14. Oh My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here is my heart coming round the bend  
> oh my heart, oh my heart  
> here is my love coming round again  
> coming round, coming round  
> where do we start?  
> beginning or the end  
> to the start, to the start  
> inside the dark love explodes a friend  
> light explodes, light explodes  
> -Layla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.- Another Friday! I have an awesome chapter for you all. :)
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta, who is amazing.

Marinette was spread out on Lukas’s bed, eyes fully closed. He had invited her over to hear a new song; it was something they hadn’t done in a long while. 

The melody was on the slower side but danced among the major chords. It sounded like a warm smile that she could tuck away for a rainy day. Luka was talented, and she had full faith that he and his band would make it in the big time. But then again, she’d never had any trouble believing in him. 

“So what do you think?” He asked after the music stopped. 

Marinette kept her eyes closed for a couple of seconds longer, allowing the music to finish resonating with her soul. 

“I love it,” she admitted, opening her eyes. “But isn’t it a different feel from what your band usually plays?”

Luka chuckled, taking a seat next to her. “This song came to me for a different reason.”

Marinette didn’t know if it was a trick of the light or if he had a slight blush to his cheeks. 

However she felt about Chloé, she had to respect Luka’s feelings. If she made him happy, then who was she to stand in the way? But she could hardly ignore the chance to tease him. 

“Oh, is it for a girl?” She asked, already knowing the answer. She’d been right about his cheeks—the color deepened, and he couldn’t look at her. 

“Maybe.”

Marinette smiled to herself. This was sweet payback for all the times he’d ruffled her feathers when they were younger. 

“I’m sure Chloé will love it.” Taking mercy on him, she offered her best smile for support. 

“It’s uh—not for Chloé.” 

His sentence gave her pause. Hadn’t he been actively pursuing the Queen Bee since they ran into each other here at school? 

“Is... there someone else that’s captured your attention?”

“What if someone has?” Luka shot back with a smile. 

“Then I feel sorry for Chloé for missing her chance.” If being roommates taught her anything firsthand, it was how to read the prickly blonde—and Chloé’s mood swings varied. Marinette couldn’t help but think she was hiding how she  _ truly _ felt most of the time. The walls she’d put up around herself could have only come from a complicated life. Marinette couldn’t help but feel sorry about that as well. 

“What do you mean?” Luka asked, recapturing her attention. 

Marinette’s face flushed. She probably shouldn’t be talking about Chloé’s love life, especially to Luka. 

“I can tell that she really likes you. She mopes around the dorm room.”

“I didn’t know.”

The door abruptly swung open, halting any additional conversation. Marinette’s eyes darted back to the doorway. 

“Sup!” Kim nodded. The second he noticed her, he froze. 

Kim was Luka’s roommate? Now she felt just as sorry for Luka as she did for herself. 

“Oh sorry bro, I didn’t realize you had ‘ _ company _ ’.”

Marinette resisted the urge to mention that she could hear him. 

“There wasn’t a sock on the door or anything,” he continued snidely, pausing long enough to catch their expressions.

A wildfire explosion of heat engulfed her entire face.  _ That’s _ what he thought they were doing? She glanced over to Luka who seemed to look the way she felt. “...but you guys can continue, I don’t mind.” he finished with a depraved smirk. 

“I think it’s best if I go.” Marinette quickly gathered her things, only partially hearing Luka argue that it wasn’t like that while she rushed out. Marinette closed the door, grinding her teeth as she did. She felt pity for the poor girls who found  _ that _ attractive. 

* * *

  
Adrien was trying to hide the full extent of his excitement and nervousness as he met up with Marinette at the cafe. They’d decided to try and make a habit of meeting after classes on Thursdays—he was waiting for her to show up and had  _ just  _ tucked his ‘Chat’ phone into his pocket when she surprised him out of nowhere with a hug that was more like a tackle. As they stood in line for coffee and to order pastries, she gushed about how great it was that her project was turned in on time. Their conversation lulled as they were returning to their seats, and Adrien veered off to grab some additional napkins. 

When he turned around, she’d already found seats but her face was turned down to the phone he’d given to her. Adrien hadn’t yet decided if he should be feeling elated or terrified about Marinette wanting to talk to Chat, but watching her try to secretly text his alter ego made him smile. Just knowing she was carrying that phone around with her today made his heart flutter.

As anticipated, his secondary phone buzzed in his pocket, but he couldn’t open it in front of her. Not since there was a chance she might notice that the other cell phone was not his normal one. 

All throughout their conversation, Marinette kept surreptitiously checking her phone, waiting for Chat to answer. Adrien got to the point where he excused himself to the restroom as they waited for their celebratory finished-project-scones to arrive. 

The second he could duck out of sight, he pulled out his Chat Noir phone and anxiously read her message. 

**Marinette: I’ve missed you… but I’m finally done my project!**

He smiled softly to himself. Giving her time and space to finish that project definitely left him with a new understanding of why they say that absence makes the heart grow fonder. His fingers couldn’t type a response fast enough. 

**I missed you too Milady.**

And he had. She hadn’t called into any shows recently, and the brief interactions he had with her consisted of Marinette texting him for design advice. And although he should have thought about ideas for dates, he hadn’t. Honestly, he had been more concerned about Luka possibly confessing his feelings to Marinette; any place he pictured in his mind twisted into the place his competition would sweep Marinette off her feet. 

...well except for one. 

He finished his message, leaving instructions on when to meet before shoving the phone back in his pocket. The first thing he noticed when he got back was Marinette’s cheeks stained with color. He asked her if anything was wrong, although he knew the answer. 

She found her voice, only to tell him no and shoved her ‘Chat’ phone into her pocket. 

* * *

They had decided to meet on the south side of campus. It was, thankfully, abandoned at this time of day—not to mention it was the side of campus closest to the studio. 

“Chat?” 

Adrien had to fling himself behind a pillar in an effort not to be seen. It would have been foolish to walk around campus in a cat mask; someone might recognize him.

His heart pounded against his rib cage. She hadn’t said anything else. Had she seen his true identity? 

“I’m—um, not wearing my mask.” He heard a sound like shuffling against concrete. 

“Ok, I’m turned around,” Marinette announced. He had to trust that she was telling the truth, and would remain with her back to him. If she wanted, she could easily peek. 

Adrien stepped out from behind his hiding spot. True to form, she stood with her back turned. 

“I’m sorry if I startled you, My Lady. I couldn’t walk around campus with my cat mask on.”

“No, it’s fine,” she apologized. “I should have known that.”

This time was a lot different than their last date. He didn’t have the cover of darkness, and this meeting had its own problems he would have to deal with. He wanted to take her off-campus, but she couldn’t find out who he was. Adrien wondered which would draw more attention, Adrien Agreste, or a dork walking around in a cat mask. 

“I need you to do me a favor.”

“Anything,” she answered without hesitation. 

“I’m going to take you somewhere, but you’ll kinda need to be blindfolded.”

“What?” She cocked an eyebrow. 

Adrien wasn’t surprised at her skeptic tone. But it was necessary for what he had planned today. 

“Just… trust me.” He knew she would freak out the second she realized where they were going. 

“Alright,” she caved, jumping up from her seated position. 

Adrien’s hands trembled as he slipped the blindfold on. 

“Ready?” He asked gleefully, sliding his cat mask into place. After one last check—there was nothing that would lead her back to him or any of the other radio personalities—he swallowed hard. “Ok, remove the blindfold.” 

Adrien mentally cringed at how nervous he sounded once the order was given. He needed to become suave—and fast—if he didn’t want the date to go downhill. Marinette wanted the smooth, confident radio personality... not dorky Adrien Agreste.

A gasp escaped Marinette's lips, recapturing his attention. 

“Is this—” her voice gave out for a second, “what I think it is?”

It was like watching a little kid realize they were in a candy shop watching her face light up like that. She turned back towards him, asking silent permission with her eyes. 

Adrien chuckled lightly. "Here, let me give you a tour." He rested his hand on the small of her back to guide her. "Back there is where Carapace sits, He's the brains for all of us, and knows how to run all the equipment. Rena Rouge sits here—when she occasionally joins us," he quickly added; Alya had made a side comment about Marinette's feelings towards Rena's involvement on the show, so he wanted her to know it wasn’t a big deal. "Then, I sit here..." he wrapped a hand over the back of his chair momentarily before stepping back. 

"Can I?" She motioned towards the chair.

"Go for it," he nudged her shoulder gently. 

Marinette looped around and flopped down before pulling the mic close. "This is Ladybug, and you're listening to YVR. Here's Carapace's new song—who knows, it might bring you a little luck."

Adrien's heart skipped a beat. She was a natural, and she didn't even realize it. If he heard her voice on the radio, he wouldn't miss a show.

"How was that?" She turned back to him, eyes wide. 

"That was… perfect." There was no other word to describe it. 

“Chat?” Something had changed; her voice had turned timid. “Can I ask you a question?” 

She wasn’t looking at him. Instead, her eyes were glued to the mic in front of her. “Rena Rouge...”

She stopped, potentially trying to figure out how to word the question. Adrien smiled to himself; it was time she learned the truth about how their newest member joined. 

“She found out our identities on accident, so we had to let her join in order for everything to be kept a secret.” The difference between Alya and Tikki finding out was that Tikki had shown no interest in joining, but was rather content keeping his secret. Not that Marinette needed to know that information, it would put her too close to the line before he was ready to tell her. 

“Oh,” she responded, clearly surprised. “I thought that you were the one to tell her.”

Adrien knew exactly what she thought, but it couldn’t be further from the truth. Alya wasn’t his first pick by a long shot. “I’m sorry you thought that. But—” his face heated. He was thankful to be wearing a mask since it would surely hide some of the color. “I promise... the first person I would tell, is you.”

Tension filled the room, but it was the kind that made his heart swell in his chest and lips turn dry. Had it become hotter in here? 

“Um, and over there,” he pointed to the couch. “Is where we have a pizza waiting.”

Marinette’s eyes dashed past him towards the food in tandem with her stomach growling. Her cheeks flushed. 

“Pizza sounds great.”

For precaution, Adrien took her away from the studio in a meandering, drawn-out manner. They hit the park before her blindfold came off. 

Walking back through the park provided a certain sense of Deja Vu, except this time she was walking with Chat instead of Adrien. He didn’t have his camera with him which was a shame, because she took his breath away with everything she did; he wanted to immortalize these moments.

“Thank you for today,” Marinette squeezed his hand. “I’m sure it took a lot of trust to take me there.”

“You’re welcome.” Adrien glanced down at their laced hands. “I’ve wanted to take you there for a while now.” 

“Why me?”

Her curiosity was completely founded, even though he had already answered this question once before. 

“Because you’re special to me.” Shouldn’t that answer be enough? He couldn’t go into specifics without giving himself away. 

“Have we met outside of your mask?”

“We’ve crossed paths before.” 

Marinette stopped and looked at him hard, and for a minute Adrien wondered if he’d said too much. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry,” she apologized. “I just can’t believe I wouldn’t have noticed.”

“You’ll figure it out.” He cracked a smile. “I know you will.” 

Adrien caved and allowed his gaze to drop to her lips. The memory of her kiss on parent’s day still burned in his mind. 

“I believe you still owe me a kiss.”

Marinette’s boldness caused him to blush. Adrien hadn’t meant to get caught but he couldn’t have been more thrilled. 

He smiled softly as he recovered his wits. “Well, I can’t keep My Lady waiting.” 

So he didn’t. 

* * *

Her father was visiting. Chloé didn’t know if she was going to be sick for that reason, or if it was just leftovers from too much alcohol the previous night. She had different issues dealing with her father than she did her mother. 

Usually, whenever “Daddy Dearest” blessed her with his presence, he usually bore terrible news. Chloé did not doubt that this time would be any different. 

“Chloé! My little angel!” 

She spun on her heels at the sound of her father’s voice. Flattery in the first 10 seconds? He  _ definitely  _ had some bad news. 

“Hello daddy,” she replied, coolly glancing down at her nails. The fact that he couldn’t make it to parent’s weekend for her—but  _ could  _ stop by to deliver terrible news—irked her more than she could hide. 

“I brought you something.”

She didn’t bother to look at her parent’s failing attempt at parenting. There wasn’t any reason to beat around the bush; she may as well get this over with. She let out a long-suffering sigh. “Why are you here, daddy?” 

“Your mother and I won’t be able to attend your winter showcase at the end of the semester. She landed a meeting with a very important client in America and I’m going through thousands of backlogs.”

“Oh.” Chloé’s features fell as she turned her back on him to prevent her father from seeing the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. They couldn’t come to the  _ one  _ thing she had asked them to? And here he was, rubbing it in her face a whole month before? They had plenty of time to reschedule or find a workaround, but she wasn’t a priority—she was  _ never  _ their priority.

“I’m sorry, my Sweet, but you understand, I have elections to think of next year,” he said cloyingly, trying to appeal to her good nature.

No. She didn’t understand, and she didn’t appreciate the way he was trying to placate her with hollow words and gifts. 

Her father was putting his career over his family. How behind would  _ one  _ night make him? Couldn’t the world be put on hold for a couple of hours so her parents could watch her dance? 

Her heart hardened. Screw their expectations and opinions of her! Maybe if she acted out enough, they would  _ actually  _ pay attention to her instead of their supposed duties. She made up her mind—she would be with whomever she wanted, without fear of the black lash that would ensue. 

She could live a loveless life with her parents, but they would pay for it. 

“I want to go to the cabin in Sweden for the weekend.”

His face drained. “But Chloé, that’s your mother’s cabin. We would have to fly you out there—” she knew all of that. The price was no doubt steep, but that was the cost of pushing her to the side. 

“But since mommy is  _ so _ busy with the company and all, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind me going there for one little weekend.”

She watched his face crumble. Something told her they had already made plans to go there without her, but she decided to let it go. There were a million other places they could go instead. She needed this small win. 

“I’ll pull a few strings,” he resigned. 

If his previous visits were anything to go by, her father had only come to deliver the news about not showing up to things that were important to her. Chloé folded her arms in victory. “Thank you, daddy. I’ll go pack my bags.” She headed back in the direction of her dorm, and as she expected, he didn’t try to stop her. No doubt he was already calling her mother to break the news. 

* * *

“You took her where!?” Nino squawked in disbelief. 

“Why not scream louder? I’m pretty sure the whole school didn’t hear you the first time.”

“What were you thinking, taking her to the studio—have you lost your  _ mind _ ? Did it dawn on you that any of us could have popped in and completely blown your secret?”

“I panicked,” Adrien confessed. 

Nino snorted, “Clearly.”

“Luka is going to tell Marinette how he feels about her.”

“How would you possibly know that?” Nino scoffed.

Adrien’s eyebrows narrowed at Nino’s tone, but he didn’t blame him. It wasn’t like he witnessed Luka pulling him aside. But they wouldn’t even be on this subject if Nino wasn’t so wound up overtaking Marinette to the studio. 

“He told me, at your birthday party.” Several days had passed and Adrien  _ still  _ couldn’t get Luka’s warning out of his head. 

“So what are you going to do about it?” Nino leveled a challenging gaze at him.

Nino  _ couldn’t _ be serious. “You’re not suggesting I tell her how I feel, are you?” Adrien fell to pieces whenever she was around, and now one of his best friends was suggesting that he find the courage somewhere to just  _ waltz  _ up to her and confess? What could  _ possibly  _ go wrong? 

“That’s exactly what I’m suggesting.”

Leave it to Nino to want to have this conversation… 

“I mean, what’s the worst thing that could happen?” Nino continued, frustration etched across his face where his eyebrows were knitted together in a frown. 

Adrien shoved his hands into his pockets. “She could tell me no and that she has been in love with Luka for years.” His mind had dedicated hours to thinking up scenarios. None of which seemed to calm him. 

“I’m being serious!” Nino exclaimed. 

“So am I!” Adrien shot back. “But… you’re right. I might have to tell her who I am...” The thought—bordering the line between impulsivity and panic—struck him hard and made him queasy, but it had merit. He was, after all, planning on telling her eventually... would it be  _ so  _ bad to tell her a little earlier than anticipated? He didn’t have much of a choice anyway; it wasn’t as if he could keep up a relationship with Marinette as Chat Noir. 

“Dude, think about it. It would be a big step.”

“I know,” he grumbled. It didn’t take a genius to know Marinette would most likely be upset with him for hiding something of this magnitude. But it was obvious on their dates that she had something for Chat Noir, and that gut feeling had even spread over to when he was with her as Adrien recently. If Luka was planning on telling Marinette how he felt, then this might be his only course of action. 

He wouldn’t let Marinette go. Not without a fight.

“Hey boyfriend, Adrien.” Alya interrupted the two. “You look lost in thought over there.”

“Adrien is going to tell Marinette!” Nino blurted out. 

“Some secret keeper you are,” the blond muttered under his breath. 

“It’s about time,” Alya quipped, “I’ve seen as much pinning as I can take for a semester.”

“I just need to find the right time.” Adrien yanked a hand to the nape of his neck and began to nervously scratch.

“Well, I wouldn’t do it today.”

There was just something about her tone that Adrien couldn’t let go of. Did something happen? “What do you mean?”

“Marinette and I had plans and out of the blue, she canceled them. I tried calling but she wouldn’t pick up her phone. I tried to pry, but she texted me to say she just wanted to be left alone.”

That didn’t sound like Marinette at all. 

“I’m going to go check on her.” He took off towards Marinette’s room, wondering if she was okay.

  
  


_ We regret to inform you… _

Marinette had read and reread those words at least a hundred times in the last twenty minutes. Her design wasn’t good enough to continue. 

She wasn’t good enough to continue. 

Statistically, it would only have been only a matter of time before something like this happened. But Marinette didn’t expect it on something like this; she was proud of the design she submitted. There were no notes, feedback, or anything to indicate why they had rejected her. 

Was there even a point in trying to apply to other competitions? This particular one was entry-level and covered the city, maybe even the country. If she couldn’t make it in  _ this  _ competition, could she make it anywhere? What if all of this was for nothing? 

Then she would have to return to her parents' shop and tell them that she failed, and train as a baker instead. 

“Marinette? Marinette, are you there?” Adrien’s muffled voice leaked under the door. “Are you alright?” She fought the urge to open the door and let him in. If she did, he would just see how much of a failure she was. Then he would want to try and make her feel better—because that was the kind of guy he was. But if she was honest with herself, she _didn’t_ _know_ if there was anything he could do to make her feel better. All she wanted right now was to curl up in her dark room, and for everyone to leave her alone. 

She choked back tears. If he heard her crying, she was sure he’d try to bust down the door. 

“I’m fine Adrien.” She didn't believe herself; she couldn't imagine that he would either. 

"Could you just open the door Marinette?" Worry laced his voice; so much for acting calm and collected. "Please?" 

Marinette didn't know what compelled her to make the short trip over to the door, but she did. Her hand rested on the lock and took a deep breath. She slowly cracked open the door to meet his warm green eyes. 

“Hi,” he whispered gently. 

“Hi,” she parrotted back. What should she do now? It would be awkward if she just made him wait out in the hall. 

“Um, can I come in?” He rubbed the back of his neck. 

Marinette knew the second she opened the door that it would lead up to having to answer questions. Adrien was her friend and concerned for her well being, after all. 

She stepped back and allowed him inside. When she turned back to her bed, it dawned on her how messy things had become. Sketches were scattered through the room… some were even torn and littered across her bed. There was a pile of tissues on the floor. 

“I’m sorry about the mess,” she muttered pushing things to the side to make room for him. The two sat on the floor of the dimly lit room, backs resting against her bed. She stared determinedly at her feet.

“So, do I have to beat someone up?” He half-joked, bumping her shoulder. 

“Only if you want to take on the entire fashion industry.” 

Adrien’s eyebrows furrowed, “What do you mean?”

Not wanting to go through the turmoil of explaining everything, Marinette reached behind her to pull the letter that haunted her mind. She handed it to him silently. 

“This is a rejection letter,” he replied simply, and Marinette barely restrained herself from snorting derisively.

“Yup,” she popped the “p” at the end of the word and turned her head away. “Alert the fashion industry, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a failure.” Because she needed some comfort and was beyond the point of caring, she flopped her head down on his shoulder.

“You’re not a failure, Marinette.” Adrien reached over resting his hand on her knee. “So one lousy set of judges doesn’t like a design. Do you know how many competitions my father got turned away from when he was first starting out? Plenty. If my father can do it, I believe you can take the world by storm with your talent.”

How could he so supportive? He wasn’t the kind to lie, and he had seen her sketches. He also had his own experience in this industry to back up what he was saying. So there  _ had  _ to be some truth to his words. 

“How can you say that?” 

Not that she  _ didn’t _ believe him, but it was hard to accept his encouragement considering that letter was evidence to the contrary. 

“That’s easy.” Adrien chuckled, catching her off guard. “It’s because I believe in you.”

Marinette’s cheeks flushed with heat and she was suddenly thankful for the dimly lit room. 

“You’ll see,” he continued. “The next competition, you’ll apply and win. But for now, we need to get your mind off this.”

Adrien jumped to his feet without providing any insight. 

“What are you—” Marinette’s question died in her throat as she watched Adrien run around the room, rearranging Chloé’s furniture. 

“Adrien, she won’t like you doing that!” She straightened up from her slouched position. Even if she didn’t participate in moving anything, Marinette had no doubt she would receive the blame. 

Chloé tended to be very particular with her side of the room. It didn’t stop Adrien from ripping off the blanket from her roommate’s bed. He draped it over the chairs that were now in the center of the room, connecting them and creating a small roof. He tossed the pillows on the floor next to her before grabbing her comforter and tucking it around her shoulders. 

“Chloé won’t be back the whole weekend. She texted to tell me she was going on some trip with her dad,” he explained gently, taking back his seat. 

He built a blanket fort? She couldn’t fathom what he was up to until it was complete, but she still was in slight shock. Adrien whipped out his cell phone and typed a message before tucking his phone back in his pocket. 

“Until the cavalry arrives, what do you say about watching something?” It was less a question and more of a statement of intent.

He pulled his laptop from his bag and powered it up. 

One of the first things Marinette noticed was what show his computer already had pulled up.

“Fruits Basket?” She murmured, unaware of the fact that he could potentially hear her. 

“You watch it?” Apparently, Adrien had heard her, and now his focus was solely on her. 

“I love the anime, I’m currently reading through the manga,” she confessed. 

“I just found it the other day,” he sheepishly admitted. “I liked it; although I have already affectionately referred to it as ‘ _ The Rat, Cat and a Dog Walk into a Bar _ ’.” He grinned from ear to ear making him look guilty as sin. 

Marinette stifled a laugh, trying to hold back. For being a model that had to breathe sophistication in the first place, he could be a huge dork. 

“I thought it was clever,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

She let go of her restraint, allowing her defenses to fall and laughter to bubble out for the first time in the last few days. Marinette pushed his shoulder playfully. 

“You’re such a dork,” she teased. 

“But you love me anyway.”

Both of them froze momentarily the second the words were out, then quickly turned their gazes back to the screen. 

The awkward silence was interrupted by familiar faces bursting through the door. 

“A fort!?” Alya exclaimed. “You two better cuddle up to make some room.”

Marinette blushed as she obeyed Alya’s orders. Tikki, Plagg, Alya, and Nino crawled into the blanket fort. Marinette was close enough to rest her cheek against Adrien’s arm. 

A small smile rested on her lips; this was quite possibly the happiest she had been in a while. How could she luck out with such great friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n. Blanket fort! Let me know what you think!


	15. Falling Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know you  
> But I want you  
> All the more for that  
> Words fall through me  
> And always fool me  
> And I can't react  
> And games that never amount  
> To more than they're meant  
> Will play themselves out  
> Take this sinking boat and point it home  
> We've still got time  
> Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice  
> You'll make it now  
> Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
> And I can't go back  
> And moods that take me and erase me  
> And I'm painted black  
> Well, you have suffered enough  
> And warred with yourself  
> It's time that you won  
> -Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.- Hello :) Did you all want a new chapter? Things are about to heat up as we near the reveal ( But not this chapter ;) sorry not sorry ) 
> 
> A huge thank you to Kellarhi who has been my beta for the last several chapters. You have been a rock for me.

Luka glanced down at the small yellow box in his hand. He couldn’t get Marinette’s words out of his head since the last time they’d talked. Maybe he should risk it, and try to give it another go with Chloé. If Chloé came to him after she found the present and they talked things out, then his path was supposed to interconnect with hers. But if not...

Then, he could be  _ more _ than happy with Marinette. She had always been there for him—the sweet, dependable, lovable girl next door. 

Chloé would have no question about the meaning behind the gift once she saw it. It had heart and was reminiscent of their past together. If she rejected him further, he would move on. There was only so much that his heart could take. He would take back her ability to make him lose sleep at night, tossing or turning, and the block he had for writing songs since all he wanted was to write about her. He  _ had _ written one song for Marinette, but it was a fluke. Right after Kim had scared her away, his inspiration vanished once more. 

All of that struggle would be gone once Chloé returned and saw his gift. Once the exchange happened, the whole thing would be out of his hands. 

He gently set the wrapped yellow box down on the ground and did a double-take to check that the hallway was clear. A thousand weights were lifted from his chest as he took a couple of steps away. He would find out in time, so long as he was patient enough for the answer. 

Was it wrong that he didn’t know if he preferred one girl over the other? The two songs kept playing louder in his soul trying to duel it out; but instead, they seemed to merge into one. 

* * *

He really  _ should _ mind his business. After all, it wasn’t any of his business to even  _ consider _ finding out who would leave a gift outside Chloe and Marinette’s dorm, nor should it matter which girl the box was for. 

Nope. He should  _ keep walking, _ and mind his own business. 

Should—but curiosity got the best of him. 

The package was small and wrapped in brilliant yellow paper. There was nothing to indicate who it was from, but Adrien could guess. 

Luka had made it crystal clear he was willing (and able) to pursue Marinette, so one could only assume this gift was for her. If he was smart and wanted the best chance at securing her heart, Adrien should make sure he was the first one to confess to Marinette. The knot he already had in his stomach twisted painfully again. 

_ Wouldn't it be a shame if the package went missing? _

Adrien's eyes widened. Where did that thought come from? He couldn't possibly do something like that… could he? The package felt light in his hands, which sent his brain into overdrive. 

Sure he had some good qualities, but none that he imagined could match up with the experiences that Luka shared growing up with Marinette. No amount of charm or money could top years together. Luka probably knows what her favorite kind of birthday cake is, or if she can't help but dance when her favorite song comes on. Or maybe if she talks during the movies because she can't contain her excitement. They’d probably also had endless conversations about their hopes, dreams, and not to mention fears. If someone compared them side by side, Adrien wasn't sure if he could hold a candle to Luka. 

Sure he had managed to talk to her about  _ some  _ of that stuff, but when it came to Luka, he feared he would always be behind and could never catch up even if he tried. 

In a split-second decision, he shoved the small box into his pocket. This was to even the playing field, he told himself. Otherwise, he might as well surrender. 

* * *

"Alya, can I have a moment of your time?" Mme. Geroux yelled over the class, capturing the young reporter's ear. What did she want? Alya was excelling in class, even managing to finish her most recent assignments a month before they were due. She wandered over to the teacher's desk instead of making a beeline for the exit just like every other student. 

"Yes?" Alya asked when she sure they were mostly alone. 

"I had something I wanted to talk to you about. Do you have a minute before your next class?"

Her next class wouldn't be for another 2 hours. She was going to hang out with Nino but sparing a few extra minutes wouldn't hurt. She nodded in response.

"I was planning on creating a group of students that were interested in journalism and creating a school blog of sorts—almost like a newspaper if you will. I was wondering if you would like to be part of the ground level of the group. I've seen your work on the Cat’s Paw, and I must say I'm impressed. You're the perfect member to pull in from the freshman class.”

"It sounds interesting, but what would be required from me?" If there was one thing Alya was well-versed in, it was asking the right questions. She knew with her heavy course work, this would basically be considered another class on top of everything. 

"I'm still getting the panel of students together, but I would like you to attend an interest meeting next Monday at 4 if you're available."

Alya opened her mouth to answer but hesitated. She had just gotten to a point where she was a regular on YVR and this landed dead smack in the middle of the broadcast. But it was just one show; Adrien and Nino were bound to understand. This was her future she was thinking about. Sure, the radio shows were a fun side hobby, but it paled in comparison to the sensation of finding a  _ real _ story. She couldn't very well turn that down, could she? 

"I'll have to move around my schedule, but I will look forward to it." There—it wasn't a lie, but she would still have to figure out how to break the news to Adrien and Nino. 

"Wonderful!" Mme. Geroux clasped her hands together. "I'll send out an email with all the details in it when everything is finalized."

Alya agreed and said her goodbyes. She clutched the strap on her bag tighter as the adrenaline started to kick in. Her teacher wanted her to help run a school-wide blog. The experience might be helpful a few years down the line when she started looking for a job—it would definitely look great on her resume though. Maybe Mme. Geroux would even write her a letter of recommendation if the project was still around in a couple of years. 

She was positive that she could keep up the club and her spot on YVR, as long as she kept ahead in her studies, and the meetings were held at the right time. Now wasn't the right time to worry about that though. There was no reason to allow any of her pessimistic problems to weigh down the cloud nine she was currently floating on. Soon, the whole school would know her name. 

* * *

The guilt from the past hour had been eating him alive. If he didn’t know better, he could swear there was a worn path between his desk chair and the front door of his dorm room based on the number of times he had convinced himself to return the token—and subsequently chickened out. He knew what he’d done was wrong, but was he  _ really  _ planning on just standing there, doing  _ nothing  _ while Luka put the moves on Marinette? Wasn’t the saying “All's Fair in Love and War”?

No. He refused to win like this. Marinette had a heart and feelings, and it felt wrong to deny her the truth. Besides, it always felt better to know you were chosen and not the default. 

So here he was, back in her hallway, the stolen package like fire in his hand. He would just return it, and no one would be any the wiser. 

He pulled out the small, slightly crumpled-but-still-presentable yellow paper box. Not much would be able to fit in a box this size. Jewelry perhaps? His heart ached at the thought. Marinette’s eyes would light up with glee when she saw the present, all the while insisting it was too much. She deserved the moon, but would never ask you for it. 

He reached to return the box to the ground where he found it because Marinette deserved happiness, even if it wasn’t with him. 

“What are you doing?” Luka’s stern voice caught him off guard and he startled to standing again. 

He had been caught, like a little kid with his hand in the cookie jar. It wasn’t what it looked like—well, not  _ exactly— _ but the fact that the gift was still in his hands was all the more incriminating. 

“I—uh...” What could he say? 

“I would recommend that you place that gift on the ground, and walk away.”

Adrien had every intention of complying; returning it to their dorm room was the reason he was here in the first place. Unfortunately, a shrill voice cut the tense air at that moment.

“Adri-kins! What are you doing here?” Chloé cooed, the second she rounded the corner and saw him. 

Adrien may as well have been a fish the way he was openly gaping. He struggled to find a good explanation for what he was doing but didn’t get a chance to even attempt to voice it.

“You got me a present?” Chloé’s pitch raised in excitement. 

The door suddenly opened, and Marinette stuck her head out—presumably due to the racket Chloé was making. 

“You’re so thoughtful, Adrien!”

Adrien’s green eyes immediately tethered to Marinette so he could gauge her reaction—silently pleading her to disregard everything she was witnessing.

A pang ripped through his heart as her expression hardened, and the ghost of a frown flitted across her face. 

“Hey, Marinette.” Luka’s voice shot out suddenly. “Are you free? I was hoping maybe we could hang out. I have something to talk to you about.” 

Adrien didn’t need to look at Luka to know he was rubbing salt in the wound. 

“Sure,” she answered. “Just let me grab my jacket so we can give the  _ lovebirds _ their space.”

Adrien wanted to object, but his mouth proved useless as he was forced to shuffle over and watch Marinette and Luka walk away side by side. She was  _ definitely _ mad at him—she wouldn’t have used that tone or word choice otherwise. 

Alya had assured him that Marinette knew the basics of his deal with Chloé, but with “bringing” a gift, he didn’t blame her for thinking things had gotten more serious. 

“Can I open it now?” Chloé asked, oblivious to the shift in mood. 

Adrien placed his hand on top of hers to stop her. “Maybe just wait for a little?” He had to figure out a way to explain that it wasn’t from him. 

He didn't know  _ what _ he was doing here. Out of all the ideas Chloé had come up with, this seemed the least likely to entertain him. Sure, the local paintings were interesting to look at, but he would rather spend all of his time in the photography section. There was only so much abstract art that he could feign interest in. 

Thankfully, he only had two and a half more weeks of this and then he would be free. Adrien wasn't sure if he would ever hang out with Chloé again, but at least their time together had drawn him out of his comfort zone and allowed him to grow. 

"What do you think of this painting?" Chloé asked, shooting him a bemused smile. 

Adrien didn't answer at first; instead, he squinted closer. 

"I feel like a cat could draw it better."

"Really?" Chloe giggled, resting her hands on her hips. "I kinda like it."

"You  _ would _ ," Adrien countered. "...abstract art that could be interpreted many different ways..." He shoved his hands into his pockets. "Fine. Chlo, what does it remind you of?"

"I don't know. I think it represents a..." she paused taking in the picture once more. "A summer's day, with endless skies and long stretches of grass and flowers. I see peace and serenity."

Adrien took a step forward so he could stand next to her, then tilted his head and squinted. "You see all that, huh?"

"You just have to concentrate and not think so hard about it." She grabbed his arm, guiding him to the next painting. "Here. You try this one. What do you see?"

Adrien tried, eyebrows narrowing in the process. "I see a cat?" Or maybe that was just the long endless hours that he put into his radio show talking, he couldn't tell. There were red and black splotches above the supposed cat that reminded him of Marinette. "And a ladybug?" The combination sounded crazy out loud, but not beyond the realm of possibility.

"And you judged  _ me  _ with that last painting?" She bumped his shoulder playfully, a smile gracing her lips. “That wasn't so bad, was it.”

"No, it's actually fun. I might have to bring Marinette here, she'll get a kick out of this."

Adrien couldn't help but notice that whatever light was dancing in her eyes had faded in an instant. Had he said something wrong? He hadn't wanted to be on this date, especially with Luka hanging around Marinette all of a sudden... not to mention after he’d seen her face when Chloé snatched the gift from his hands. But then... something started to shift, and he was reminded of when they were younger; for a few moments, he had forgotten all of his troubles. 

"I—" Chloe paused, not daring to take a look at him. "I want to go home."

Something was  _ definitely  _ wrong, not that he felt at all comfortable probing her about it. The only thing Adrien could think to do was to give her what she wanted. 

"Alright, I'll phone Gorilla to pick us up," he promised. 

  
  
  


It didn’t take a genius to know that she could never make him happy. No matter what she did, Adrien still carried the forced smile he reserved for photoshoots on every single one of their dates. Almost as if he was uptight and couldn’t relax around her. 

She knew he was capable of it, she witnessed it every time Adrien was around Marinette. The carefree way his face lit up, how he looked at her? Was it  _ so  _ wrong to want that? But despite “having Adrien”, she knew that his heart would never belong to her because it already belonged to someone else. 

“Adrien,” she started, then paused. What was the best way to even ask this? “Are we friends?” 

The years they spent together as toddlers seemed to hardly count as a friendship, and she was pretty positive that since they’d left high school, she could count the number of times they’d gotten together—outside of these ridiculous “dates”—on one hand. They’d needed each other when they were younger but grew out of it somewhere along the line. 

“Of course.” Although the smile he wore continued to be forced, the words seemed to be genuine. 

It should have been enough—for him to consider her a friend, albeit not a close one. Being his close friend was something she couldn’t even imagine. 

“Then, why do we never hang out?” 

Adrien stopped walking beside her and cocked his head to the side. “Is that what this whole thing is about?”

She had pride issues, so she wouldn’t admit it freely. “Maybe.”

“Chloé, you will never know how much you helped me with dealing with my mother. I wouldn’t be the person I am today without you. But—” his voice faltered. 

“But you don’t love me,” Chloé finished for him. “Not like you love Marinette.”

She watched Adrien recoil in surprise and wondered how he could not know. The two lovebirds may as well have neon signs signaling their feelings. However, despite rooming with her, Chloé honestly didn’t know if Marinette returned feelings for Adrien. It wasn’t as if they talked about that kind of stuff. 

“You didn’t get me that gift, did you?”

“I’m sorry,” he rubbed the back of his neck shamefully. What he didn’t know is he didn’t have anything to apologize for. He couldn’t help who he fell for, all she could do was be a good friend. 

“Then you should go to her.”

“What?” 

Adrien could be so clueless sometimes, but if she needed to spell it out for him, then so be it. 

“I’m releasing you from our deal. It wasn’t fair to you in the first place, so... I’m sorry.” She had only negotiated the deal in the first place because Luka had ruffled her feathers about Adrien. But now that she didn’t need to consider her parents’ opinion, she might do something crazy; like give Luka another chance. 

“Really?”

“What are you waiting for?” She questioned. “You think you’ll win Marinette over by just standing there? Go get her!”

“Thanks!” Adrien shouted as he raced off towards the dorms. 

“I think she’s doing her laundry!” Chloé added while he was still in hearing range. “Not that I know her schedule or anything,” she muttered to herself. It wasn’t like Marinette was her friend or anything... she was doing this for Adrien.

* * *

Monday night was his favorite time to go to the campus laundromat. There weren’t any fights for washers and dryers, and no one would judge him as he floundered trying to figure out the machines. But those were not the most important reasons he had for showing up when he did. 

Marinette  _ also  _ happened to do her laundry on those nights. Not that it was stalkerish that he knew that information; he had just happened to see her on occasion. There were even some Mondays that she didn't show up for some reason, so Adrien performed his laundry in peace. 

Tonight, he had at least 3 to 4 loads of laundry to do, so he would have his work cut out for him whether she was there or not. But he was prepared if she did decide to show. 

His pace slowed as he neared the entrance. She was already there, throwing a load of darks into the dryer.

Ever since his date with Marinette as Chat, just the sight of her caused his heart to speed up. She had kissed him then—but, she had also hung out with Luka, since. Had he confessed like he had promised he would? More importantly, would Marinette say yes to dating Luka if he’d told her?

Suddenly, all his courage left him and he didn’t know if he could face her. If Marinette said yes to being Luka’s girlfriend, he didn’t know what he would do. He wouldn’t be able to turn off his feelings for her, and if he had to watch them together, it would kill him slowly. 

He froze in place when Marinette happened to glance in his direction and their eyes locked. She waved, and he knew that he couldn’t run now. Adrien sighed, and stamped his feelings down; at least he would find out about Luka one way or another. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I had some laundry.” He mentally face-palmed at how dumb he sounded. This was Marinette, there was no reason he should get this flustered over a short conversation.

“And you brought some frozen yogurt?” She asked skeptically. 

Right. He had forgotten about it. In the bag in his free hand, there were two cups of frozen yogurt and he was going to give one to Marinette if they ran into each other. It seemed like a silly idea now. Who had ever heard about eating ice cream while doing their laundry? 

“Yeah?” Now he had to scramble to make the notion a little less strange. “And there was a mix-up and they gave me an extra, would you like one?”

Marinette’s face twisted between hesitation and something else, but she grabbed the proffered gift out of his hands regardless.

“If you insist,” she replied loftily, the corners of her lips hinting at a barely contained smirk. 

The two found a bench a couple of machines away and sat as they waited for the load to be ready to change over. Marinette hadn’t said much since starting her ice cream, and Adrien noticed that she wouldn’t look at him as he talked. In fact, she seemed much more interested in the frozen treat in her hands. 

“Adrien?” She scraped the side of the container grabbing a bit of the ice cream. “Has your opinion of someone ever changed and you didn’t expect it?”

His eyebrows mashed together. There were so many different contexts that she could be referring to, he needed more clarification. “What do you mean?”

Her cheeks instantly flushed with color and she turned from her position to facing straight ahead. 

“There’s this guy…” her voice trailed off and Adrien's heart may as well have stopped right there. 

“A guy?” he asked, swallowing hard. 

“Yeah.” She took another small bite of ice cream. “I can’t stop thinking about him recently, and... I don’t know. Do you have anyone you feel that way with?”

_ You _ ! His mind screamed, but he chickened out before the word could slip from his lips. The conversation with his father flashed in his mind. 

“Uh, no,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “Being a model, let alone an Agreste doesn’t allow me the time to go out with anyone.”  _ Or meet anyone my father would approve of _ , his mind added bitterly. 

“Isn’t that kinda lonely?” Marinette blurted out, and the color of her cheeks deepened. 

“Sometimes,” he admitted, pulling his legs up on the bench. “But I’ve been lucky to be able to go to school, have friends, and breathing room.”

“I’m glad I met you.” Marinette focused on the few people on the other side of the room.

“Me too.” Her hand was right there, and the itch to grab it was growing. Sure a laundry mat wasn’t the most romantic place to confess his feelings, but how hard could it be? On the other hand, he didn’t have the best track record when it came to randomly blurting out his feelings, especially around her. 

He felt the air leave his lungs when she leaned her head on his shoulder. It was so comfortable, being like this—not to mention the way her scent made him feel… it was like his own personal brand of intoxication. The smell of strawberries wafted underneath his nose. 

“I love your hair,” he mumbled. 

She sat up, eyes narrowing. “What?” 

Panic set in. “I uh, love the air.” 

_ What the hell was that?  _

Marinette eyed him suspiciously but didn’t press the matter. 

Adrien was thankful when his washing machine sounded, letting him know it was time to switch over the load. The small distance would allow him to spin his head back into place. The fact that there was a mystery guy that had captured Marinette’s attention was concerning. 

When he returned, Marinette was folding some t-shirts. “I hope you can find someone someday, Adrien.”

Adrien couldn’t help but think he had missed something as he watched her walk away; his heart constricted painfully as the full weight of her words landed. 

“Wait, Marinette?” The words tumbled out before he could stop them, but they caught her attention.

“Yes?”

This was it! Now he just had to spit out a confession, and the hard part would be over. However, Marinette’s phone started to ring before he could get anything out. 

“Oh hey, Luka. Hold on a second.” She lowered the phone, apologizing with her gaze. “What were you saying?”

“Uh, nothing. Enjoy your night.” Adrien could have sworn he saw her smile falter. She waved goodbye and returned to her conversation. The second she exited, he found the courage to whisper what he wanted to say before. 

“I think I’m falling in love with you.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.- Bonus if you got all the references left in this chapter. Please let me know what you think! I have the next chapter all ready to go, so I'm super excited.


	16. Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was a worn out set of shoes  
> Wandering the city street  
> Another face in the crowd  
> Head looking down  
> Lost in the sound of a lonely melody  
> Empty pockets at a roulette  
> Always landing on a lost bet  
> Just live for the spin and hope for the win  
> Go all in just to lose again  
> But  
> I came to life when I first kissed you  
> The best me has his arms around you  
> You make me better than I was before  
> Thank God I'm yours  
> The worst me is just a long gone memory  
> You put a new heartbeat inside of me  
> You make me better than I was before  
> Thank God I'm yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n. I hope you had a good Halloween, if you celebrated. I come with a gift, an update. Weren't expecting that, were you? I wanted to thank all the reviews and kudos that I got one brought a smile to my face and pushed me to keep going. You guys rock, don't forget that. 
> 
> A very special thanks to Kellarhi for spurring me on to give you guys my best.

Luka plucked at his guitar strings, making use of his empty room to practice. His band had a gig coming up, and everything had to be perfect. It was rumored that an agent for some big shot would be there. Even if it wasn’t true, his fans deserved the best he could give them. 

He released a sigh, placing his guitar down. Something was bothering him, and he was foolish to think that he could channel any creativity while his inside song was in turmoil. 

He should be angry at Adrien—furious. He had single-handedly ruined what was  _ supposed  _ to be his last attempt to win over Chloé. Her eager acceptance of the gift coming from  _ Adrien  _ was like rubbing salt in an open wound, and made him clench his jaw in frustration—he wasn’t even sure why he hadn’t spoken up then and there. 

Deep down though, isn’t this what he wanted? A clearly defined line to help him choose between the two girls? For his heart to only rejoice in  _ one _ girl’s song? 

Chloé would always have a special spot in his heart, but maybe he really  _ should _ just let her go. Based on the spectacle she’d made, she was apparently happy being with Adrien. 

Chloé deserved to be happy, but Luka wasn’t convinced that she ever was, or ever could be. He had heard rumors about her floating around the school, and most of them made him want to punch something—or rather, someone. In their brief time together, they had countless conversations about her parents and her friends. By the sounds of it, they loved the  _ idea  _ of her, but not really  _ her _ . From the first moment they’d talked about it, he vowed to himself he would make her feel loved. 

And he had—for one short summer. 

Despite the promise he had made to himself, it would probably be better if he forgot all about her... and moved on with someone like Marinette. 

Marinette was stable, loyal, and someone he could see himself happy with. 

So, why did he feel the sharp pang of disappointment when considering it?

He had intended to tell Marinette about his new feelings for her after Adrien had sabotaged his attempt to reconcile with Chloé—but he found that he couldn’t. They had hung out, playing video games in one of the dorm’s activity rooms. Luka noticed she kept checking her phone, and every time she had, she looked disappointed. 

He guessed that she was expecting something from Adrien. Despite not outright admitting to it, he suspected that she carried a small torch for the guy. He could empathize with her; it seemed like Adrien had set his eyes on Chloé for some reason, and rejection always hurt. 

Luka had called to invite her to dinner after she finished her laundry, hoping to cheer her up. It seemed to have worked because she smiled the rest of the time they were together. He realized that he didn’t want to see her frown anymore. Marinette was too special of a person to be sad, and if he could make her happy, then he would do everything in his power to. 

Luka stood and grabbed the leather-bound songbook he had received from Chloé as a gift over the summer. How could his writing process occur when the very book he used reminded him of her? 

He opened one of his clothes drawers and tossed the book in. With one heavy sigh, he closed it. If Chloé was moving on, he should too. 

* * *

"Leave it to my girlfriend to want ice cream when it's cold outside," Plagg teased as the two made their way back to the dorm. One of his hands was interlaced with Tikki’s, the other held a bag with two different kinds of ice cream. The combination they’d grabbed made the store clerk eye him weirdly as he rang up the total. But the smile that was plastered on Tikki's face was worth any judgment, every single time. 

"It's not  _ so  _ weird!" She argued, squeezing his hand. "Besides, I think the flavors we got will make an amazing combination. Just like us." 

They had gotten mint chocolate chip—which was his favorite—and chocolate chunk for her. No doubt, when they reached her dorm, they would divide up what they had and then cuddle as they watched a movie. 

“I couldn’t think of a better combination,” Plagg shot back playfully. 

Not even twenty minutes later, they had reached her dorm room and snuggled up on her bed with the laptop, movie at the ready. Plagg was fairly sure that it wouldn’t take long before both ice cream containers would be empty of their contents. Tikki held out her spoon and he stole her chocolate chunk right off it. 

“And what lovely entertainment have you chosen for this evening?”

“Big Hero Six,” she replied confidently. “Is that ok with you?” 

Plagg wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her close enough to rest his head on her shoulder. “I am happy with anything, as long as it’s with you.”

This had been the first time they had gotten any time alone together since they made up, and he cherished it beyond reason. Nothing felt right unless he was there with her. Plagg didn’t regret asking her to stay—she was right; sometimes it was good to be a little selfish. 

His fingertips traced the length of her arm before gently lacing his fingers over the top of hers. 

Plagg’s thumb absent-mindedly ran the length of the side of her hand. 

He glanced down at her lovingly and decided he must have had the best luck in the world. Plagg leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. 

“What was that for?” Tikki asked, shifting to look back at him. 

“Do I need a reason?” he asked before stealing one from her lips. “I love you, that’s all.”

“If you keep kissing me, we’ll miss the movie you know,” she teased, an inch from his mouth. 

“Do you want to stop?” He shot back. If she wanted to watch the movie then he would comply, but he had a feeling that wasn’t the case. 

Tikki ran the tip of her nose across his. “You better not, Mr. Mint Chocolate Chip.”

* * *

“You know... it’s really pathetic that you can’t tell that he’s only pretending to be your friend, right?” 

Marinette cringed when she heard Lila’s voice. It seemed she was Lila’s new target as of late, and she couldn’t figure out a reason that didn’t have to do with Adrien. 

“You know what’s  _ really _ pathetic? The fact that you keep chasing him despite his clear disinterest.” Marinette shot back feeling no remorse over the strong words. “Tell me what you think  _ that _ will achieve.”

“I wouldn’t expect someone like  _ you  _ to understand.”

Just how delusional was this girl? It was clear that she wouldn’t switch her thinking. 

“What do you want?” The sooner she could figure what Lila desired, the better. 

“I want you to leave Adrien alone.” 

Marinette couldn’t contain her laughter. “You  _ can’t  _ be serious.”

“Do I look like I’m joking?” Lila snapped back, folding her arms. 

“Then you must be insane,” Marinette countered. “You’re not going to get you what you want. Adrien is my boyfriend, and won’t stray.” There was something about Lila that ruffled her feathers way more than it probably should. Adrien would never fall for her lies, but that didn’t mean Marinette couldn’t be protective over him. 

“Funny you should say that,” Lila said, resting a finger on her chin. “Because there have been rumors that Adrien’s been going out with the mayor’s daughter. Which just  _ proves _ your little relationship is a lie!” She flipped her hair. “You should stop pretending, otherwise I  _ might _ just have to make your life harder.”

Marinette cocked an eyebrow. “Is that a threat?” 

Lila’s lips twisted up in a smirk. “It’s a promise.”

“Marinette! I didn’t expect to see you so soon after our date yesterday.” Adrien’s silky voice floated over to her, and she looked across the room to see his smiling face.

She had never felt such relief and such uneasy butterflies from one sentence. Of course, he was pretending because Lila was there. But a small part of her wanted it to be real; especially the light kiss he placed on her cheek. 

Guilt painted her, this wasn’t fair to Chat. She needed to tell him. It wasn’t that she didn’t like him, it’s just—she wanted more. Marinette wanted to know who he was, and what he was like  _ outside _ of his mask. 

...and she wasn’t sure he could give that to her. 

“I can’t say I’m complaining,” she replied, eyes half-lidded. “You’re definitely a sight for sore eyes.”

“Oh, hi Lila, I didn’t see you there.” He added, almost as if it were an afterthought. 

“How was your date with Chloé?” Lila slipped on her most innocent face, but Marinette knew better. 

“Chloé?” Adrien parroted. “Oh! You must be mistaken. We’re just childhood friends catching up, that’s all.”

Marinette couldn’t be more grateful that he spelled that out for Lila. Although even then she might not get it. 

Thankfully, Lila gritted her teeth, let out a frustrated noise and marched away. Marinette assumed that meant they had won for now. 

She shoved his shoulder playfully. “Look at you, Mr. Dragon Slayer. Driving the beast away with your mere presence.”

“I just have that effect,” Adrien countered nonchalantly. If he was honest, he didn't think he had anything to do with sending Lila away. The only thing he could think of was that Lila couldn’t stand the sight of Marinette that close to him. 

“Well, maybe I should keep you around as a good luck charm.” She nudged him again. 

"If you could put up with me."

"Please, you’re not that  _ bad  _ of a boyfriend." 

Silence befell the two and Adrien averted his gaze hoping that she wouldn't notice the color, no doubt, raiding his cheeks. There were these moments, where he didn't know how to proceed. He couldn't tell if she was flirting with him or if it was just a compliment between friends. 

"Nah," Adrien answered once he pulled his composure together. "You don't need me. You have your own luck, Ladybug."

"Who told you?" This time it was Marinette whose face lit up with color, and it hadn't clicked why until he saw her reaction. That was a tidbit of information that he wasn't supposed to know. Chat had referred her to Ladybug, but Adrien. If he didn't explain this away and quickly, then he would be backed into a corner. His best course of action, play dumb. 

"What are you talking about?" He raised an eyebrow for an extra confused look. "I just know how lucky I am to have you in my life."

"Oh," her face flushed further. 

"Why, what did you think I meant." Granted, he knew  _ exactly  _ why she was acting the way she was. 

"Nothing," she replied quickly, and it begged for him to take advantage of it. 

"Are you keeping secrets from me, Mar?"

“What? No!” The nervousness was still there, but she didn’t stutter. 

When she returned his gaze, the mood shifted. Adrien couldn’t put his finger on exactly what felt different, maybe it was how she was looking at him. 

“Just like I hope that you can feel like you could tell me anything.”

The statement took him off guard, and he was sure he’d allowed his emotions to slip, even if only for a couple of seconds. He had shared everything with her, minus the fact that he was Chat Noir and his feelings for her—both of which he hoped to rectify soon.

“I know,” he whispered softly. 

The way her face lit up at his reply caused his heart to flip inside his chest. 

“Good.” Marinette’s lips cracked into a smile. Before she could say any more on the matter, her phone’s alarm rang. 

“Oh! I must have lost track of time. I’m going to be late for class. See you around, Adrien!”

“Bye!” He called out, unsure whether Marinette heard him as she ran off. His body relaxed. That was too close. If she was going to find out his identity, it would be on his terms, not from him running his mouth. Although Adrien couldn’t help but smile—he had gotten what he was waiting for; the sign that he should tell her everything. 

Tell her that she was the one who inspired YVR and Chat Noir in the first place. 

Tell her that he couldn’t do a single show without thinking of her. 

Tell her how he  _ felt _ . 

The last one he admitted would be difficult, especially since he didn’t know the full extent of how he felt. But, Adrien knew that he liked her more than a friend and wanted her around... wasn’t that enough? 

Marinette hadn’t given any hints that Luka had confessed his love to her, and that meant he still had a chance. They  _ could  _ be together. 

He glanced back at the way Marinette went. The problem was that he couldn’t bring it up as a casual aside, or slip it in as he was leaving one day. If he was going to do this, he would do it properly. 

Adrien pulled out his other phone and started to compose a message. After the third try, he hit send before he could rewrite it a fourth time. How hard was it to write a greeting?

**Our date hasn’t stopped circling my mind.**

Was it too cheesy? Probably. But once he saw the three dots beside her name, Adrien knew it was too late to take it back. 

**Marinette: lol, well they do say absence makes the heart grow fonder.**

Was she… flirting back? He dared to let his heart dream. Maybe this would work out one way or another. 

**Marinette: Chat… I haven’t been honest with you.**

And just like that, his heart launched into his throat. What could she had been lying about? 

He was going to type a response, but his phone buzzed again. 

**Marinette: I like you. I really do. But I think I might be starting to fall for someone else too.**

The knife in his back twisted. Adrien resisted asking if it was Luka. Part of him didn’t want to know the answer because if she had fallen for the musician, he had lost. 

**A little competition never hurt anyone. So tell me what mystery boy is like.**

A glutton for punishment, that’s who he had become... but he had to know. 

**Marinette: There’s no need to be jealous, Chat. He’s way out of my league anyway. He hangs out with models for a living.**

She found herself another model? He could hardly believe that Luka would be in such a position unless his band was taking off. 

**If he doesn’t notice how beautiful you are, he’s blind.**

A protective flare spun up inside him. 

**Marinette: It’s not necessarily like that. We’re friends, and I might have sent him mixed signals. But at that point I only liked you. I had no clue that I would end up liking Adrien.**

Adrien read through her message once, and when that wasn’t enough, once more. The guy he was jealous over was… himself. 

She liked him. 

Marinette  _ liked _ him.

Unless there was another model that bore his name. But he had to be sure. 

**Adrien as in Adrien Agreste?**

His heart pounded in his chest and he swore that 30 seconds never passed slower. 

**Marinette: yeah… but you don’t have to worry. As I said, he’s out of my league.**

Adrien’s fist curled by his side. He wanted to know who’d given her  _ that  _ notion because it was completely ridiculous. An image of Lila talking to Marinette from earlier replayed in his mind. This had her name all over it. His fingers furiously typed a reply. 

**I think he would be lucky to end up with someone like you.**

It was 100% true. He would be over the moon if she told him she wanted to be his girlfriend. Within a minute, he buzzed with another message. 

**Marinette: How about another date? Meet me on the north side of campus on Friday night.**

Adrien smiled, knowing exactly what he had to do. 

**It’s a date.**

* * *

Marinette’s break was nice while it lasted, but Chloé had returned last weekend. Luckily, after the impromptu fort movie night, the six friends had managed to return the room to the exact position it was in beforehand—if Chloé noticed anything was different, she hadn’t commented. In fact, Chloé had barely spoken all week. Adrien had mentioned that he  _ may  _ have upset her somehow, which put Marinette in the position of wanting to ask more questions, but feeling like she couldn’t. Although, she didn’t know if the relative silence was a blessing, or if she should prepare for her roommate to wreak havoc if given the opportunity. In the end, Marinette decided to keep to herself—doing homework, texting friends, and spending time sketching out designs on her bed.

Marinette had  _ almost _ gotten used to silence as the new normal, and she had to admit that she didn't mind rooming with Chloé when she was this civil. Tonight was different though—she could feel her roommate's frustration, which was clouding the room with huffs and growls. Chloé had been trying to catch up on all the work she’d missed, and by the sounds of it, she was failing. But Marinette couldn't blame her for the frustration; tonight's subject was math, and the teacher had given them some hard questions over the last couple days. 

“Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. Who needs math  _ anyway _ . When I’m running my daddy’s hotels, someone will be doing this for me.” 

It wasn’t hard to tell that Chloé had sunk into one of her moods again. Right now, Marinette would wager that her roommate hated the subject, more than—dare she say—her? Either way, she knew she had to step in; it was just who she was. Not to mention the sooner Chloé finished, the sooner she would get the quiet to brainstorm some new designs. 

“Are you working on problem twenty-four? That one is especially tricky.”

Marinette had figured out they had the same math and teacher, only with a different time for their scheduled class. 

“No,” Chloé shot back defensively. “I found that one easy, obviously.”

Marinette rolled her eyes; that’s what she got for trying. Chloé would always be so self-reliant and too proud to ask for help. 

“But,” the blonde continued. “If I were doing, let’s say problem four, what formula would you use?” 

Marinette left the comfort of her bed to cross the room and hover over the textbook. She had already finished the homework over the weekend, but refreshing couldn’t hurt any.

“M. Fowler said to use this one in our notes, see? You just plug in the numbers and solve for X.”

“Did he use that dumb analogy with showing a problem like eleven in your class?” Chloé asked, her mood lifting. 

“With the goofy expressions and everything.” Marinette laughed. “But, at least it caused me to remember it.”

The two started to bat stories of their classes and the teacher’s reactions with students falling asleep to pop quizzes that were given because a phone went off in class. Marinette decided that M. Fowler was a tough teacher, but he did care about his students and wanted them to succeed. 

“Let me know when you get to problem twenty-four. I’ll work it out with you since he said it would be on the test.”

“Thanks, Marinette.” A small smile formed only for a fraction of a second and then the mood changed. “This doesn’t mean we’re friends or anything,” she warned as Marinette walked to her bed. 

She immediately switched her browser tab over to Alya’s blog to see her latest post. “Of course not, Chloé.” She allowed a playful smile to dance on her lips. Despite what the blonde said, she knew they’d had a moment—even if it was only a small one. With more time, they could potentially even become friends.

Marinette had noticed a softer side of Chloé over the last couple of weeks and wondered if that was the same reason that she was being nicer. If it wasn't, there must have been some sort of catalyst. The only other explanation was that Adrien had  _ finally _ gotten through to her. 

As her mind drifted to Adrien, she thought about how strange he’d been acting—though she supposed she had been, too. They had gone back to hanging around each other again, despite their recent disagreement. Since she had a date with Chat planned, she was hoping he’d finally be up to revealing his identity. If he said yes, then she would have to figure out which guy she had feelings for. Thankfully, Adrien didn't know anything about how she felt for him; otherwise, things would get messy and quickly. 

If Chat refused to tell her, then she knew where she stood with him; she would then move forward and tell Adrien about her crush. She couldn’t deny the chemistry she had with him. And, as long as Lila's empty statements didn't hold any truth, Marinette  _ really _ felt like she stood a chance with him. 

_ When had things become so complicated? _

Marinette inwardly grumbled as she scrolled through Alya’s blog. Sure, the prospect of having her choice of men to date was exciting… but mostly, Marinette wished things would just go back to some semblance of “normal”. 

“Ridiculous…” Chloé muttered quietly from across the room.

Marinette shot her a sideways glance and smiled to herself. Well, maybe not  _ everything  _ would be better the way it was before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.- So...the next chapter is, messy for certain characters. I'll give you a warning then too. I will remind readers that the love square is slow burn, but they are end game. This is the first of your warnings.


	17. Settle for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we’re together  
> I feel so grand  
> My heart goes tippity-tap-tap-tap  
> When I hold your hand  
> But I know there’s another guy  
> You fancy more  
> So, even though  
> I’m not the one you adore  
> Why not...
> 
> Settle for me
> 
> -Santino Fontana  
> in Crazy Ex-Girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Another chapter! Must mean that it’s Friday. Sorry not sorry for this chapter in fact my beta is the one to blame. I had one version and she thought it needed more. I know the title is weird, but it will make sense once you reach chapter’s end.  
> Thank you Kellarhi for pushing me. :) 
> 
> Warning: feels ahead 
> 
> ****read the ending authors note*****

Adrien was beyond furious—a picture printed on paper was crushed in his fist. There was only _one_ person he could think of that would do this, and he wasn't willing to stand for it. Lila had gotten away with plenty, but when it came to Marinette, he wasn't going to stand idly by. 

It started this morning when he was eating a chocolate croissant for his breakfast. As he was exiting the cafe, he noticed a large group of guys huddled around the bulletin board. Curiosity got the better of him and he wandered closer. The second his eyes landed on the flyer pinned to the board, his blood started to boil. 

Pictures of Marinette wandering down the hall in only her towel were plastered all over it. He exploded—his loud, frustrated groan sent the students surrounding the board scattering away, and he tore down every single flyer that he came in contact with. He wasn't sure if Marinette had seen the photos, but he needed to confront Lila first and stop even more from being posted. 

The second his green eyes landed on Lila, all muscles in his body tensed. 

"Adrien, I wasn't expecting to see you," she cooed smoothly. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"Knock it off Lila, I'm not in the mood for your games. You posted these up, didn't you?" He thrusted one of the pictures in her face. If she was the culprit he would stop at nothing to see that she was punished. 

"It seems someone ought to be more careful about where she leaves her clothes.” 

His fists tightened at his side; had he known what a thorn Lila would be, he would have avoided the radio station on his first day—no matter the cost. The grief she had spread almost outweighed the joy that he got from being Chat Noir. 

“I want every _one_ of them taken down... right... now!” He growled through clenched teeth. 

“Why are you going through all this effort to help Marinette?” She flipped her hair and turned to walk away. “It’s not like she’s worth it anyway.” 

Adrien couldn’t let her walk away—if he did, then she would win. He reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards him. “This conversation isn’t over. Maybe you didn’t understand me? I said take the posters down—NOW.”

“Oh, Adrien,” she practically purred with a predatory grin, “You know I _like_ it rough.”

Her words landed, like slime leaving nasty residue in its wake—that sticky feeling that even a shower wouldn’t wash away. There were a million and one things he would rather do than spend a single night with Lila… like getting a root canal from Edward Scissorhands, or eating week-old raw chicken.. 

“Whatever your sick, _delusional_ fantasy is... you can forget it. That will _never_ happen.”

“Never say never,” she winked, causing Adrien’s stomach to churn even further. 

“Never!” He wasn’t about to let her have the last word about that. “Now I suggest you take those posters down, or I’ll get the headmaster involved.”

Lila took a step further into his bubble. “You know what?” She tapped him on the tip of his nose. “You’re even cuter when you think you’re in control.” 

He growled and wrenched his hand away, releasing her arm in disgust. 

“You can’t touch me, Agreste, and you know it. You don’t have any proof who put up those pictures—let alone who printed them out. It could have been _anyone_. Think of how many girls would want to get revenge after your little relationship stunt. My guess is it’s a lot. So go on, involve the headmaster, but you won’t be able to pin anything on me.”

With a final hair flip, she sauntered away, swinging her hips as she went. Adrien crumpled the paper in his hand once more. 

She was right. He couldn’t prove that she was the one to blame. And even if he could, she probably already had the headmaster wrapped around her little finger—Lila wasn’t the type to leave things to chance.

He glanced down wadded ball of paper. He would scour the school and take down every flyer until he could find the proof he needed; every day, if necessary. He wouldn’t let Lila Rossi win... not on his watch. 

* * *

It was hard to ignore the way people had been staring at her all morning. She hadn’t done anything to gain attention recently. In fact, she had purposely laid low after the whole towel incident. 

Her phone buzzed in her hand, and she couldn’t unlock the screen fast enough. 

**Alya: Girl, take a deep breath.**

Marinette’s eyebrow’s furrowed. _Why_ was Alya talking to her like she was on the verge of a meltdown?

**What are you talking about?**

The dots lit up the screen and Marinette found herself on the edge of her seat needing the information. A beep dinged notifying her of her friend’s response. 

She hadn’t prepared for something like _this_. 

All the air left her lungs, and she couldn’t breathe. Marinette thought she had heard the sound of some pictures being taken, but she _never_ imagined that any photos would be posted or passed around the school. Who could have done this to her? 

Chloé? No. Things had been better with her recently. Even if they weren’t, Marinette couldn’t imagine that she would stoop to this level. Lila, however, would sink this low. 

_“You should stop pretending, otherwise I might just have to make your life harder.”_

The memory flashed through her mind at lightning speed, and she felt sick. This was too far, even for her standards. It was time to deal with Lila once and for all. 

It didn’t take long for Marinette to find Lila—all she did was head in the direction of the radio station. What she didn’t expect was to find Adrien there as well. She kept her distance and made sure she couldn’t be seen. Unfortunately, she wasn’t close enough to hear the entirety of their conversation and his back was to her. 

She watched as Adrien grabbed Lila’s wrist and tugged her closer. He growled something lowly.

“Oh, Adrien. You know I _like_ it rough.”

The image alone made her want to vomit right then and there. Marinette covered her ears and clenched her eyes shut, but that only encouraged her imagination even more. 

There was no way…

Adrien would never—and yet, he was the first one to initiate contact and hadn’t pulled away. Suddenly all of Lila’s warnings crashed down on her. 

Deep breaths. 

The paper in his hand caught her eye and her heart stopped. It was the picture that Alya sent her. 

Everything in her wanted to crash to the floor and shut down; to let Lila win. She didn’t know if Adrien was involved in anything, because the friend she knew would _never_ do anything of the sort. But she couldn’t bring herself to face him at the moment. 

Her heart ached, almost like it was leaking all of her feelings through its cracks. She wouldn’t know what to do if all of her interactions with Adrien were a lie. 

She dared to look back at the two of them just in time to see Lila tap his nose playfully. Granted, Adrien didn’t look all that pleased with her as she left, so a glimmer of hope remained. Still, it was probably better to face him when she got a better grip on what exactly she was feeling. 

Lila suntered away, hips swaying as if she was trying to give him a show to watch; that was the last straw—Marinette couldn’t sit around to witness any more of _whatever_ this was. 

Her heart already felt fractured, and seemed dangerously close to shattering. Adrien was so trustworthy—or so she’d thought—but right now, she wasn’t sure _what_ was going on. Did he not care that everyone on campus had become aware of her mortification? What kind of conversation could he be having with Lila that allowed for playful nose bopping and innuendo? 

Horror settled into the pit of her stomach; she had been a fool. She’d been warned, but hadn’t listened to Lila—Marinette chose not to listen, but Lila _wasn’t_ bluffing, and she’d fallen into the trap Lila had set. What was worse was the feeling of betrayal she had, believing she could trust Adrien… but he didn’t even care. 

They belonged in different words. She just had to accept that and move on. 

Marinette picked herself up and walked herself slowly back to her room, feet dragging as she went. Chloé wasn’t in their room, most likely off practicing her dancing. 

She flopped down on her bed, but the tears wouldn’t come. Adrien had only been a part of her life for two months, she could survive without him. 

Her phone buzzed and she unlocked her phone. 

A message from Adrien. 

**Adrien: Could you meet me in the quad in twenty? I have something I need to tell you.**

She shouldn’t—it would only open the door for her to get hurt again. She shut her phone off, ignoring his text, and shoved it under the pillow for safe keeping. 

She had to be strong. 

* * *

This was what Adrien had been waiting for, wasn’t it? He had made up his mind to tell her, and he knew it would be difficult to back out now. But, every step towards their meeting place allowed the courage to go through with this to die in his chest a little. 

The fact that Marinette had been avoiding him for the last couple of days didn’t help his nerves. She didn’t show for their usual after class meet up, and hadn’t responded to any of his texts as Adrien. He knew she was still alive because she had messaged Chat Noir about their date, and he’d randomly chatted her up. 

He wasn’t sure exactly why she was giving him the cold shoulder. If he had done something to upset her, he didn’t know _what_ it could have been. But, he figured he was about to find out, considering he was on the way to meet her since she was waiting for Chat. 

He peeked his head around the corner and took a much needed deep breath. She was pacing slowly back and forth, waiting for him. He couldn’t be that late, could he? Or maybe she just got there early? 

Adrien thought he would have at least a couple of minutes to pump himself up, but now it seemed like the possibility was gone in a flash. This was it—now, or never. 

He stepped out from behind the column into full view. Out of nervous habit, his hand flew to relinquish the heat rising at the back of his neck. How could his stomach be this full of knots already?

“Uh– hi, Marinette?” The words tumbled out of his mouth clumsily. 

_Way to start out on the right foot_ , his mind chided. 

Marinette spun to face him, eyes wide with shock, and a nice pink tinted her face. “Ad-drien, what are you doing here?” 

Clearly she wasn’t expecting him, but rather her date. He watched her body language change as she gripped her hands together, and avoided making eye contact. Despite the greeting—which he thought would be the hardest part—it seemed like she hadn’t grasped his identity yet. 

“Nevermind, that doesn’t matter,” she muttered loud enough for him to hear. “Adrien, I need you to trust me and leave, like, right now.”

His heart swelled inside his chest; she was concerned for Chat Noir’s identity. It was a sweet gesture, though it would be moot within moments. He needed to nudge things in the right direction. 

“You’re waiting for Chat Noir.” He stated plainly, and her gaze finally met his as her mouth fell agape. He couldn’t even begin to understand what her mind was processing right now. 

“Ok, yes,” she admitted, the color on her cheeks darkening, “and that’s why you need to get out of here, because he’s very secretive about his identity. He hasn’t even told _me_ yet, so if he comes and you’re here, then–”

Adrien couldn’t take any more; the longer she rambled on, the less likely he would be to actually tell her the truth. But in this case, he didn’t bring his cat mask as a back-up. His monkey brain ramped up, trying to plot an escape—it could be so easy to take another way out and let this secret string on for even longer. Instead, he gently gripped her shoulders. 

“Mar, Chat Noir won’t be showing up.” 

Her lip curled between her teeth and he wanted to kiss her right then and there, even though now wasn’t the right time at all. Blue eyes echoed back unanswered questions. 

“What–” Her voice stopped suddenly as she processed his statement. “What do you mean, ‘won’t be showing up’? We were supposed to meet now to go on a...” the words faded out, but her eyes continued to bore into his. 

“He’s not _coming_ , because…” The lump in his throat was the last obstacle to getting the words out. Adrien knew that he had to tell her. It felt right that she knew; she helped create the show in the first place, but moreover he didn’t feel right keeping a massive secret like this from her. “Because he’s already here. I’m Chat Noir.”

* * *

"If you break into the tanks to dive with the fishes, then I'll pretend that I don't know you."

Nino grinned widely, "Like you could ditch me. Didn't you say you're stuck with me?"

She had said (and meant) it—one hundred percent. The time she hung out with her boyfriend was often the highlight of her day. He just had a way of making her laugh, and somehow making life better. She threw a smirk in his direction. 

“Fine,” she replied. “ _One_ jail bailout, then you’re on your own.” Even though she knew she would stick around long after that, it was good to set boundaries. 

“You won’t regret this, Babe.” Nino leaned in and left a kiss on her cheek. 

“I’m sure,” she shot back playfully. 

“What do you want to see first?” 

Alya’s eyes lit up. “The dolphins.”

They never made it to the dolphins, but somehow watching her boyfriend dote on turtles made her just as happy. 

“Hey, turtle boy,” she teased. “Can you speak to your own kind?”

“Sure,” Nino shot back. “Finding Nemo taught me all I needed to know. 

Alya smiled to herself when his large hands landed at the small of her back and he pulled her closer. His eyes held the softest expression she had seen in a while.

“You so totally rock, dude.”

Her heart melted at the sound of his voice, and if he hadn’t been holding her at the waist, her legs may have given out as well. 

“Dude,” she returned in a whisper. Her eyes fluttered shut, seconds after his forehead made contact—he stole a kiss. 

“Righteous,” he breathed out. 

They stayed there for another moment, but when Nino tried to move, Alya stopped him. 

“I thought you wanted to see the dolphins?” He shot her a questioning glance.

Alya shook her head against his chest. “What I _want_ is to stay right here with my boyfriend for a second longer. The dolphins can wait.”

“You don’t have you me twice.” he smiled, before leaning back to capture her lips again.

The sound of heavy rain hitting the roof stirred them from the moment. 

“Wow, it’s really coming down. I wonder how that will affect Adrien’s plans.”

“Please,” Alya snorted. “That boy is prepared for everything. I doubt that anything will stop him from telling Marinette.” She nudged his shoulder. “Then, we’ll have another girl on the show.”

“Only if she says yes,” he pointed out. 

“I’m sure they’ll be ok,” Alya looped her arm through his, hugging him closer. “You have to give Adrien some credit for finally telling her. Marinette has liked the boy since she first met him. Just you wait—I bet the two lovebirds will be in a relationship in no time flat.”

“If you say so,” Nino replied. 

“I do. We’ll plan a double date with them. You’ll see. Now,” she cracked a smile. “I bet I can make it to the shark tank before you can.”

Nino responded with a smirk. “You’re totally on. Loser has to buy the winner’s lunch.”

“Fine, I hope you brought your wallet.” She cracked, knowing full well he had, since Nino had paid her admission. “In three, two–” 

She didn’t bother finishing her countdown before she took off towards the sharks, leaving Nino in her dust. 

* * *

“Because he’s already here. I’m Chat Noir.”

Marinette’s heart contracted painfully, then sank to the bottom of her chest. He wasn’t—he couldn’t be! She had spent so much time with both of them—talking, to both of them. She had KISSED both of them. How could she have missed it? More importantly, why hadn’t he told her? She felt the pit of her stomach fall out when she realized that Alya had suspected him even when she hadn’t. 

“You’re...” With her mind processing at a mile a minute, words were difficult to form. To say his confession caught her off guard was the understatement of the year. “You _can’t_ be.” Denial won out. It was her defense mechanism, after all. She had already been questioning Adrien’s loyalty. Now, she was starting to question his honesty. If he was Chat, that meant...

“I know it’s a lot to take in, My Lady. But if you just let me explain...” 

He took a step towards her and she stumbled back to keep the distance between them. She couldn’t allow him to get close because then her mind would grow foggy. Adrien was just as potent to her, no matter if he was himself or Chat Noir. 

“So, explain,” she ordered. She needed answers.

A roll of thunder echoed across the sky; no doubt the lightning and rain would follow shortly. 

“I had just left Badger radio, thinking I should give up on reaching people, but then I met you—in the library. I got the idea after our conversation there. With Plagg and Nino’s help, it wasn’t too hard to set up everything for the underground radio station, and the rest kinda… happened. I wanted to tell you–”

“But you didn’t,” she cut in. “I asked you if you were him and you lied to me.” None of this was right. Shouldn’t she feel all warm and fuzzy that the two guys she’d been agonizing over were the same guy? Any sense of ease she could have felt in this situation was obliterated from the anger and betrayal that erupted. 

He could have— _should have_ —told her! He had plenty of opportunities to tell her. Like, before he had decided to _kiss_ her as both guys—although Adrien hardly counted. He didn't like her, he said as much in the laundromat.

He launched towards her to close the distance between them. “Marinette! I’m sorry! I wanted to tell you, but–”

The sound of her hand hitting his cheek rang out. Marinette’s eyes widened in shock—her surprised expression matched Adrien’s. She wasn’t expecting—or meaning—to strike him... he just had rushed into her bubble with no warning, and it had just happened. 

Her expression morphed into something between disbelief and intense pain. “I trusted you, and–” Marinette breathed out, “–and confided in...” she stopped mid-sentence as she allowed the words to sink in. She had told Chat about her feelings for Adrien and he just let her—no, _encouraged_ her. 

“You toyed with my emotions, and led me to believe that you could like me. Did everyone know, and is this a _game_ to you? You and Lila deserve each other!” The words stung her heart as they left her lips. All she wanted to do was break down and cry, but she couldn’t. 

She started to walk away, but Adrien stopped her. 

“What do you mean? I know it seems cruel that I didn’t tell you I was Chat before now, but I did have some reasons, and I’m sorry for that. But, Marinette, I have been a hundred percent honest with how I felt about you!”

She had to stop herself from scoffing when he talked about _feelings_. She ached inside; he would never understand the way she felt trying to choose between him and… himself… when that was never an option to begin with. A hundred percent clear meant their discussion in the laundromat left no wiggle room (or desire) for a relationship. Her traitorous heart fluttered, regardless. 

_Focus_. 

“And I’m sure you’ve said the same thing to Lila, right?”

Confusion washed over his face. “Lila? What are you talking about?”

“I saw you two together the other day.”

“I was with her because I confronted her about some posters that she hung up.”

“Really? Because the way she was talking to you didn’t seem like you were doing much confronting. Although, confrontation could work out for people that like things ‘ _rough’_.”

“Okay, yes, she was way out in left field with those sleazy comments. You have to know though, there is _nothing_ I like about that girl!”

“How am I supposed to believe you, Adrien? You and I are from completely different worlds. It’s not hard to imagine that–”

“Marinette!” He grabbed her arms to stop her from continuing. “When I said I was one hundred percent honest with how I felt, I _meant_ it. You are one of the best things that has happened in my life. If anyone has a problem with you, they would need to answer to me.”

“Oh,” she suddenly felt silly for thinking Adrien would have sided with Lila over her. Lila might hold some power in the school, but influence over Adrien wasn’t within that. 

“Well,” she floundered momentarily, “if I’m so important, then why didn’t you tell me who you were?” All the anger dissipated, leaving only hurt behind. 

“I told you, I was afraid for my secret identity–”

“No. You felt comfortable enough to tell Plagg and Nino. Why couldn’t you tell me? What’s the real reason?”

“I’m sorry,” he dejectedly replied. “I just thought that if you knew that I was Chat, you’d be disappointed.”

“Then you don’t know me as well as you think you do.”

“Marinette...”

“Adrien, please,” her eyes begged louder than her voice. “Please, I just need some time.”

* * *

The dreariness of the rain matched her mood perfectly. October was full of rainy days, but it was the wind that nipped at her skin. She probably _should_ move from her spot, but the reason she picked it in the first place was for the isolation. Most students had sought shelter from the cold and rain, but Marinette couldn’t bring herself to care. If she received a cold from this, so be it. 

Adrien’s conversation with her left her feeling wounded and battered; the pain settled like fresh scabs on her skin. He really did seem apologetic, but that wasn’t an excuse. Despite everything, he hadn’t trusted her. Moreover, how could she expect to be able to trust _him_ now? He’d been lying to her, and she’d bought it—hook line and sinker. She suspected that even Tikki and Alya knew; it was the one joke that everyone was in on, except for her. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Marinette didn’t bother looking up at Luka, but rather hugged her legs tighter and continued to inspect her shoes. She was grateful that it was Luka and not Adrien that found her; Marinette wasn’t sure she would be able to face Adrien again today. 

“Did Adrien send you?” If he had, she might send him away too. 

“Did you want him to?” 

Even without glancing his way, Marinette imagined he was sporting his warm, boyishly charming grin. Usually, it was enough to lift her mood, just... not today. 

She shook her head softly, still not moving her gaze from the point she was fixated on. 

“Then no,” he answered, taking a seat next to her. “I came here as a lone wolf.”

He wrapped one arm around her back, and Marinette caved, burying her face into his blue jacket. Her tears flowed freely; it wasn’t as if Luka had never seen her cry like this anyways. The jacket served as her lifeline, and her hands clutched it as such. Luka’s fingers stroked through her hair in an attempt to calm her. Although it took awhile, it worked, and her tears finally slowed to a stop.

“What did he do now?”

“He–” she began, only to realize she couldn’t tell him the whole truth. She wasn’t spiteful enough to spill the secret that he had spent months trying to preserve. 

“I just thought that he trusted me more. I found out that he’s been keeping a secret from me for months and everyone else knew. I feel so stupid.”

“Adrien is an idiot. You are one of the most trustworthy people I know. There’s no excuse for him to make you feel that way. You deserve better than having to deal with that kind of stuff.” 

“And, I don’t know if I can trust him anymore. I’m afraid that when I’m with him, I’ll be stuck wondering if there’s something else he’s not telling me.” She dropped her head in her hands. “I sound like a horrible friend.”

A finger dipped below her chin, and Luka tilted her face upward, until their gazes met. 

“You’re not.” He whispered. “In fact, you’re so much more.”

She was keenly aware that Luka was closer than before. She gulped, becoming lost in his deep ocean blue eyes. He had always been there, whenever she needed him. 

Her heart started to race as she allowed her gaze to drop to his lips. She couldn’t help but think about how long she had wanted Luka to be hers... and here he was now, within kissing distance. 

“Marinette,” he whispered before closing the gap between them. 

Warm. Inviting. But unlike how she always imagined. She was suddenly comparing the feel of his mouth on hers to how Adrien had kissed her...

“Wait,” she pulled away scrambling to her feet. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to–”

“You don’t have any reason to be sorry Marinette.” He followed suit. 

“You were comforting me and we just got caught up in the moment.”

“But... what if I wasn’t?”

All the breath solidified in her lungs. What? This seemed completely out of nowhere. Wasn’t he chasing after her roommate? 

“What about Chloé?” she stammered, shocked.

She knew she hadn’t imagined _that_ conversation with him—how long had he liked her? 

“She’s in the same boat as Adrien is for you. They’re fantasies, Marinette.”

The words stung, but she couldn’t argue. Adrien Agreste was way out of her league—it wasn’t his fault that she bought into the fantasy.

“Why chase after dreams when I could be with an amazingly awesome girl who is right in front of me?”

Her jaw dropped, and any response to his question died in her throat. 

“So, what do you say, Marinette? Are you willing to give us a chance?”

Marinette blinked once allowing the words to wash over her. Luka wanted to be with her? She didn’t know how long she has dreamed of this. 

Would it be so bad to explore his suggestion while her small crush with Adrien lingered? What Luka was proposing was a practical solution—a way to get over Adrien and be happy with someone. At this point, she was sure Adrien’s attentions had been nothing more than a fleeting fancy—she was probably someone he could casually go out with under the right (very specific) circumstances, and to pass time. Adrien had no qualms about casually “dating” Chloe, and Adrien’s father didn’t exactly seem warm and inviting when they had met. Not to mention, after the way she’d just treated him, she doubted he’d want to be around her again anyways; he deserved better. 

Luka wanted an _actual_ relationship, not whatever Adrien was doing with her; he was right. Being with Adrien was a fantasy. But _he_ was here, and willing to start something with her that she’d already dreamed about for years. It wouldn’t be a dream any longer. It seemed to make sense. 

She took a step forward, heart pounding against her rib cage. Her fingers brushed over the edge of Luka’s cheek before they slid down to stop at his shoulder.

Her lips answered his question without using a single word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. *locks myself away in a secure location* ok. Don’t leave. Remember how I said that love square is end game? Very much still so. Still all blame you feel from the slow burn on my beta this week. She volunteered to take it all.  
> I’m a couple of chapters ahead, so here’s my deal. *If* you guys show that you want the next chapter early (this is more towards my silent readers), then I’ll post it early next week along with my normal Friday update. (This means comment, kudos, bookmark etc). If you want to wait for the next chapter until next Friday I will gladly oblige and no extra action is required of you. I’m sure my regulars will post regardless. (And I absolutely adore you for that). There is Adrienette next chapter because the two idiots can’t stay away from each other.
> 
> ***edit- expect the new chapter Monday/Tuesday*** but also feel free to keep leaving kudos and comments :)


	18. Little Lion Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weep for yourself, my man,  
> You'll never be what is in your heart  
> Weep little lion man,  
> You're not as brave as you were at the start  
> Rate yourself and rake yourself,  
> Take all the courage you have left  
> Wasted on fixing all the problems that you made in your own head  
> But it was not your fault but mine  
> And it was your heart on the line  
> I really fucked it up this time  
> Didn't I, my dear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.- Wow you all know how to spoil an author. I was absolutely blown away at all your kind words. So as promised, here's the next chapter and you'll get another one on friday :)
> 
> A huge thank you to Kellarhi who helped with the fast turn around for this chapter.

The next week had been a lot better for Marinette. Ever since they had kissed, Marinette had been almost attached to Luka’s hip. She had watched him at a band rehearsal, they had done homework together, and he even managed to take her out on a proper date. He liked hanging out with her; things were natural between them. 

Their existing relationship changed a bit over the week since they were shifting into new roles for each other. They already knew almost everything about each other, thanks to their history. Their existing friendship paved the way for a very easy transition to dating. He may not have been her first choice, but the past week proved that they could work despite that. In time, any other feelings would fade. 

Flowers in hand, Luka hurried to their new normal meetup spot. They would have 30 minutes together before his next class. It didn’t seem like a lot of time, but with their schedules as mismatched as they were, he would take whatever time he had. 

“Luka!” called the voice that sent his heart racing. He looked over just in time to recognize the Marinette shaped blob before she threw her arms around him. 

“Hey, Marinette.” He hugged her back and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. “How was class?”

“Average. We have a test coming up later this week.”

“We’ll set up a time to study together,” he promised. That was one of his favorite things to do anyway. She always had a really cute look when she tried to concentrate that caused her nose to scrunch up a little. It always caused him to be more distracted than her, but as long as they were together, it was a small price to pay. 

“And what’s this?” Flowers? For me?” She leaned in and left a peck on his cheek. “What’s the occasion?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” he responded like he had to think about it. “Maybe to butter up this girl I like before I ask her to be my girlfriend.”

“Wait, what?”

She was so adorable all wide-eyed like that. He was surprised that Marinette hadn’t expected him to ask, wasn’t that what girls would normally want from people they were seeing? This just seemed like the next step. 

“Marinette, will you do the honor of being my girlfriend?”

“Well,” she snaked her arms to rest around his neck. “Since you asked so nicely, how could I possibly say no?”

“I’ll get us some cheese fries to celebrate!”

Luka hugged the cheese fry tray and the drinks, thankful the line hadn’t taken too long. He looked up, and slowed at the entrance for the cafe; he hadn’t been gone for more than three minutes and Marinette’s lips had already slipped back into a frown. He hated that, and could only think of one reason for it—Adrien. 

To his knowledge, they still hadn’t made up. He didn’t want to pry, but he cared about her happiness; as her new boyfriend, he thought he should try and do something about it. Should he say something to Adrien, or just nudge her in the right direction?

They had to make up sooner or later, and it made him a little apprehensive about the whole idea. He knew Marinette probably harbored some feelings for Adrien, but he trusted her to stay loyal—she had the opportunity to turn him down, but she had picked him after all.

“Hey, are you ok?”

She snapped back from wherever her mind had taken her. The smile returned, but he didn’t know how genuine it was. He’d spent enough time around her over the years to learn some of her habits, like plastering on smiles to keep others from worrying. “Yeah, I’m fine.” 

Marinette’s poker face needed some improvement if she was ever going to spin a convincing lie; she wasn’t ready to let him in yet. 

* * *

“Marinette!” 

Her head shot up at the sound of Tikki’s voice. She had been lost in a trance for a solid forty minutes after Luka had left. Time had drifted by easily as she let her mind wander and her fingertips stroked the petals of the bouquet. It had been hard for her thoughts to stop straying to Adrien, despite forcefully entertaining as many different subjects as possible; luck wasn’t with her, it seemed since he kept sneaking back in. She would have to talk to him eventually, but stalling gave her more time to wrap her mind around the situation. “Somebody got you flowers!?” Alya chimed in. “Spill girl!”

Heat jumped to her cheeks as her gaze dropped back down to her beautiful gift. 

“It’s not a big deal,” she replied, trying not to draw more attention from her friend’s squeals. 

“Like hell it isn’t,” Alya shot back, lips in a wide smirk. 

“Alya’s right!” Tikki had a self-satisfied grin to match Alya’s. 

Marinette internally groaned. If she didn’t fess up then the questions would continue. 

“My... boyfriend got them for me.”

Apparently, it was the wrong thing to say considering she was trying to tone down the interrogation; both girls' faces lit up like they were kids at a candy store. 

“Your _what_?” Alya exclaimed. “Good for lover boy! I wondered how long it would take him to get his act together.”

Marinette’s eyebrows knitted together? Alya knew? Although the idea was not completely far fetched—she was a talented journalist, after all—Marinette found herself questioning why her friend had never brought it up before. 

Before she could ask, Tikki continued. 

“When did this happen?”

“Almost a week ago,” Marinette smiled shyly and ducked her head in what almost looked like embarrassment. 

The squealing continued at least a full octave higher than before; she had no idea the two of them would be so supportive. 

“Spill!” Alya nearly screeched, eyes glittering with excitement.

Marinette shrugged. “He found me during the night of the thunderstorm, told me how he felt, and then… we kissed. The whole thing caught me off guard.”

“You mean you didn’t have _any_ idea how he felt?” Tikki asked, eyebrows arched in surprise. 

Marinette’s face flushed, “Could everyone see it but me?” She thought she was generally aware of her surroundings but they made it sound like she had missed the most obvious thing in the world. 

"Everyone has seen how that boy felt for you for a _very_ long time." Alya quirked one corner of her mouth into a knowing smile as she folded her arms across her chest.

 _No way_ . Now she felt even more silly, but could anyone blame her? Luka had basically _begged_ her to help him with Chloé, and that didn’t scream crush in her books. Was it something guys did to try and incite jealousy?

"Did he leave anything on the card?” Tikki asked excitedly. “Plagg sometimes leaves me poems if he's feeling super romantic."

Marinette's eyes widened. She hadn't even noticed the card in the first place, and he hadn't pointed it out. There was no telling what was on that card. 

"Wait!" Marinette called out, but it was too late—Alya had snatched up the card in a heartbeat. 

“‘Marinette, I've had so much fun with you this past week. I look forward to many more,’” Alya tore her eyes up from the card she’d been reading aloud in a mock-manly voice. "Oooh, so romantic!" she grinned, then her gaze returned to read the rest.

She seemed to have reached the end of the card, and her expression shifted considerably.

"Love... Luka."

Marinette couldn't think of any reason why Tikki and Alya should be sharing a concerned look. Maybe they thought they were moving too fast? But it wasn't like Luka meant " _love_ " love on the card, that was just a cute way to end the note; it certainly fell within normal parameters for a relationship.

"So you’re dating… Luka...” Marinette couldn’t be sure, but Alya’s tone of voice seemed to be almost questioning. The excitement that seemed to be rolling off of her friends in waves was suddenly non-existent, and she wasn’t sure but there seemed to be an edge of tension in the air.

Marinette cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah—is everything okay? You almost sounded surprised when you said that... who did you think I was talking about?"

Alya opened her mouth to answer, but Tikki interrupted her. 

"Luka, obviously. I was just being contemplative—that’s all! New love… soooo surprising! Am I right?” she chuckled and rushed on. “I'm glad you two are so happy together." 

Marinette frowned questioningly as she watched her two friends—they had odd expressions on their faces and shared a look that seemed to be some type of silent conversation. Before she could press them about it, the two girls decided to leave.

"Sorry ladies, I have class, so I have to go," Tikki excused herself. “See you later?” 

"And I have a journalism meeting to get to. Tikki, I'll walk with you. Bye!" she waved quickly to Marinette, and the two stalked off. 

Even as they walked away, they seemed to be squabbling over something, but Marinette just wasn't sure what it could be. 

* * *

  
Over the past week, Marinette had tried really hard to pretend that she had never even _heard_ of Adrien Agreste and did her best to live her life without him. However, she couldn’t deny it anymore; she missed him.

Despite the efforts she’d gone through to purge him from her mind and heart, part of him remained. Several times, her feet naturally took her to the spot they would meet after math class; she was surprised by it, and her heart lurched each time she found it empty. 

Disappointment pricked her. Had she really hurt him that badly that he didn’t even have any urge to see her? 

Marinette hadn’t recognized the reason for Adrien’s obvious absence until day four; he was only doing what she asked of him—to give her time. Their conversation played a thousand times in her head and haunted her in the following nights. She hadn’t given him the benefit of the doubt, and had lashed out in shock, anger, and embarrassment; regret was the only thing she felt now, though. She knew better than to make snap judgments when emotions were high and should have waited. She could only hope that she could scavenge what remained of their friendship. 

So, she found herself waiting on Monday night, a few days later. Two cups of frozen yogurt in hand, she was hoping for a certain blond to make a miraculous appearance. Every time the bell over the door rang, her eyes snapped to the newcomer—and she was repeatedly disappointed. 

Just like he hadn’t stopped at their spot in the quad, Adrien was probably avoiding laundry today so he could give her space. Why couldn’t he be a little less considerate? She stared down at the two cups she was holding; the frozen yogurt was on the verge of melting now—it might be better if she threw it away. 

The bell sounded, followed shortly by a gasp. She tore her gaze from the frozen treats. In the doorway was Adrien, looking like a deer caught in headlights. 

“I’m sorry, I know I’m the last person you want to see right now,” he started explaining apologetically. “But Plagg knocked his milkshake on my father’s new designs that he sent, and the dry cleaners were closed–” he fumbled with his wording, not looking her in the eyes. “I won’t talk to you, I’ll just be over there minding my business, or I can put in the machine and go...”

This was her chance.

_Say something idiot_ , her mind chided. 

“I wish you wouldn’t,” she blurted out, stopping Adrien in his tracks. 

“Wouldn’t what?” He asked, glancing at her weakly. 

“Leave.” She set the frozen yogurt down and folded her hands in her lap. “I think I’m ready to have that talk now.”

She patted the bench beside her to coax him over. He obliged but still carried a skeptic look. 

“Are you sure? Because if you need more time–”

“I’m sure, Adrien.”

He sat down beside her cautiously and she couldn’t begin to blame him. Adrien probably didn’t want to anger her further. 

“You, uh– brought frozen yogurt?”

Right. She had forgotten about that. 

“Yeah, the yogurt place accidentally gave me two.” she looked at him hopefully, the hint of a smile in her expression.

“What a crazy random happenstance,” he replied with a soft smile. 

“Would you… like one?” Why was she nervous speaking to him? Maybe it was because she realized just how miserable she would be without him. 

Adrien reached out, only to retract his hand. “Only if you’re sure.”

“Adrien,” her voice flooded with warmth and reassurance. “I’m sure.”

The frozen yogurt had all but melted, but he didn’t even bring it up, and the two ate in relative silence. But now that the soupy distraction was gone, the only thing left to do was face what had happened. 

Adrien nibbled on his lower lip for a moment, before taking a steadying breath. “I’m sorry,” he said, remorse evident in the pained expression he wore. 

Marinette glanced over to him; he was fidgeting with his spoon and the empty bowl. 

“You’re right. I should have told you I was Chat Noir the first night we were at that party. Or the handful of other times that I had the chance.”

“Adrien,” Marinette started to interject but got cut off. 

“Please, Mar. Let me finish.” 

His plea was so sincere... how could she deny him? 

“I thought about it often, you know. Telling you, and how would you react. But the closer we got, the more selfish I became. I didn’t want you to see me differently, or put a filter on your conversations with me. You told me what you honestly believed about the show, without a second thought. I was blown away that I inspired you to make a difference because _you_ inspire _me_. I know it was dumb and stupid. The last thing I ever wanted was to hurt you. I promise I’ll be transparent with you from now on… that is if you can forgive me...”

His affirmation warmed her heart, and she believed every word. She knew deep down that Adrien hadn’t wanted to betray or hurt her. He had hidden his identity in self-defense in the same way she had used denial as a self-defense mechanism—there was too much risk of losing what he cherished, and she understood that feeling all too well. She understood his motivations, and if the shoe were on the other foot, she honestly wasn’t sure she could have told him either.. 

“Although the apology is appreciated, I’m also to blame.” Marinette took a steadying breath and continued. “When I found out, my mind was swirling with doubt from seeing you and Lila earlier that day. You have every right to your secrets. I just hope we’re on a level where you can feel like honestly sharing things with me.”

“We are—I do,” he stammered not even a heartbeat later. “You have to believe me, I was honest with everything else.”

“Good, because it's been painful to imagine life without one of best friends,” she beamed, holding back tears that threatened to fall. 

“Me either,” he replied, although his smile wasn’t as bright. “I hope I can fully earn your trust back one day.”

An amicable silence fell between the two, broken suddenly by Adrien’s washer signaling the end of its cycle. He shot up to switch things over. 

Marinette couldn’t help but watch him, a smile playing across her lips. It wasn’t everything she wanted, but she still had her friendship, and that alone would be more than enough for a lifetime. 

“What, do I have something on my face?” 

Adrien’s voice dragged her back to reality; he had caught her staring. Heat jumped to nuzzle the familiar spot on the tips of her ears. 

“No,” her smile only grew. “I’m just imagining you with the cat ears.” With a tilt of her head, she sighed. “I don’t know _how_ I could have missed it before.”

“Maybe because you didn’t want to see.”

Marinette shrugged. That could be accurate for all she knew. 

“But uh–” he paused. “Now that you _do_ know. I was kinda wondering if you wanted to join the show.”

* * *

Chloé had never found herself more distracted. But then again, what good was homework anyway? She had some required reading to do for her literature class, but how _could_ she focus on the story in front of her when her phone had been dead silent the last couple of days? Usually, Luka would have texted back by now. He couldn't have gotten over her already? He had been chasing her for the better half of a month now, what would change that? 

She shook her head to clear her mind from diving down that rabbit hole. It didn't matter why he wasn't texting back; he could very well find someone else, she didn't need him to be happy. She was slowly gaining friends she could count on. 

"Chloé!" The bubbly voice behind her wasn't hard to recognize. "Don't tell me you're still studying." 

Chloé sighed deeply and rolled her eyes before turning in the Library chair to reply. She _had_ been studying for the better part of each day, it was the only way that she managed to keep the grades that she did. 

“Of course not,” she flipped the book closed. It wouldn’t hurt to take a break, after all. 

“Good! You’ll never believe the juicy gossip I have to share.”

“Oh?” Chloé replied. Sabrina was, with no doubt, her eyes and ears on campus. She depended on her greatly because knowledge was power. In a world where that girl Lila was constantly trying to one-up her, it was important to stay ahead.

“I heard through the grapevine that your ex has found himself another bae.”

Chloé was thankful for the chair, otherwise, her legs may have given out right then and there. That’s why he hadn’t answered her text. Clearly, Sabrina didn’t realize how big this news actually was. 

“Like I care!” The blonde answered haughtily, flipping her hair. She hadn’t expected her heart to cry out in pain at the idea. “Probably some loser.”

The bitterness of her words sat angrily on her tongue and began working its way through her body. If he’d found someone else, then that was _great_ for him. She could live without him and his gorgeous blue eyes and smile–

Stupid Luka was more than welcome to be stupidly happy with this _stupid_ mystery girl. 

“That’s the juicy part. Rumor has it that she’s none other than your _roommate_. Can you believe that? The perfect loser pair, if you ask me.” 

Chloé felt the blood drain from her face. Could it be true? They had gone on that auction date together, after all. And she knew they had some kind of history together. But…

Suddenly all shock was replaced with outrage, and as fast as the blood had drained, she felt it flush over her cheeks in anger.

How _dare_ Marinette backstab her like that? It wasn’t enough that she had Adrien fawning after her, but she had to go after the only other guy she liked? She _knew_ that she shouldn't have opened up and treated her like a friend! This is what happens to people that let their guards down—this is why she couldn't trust anyone! There would be words later—harsh ones—when she found that lying, two-faced roommate of hers. 

"Leave," she growled. She knew she wasn’t thinking clearly at the moment, but she did know she wanted to be alone. That meant Sabrina had to leave too. 

Hurt flashed over her friend's face. "Wait, what?" 

There was no way Sabrina could even begin to understand how she felt; she didn't even know that she was going to give Luka a second chance. Chloé had meant to update her after she had sat down with him to make things official. 

"I said I need to be alone. So buzz off, now."

"But Chloé–"

"I said now, Sabrina!" She would understand eventually, but today wouldn't be that day. The redhead blinked a couple of times, shock clearly written all over her face. But she complied and left the room without another word. She was loyal if nothing else; Sabrina never questioned her, and that's partly why they got along so well. 

A single, angry tear slid down her cheek. Today was just one more of the days that she just wanted to be left alone; it was something she’d become used to. When all was said and done, as usual, it seemed she’d only ever been able to depend on herself. Her parents let her down... Luka, Marinette, and even Sabrina had all failed her at one point. She wanted to lock the door and the world out and allow all the emotions pent up inside to pour out. 

So... she wasn't supposed to be with Luka? Fine, she could deal with that. Chloé had put him in the past before, she could do it again. He couldn't break her—she depended on herself and no one else. 

_Doesn't that sound lonely?_

Why did her mind chime in at the most ridiculous times? Of course, it sounded lonely, but what choice did she have? Adrien didn't love her... not in a romantic way, anyway. There were other guys at school, but none that really caught her eye. Maybe the right thing to do was focus on loving herself?

She stood up suddenly, anxious to get away—anxious to move. She packed her things, and hurried out into the cool October air, on the way to one of the open exercise rooms on campus. There was always one thing that would comfort her, above all others; losing herself to dance.

* * *

Adrien couldn’t read Marinette if his life depended on it; he _hated_ it. He had debated even asking her about the show tonight since the subject was sensitive. But, he had a feeling that joining the show would mean a great deal to her, and she would clearly be a shoo-in. If she agreed, he would be over the moon. Ever since the station started he had dreamed of sharing it with her. 

But if she said no, Adrien would respect her decision and drop the subject right then and there. As much as he had daydreamed about how great she would be as a radio host, he knew that his own selfish wish wouldn’t be the determining factor. He wasn’t going to push her simply because he wanted it; her well-being and feelings were more important than anything else. 

He wouldn’t do anything to endanger their friendship again. The road to win her trust and heart back would take effort, but she was worth the challenge. 

“Are you sure you want me?” Marinette pointed around herself. “I have no experience–”

“Did you not hear yourself in the mic at the studio?” He asked in disbelief. “You were a natural. And I’ve wanted you to join us for at least a month now.”

A series of emotions flickered across her face that he tried—and failed—to read; no doubt it was a huge decision for her. 

“Yes.”

The single word seemed almost too good to be true, and he was almost convinced he hadn’t heard her right… did she just say what he thought she did? 

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I heard you.” 

Marinette grabbed his arm playfully, “I said yes, doofus.”

His eyes traveled downward to where her grip lingered. This felt right, all snuggled up next to her; he began to mentally berate his own idiocy, as was quite frequent lately. If he hadn’t messed up so much, he might have been able to ask her to date him in a moment like this.

The moment didn’t last long though—her hands fled like he was on fire. Adrien thought he saw some color on her cheeks but didn’t question it. Their relationship with one another—their _friendship_ , he reminded himself—was way too fragile to read into her actions. If she was flirting, they could always address it further down the line. He wasn’t going anywhere.

“Great! I’ll–” He hadn’t planned on what he would say from here. “Pick you up at your room and walk you over? I’ll text you the rest of the details.” His joy could rival a kid’s on Christmas, and he had trouble keeping his cool. 

_She said yes._

“Sounds great!” she smiled warmly up at him, her own eyes twinkling with excitement.

Adrien's pocket started to ring, breaking the building tension between the two. He pulled it out and winced; _he_ _would_ pick now, of all times, to call. 

"It's–uh, my dad. I'm sorry, I need to take this." If he didn't he would hear about it later. 

"It's ok, just text me." 

He took Marinette's encouragement and pressed the answer button. 

"Father?" 

"Adrien, did you get the package that I sent you?" Of course, he’d called to talk about business; Adrien expected nothing less from his father. Sure, he had his moments, but for the most part, he was engulfed with his work to support his family and work was his priority—not being a parent. 

"Yes, I did."

"Good, you'll need to bring that to the photoshoot this weekend." 

"I can't," he blurted out. He forced himself to stand his ground. Nathalie should have checked with him. "I have something important."

"I hope you're not allowing certain _distractions_ to remain."

"I have this huge test on Tuesday." Which in essence was true. What he failed to mention was he had already finished his studying and had an A in the class. Physics had always come easy to him. 

Gabriel sighed loudly, and Adrien could just imagine him annoyed, pinching his nose in distaste. "I'll have Nathalie rearrange the shoot. She will be in touch." Gabriel ended the call without a goodbye.

Adrien looked up in time for Marinette to wave a silent goodbye, which he returned. He knew their recent fight had changed things between them, so he wasn’t expecting things to go back to how they had been any time soon. But he already knew he was going to miss the way they had been when they were together. 

He was going to miss the subtle looks and touches… he was going to miss the way his troubles seemed to dissolve when she was near. He already missed the way her candy-pink mouth felt against his, but he knew he had no claim to those kisses. They had shared them with each other willingly—and at least in his case, without pretense—but he had never actually told her what he _wanted_. A kiss can mean everything—or, nothing at all; just because she had kissed him didn’t necessarily mean she wanted him as a boyfriend. 

Marinette had brought up Lila enough times in their last conversation to show him that if he wanted her in that capacity, he’d need to earn her trust explicitly before she could fathom heading down that path with him. She’d also heavily implied that they were from much different worlds, using that as justification for any horrible treatment she’d been doled out… he didn’t want to even touch _that_ thought with a ten-foot pole.

So while he would miss all those things and more, he was still grateful she had said yes to joining the radio show. There was no way he would make another catastrophic mistake with her and risk pushing her away for good. He needed to be sure she had truly forgiven him, and that she also felt this… thing… between them. She needed to see him as genuine before he could ever really earn her heart. And with any luck, being with her at the radio show could give him the solid foundation he needed, and he could finally tell her how he really felt. 

* * *

Plagg shoved his hands in the pockets of his dark denim. Between running the records, brainstorming for the shows and keeping Adrien and Nino focused, he had a lot to juggle on his plate for the show. Not that he minded, it made the days go by quicker.

He had tried to go on as a guest a couple of times, but much to his dismay he didn’t like it. Still, if he could help Adrien out then he would take the work gladly. 

Among today’s responsibilities was taking back all the CDs that got dumped in Tikki’s room back to the studio to reorganize them. He also had to figure out where they could possibly get another mic from; with Adrien spilling the beans to Marinette, he did not doubt that she would soon be another addition to their growing show. 

Plagg didn’t mind though. He had grown quite fond of Marinette through stories from Tikki and from the limited interaction he had with her. She seemed like she would be good with—and good _for—_ Adrien. As long as he didn’t have to deal with their lovey-dovey honeymoon stage too long. He could barely tolerate that way that Nino and Alya flirted with each other. Was that what he was like when he was with Tikki? If so, he might find himself apologizing for his behavior. Not that he could help it, people in love—

Looked very much like the way Marinette looked right now… and not with Adrien. 

His pace slowed to a halt before he ducked behind a corner. Maybe he was mistaken. Maybe it wasn’t her, just someone who looked like her? 

His second glance didn’t help his concern. It was definitely Marinette lip-locked with some other guy. 

Plagg thought he recognized the guy, but he wasn’t sure. Still, it made him question what happened between Adrien and her. He said everything was okay between them. Something told Plagg that if Adrien saw this, his friend would be anything _but_ okay. 

Should he tell him? Dread lined his insides. The phrase “don’t shoot the messenger” existed for a reason. And who was to say that Adrien didn’t already know–

Scratch that thought. If Adrien knew, he would have _definitely_ heard about it. His best friend didn’t have a knack for being subtle. That being said, it was obvious now… the warning sign that he missed was the fact that Adrien _hadn’t_ been gushing over being with Marinette already. 

Plagg doubted that he would get straight direct answers from anyone faster than if he approached Marinette herself. That would require sticking his nose where it didn’t belong, but he didn’t see much of a choice. 

He kicked the ground. Why was he always tasked with this stuff? It wasn't like he was terrific talking to people he didn't really know. With his luck, he would be grateful to walk away from this impending conversation without completely insulting her. But, a friend’s gotta do what a friend’s gotta do.

_Well, better get this over with._

He headed in Marinette's direction hoping they would notice his presence and he wouldn’t have to stand there awkwardly. It took the better half of a second for them to realize he had invaded their love bubble, but the guy nodded in his direction.

"Plagg, what are you doing here?" Marinette said with a look of slight embarrassment.

He didn't fail to notice that she also looked back at Luka hesitantly. 

"Can I talk to you? _Alone_?" He added for extra emphasis, trying to convey his meaning in a single word. 

"I'll head off to class," Luka offered. "Text you later." 

  
  


Marinette watched her boyfriend hurry to class, silently pouting. If Plagg hadn’t interrupted them, Luka may have chosen to skip class completely due to their... _preoccupied_ state. He had been right about one thing—spending time with Luka helped her forget about the feelings she had for Adrien. It was when she was alone with her own thoughts that things became dangerous. 

But that wasn’t something she allowed herself to dwell on, especially not now. As soon as he was out of earshot, Marinette turned back to Plag. 

"What did you want to talk about?" He hadn’t really gone out of his way to talk to her before and never had he pulled her aside and asked to speak to her alone. Her pulse started to race. Was something wrong with the show? Had Adrien changed his mind on the offer? Their friendship was still rocky at best; she couldn’t blame him if he’d changed his mind and sent Plagg to deliver the news. Either way, she braced herself for the worst. 

"What did he ever do to you?" he demanded.

His tone caught her off guard; was he _upset_ with her for some reason? She couldn’t pinpoint a single thing that could have upset him. In fact, Marinette hadn’t spoken a word to Plagg over the last week because she had spent all of her time with Luka. But then the actual words he’d said registered... _What did HE ever do to you_...

"Wait, who?"

Plagg scoffed, and it sent up her defensives. This conversation wouldn’t be a pleasant one. 

"Adrien.”

Marinette's eyebrows knitted together, "You're out of line, Plagg.”

“Am I?” He shot back. “So you think the best way for him to find out about you and _lover boy_ is in a hot and heavy make out in the middle of the quad?" 

Heat flooded her features making it impossible to hide any color. How much had Plagg seen? Sure there was some pda, but not anything to the degree that he was implying. 

“We were doing nothing of the sort!” The color on her cheeks probably didn’t help her case, but she had to try anyway.

“I have eyes, _Princess_ ,” he sneered. “Lying will do you no good.”

“What makes you think what I do with anybody else is any of your business?” Unless she had missed some memo on giving control of her love life to him; the subtle use of Chat Noir’s nickname for hadn’t snuck past.

Plagg snorted. “My business involves the welfare of my friends. I don’t step in unless it is _sorely_ needed. And with you two idiots, trust me; it is.”

Marinette didn’t know whether she should be insulted or touched that this was the way he was showing he cared.

“I know he wanted and talk to you tell you everything. And this is how you repay him?”

“Adrien and I are just fine. We talked, and we’re friends again.”

“But does he _actually_ know that you’re dating Luka?”

The question stung. So, maybe Adrien had more interest in her than she was giving him credit for… but she doubled down with a frosty glare. “Trust me on this Plagg, Adrien would be better off if he just forgot about me.” It wasn’t like his father would ever approve of her anyway. Luka was right. The idea of being with Adrien was nothing more than a fantasy. The sooner she accepted that, the better. 

Plagg shook his head in disbelief. “If that’s what you believe, fine. But I know Adrien, and you are the best thing that happened to him.”

Marinette’s jaw dropped, unable to respond. Thankfully for her, Plagg continued. 

“I can’t tell you who to date, and heck, I can’t even know for sure that you’ve even really liked him at all in the first place. But it took him a long time for him to open up to you. Adrien doesn’t have many people he can be that vulnerable with, and he chose you. Do one favor for me?”

“What’s that?” she breathed. 

“Don’t hurt him.” He turned and started to walk away. 

“Plagg!” she cried out, stopping him in his tracks. “I never wanted to hurt him.” 

In return, he chuckled softly to himself in disbelief, before meeting her gaze. “You have a funny way of showing it. But, you can’t help who you love any more than he can. I hope you find what you’re looking for.”

And in the blink of an eye, he was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.- Now you only have a couple more days. Man, Marinette is in severe denial, isn't she? That will be fixed soon.


	19. What If?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And what if it makes you lose faith in me?  
> And what if makes you question  
> Every moment you cannot see?  
> And what if it makes you crash  
> And you can't find the key?  
> And what if it makes you ask  
> How you could let it all go?  
> What if what I want makes you sad at me?  
> And is it all my fault or can I fix it, please?  
> Cause you know that I'm always all for you  
> Cause you know that I'm always all for  
> Always all for you  
> And if this be our last conversation  
> If this be the last time that we speak for awhile  
> Don't lose hope and don't let go  
> Cause you should know  
> -SafetySuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.- Another friday peeps! If you missed Monday's update I would go back and read it. 
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta who continues to offer me so much support.

“I’m telling you, I have it all planned out,” Adrien exclaimed falling back on his bed. 

Plagg looked up from his comic book at the blond, and then back to his reading. “A master plan? To what, take over the world?” He was attacked for his snarky comments with a football. 

“No, Pinky,” Adrien shot back. “To tell Marinette exactly how I feel about her.”

What!?! No. That couldn't happen. 

After his conversation with Marinette, Plagg was sure that telling her anything regarding his feelings would end up a total disaster. And as his best friend, he would have to pick up the pieces of Adrien’s heart that she would have to leave behind. The only solution was to stop him from telling her in the first place. 

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Plagg feigned mostly disinterest but felt like a coiled spring as he waited to hear Adrien’s reply.

Adrien rolled over on his side to face him. "I know it's a little early, but I told Marinette that I would be completely honest with her. My feelings fall into that. I want her to know that I'm interested in her, but willing to wait until she's ready."

"You'll be waiting a while," Plagg muttered quietly to himself. 

"What?" 

Plagg cursed mentally—he wasn't supposed to hear him say anything. "I said..." He couldn't do it. It would be so easy to slip in the comment ‘ _she's with someone else_ ’. But he hated to see people disappointed—most of all his best friend—and didn’t want to be the catalyst for it. Technically, Marinette _could_ still change her mind—especially if she spent more time with Adrien. Her relationship with the blue-haired guy was obviously new, after all, so she couldn’t be that attached, right? 

"What's your plan?" He asked. 

"So on the way to the station, I'll tell her that a couple of us are going out to eat afterward and ask her to join us. Then, after the show, I'll take her to this one spot that I've had my eye on in the park for a while. Then we'll walk for a bit, stargaze with hot cocoa... then when the moment is right, I'll tell her."

That sounded like one of Adrien's cheesy romantic ideas, alright. If his best friend was _anything,_ it was a sucker for love stories. Plagg was too, but he didn't know how this one would end. All he could do was be there for him no matter what happened between the love birds. They belonged together alright, but it would take some time. 

"So," Adrien probed. "What do you think? Will Marinette love it?" 

He looked so optimistic; he didn't want to ruin this for him. Plagg released a sigh. "I think—I think it sounds like it _screams_ Adrien Agreste, and _that_ is something only you can give her.

Adrien rolled back into place, the biggest grin on his face. 

_Coward_ , his mind screamed. And Plagg knew the truth. He absolutely _was a coward_ , otherwise, he would have no trouble telling his best friend about Marinette’s new relationship, or the talk that they’d had. Sure Adrien would sulk for a couple of days, but he was bound to get over her eventually. In all honesty, though, Plagg was holding out hope that Marinette would change her mind. Adrien deserved happiness, and Plagg couldn’t think of anyone better to compliment him. But he couldn’t very well force Marinette’s feelings to change, so here he was stuck in the middle… again. 

“Thanks, Plagg.” Adrien sighed out. 

Within a few minutes, his roommate had given way to the prospect of sleep. Plagg couldn’t blame him; between school and the show, life had worn him ragged. But if he went ahead with his plan, life would be adding another stressor. Plagg never wished to see the day where his best friend finally broke down. 

* * *

Marinette nodded her head to the music blasting through her headphones as she worked, slowly getting ready for finals at the beginning of next month. She knew if she didn’t start now then it would pile up and then she wouldn’t have any social life at all. She always preferred to be prepared for this kind of stuff anyway. Math was one of her most difficult subjects to grasp; if Adrien hadn’t helped her through the last couple of months, passing this class would have been impossible. She tapped a pencil against the table as her thoughts drifted from the work in front of her, to Adrien.

She was thankful that they had made up, but the conversation with Plagg still plagued her. _Had he been right?_ The night that she and Adrien had made up, she could have told him that she was dating Luka; but their friendship was so delicate, and she’d felt like patching up the first issue was the real priority. Telling him she was dating someone had the potential to go very wrong, and she didn’t want to take any chances—not before making sure their friendship was solidified once more.

Suddenly, something hit her in the back of her head; the abrupt whack caught her attention. The item in question was one of Chloé’s pillows, and she looked at it, frowning. Why would—her blue eyes shot up to see her roommate, arms crossed and an unpleasant expression plastered across her face. 

She pointed angrily to her ear; Marinette got the message and removed her headphones. 

“ _We_ have to talk.”

Those words were never a good sign. 

“Are you, or are you _not_ , dating Luka?”

Suddenly searching for a way to answer, Marinette was sure she resembled a fish gasping for air—she certainly felt like one. She had suspected that Chloé still harbored some feelings for Luka, even if she hadn’t exactly said so. 

And now, as a consequence, she had just hurt someone that she was trying to foster a relationship with. 

“Chloé…”

“Don’t _Chloé_ me. I’m onto you and how you operate! Pretending to be nice, sweet, and helpful... but really you just stab people in the back!”

Marinette felt like she should have been angry, but she wasn’t. She was just _tired_ of being attacked simply because she gave in to an old crush. If _Chloé and Luka_ liked each other, then something would have already happened between them. 

“It wasn’t like that, Chloé. Luka approached _me_ , not the other way around. I hadn’t thought about him that way–”

“Since you met Adrien, right?” Chloé's voice dropped some of the hostility only to have hurt weave its way through. Her stony expression turned miserable—almost pleading. “What do you have? What’s so _special_ to make both those boys fall in love with you?”

“Adrien’s not–” Marinette suddenly trailed off. Why would Chloé think or say something like that? What unsettled Marinette more was that she wasn’t even the first one to suggest such a thing. “It’s not like that.”

Chloé snorted. “Well, you might not be in love with him with that black cat in the picture, but Adrien Agreste has eyes for you and you alone.”

There was _no_ way Chloé could be right about that. She had to be off base somehow, or misunderstood him because she never would have said yes to Luka–

...if she thought for one moment that Adrien might have actual romantic feelings for her. He couldn’t have been serious about her, right? But, none of that mattered right now anyways.

“Whether he’s in love with me or not is irrelevant. I’m with Luka.”

Another scoff. “You’re entirely clueless aren’t you? That’s why you have no business being in a relationship with Luka.”

Marinette crossed her arms over chest. Maybe this wasn’t about Adrien’s feelings at all—she just wanted Luka for herself! If Chloé wanted to play head games, two could definitely play.

“Forgive me if I don’t believe your motivations are all that pure.” Marinette spat out.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Aren’t you in love with him?”

The color draining from her face was all the answer Marinette needed. 

“That’s what I thought.” A spike of smug pleasure surged through Marinette when she knew her comment had struck true, and that she was right; she had the upper hand in this conversation. “And no– look, I’m sorry if you have feelings for Luka. I had them for years, growing up with him. But Luka talked to me multiple times about you, and his feelings for you. So, if you aren’t with him now, it’s because Luka doesn’t believe _you_ have any feelings for _him_. If you don’t like it, go ahead and try to and change that fact at any time.” 

Marinette issued the challenge without realizing what she’d done.

“Maybe I will!” With another huff Chloé stormed out of their room, the door practically slamming as she exited. 

Marinette blinked several times trying to process what had just happened. This was it—Chloé was bound to throw her out now. She hadn't even _thought_ about that when she went off on her little rant. She let out a frustrated groan and slumped back into her chair even more tired than she was before. 

Preparing for the worst would be for the best. If she had to move back home for a month, it wouldn’t kill her... even though it wouldn’t be convenient. 

How had everything spiraled out of control so quickly? 

* * *

Adrien could barely contain his excitement as he and Plagg strolled up to the door. Today was the day! He would make _sure_ she would know how he felt. The large insulated thermos of cocoa sat in his backpack, along with a blanket. Adrien chased any negative _‘what if’_ thoughts away. He promised to be honest with her, so despite Plagg’s hesitation on the matter, he was moving forward with his plan. 

“Just remember, be yourself.” Plagg reminded as Adrien knocked on Marinette’s door. 

Within a couple of seconds, the door swung open and Marinette greeted them with a quick smile; she slipped out and began the process of locking up. 

Adrien allowed his eyes to linger on the pink pants for a moment before they trailed all the way up to her Kitty Section t-shirt that was peeking out from her black jacket. Her hair was down, and... why did she always look so amazing? If he wasn’t careful, he would lose focus mid-show. 

“Lead the way, fearless leader.” Marinette grinned at him.

Adrien blinked in confusion momentarily—had he zoned out so much that he’d missed part of a conversation? The pointed look from Plagg implied yes, he had, and once again his best friend had saved him from looking like an utter fool. He owed him one. 

After he took the first couple of steps, his feet seemed to remember how to walk and which direction to go. 

“So how did you guys find a spot for all this?” Marinette tried to fill in the quiet, and he appreciated it greatly; Adrien had still been pondering how he was going to ask her out to dinner.

“It’s a place that I found out about from a relative. He rents the place and wanted me to use it for studying, or whatever else I needed.” Plagg answered somewhat stiffly; the three continued down the street, Marinette idly chatting with Plagg. 

“Hey, Marinette,” Adrien blurted suddenly, unable to stop himself, a couple of minutes into their walk. Two sets of eyes landed on him expecting him to continue. 

“Um, are you free after the show? I was hoping that maybe we could hang out?” Not as smooth as he was hoping, but not much he could about that now. 

“Like, right after?” Marinette tilted her head to the side and her eyes narrowed in thought. 

“Yeah.”

“I’ll have to double-check, but I don’t think it should be an issue.” 

This was going smoothly, almost _too_ smoothly to believe. Where was the part where he messed this up horribly? 

“Great!” 

“Did you want to join us Plagg?” Marinette casually asked. 

What! That wasn’t part of the plan. Adrien glanced between the two silently begging his best friend to turn her down. Plagg knew exactly what he had planned and the one thing that could screw up the atmosphere was a third wheel. 

“I don’t know,” he trailed off. 

Obviously, Plagg had his back; that was his way of politely declining the invitation! 

“You should come!” Marinette shot back with a smile. “It’ll be fun!” 

As nice as the idea of her getting to know his friends was, they could hang out any night _but_ tonight. Why was Marinette pushing this? 

“I think Tikki might actually have something already planned,” Plagg answered, closing the conversation. 

Adrien couldn’t have been more relieved to round the corner and see that station door insight. 

“Before the show, I have a quick phone call to make,” Marinette said, coming to a stop before the entrance.

Adrien stared back at Marinette and nodded. What he failed to notice was how Plagg had held off on entering too. 

Marinette waited until Adrien disappeared inside before grabbing Plagg's jacket. The pleading expression in her eyes demanded he stay, and thankfully he obliged without any difficulties. 

" _Why_ does it sound like Adrien just asked me on a date?" She crossed her arms over her chest. 

Plagg let out a breathy scoff as he leaned against the brick. "I hate to say I told you so, but–"

Marinette groaned, covering her face with her hands. "But why?" 

He arched an eyebrow, "Do you really need me to answer that?"

No, she didn't. This was the worst-case scenario. She’d worked so hard to maintain a careful distance since that first big fight—she wanted him to forget about her, and his feelings were supposed to _fade_ , not grow enough to act on them! Even Plagg had warned her, but she didn't want to listen. As a result, an unpleasant conversation would no doubt be in her very near future. Chloé had told Marinette that Adrien liked her—she HATED that her roommate was right!

"I'm not his type!" she floundered with desperate denial. 

"Then you definitely don't know him as well as you should."

"But–" her tone died in her throat. "I'm with Luka..."

Plagg offered a soft look. "Then it sounds like you made your decision."

"You were right," she breathed out. "I need to tell him." It wasn't fair to Adrien to not know about Luka, especially when his feelings were the collateral damage. She knew she’d done nothing wrong by choosing Luka, but still couldn’t help but feel like it was something she wished she could do-over. "It's not fair."

"Nice to see you're finally listening to reason," Plagg replied dryly.

"I don't want to hurt him, Plagg." She sighed and then leaned back against the wall next to him. "How do I tell him?" 

Plagg was suddenly wide-eyed and had to do a double-take. "Don't look at me, I'm his friend, not a god; do I look like I have the answer to life, the universe, and everything? Adrien will be hurt no matter what, but the best thing you could probably do is remind him that you'll be there for him. Give him the space he needs, but also be there for him when it counts the most. Things will get better in time. He’s an understanding person."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Hey," Plagg nudged her shoulder, "Don't be too hard on yourself. Adrien is strong, you know? All you owe him is the truth."

“We should get inside,” Marinette replied, nodding towards the door. 

The moment she stepped in, she was ambushed with a bear hug—reddish-brown hair fluffed into her face and obscured her sight. It wasn’t until the person pulled back that Marinette realized who had done it. 

“Alya?” She whispered in relief. Puzzle pieces started to click together, but she couldn’t believe that her friend was able to keep the secret this long. “What–what are you doing here?”

“I got lucky. Chose _the turtle_ as my boyfriend. It was only a matter of time before he slipped up.”

Right—Adrien had said that someone had found out, not by his choice. It must have been on Parent’s Day because that was the first time she heard her on the show. 

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t tell you. Sworn to secrecy and all. But, now I have someone else I can squeal to, and I’m so glad you’re here!” She hugged her again, and this time, Marinette returned the gesture. 

Adrien, Plagg, Nino, Alya... how could she have not noticed before? 

Everything seemed so obvious now, and Marinette knew she could never unsee it. She was also a bit mystified that she hadn’t recognized a single one of their voices considering how intently she listened to their show.

“So,” Alya threw an arm around her shoulders. “Are you ready to debut? You’ll need a cool nickname.”

“Ladybug,” Marinette answered thinking back to her date with Chat—Adrien. “My name will be Ladybug.”

  
  


"How's that?" Nino asked as he slid the headphones over Marinette's ears. 

Cozy, and not uncomfortable. She flashed him a thumbs up and a wide grin. Being here was crazy, especially knowing she was about to do a show with THE Chat Noir. It was like a dream; something she had secretly hoped for since the first moment she’d heard the show. 

"The mic is there, and if you need to mute yourself, you press here. Everything else is explanatory, but if you have questions don't hesitate to ask—we all remember our first day on the air. It can be nerve-wracking but don’t worry, you'll be great!"

"Thanks, Nino." He had tried everything in his power to make her feel like one of them. She wasn’t sure she could never express exactly how much it meant to her; especially since she was the last one in their little group to know about it. 

"Anytime, dude," he smiled, reaching out to ruffle her hair affectionately. 

Marinette wasn't sure if she could describe what an absolute rush it was when the red light lit up and they went on the air. Her heart was pounding in her chest, so much so that she was sure that listeners would be able to hear it through the airwaves. 

"Today is going to be a very special show," Adrien's eyes connected with hers. This was it, he was getting ready to introduce her. "Because I have someone that I'm dying to introduce you all to." 

She had never felt more vulnerable. What if they didn't like her? What if she froze up after her introduction? A million and one things could go wrong in a matter of seconds. 

"I have a wonderful friend of mine in the studio that you'll be hearing from quite often. Her name is Ladybug! Why don't you say hello?"

"Well, thanks for that intro, Kitty." She smirked back at him, still holding his gaze. "It's good to be here. I want to say hello to all you students at Sorbonne."

"My _purr-sure_." 

“Awww, does the cat like purring?” Marinette teased.

“If I said yes, would you scratch behind my ears?” Adrien shot her a wink. 

A shiver shot down her spine at his response and she became speechless. 

"I know you can't see us here, but these two are making googly eyes at each other," Alya cut in. A light heat spread over Marinette’s cheeks, and Alya wasn’t sure if butting in had made the situation better or worse. 

Marinette could have sworn she heard Plagg snort all the way from the couch. At least they were entertaining someone. 

"To start off the show, here's one of Carapace's new singles. Without a doubt, this will be at the top of the charts soon,” Alya complimented, throwing a wink at Nino. The music began to flood the room as they eased into one of Nino's songs. 

"That was–" Marinette breathed out, "Amazing!" She was practically vibrating with excitement from the pure rush that had surged through her system as she greeted their radio audience— there wasn't another high that she could even compare it to. Even though it was her first show, she knew instantly that this would become a new sort of addiction; she could see why Adrien fell in love with this in the first place. 

And now that he’d brought her into this world, she would never want to leave.   
  


It was amazing how quickly time seemed to fly as the show progressed. Marinette wondered if it was something that they had gotten used to, or if it was like this each time they went on the air. They were now at a part of the show where Adrien had moved on to taking calls, and she couldn't help but notice how smooth and confident he was when he was in his element like this. No wonder she fell— _had_ fallen—for Chat in the first place. 

"Hello, Ashley, what can I do for you?" He answered yet another call. 

"Hi Chat, I was kinda hoping that I could ask Ladybug a question."

The heat found its way to Marinette's cheeks again. "Go ahead, Ashley." She didn't expect to get something like this on her first day. Chat's listeners were very attentive. 

"Question," the caller began, "How do you survive M. Fowler’s class? Every time I’m there, I can _barely_ understand him and I have to fight the urge to doze off..." the voice on the line complained.

Marinette giggled, fully aware of what that felt like. She had lived it over and over again. It was safe to talk about her own experience with the teacher since the university was so large; hundreds of other girls had to take the class as part of a prerequisite, so nobody would figure her out just from that information. 

“My secret? Find someone that can tutor you with the basics, and then just practice them over and over.”

“I’d be willing to tutor you anytime, My Lady.” Chat nearly crooned into the mic opposite where she sat.

The facial expressions Adrien was making almost made her lose it. He was doing this on purpose! 

“I don’t know, Chaton. Could you handle me?” What was she doing? Her voice had dropped to a sultry tone and she could feel her eyes fluttering. The shade of red his face turned made it all worth it; hopefully, it would teach him a lesson. 

“Of course I could!” He shot back in a panic, his voice slightly cracking. 

It was too much; she stifled a small laugh. “Maybe one day Chat, I _prom-mew-s_ you that.”

“Any other questions? Feel free to dial in,” Nino took control of the conversation. 

After a few more minutes of guests calling in, the magic of her first show was coming to a close. 

“Until next time, this is Chat Noir.”

“Carapace.”

“Rena Rouge.”

“And your Ladybug.”

“Signing off.” They finished in unison. 

Nino pressed a couple of buttons and flashed a thumbs up. “And we’re clear.”

The light turned off and headphones were removed. Marinette grinned from ear to ear, floating on cloud nine after such a successful first show. She didn’t know how she could make her night much better, but the evening had just begun and she still had plans for later.   
  
“Great job girl, you were such a natural!” Alya pushed back out of her chair and approached Marinette to hug her.   
  
“Thanks! You think it was alright?” Marinette blushed lightly and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“That was more than alright. We’re going to be an unstoppable team, now that you’re here,” Adrien congratulated, standing from his own seat. “So,” he flashed a charming smile. “Ready to go?” 

Marinette glanced down at her watch. She had a little time before she had to be anywhere. Besides, she needed to tell him about Luka. He at least deserved that. 

“Sure, just let me grab my stuff.”

Her phone started to ring and she dashed to answer with an apologetic look on her face to the rest of the room. At least whoever was calling waited until after they were done with the show. Now she would double-check that her phone was on silent before going on air because that would have been all kinds of embarrassing. 

"Hello?" She stood up from her crouched position and started to pace. 

"Hey Marinette, you know how we were supposed to go on later tonight?"

Luka had a show that night and he wanted her to be there as his good luck charm. She couldn’t forget if she wanted to; he had brought it up so many times. She switched the phone to her other side while glancing back at Adrien. 

"Yeah."

"It turns out that one of the other bands couldn't make it, so we're on earlier than we expected. Think you could make it here in 30 minutes?" The timing would be tight, but she could make it if she left soon. But that meant that she would have to give Adrien a rain check. Their full talk would have to happen another time. Maybe this way he could marinate on the news instead of lashing out. 

"I'll see what I can do," she promised before hanging up. The bar was at least twenty minutes from here on foot, but maybe she could find a faster way. 

Marinette turned back to the room. "I'm sorry guys, it's been fun, but something came up, and I have to go."

“Wait, what?” Adrien looked dejected, but the way his voice sounded would have been enough to broadcast his mood without even looking at him.

“Sorry, Luka’s show got moved up and I wouldn’t be a good girlfriend if I didn’t at least try to make it...” 

“Girlfriend?” Adrien parroted, and he looked ashen. 

Marinette forced herself to look him in the eye. 

“Yeah,” she swallowed the bitterness resting on her tongue. “Girlfriend.”

“I see.”

Why did it feel like she had just kicked a small animal? Maybe it was because, for the first time, she couldn’t ignore the fact that Adrien’s feelings for her were very real. As much as she’d thought otherwise—tried to convince herself otherwise—there was no denying what was in front of her face now. A sickening feeling twisted her gut as she realized how stupid and naive she’d been.

She had been too caught up in Lila’s nastiness to dare to believe she stood a snowball’s chance in hell with Adrien. No—that wasn’t true at all. Lila hadn’t helped, but she wasn’t to blame for this situation; Marinette’s own insecurities and stubbornness had caused this. The hurt and loss behind those eyes forced her to acknowledge the one thing that should probably have been obvious from the beginning—he had never really been a fantasy or a dream at all, but someone attainable. 

Realizing without a doubt that he actually wanted her _too_ flipped that sick feeling into a blazing ripple of hope. He wanted... _her_ . But then, the reality of her situation set in, and guilt replaced the moment of elation. She _couldn’t_ have him… she was with someone else. And, she couldn’t just break off her relationship, it wouldn’t be fair to Luka.

“I’m sorry,” Adrien choked out an apology; all the color drained from his face and his voice faltered. “I can’t–”

He didn’t even reach for the backpack he’d arrived with, simply rushing out the building instead.

Marinette called out after him, but he kept going. She sighed to herself. _That_ could have gone better. The image of his hurt expression would surely haunt and pain her as she beat herself up when replaying it in her mind.

“Maybe I should–” Alya placed her hand on Marinette’s shoulder, halting her. 

“Hate to break it to you, but you’re probably the last person he needs to see right now,” Alya said in a quiet, sympathetic voice. “Just... go to your show. We’ll take care of Adrien.”

“But–” Marinette protested weakly.

“Alya’s right, Marinette. Go to your show. We’ll find Adrien.” Nino came to stand beside the girls, while Plagg just glowered in the corner of the room on the couch as he watched the exchange.

Marinette couldn’t fight the sense of dread she had as she followed their advice and slipped out into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.- I know, poor Adrien. But I promise, things get better from here for Adrien. Let me know what you think!


	20. Hold on Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another night and here we are again  
> All our faults laid out ahead  
> Let it out, then let it right back in  
> All those voices in your head  
> And we both know everything, but we can't learn to leave  
> So I'll tell you what you need  
> First thing, we make you feel better  
> Next stop, we pull it all together  
> I'll keep you warm like a sweater  
> Take my hand, hold on forever  
> Just fall apart if you need to  
> I'm here and I won't leave you now  
> Don't look down  
> Hold on forever  
> Lay down all your troubles end to end  
> They could reach up to the stars  
> So many roads, you don't know where you've been  
> But you still know who you are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.- Happy Friday peeps! I know you're back for your weekly shot of this story and it warms my heart. Thank you to all that comment, kudos, bookmark etc. I do keep track of all those numbers to spur me to write faster. Not that I need all that motivation because we're starting to get into the juicy stuff. But I appreciate all the love and support the same. 
> 
> A huge thank you to Kellarhi who has been a faithful beta throughout most this story. You are a huge help. 
> 
> ***Read the bottom AN for a question about next week's update!!!******

He had lost the rock, paper, scissors challenge, but it had just been a formality anyway. Plagg had planned to go after Adrien regardless of who claimed victory, so Nino had just given him a small smile and stepped aside as Plagg left the studio. It only made sense, since he was Adrien’s best friend after all. Years binded their friendship together, and he knew exactly where Adrien would go. 

True to form, Plagg found him in the cafeteria... staring down into a plate of fries. 

"Those are missing some cheese," he stated, taking a seat in front of Adrien and snatching a fry from his plate. 

"I'm so stupid." Adrien's head fell into his hands. "I was so excited to tell her my secret, that I didn't even think that Luka might swoop in at the last minute. For all I know, I never stood a chance."

Plagg felt for his friend, he really did. There was no reason that he should beat himself over such a small detail. 

"I'm sorry, pal. I tried to tell her that she needed to tell you."

He reached out to steal another fry, only to have the container pulled back. 

“You knew!?!”

From the hurt and shock laced in Adrien’s voice, that was not among the smartest things he could have said. 

“It’s not like she pulled me aside because we’re new besties or something. I caught the two in the quad.” Plagg wore a particularly stubborn frown as he explained.

“And, was that before or _after_ I told you my plan?” 

Plagg knew in that instant he wouldn’t earn any more fries with his answer. 

“Adrien I—I thought she would change her mind. Come to her senses. After all, you two had been flirting nonstop, how was I supposed to predict that she was going to stay with Luka?”

“You still should have told me.” 

Yup, he was definitely _not_ getting any more fries. 

“I didn’t know how! Adrien, you have been in love with her for almost two months, would you have even believed me? I talked to Tikki, and–” 

“So did _everyone_ know? And no one told me! I sure hope I was _entertaining_ to you; the lovesick idiot who can’t take a clue.”

“So you’re going to just sit there and let Luka just swipe her from you? Must not have liked her as much as I thought.”

“Shut up, Plagg!” Adrien pounded a fist into the table, attracting some attention. “You don’t know the first thing about any of this.”

“I know that your feelings for her run deep. I’ve been watching you two dance around each other for months. I suspect she wouldn’t have agreed to go on dates with Chat Noir if she didn’t like him. The day you bounded into the room showing me the text that said Marinette liked Adrien Agreste was the happiest I’ve seen you in a while.” 

He hoped that Adrien could get beyond this momentary heartache to understand what he was saying. The two were idiots, but they were his idiots. He did not doubt that they would find their way to each other eventually, but until that point, they would always tread on the painful side. 

Plagg stood up before continuing. “I know it hurts. You just lost the battle against Luka, but if you keep sulking and stay bitter like this, you’ll lose the whole war.”

Plagg left without another word. It would be better if Adrien stewed over what he’d said, and came to make his own decision. He would stand by whatever choice Adrien made, no matter what, because that was the kind of friend he was. But he reserved the right to punch some sense into his best friend if needed. 

* * *

“I’m so glad both of our schedules were open tonight,” Tikki squealed in delight. “It’s been way too long since we got to hang out.” 

The friends had declared today a spa day. It would have been even more perfect if Marinette had been able to come. But over the last week or so, she had been practically following Luka around like a lost puppy and had already made plans. 

“I wonder if I could bathe in this face mask? It feels heavenly,” Alya moaned sinking further into her bed. 

“I wouldn’t recommend it.”

Tikki had to admit, she lucked out getting Alya as her roommate. The only thing that could be better was if the two of them shared an apartment with Marinette next year. The three of them shared awesome chemistry and got along very well. 

“So where’s Marinette this time?” she asked Alya. 

“At one of Luka’s shows. But even if she hadn’t gone there, she would probably have been out with Adrien. He had something planned out—I think he wanted to tell her how he feels.”

“That’s a terrible idea! She’s with Luka! Has anyone tried to talk him out of it?”

“I assume your boyfriend has taken a crack at it, but you know how stubborn Adrien can be.”

Tikki grew silent. It shouldn’t have really bothered her that not one person had invited her to the studio, but if she was there she could prevent idiotic moves like this from occurring. 

She hoped that Adrien could endure any pain from Marinette’s honesty. 

“Can I ask you a question, Alya?”

“Shoot.”

“What’s it like to do a show?”

“It’s hard to explain. A rush definitely, especially when you know a chunk of the campus is listening. But it feels like we actually make a difference somehow… that we help students feel less alone.” She paused for a second. “Has Plagg ever brought you to the studio?”

Tikki shook her head. The project had been Adrien’s baby. It’s not like she blamed her boyfriend, but she still remained curious. 

“Well, that’s about to change. Later this week, I’ll take you there for a show.”

“Really?”

“I can’t guarantee you’ll be on the show or anything, but you can at least watch,” Alya offered. 

Tikki almost sent the nail polish bottle in her hand flying in excitement. 

“Thank, Alya!” 

“No problem,” she laughed. “As far as I’m concerned, the more people involved the better! You could be a cheerleader of sorts, and keep Plagg company.”

The idea sounded great. Honestly, Tikki didn’t need to be on the radio to feel included. If she could find something small to help with, then that would make it worthwhile. 

She had known Adrien a long time—he was practically like her brother. And she was happy that he’d found something to believe in, and have others join him. Tikki couldn’t be prouder. If everything worked out, she could play her part too.

“That sounds wonderful.”

* * *

Marinette found the bar fast enough and was relieved to also get a seat with a great view of the stage. It didn't take long before a drink that she didn't buy made its way to her table. Her eyes scanned the room until they landed on a nondescript brunette who was watching her and offered her a small smile and wave. Not wanting to lead him on, her eyes drifted back towards the stage. 

Still, the alcohol was welcome after the day that she’d had. Maybe it would get the image of Adrien's face out of her mind. 

"And next up we have Kitty Section!" A voice suddenly announced, and applause filled the room. It warmed her heart that Luka had his fans. He had worked so hard through the years and deserved every single one of them. 

The second Luka walked onto the stage with his guitar, it was like nothing else around her existed; the bar and its patrons faded to simple background noise. He seemed to spot her right away and gave a flirty wink. Within moments, they’d started their set, and she was lost in their music.  
  


"Marinette, are you ok?" 

Marinette jumped in her seat. Spacing out seemed to be a new habit of hers. Had she done this during the entire set? She remembered listening as they’d started to play, but then everything else seemed to blur. 

"Yeah," she flashed a smile, hoping he wouldn't push the matter further. 

"Did you like the set? The crowd seemed to respond well."

"Well, that's because _you_ are super talented,” she said smiling up at him and giving him a playful bop on the nose. “I have no doubt that you will make it big one day—Go on a tour and everything."

"If I do, will you come with me?" 

The air stilled in her lungs and she opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out at first. As much as she cared for Luka, she didn't know if she could, even if she was sure that she wanted to. Going away for that long would have major consequences for school and family; she didn't think she could sacrifice that. 

"Let's cross that bridge when we get there." It wasn't a no, but it was about as much as she could give him. It broke her heart to watch his face crumple for a split second, but he recovered quickly. 

"As you wish, Marinette," he said with a small smile, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. She didn’t offer anything more in the way of conversation and seemed almost immediately lost in her own thoughts. Luka hesitated only momentarily before trying to get her attention again. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m sorry—I’m just not feeling so good. Could we get a rain check for tonight?”

This wasn’t supposed to be how this evening went. She should be happier, right? After finally getting together with the guy she had a crush on growing up. It was what she’d always wanted, and yet there was hesitation growing inside of her. 

They were supposed to click together, but something just… felt out of place. 

Luka placed a gentle kiss on her crown. “Let me walk you home.”

Marinette’s eyes widened. “I couldn’t ask you to do that. Your fans, your band, they need you.”

“They’ll understand,” he urged. “It’s more important to make sure you get back safely.” He slid a hand into her hair, capturing her gaze and her full attention. “Just give me a moment to talk to them.”

She couldn’t bring herself to argue. Marinette sat there and watched as Luka said goodbye, not lingering in the slightest.

“Ready to go?” He asked, flashing a charming boyish smile.

Marinette slipped her arm through his and rested her head against them as they started to walk towards the street. 

“I’ll get us a cab,” he whispered. 

Before she could protest, a car had already stopped and Luka helped her in. He took care of the address for the driver. The car was so warm, Marinette wished she could snuggle up forever in there. But time was not on her side and they arrived way too quickly on campus, and she was forced to greet the cold once more. 

“I can make it to my dorm from here,” she told him as she grudgingly got out of the car.

“Are you sure?”

It was sweet of him to be concerned, but she needed to figure stuff out. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” She leaned back down to give him a small peck to chase away his worries, although the kiss did nothing for her own concerns. 

“Text me when you get back to your dorm.”

“I will,” she said, shutting the door while waving him away.

The car drove off, and they parted ways. The walk back to her room was relatively short, so there really was no need to escort her back. But it wasn’t long before something else caught her eye. 

"It's a nice night, isn't it?" 

Marinette's voice caught him off guard, but his eyes didn't budge from the thermos. He had expected to spend most of the night alone, and the only person he could have imagined interrupting him would have been a school security guard. He hadn’t anticipated anyone finding him alone like this, least of all Marinette. How was he supposed to proceed? His heart contracted painfully; he wasn't sure he could face her, but it would be rude to send her away.

“It was _supposed_ to be.” His tone was as cool as the night air. So maybe he was still a little bitter. 

“Well, the night is still young.” She took a step towards him and the muscles in his body tensed. “May I join you?”

Adrien knew he couldn’t possibly turn her away, so he motioned to the space beside him. He had dreaded this conversation since the bombshell she’d dropped on him earlier. This is the part where Marinette would break his heart. 

And he would have to grin and bear it. 

“Didn’t you have somewhere to be tonight?” His responses to her were losing their edge; why couldn’t he stay mad at her? 

“I had him bring me back. I wasn’t enjoying myself.”

“And why’s that?” He dared to meet her gaze, and hold it. His heart thumped sparking a ray of hope. 

“I don’t like how I left things, and that’s not the way I intended for you to find out. But,” she broke the eye contact in favor of staring at her black gloves. 

“I _am_ sorry that I didn’t tell you. I meant to– the night at the laundromat. Before your dad called, and then... I lost my nerve. I just got you back again, I didn’t want to lose you twice.”

He couldn’t stay mad, it was the same reason he had held on to the Chat Noir secret for so long. Emotions are fickle things, especially with lies whispered among their doubts. 

“Do you want some hot cocoa?”

A peace offering. She accepted a cup filled with the warm liquid and smiled. 

“Thank you.”

She released a pleased hum before falling back on the blanket. “You can see almost all the stars in the sky tonight.”

Adrien laid down beside her and only took his eyes off her for a second. “Yeah. They’re really beautiful.” 

In the faint dim of the moonlight, he could see a faint pink dusting her cheeks. 

“I’m glad that everything is back to how it used to be.”

Adrien’s body froze. That was where she was wrong. 

“Everything isn’t the same,” he muttered before he realized what he’d said. 

“What?” 

Now he fully had Marinette’s attention and had to explain himself. 

“Knowing that I’m Chat Noir, it changes things. I can’t ignore the way my heart races when you’re near, or forget how your lips feel—I’m not sure I ever could.”

“Adrien, what are you saying?”

He offered a small smile, caving and reaching for her hand. 

“I like you Marinette, as more than a friend ever could. And I know you’re dating Luka, and I’ll respect that, but I wanted to be clear with you. If he ever breaks up with you, I’ll be waiting.”

It was a lot, but it was honestly how he felt. He had made a promise, to be honest with her, and he intended to keep it.

“Adrien,” she whispered so softly that he barely heard it. 

“Because you’re worth the wait. You’re one of the kindest people I’ve met. Your smile brightens people’s day with just a glance. You’re passionate, hardworking, and beautiful. How could I not fall for you? I don’t care what anyone else says, I know how I feel.”

He didn’t include an ‘I love you’ because that might have been too much. There was a time and place for these things. 

“I can’t ask that of you, Adrien.” 

He could have sworn he saw water invading the corners of her eyes. 

“If you spend your time waiting, who knows what opportunities you’ll miss. I feel like I would be taking that from you. You deserve happiness too, Adrien.”

“Then tell me, honestly. Did you ever have feelings for me?”

If she said no, his heart would shatter. But he couldn’t believe that after all the time they spent together—the looks, the touches, the kisses, and secrets shared—that she could feel absolutely nothing. 

“Adrien, I–” her words caught in her throat. 

The moment was broken when he noticed her body was shivering.

“You’re cold,” he stated and immediately started to shed his jacket. 

“You really don’t have to do that.” 

He hoped that his black leather jacket would bring the warmth she needed. 

“I’ll be fine, it’s just a little cold.” 

It was more than a little bit, but he didn’t want to risk her trying to give it back if he said that. His jacket looked good on her. 

“Come on,” he stood up and stretched out his hand. “Let’s get you back to your dorm.”

The warmth that her hand provided was enough to fuel his entire body. He almost didn't want her to let go. 

They began walking towards the dorm in silence, neither bold enough to address what happened. Until Marinette’s phone buzzed. 

“Luka?” He asked, already knowing the answer. 

“He just wanted to make sure I got back ok. I was supposed to text him,” she explained, releasing his hand as she fired off a text in reply.

A few more moments passed before Adrien gathered the courage. 

“Does he make you happy?”

“Yeah, I suppose he does,” she answered, not bothering to elaborate on her response. 

“Good.” 

They began the climb to her floor. Adrien mulled over what he’d learned. He felt better now that he got the confession off his chest; Marinette knew exactly how he felt. She deserved to be happy, and he was glad Luka was making her so. But there was a deep-rooted feeling he couldn’t shake that told him they were _meant to be together_. Maybe now wasn’t the right time, but he could wait. 

“I guess this is goodnight,” she said quietly, as they arrived at her front door. 

“I guess so,” he responded. Before he knew it, her arms were wrapped around him in a firm hug. 

“Sweet dreams, Marinette.” 

  
  


* * *

“Do you need anything?” Luka asked, but not a single word had registered. Marinette was about as far off in lala land as she could be—the conversation she’d had with Adrien had been circling her mind since the other day. It wasn’t as if she could help it though… how could she easily forget something like _that_?

“Marinette?”  
  
Her gaze snapped up just in time to see his concerned expression and realize she’d allowed her mind to wander a little too much. Her cheeks reddened in embarrassment at being caught. Luka had invited her over to watch his band practice and here she was, being rude.

“Are you feeling okay? Do you need anything?” 

She hadn’t meant to worry him, but he reached over and put his wrist across her forehead to check for a fever. 

She needed to go back in time and stop herself and wandering mind. Why couldn’t she get this out of her head? Every time she pushed the thought away, it came back with full force. 

“I’m fine,” she tried to assure with her best forced smile. “Just... a lot on my mind.”

“Kiss for your thoughts?” Luka leaned over and left a gentle kiss on her forehead. “What’s going on in that pretty mind of yours?”

“It’s nothing important.” Besides, it wasn’t his battle to face anyway. She was the one that had to sort stuff out. Adrien said that he would wait for her, but could she really ask him to do that? 

“It has to be something important for you to be this distracted.”

“Honestly, I’m fine,” she pressed again. 

Luka’s fingers traced around the edge of her cheek. “I’ll be here when you can talk about it,” he promised, giving her a searching look.

“Hey Luka, can I borrow you for a sec?” One of his bandmates called out, blessedly saving Marinette from his scrutiny. He gave one glance back at her before answering the call. 

Marinette allowed the guilt to fester through her, but it wasn’t like she could honestly tell him what was occupying her mind. Besides... it was only natural to think about someone who had laid their feelings bare like that—this was all a phase, after all; it would fade in time. 

Her phone buzzed, capturing her gaze. It was a message from an unknown number which added to the mystery. Hesitantly, she opened the text. 

**Unknown: This is Plagg, I got your number from Tikki. It’s important, have you seen Adrien today?**

Adrien? Her heart beat faster. Could something possibly be wrong?

**I haven’t. Is everything okay?**

She couldn’t possibly think of what could have happened. They had just talked the other day. He may have been slightly disappointed in her decision, but he promised to respect it. 

**Plagg: I haven’t seen him all day, and I’m starting to worry.**

Marinette typed a response quickly, trying her best to keep her concern at bay. 

**Could he be at a photoshoot or something?**

She hadn’t heard about any in his schedule, but his father could have arranged it last minute. 

**Plagg: I don’t think so. It’s the anniversary of his mother’s death.**

A deep chord inside her twisted. _What? How could he not tell anyone?_ Adrien would need friends there supporting him, even if they just sat there in silent solidarity. She wouldn’t let him sit alone in a dark room, it was way too easy to let the lies in—Marinette knew from personal experience. And besides... Adrien had never left her alone with her demons.

She stood up and started gathering her things as fast as she could. 

“You’re leaving?” 

Luka’s question caught her off guard. Right... band practice with the supportive boyfriend. 

He would understand though, Adrien needed her. She wasn’t going to deny him a friend. 

“Raincheck,” she kissed his cheek to soften the blow. “Something came up and Adrien _really_ needs a friend.”

“But, Marinette!” he called out weakly after her. 

“Got to go, Luka. I’ll text you.” He might end up angry with her, but she would smooth that out later. Marinette never wanted to be the one that gave up so easily; she would find Adrien Agreste, even if it meant that she had to search the entire campus. 

She was certain she’d lapped the campus at least twice, and Adrien was nowhere to be found. There was nothing to indicate whether he was even still _on_ the school grounds, and that worried her even more. She couldn’t imagine where his mind was right now; if she ever lost her mom, it would probably send her to a dark place quickly. 

Marinette eyed the library on the way to the front of the university. He could have slipped in one of the study rooms, she supposed. It couldn’t hurt to stop and see if he was there again. Although, it _had_ been one of the first places she looked. 

Entering through the door, she allowed her eyes to scan the room to look for her friend. Once, the first floor was clear, she headed upstairs; it would be easier if she started from the top floor and worked her way down. 

The third floor was absolutely empty. Midterms had come and gone, leaving the library as full of life as a morgue. It seemed the couples obsessed with pda had found a new location to suck face. Marinette couldn’t help but wonder if the head librarian had anything to do with it. 

Her body froze as she heard a small sniffle… coming from the hiding spot that overlooked the quad. 

Adrien… was here?

All the places he could have gone to, and he went _here_?

She cautiously approached him, lip curling between her teeth. What should she say? Sorry for your loss didn't seem like nearly enough. But if that wasn't enough, what would be? 

_Be there for him_ , her inner voice whispered. 

That's what Adrien needed, a friend. 

She closed the rest of the gap. Adrien must have realized she was there by now but hadn't looked up at her once, and she couldn't necessarily blame him. If their situations were reversed, she wouldn't know how to react. 

The wall supported her as Marinette slid down to sit down next to him. They sat in silence for a while, but she didn't want to pressure him to talk if he wasn't ready. He didn't get up and leave, so she took that as a positive sign. 

"Did Plagg send you?" His voice sounded raw, probably because of the crying. His face was puffy and his eyes were slightly bloodshot. 

"He, uh–" Her throat contracted. "Told me, but I came on my own." She wished she could do something to help. Sitting next to him didn't seem like was doing much to comfort him. 

A heavy weight dropped on her shoulder, and with one side glance, she realized it was Adrien’s head. 

“Marinette, why did you come to find me?” His voice was smaller than she’d ever heard it before—a reflection of his fragile state. 

“I’m here because you were there when I needed you, so I’m returning the favor.”

“But–”

Her hand began to stroke his blond locks. “No buts, Adrien. Let me be here for you.”

He didn’t speak for a couple of minutes, and the two relished in the comfort that small touches and silence provided. 

“She would have liked you.” He finally whispered. 

Marinette’s fingers stilled for a brief second before continuing to comb. 

“Would you–” she stopped herself. Was she in any position to ask this? “Would you tell me about her?”

It was hard to gauge his reaction with his head on her shoulder. 

“Unless you don’t want to of course,” she said hurriedly when he didn’t immediately reply, “I just thought–“

“She always liked it when it rained.” he began. “Said the sky was just looking out for the plants and the flowers. She often worked out in the garden and would point out when butterflies would stop by to say hello. I would play outside with my toys keeping her company. We would laugh and talk all day until my dad came home.”

“You sounded close.”

“We were,” he answered, voice still raw. “When I was a little older, she started to get recruited for movies so she wasn’t around as much. But I didn’t mind. I was happy. Then, illness came out of nowhere... and took her from me.” 

“Adrien,” her voice faded out again. “I’m so sorry–”

“It’s ok, it’s just that... around her anniversary, things get a little hard.” 

“I can only imagine what it’s like. But you’re not alone, Adrien. You have everyone by your side and whatever you need, I’m here for you.” She had a close relationship with both her parents and the thought of losing either of them was gut-wrenching in the least. Adrien lived through it, and now with his father working hard to support their family, she couldn’t imagine he was around a lot. That must have left Adrien mostly alone growing up, which couldn’t have been easy. It was a wonder that he turned out to be sweet as he was; life often turned people bitter, after all. 

“Hey, Marinette?” 

His voice caught her attention and she looked down at him. “Yeah?”

“Thanks for coming to find me.” She could see a hint of a smile, and that was more than she could ever hope for.

“Anytime,” she returned a smile softly. 

“Can we stay like this for a little bit?”

Marinette pulled him closer, and he rested in the crook of her arm. “We can stay like this for as long as you want.” Neither moved from that spot for hours. 

* * *

Luka sighed taking a seat in the cafe. He had expected to take Marinette here after band practice, but she left unexpectedly. Now he had the table all to himself. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but certainly not what he wanted. He would rather be here with her than alone. 

"This seat taken?" 

Luka's jaw dropped, unsure how to answer, but Chloe took the opportunity to steal the seat anyway. Asking was just out of courtesy, he was positive she would have slipped into the seat whether he responded or not. 

"What are you doing here, Chloe?"

"You know she's with _him,_ don't you?"

Luka's hands curled into tight fists. "We don't know that for sure."

"If you want to live in denial, who am I to stop you? Don't blame me when she breaks your heart."

"Marinette wouldn't do that."

"But you know how Adrien feels about her."

"Make your point." He was no stranger to Chloe's ways or how she would use certain information to her advantage.

"I don't know why you seem so cool with the two of them hanging out, considering their _history._ " She emphasized the last word and batted her lashes innocently. Supposed there was a rumor that Adrien and Marinette were a thing, but he just thought that was all it was—rumors. They were close, no one could deny that. Likely the word spread after watching them hang out together. This school was far too nosy in general. 

"I trust Marinette." And he did. Maybe things would be different if he didn't grow up with her, but he knew exactly what kind of woman she had become. 

"Of course you do." Chloe flipped her hair, and his nostrils picked up the scent of her perfume. "You're always so trusting of people." 

The biggest question floating around in his head was why she cared. She had no reason to; she had made it clear that she would prefer to be with someone like Adrien. "Careful, Chloe, it almost sounds like you care about if I get hurt," he warned.

"So what if I _do_ care," she leaned forward, "because you deserve someone who can give you their heart. Marinette can't do that, and both of us know that. Whether she realizes it or not, she gave that to Adrien a while ago."

Chloé’s words stung, but it could sort of explain Marinette’s behavior recently. She had started to space out more, and she was distracted like she was in another world. As much as he didn’t like it, it seemed to support Chloé’s theory. 

“Thank you for your _concern_.” He stood up from his spot. “But I can handle this on my own.”

He made it out of the cafe without looking back, but that didn’t mean his mind wasn’t racing. 

What did Chloé have to gain from this? If he was a betting man, it almost sounded like she had changed her mind—that she wanted to be with him. But why _now_ of all times? 

How could that much inconsistency be wrapped up in such a small frame? Chloé had to be a walking contradiction at this point. He didn’t know what to think, but if she did hold any feelings for him then she would have to be a bit bolder. What he had going with Marinette was good, and he wouldn’t entertain the idea of Chloé unless he knew she was serious. 

Packing up all his confused emotions, Luka started the seemingly long walk back to his dorm. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n. Hopefully, that was up to your usual par. Let me know what you thought! 
> 
> So next week is Thanksgiving if you live in the US. I have no qualms posting a chapter, but my real question is will you all read it? I know Thanksgiving is a time with the family and whatnot. ( While mine will be away and whatnot, but that's not the point.) Let me know. I can reschedule to Saturday or Sunday or just post the following week. But I need to know, so input, please!


	21. Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something always brings me back to you  
> It never takes too long  
> No matter what I say or do  
> I'll still feel you here 'till the moment I'm gone  
> You hold me without touch  
> You keep me without chains  
> I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love  
> And not feel your reign  
> Set me free, leave me be  
> I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity  
> Here I am, and I stand  
> So tall, just the way I'm supposed to be  
> But you're on to me and all over me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.- You asked for this update, so here it is. I hope everyone who celebrated Thanksgiving had a day full of good food, conversations, and little family drama. 
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta who helps me tortures you every week.

“Like this?” Marinette giggled, strumming a few times. 

Luka loved it when they were like this. Marinette was nestled in his arms, and—most importantly—she was happy. There was no hint of whatever seemed to be plaguing her the last couple of days present in her features. 

“You’ll need to press your fingers down a little more...” He guided her so she gripped the strings a little harder, and she tried again. A minor chord rang out, and Luka tried to not let his smile slip. He was a very big believer that music reflected the heart’s inner secrets. The fact that she played a minor chord naturally... well, it _didn’t_ bode well. 

His mind slowly drifted back to his conversation with Chloé. Marinette was at his disposal, and there was no time like the present.

“Mar?” He asked. “Can I ask you a question?”

“What is it?”

“What’s your friendship with Adrien like?”

Marinette cocked an eyebrow. “What are you asking?”

He was toeing the line between ‘curious’ and ‘suspicious’ way too closely for his own liking. She could assume he was asking because he was jealous of her friendship with Adrien, and he partly was; there was a smile that she reserved only for Adrien whether she realized it or not. And yet, she had made no mention of wanting to end things and seemed genuinely happy spending time with him as his girlfriend.

Luka opened his mouth once more, hoping that the clarification wouldn't dip a deeper hole for him. He could imagine things becoming infinitely worse if Adrien hadn’t told Marinette how he felt for her, and this line of questioning somehow opened Pandora’s box. What if Marinette suddenly found out how Adrien felt about her? Would that change everything? 

_Focus, Luka._

"I mean, you two seem close," he observed. "And it's natural if feelings linger..." She turned her head away and refused to look at him. That couldn't be a positive sign, and he instantly prepared himself for the worst. 

"You don't have to be jealous, Luka. Adrien and I are just friends." While her answer was something he anticipated, Luka couldn’t dismiss the idea of his jealousy entirely. Marinette was super close to Adrien, and they always seemed to be sneaking off together—a thought that didn't settle his anxiety. If he didn’t know her character so well, he might have been concerned that she was cheating on him. 

Though really, who could blame him for slightly entertaining the thought; she was always so happy when she sped off with him. Luka would _give his guitar_ to know what they talked about in their time together. He had tried to ask what they did before, but she changed the subject rather quickly. 

It may have helped if she addressed whether or not she had feelings for Adrien still, but she didn’t grant any such security. 

"Is that the time?" She jumped up from in between his arms and handed back the guitar. "I have to go, the group needs me." Marinette started gathering all of her belongings. 

Luka didn't have to ask to know that Adrien would be there, it seemed he was always hanging around Marinette. 

"Do you really have to go?" He reached out to tug on her jacket. "I think every student deserves to play hooky at one point. Just tell them you're sick, I'm sure they can manage without you. I could treat you to a movie or something? Doctor's orders for you studying so much." Luka gave her a small smile and hoped his offer was enough to make her stay.

"I can't just skip," she laughed playfully. "How is that fair to my team?" 

"Is Adrien going to be there?" He mumbled, finally giving in to his curiosity. 

Marinette cupped his cheeks with both hands. "Adrien is my friend. Don't get all jealous on me now." She kissed his forehead. 

"What's the project even for?" Luka asked as she pulled away. 

"Uh," Marinette hesitated. "Math. You know me and how clumsy I am with numbers. There's this huge project where we have to present this theory and teach the class. How lazy can the teacher get?" 

"I didn't know you two were in the same class," he added. 

"Luka, I really can't be late. I'll talk to you later!" Marinette yelled over her shoulder as she ran out the door. 

Luka strummed a few chords, his tune now matching Marinette's from earlier. 

* * *

"Chloé, are you sure you're okay? We can take a break if you want."

She hated that question, or that she was even riled up enough to be asked. Nothing was wrong! Everything was fine! Luka was happy in his new relationship, _parading_ Marinette around the quad like her warning meant nothing to him. _Why wouldn't he listen to her_? But she had to be okay. If not, it meant that her showcase would be affected, and that couldn't happen. 

"I don't need a break," she growled. "We just need to take it from the top." Taking out her frustration on Ryan wasn't right, but it was all she could do at the moment. 

"Well, _I_ need a break. I have a test in a couple of hours, and we've been at this long enough." 

Why was nobody listening to her? Even her partner was going against her wishes—had she lost her edge?

"Fine!" Chloé shouted after him as he picked up his backpack. "I'll run through the routine myself!" She had done so many dry runs by herself before, today wouldn't change anything. Ryan just shook his head as he walked off, lifting his hand to wave goodbye without even turning back to look at her. They would meet up the next day and continue to practice; he needed the talent scouts to notice him at the showcase just as much as she did. 

Chloé took a swig of water and sighed. Maybe he was right, she was no good at focusing when she was this wound up. When her mind was rapidly spinning in circles, it was hard to see anything straight.

Her mind kept drifting back to Marinette's words, echoing in her head from their last conversation. All of this angst was her fault. Marinette was right—she had the power to say something to Luka and to express her feelings. Her roommate had practically dared her to do so. 

But could she possibly do that? Tell Luka how she felt? 

Her muscles ached, much like her heart. Maybe she had pushed them too far? Luckily it probably wasn't anything that a little rest couldn't fix. She would be back on her feet dancing her heart out in no time. Suddenly, a thought came to her. 

A note! She would write him a note, to meet her. If he showed, it would mean he felt something for her too. If not, she would begin the long process to get the guitarist out of her mind. 

Chloé pulled out a paper and hurriedly wrote out what she was thinking before she lost her nerve. She could loop by his dorm on the way back to hers. With any luck, Luka wouldn't be there when she dropped it off, and it would save some of her pride. However, she had always been praised for her boldness and decision making; it was about time to put that to good use. Chloé wanted Luka, and she wouldn’t let him go without a fight. 

* * *

“I’m telling you these friends are so aggravating, how blind can they be? They are so in love but they refuse to admit it. I see the two of them eating lunch together every day. I know it won’t be too long before they’re together, I’m sure of it!” The caller exclaimed gleefully.

Marinette watched Adrien roll his eyes across the table. He was probably making a mental note not to have this kind of segment again. It was far too easy for someone to go off on a tangent and take over the show. 

She leaned closer to the mic, “I hate to be a wet blanket, but couldn’t it be possible that they _are_ just friends?”

It was a simple question, but she just wanted their listeners to consider a different option. If she had known what she was about to stir up, she would have remained quiet. 

“If you could only see the way he looks at her, Ladybug, you’d know that they could _never_ be just friends.”

“That does pose an interesting question,” Nino popped in. “ _Can_ guys and girls be just friends? Or is it only a matter of time before one or both catch feelings?”

Marinette’s face heated. Why were they talking about this? If she didn’t stop it, she would find herself between a rock and a hard place. 

“Of course you can. I’ve been friends with you, Carapace, for months. No romantic feelings here.” Marinette quickly interjected, trying to steer them back to safer grounds and hoping it would put the conversation to rest. Sadly, no such luck. 

“Only because I had my sights set elsewhere. Who knows? If I put my super smooth turtle moves on you, you could fall for me.”

His statement earned him a glare from Adrien and an elbow from Alya, even though the teasing grin on his face could easily be heard over the radio waves. 

“That is if it wasn’t for my smoking hot girlfriend who I adore _very_ much.” 

“You heard it here first folks, Carapace is off the market,” Adrien chuckled. “Hello Cindy,” he read the name off Plagg’s cue board. “What are your thoughts on the topic?”

“Actually I was wondering if your heart was off the market too?”

Adrien’s face flushed red and he refused to make eye contact with her. Neither had mentioned his confession since it happened. Now it seemed like he had no choice but to face the question head-on. 

After a cough, Adrien seemed to retake control. “I appreciate everyone’s curiosity, but I’m a one-woman cat. My heart was off the market a long time ago.”

Marinette’s lips parted in a silent gasp. Hearing him say it again stirred something inside her. She could only acknowledge it for a second before the next question caught her attention. 

“Is that lucky lady our very own Ladybug?” The caller teased. “I would die if Ladynoir became official.”

“Ladynoir?” Alya butted in. 

“You know. It’s a ship name. People took the first part of Ladybug’s name and mashed it together with the last part of Chat Noir’s name.”

“So you’re saying that you’re shipping me with Chat Noir?” Marinette could feel herself getting lightheaded. This conversation was changing things too quickly; she had just finished convincing herself that Adrien was a friend before this past week had come crashing down on her. She may as well be drowning in a sea of feelings. A little boat tossed from wave to wave, each one threatening to sink her heart. Was it so wrong that feelings lingered for both guys? It had been a couple of weeks with Luka, shouldn’t her flame for Adrien be put out by now?

“Oh, not just me, there’s a blog that’s devoted to you two.”

Marinette let out a startled choking sound and her ears were filled with the deafening roar of all the blood in her body rushing to her heated face. 

Thank goodness, Nino chose to introduce a song. She didn’t even know what he’d said— thanks to the shock of the caller’s last statement—but she found herself eternally grateful. 

The school wanted _them_ together. Multiple callers seemed to think once any sort of attraction entered the picture that it was almost impossible for feelings not to get involved. 

She had been attracted to Adrien for months and there were feelings there from him. 

So what did that mean for them?

What did that mean for her relationship with Luka?

“Found it!” Alya exclaimed, motioning them over to the laptop as Nino’s song continued playing for their listeners. 

There wasn’t a lot, but it was enough. A whole blog dedicated to their flirtations on the air. Theories on how they met. Enough to make Marinette’s stomach grow into a knot and make her knees weak. She stood for as long as she could until the couch caught her. 

“Marinette!” Adrien rushed to her side. “Are you ok?”

Although his concern was sweet, having him so close and supportive did not help where her mind was heading right now. 

“I’m fine,” she tried to reassure, but she didn’t know if it was the truth. Her mind was swirling. 

“Breathe,” he gently ordered, and she obeyed willingly. “None of this matters, we’re friends Marinette. You said yourself that you’re happy with Luka; don’t let some nosy people’s blog, or guilt, or anything else dictate otherwise.” His eyes gleamed softly as they said the one thing he didn’t. 

_Don’t worry about me. I can wait._

“Thank you,” she murmured low enough for him to hear. Adrien _always_ had the ability to say the right thing at the right time. Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. Her heart sped up inside her chest, but she chose to ignore it. That was only asking for trouble, especially when she wasn't sure she was ready to face that side of her yet. There were a thousand reasons she should go about her day, and pretend like this never happened. Adrien's arms were almost like a siren's song, calling to her. 

_You spend an awfully large amount of time in Adrien's embrace for someone supposedly dating Luka_ , her mind whispered. 

Marinette batted the voice away in favor of denial; if she just ignored it, it would go away. 

"I'll be right back," Adrien gently whispered in her ear as he released her. 

She immediately missed the warmth that he provided. Her blue eyes followed his form as he headed back to the microphones. He explained to the listeners that the show was ending on the early side today because of a project that he had. Marinette cracked a small smile; even now, he was protecting her from getting back on the air. 

"Since the show ended early, how about we head out for some food," Adrien offered. 

"You don't have to ask me twice!" Plagg exclaimed excitedly. Tikki looped her arm through her boyfriend's and nodded. 

“I have some homework that I have to do,” Alya groaned. 

Nino pointed to her, “I’ll walk you back to your dorm.”

"Marinette?" Adrien asked, tilting his head slightly. "Strawberry milkshake, my treat?" 

He was just being a good friend, she reminded herself. But deep down, she knew it was more than that. Because Adrien was right, his confession did change everything. Pretty soon there would be no more wiggle room to figure out what she wanted. One road would lead to Adrien... the other, Luka. 

"Deal."

* * *

Nino and Alya walked home from the studio arm in arm. Alya snuggled closer for warmth as the crisp weather nipped at her cheeks. Winter was alright, but she preferred the hot days of summer anytime. Still, having a boyfriend to steal warmth from made the cold walk enjoyable. 

She hadn’t regretted a single moment with Nino: he was fun, he treated her right, and—by all means—he was easy to be with. Their conversations usually extended long into the night about anything and everything. Alya felt safe wrapped up in his arms, and it kinda scared her a little. Almost as if it was too good to be true. She was just waiting for it all to be ripped away or for some catch to be revealed. 

“Alya,” Nino squeezed her hand. “Can we talk? I have something I want to tell you.” 

The nagging worry she carried in the back of her mind hit her with full force when she heard the seriousness in his voice. Had something happened? Was he displeased with something she’d done? 

“What is it?” she asked, trying to remain as calm as possible. 

“I’ve actually wanted to tell you for a while, but every time I chickened out. I didn’t know how you would react.”

“Nino, you’re starting to scare me,” Alya’s eyebrows dipped together. 

He stopped in his tracks and offered her the warmest smile he could muster. Her knees weakened on the spot. 

“You know how much you mean to me, right?”

What kind of question was that? Sure they had been going steady for a couple of months, but she was far from a mind reader. 

“I think so?” She responded, unsure of what the correct answer should be. 

“The minute after we first interacted, all I knew was that I wished I would be able to see you again. And every minute I’ve been with you since has blown me away— _you_ blow me away.” He took both of her hands in his. 

“I don’t know why you chose someone like me, but I’m glad you did. Alya...” he breathed out slowly, trying to steady his nerves. “...I love you.”

The sentence hit her like a ton of bricks. He _loved_ her? 

Flashbacks of conversations with her older sister came flooding back to her. Talks about how once ‘ _I love you_ ’ is said, the relationship changes. She couldn’t afford to mess this up. 

But, _did_ she love Nino? She felt differently than she had in some of her other relationships, but that didn’t mean it was love. 

“Alya, are you okay? You’re pale, say something.”

Her mind blanked out and, in panic mode, Alya said the first thing that came to mind. 

“Thank you?” 

Sick. She was going to be sick. Who said something like that after a confession of love? It wasn’t even a confident answer. 

Whatever color was left was draining from her face, she knew it. She had to get out of here, somewhere she could pretend that this never happened. 

“I got to go, journalism stuff,” she lied and bolted as fast as her legs would carry her. Alya didn’t stop even though she heard Nino calling her name behind her. After the horrible way she’d taken off, there was no way she could turn around and face him right now! 

_Thank you?_

_Please_ let this be a bad dream. One she could wake up from, so she could repeat the day over again. It took several blocks before she was able to slow herself to a reasonable walking pace.

It wasn’t as if she didn’t feel anything for him. However, the last time she had uttered those words to a boyfriend, she had been hurt to a level she didn’t want to relive again. She logically knew that Nino was different—he was a different person, and he would never do something like that schmuck had. But that didn’t stop the fear and anxiety of the situation from sending her running away like a madwoman through the cold night air.

Her phone buzzed, and she looked down to see Nino’s face plastered on it. 

“Hey Alya,” a voice called from in front of her suddenly. 

The attention that was on the phone jumped to Luka. 

“Oh! Luka! Hey,” she looked up at him—startled, but somewhat relieved.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” 

She glanced back down at the phone before clicking it off. A little more distraction wouldn’t hurt anyone. 

“Sure.” She slid the device back into her pocket. “What’s up?”

* * *

  
  
It was practically a habit now to stop by Marinette’s room so they could walk to the studio together. Although a new set of nerves settled in the depths of his stomach. This was the first show after finding out the campus shipped them together. It provided a newfound awkwardness that they chose not to talk about. 

There had not been a day where he wasn’t glad that she joined the show. Marinette brought a new dynamic and brought out the best part of him at the same time. He had gotten lucky that she and Alya were already such great friends. They were becoming such a close-knit group, all in support of him. 

He couldn’t be luckier. 

“Adrien,” the voice stopped him, wrist poised midair to knock. 

Luckier in all sense of the word, minus _one_. Luka was still Marinette’s boyfriend. 

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” Luka stopped a respectable distance away, leaning a shoulder into the wall outside of her dorm room.

Adrien glanced down at his phone. They were cutting it close already. If this took too long they would be late. 

“Now’s not the best time,” Adrien winced. The excuse sounded six kinds of lame, but it beat the alternative to the truth. He was already under suspicion of several people; he couldn’t add anyone else.

“Why,” Luka shot back coldly. “Have somewhere to be?”

He had to think—and fast. 

“Yeah, Alya, Nino, Marinette and I have a project we’re working on.”

The lie just needed to buy him a _little_ more time. 

“And what class is that for again?” Luka asked. 

Crap. No doubt Marinette told him a similar story, but he didn’t know which class she’d told him. Why hadn’t they all decided on that one small detail sooner? 

“Science,” he blurted out. 

“Well, that’s interesting,” Luka drawled. 

Adrien knew it right then and there... he was screwed. 

“Because _Alya_ said it was literature, and _Marinette_ told me it involved math. I had _no clue_ that you had _so_ many classes together.” Luka casually lifted himself away from the wall.

Royally screwed. 

“Did I say project? What I meant was, it’s more like a study group. We help each other with whatever subject or project that’s needed.” 

“That could be true, or,” Luka began, “the theory I’m going with is that you meet up somewhere to broadcast _YVR_ .” Slowly but surely Luka was invading his bubble of space. “Does that sound about right, _Chaton_?”

“Me?! You think _I’m_ Chat Noir?” His argument may have sounded more convincing if his voice hadn’t cracked slightly. 

“And, it seems like _this Kitty_ has forgotten that Marinette is already taken.”

Well… he _had_ been laying the flirtation on thick while on the air. It was a natural reaction around Marinette, but he wasn’t all to blame. She flirted back just as intensely. 

“Trust me, I haven’t,” he growled. The knowledge that he couldn’t ask Marinette out was a thorn in his side. “But, you have nothing to worry about. Nothing is going on with Marinette and me.”

“And I’m supposed to believe that?” Luka scoffed. “The whole school thinks you two are a couple.”

“But she wants _you_ .” The words left a bitter taste on Adrien’s tongue. “And she’s _happy_ with you, so I respect that, and I backed off. But my feelings for Marinette aren’t going to go away any time soon. I’m going to be right here and be the best friend I can be. You won’t be able to separate us, and I’m not planning on going anywhere.”

“Even if I were to tell the whole school your secret?”

“I would pick Marinette over being Chat Noir any day.” He hissed in response without missing a beat. The week that he gave her the space she needed was one of the most depressing ones he’d experienced in a while. 

“You’ve got guts, Adrien. I’ll give you that.” Luka offered a hint of a smile. The tension was slowly collapsing in on itself. “Your secret is safe with me.”

“Luka, what are you doing here?” Marinette’s voice caused Adrien to jump. How much had she heard? 

“Adrien was just telling me about the school project you all are doing. It sounds _fascinating_. Maybe you can tell me all about it sometime.”

“Maybe later. If Adrien and I don’t get going, we’ll be late. Don’t want to be rude.”

Adrien felt his face grow pale. She had no clue that he knew the truth. 

“I understand,” Luka flashed a warm smile at Marinette. 

They had only made it a couple of steps before Luka called out again. “Take care of her, Adrien.” 

It wasn’t a heartfelt request or even a sincere comment—it was a thinly veiled threat. Luka was subtly reminding him of everything they’d just talked about. And Adrien had a feeling that if he didn’t tread lightly, his secret would slip, despite what he was told earlier. 

“What are friends for,” he replied weakly to relay his understanding. 

As soon as they exited the building, Marinette turned towards him. 

“What exactly was that about?” She asked, concern filling every inch of her face. 

“It’s nothing,” he responded, allowing his gaze to look anywhere but at her. It was the first time he lied to her since his promise to be honest. He just hadn’t processed the news fully himself. 

Luka knew his secret, and it gave Adrien a bad feeling. If anything happened between Marinette and her boyfriend, Luka had the power to share the secret he had tried so hard to keep. 

  
  


Alya was anywhere but the studio, doing everything she could to keep her guilt at bay. Adrien, Nino, and Marinette were keeping the show together as best they could. To anybody else listening, it wasn’t entirely obvious that there were some segments where Rouge was supposed to throw her opinion in. 

And yet, she had let everyone down and skipped without a word. Without looking at her phone, Alya knew that she had no less than 5 missed calls and several text messages. It wasn’t her intent to worry any of her friends, but she needed a mental day to wrap her head around things. 

Nino loved her. _Loved_. 

...so how did she feel? 

Before her ex-boyfriend, she would have said it back without hesitation. But Daemon had changed things. The scum of the earth had broken her heart and ripped it to shreds. He had been the one to say the three little words first, and she had responded in kind—enthusiastic and hopeful for their relationship. Things had continued that way for well over a year until she found out that his ‘I love you’s’ extended to other girls as well. He had been cheating on her for almost the entirety of their relationship. 

That was the moment she decided she wouldn’t throw herself into another relationship unless she was 100% sure. Nino was the first one she had broken the rule for.

“What am I doing?” She mumbled to herself. She couldn’t just sit there. Nino deserved better than her indecision and avoidance. 

“Alya, what are you doing here?” 

Her amber eyes jumped up to the owner of the voice. 

“Mme. Geroux?” What _was_ she doing here? “Um, nothing,” she answered lamely. She couldn’t exactly tell her she was skipping out on her radio show. 

Her teacher flashed a knowing smile. “I would have thought you would be sniffing out a story.”

“I’m working on that.” It physically hurt not to shout from the rooftops that she was a part of one of the campus’s best-kept secrets. In one of their meetings, Chat Noir and YVR were all one of her peers who could talk about. She wondered if she could convince Adrien to do a secret interview with no names given. Their identities would remain hidden, while the school would get the information they were craving on the underground show. She wasn’t sure if he would say yes, but it was worth a shot anyway. If he ended up turning her down, one of the next best things was getting an inside scoop from Rena Rouge. 

“If you have time, I’d like to run some stuff by you for next month’s blog.”

Her teacher was giving her an out. She could hardly believe her luck. It wasn’t that Alya wouldn’t talk to Nino, but she knew she would have to wait until the show was over anyway. Time was on her side here. She shoved her phone back in her pocket. 

“Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.- For those of you tired of the Lukanette arc, It will end soon. I have to line things up for the oblivious children. Please let me know what you think!


	22. Broken Frame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is up  
> Be the sound, no one's wrong  
> And no one's right  
> Hiding pain, Novocaine is gonna fade  
> There's no good in goodbye  
> The greatest pretenders forget to remember the lies  
> We're falling together, he ties that we sever tonight  
> The light at the tunnel is a runaway train  
> The stars that we wish on are only little things  
> The love that we're chasing is a heart break away  
> Cause we're picture perfect in a broken frame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.-Another Friday! This chapter is very...interesting. It pushed the T boundary a little, but remains T all the same. 
> 
> Huge thank you to my beta who has stuck with this story ( and me) I can't wait to see you in two weeks!!!!!!!

“What about the  princess  dress with the Queen Anne neckline... or maybe the judges would think I’m being too pretentious...” Marinette tapped a pencil nervously against her jutted lip. This had to be perfect—her best work out of all the thousands of sketches she had composed. Somehow, the longer she looked at her sketches the more she was unsure of which one to send in—or if she should not even try. There was more at stake with this competition than that last one. 

“Marinette, I’m sure whatever you pick will be fine.”

She looked back to Adrien who reminded her of a cat with the way his tongue bleeped out slightly as he focused intently on his phone. He was clearly concentrating on something, she just had no clue what it was. 

“But, what about—“

“Marinette, it will be fine.” Adrien tossed his phone to the side and scooted up on the edge of the bed. “You are talented. My father would be blind not to see that.”

This was all his fault. He had talked her into applying to Gabriel’s fashion competition where the winner got to intern at one of the Agreste’s sites. It seemed lofty in comparison to the small cash prizes from the other ones. And yet he stayed by her side through this entire application process. 

Making a decision, she hurriedly shoved her work into a large manila envelope.

“Are you sure I can do this?” She hated asking, but the last contest had knocked her off her feet. Adrien had been a Godsend, helping her stand again. With how much he repeated her praises, she was almost starting to believe them. 

“I  _ know _ you can.”

It was moments like this where she allowed her mind to entertain the what-if possibility.  _ What if _ she hadn’t run away from him when he revealed his secret? Would they be together? Happy? 

“Did Luka weigh in with an opinion on which sketch to enter?”

Everything in her paused. His question was a simple one, but the answer, not as much. 

“I—uh, didn’t tell him.” That sounded horrible. Why had she chosen not to confide in her boyfriend about this? Wasn’t that what they were supposed to do, support and encourage each other? 

“He’s just so busy with the band stuff, I didn’t want to bother him with it. But I don’t mind, really.” The full truth of the matter is she trusted Adrien’s opinion on the matter more. Luka would have supported her the best he could, but Adrien had been around fashion his entire life. He would know what the judges would be looking for. 

“It doesn’t matter, because I have you,” she continued, and her heart flipped inside her chest at the charming smile that spread across Adrien’s face. Stupid emotions; he was just a friend, she reminded herself. 

“That’s what I’m here for.”

The reassurance he’d bolstered her with only lasted another split second. “Maybe I’ll send it tomorrow instead...” she trailed off, as she frowned down at her sketch.

“Let me see it,” Adrien asked, and she flicked the envelope gently at him. He carefully caught it, and before she realized what he was doing, he’d licked it closed and pressed the stamp on it. “Now it’s all ready to send out  _ today _ .”

“Wait—I’ve got to think about it some more!” 

“If you keep thinking about it, you’ll  _ never  _ send it.”

“As much as I appreciate your words of wisdom. I’ll send it… tomorrow. After I talk myself into it.” The thing stopping her was she didn’t think she could stand disapproval from Gabriel Agreste. 

“Crap! I have to get to class!” How was it so easy to lose track of time with Adrien? She stood and started to scramble to get everything together and leave her dorm room. 

“You go on ahead, I left my phone somewhere. I’ll close the door on my way out. I don’t want to be the reason you’re late.”

“Thanks Adrien! You’re a lifesaver.” She called as she ran out the door. 

* * *

“Are you  _ out of your mind _ ?” Plagg exclaimed, jumping off the bed. “You  _ do _ know that Marinette will skin you alive when she finds out you stole her designs?”

Adrien had come up with some brainless ideas before, but usually, Plagg had been able to take some sense into him before he had done anything too stupid. 

Today had been an exception, because two minutes into their conversation, Adrien had whipped out a manila envelope with Marinette’s undeniable handwriting scrawled across the front; it was addressed to the Gabriel office. 

“Not all her designs, just her entry form,” Adrien countered. 

Plagg rolled his eyes. It may as well have been the same thing. “And what  _ possessed  _ you to do  _ that _ !?” He put a lot of emphasis on the word  _ possessed _ , because he was certain it was the only acceptable reason to have taken the envelope. Now he would have to start planning Adrien’s funeral. 

“She’s just lost confidence in her ability, Plagg. Marinette was hesitant about entering because of last time, but I  _ know  _ she’s talented enough to win.”

While it was a touching sentiment, it wouldn’t stop Marinette from unleashing her wrath. 

“So you’re entering her into your father’s competition without her permission?”

“You’re right!” 

Finally! He gained some sense. 

“Plagg, you have to be the one that mails it.”

_ That’s what he got out of his warning? _

“Think about it,” Adrien continued. “Being who I am, I’m always watched. People might think that she’ll get special treatment if I’m seen dropping it off.”

“No.”

This plan was nuts. If he took part in it, he would be just as at fault as Adrien was. 

“Please!” His friend started to flounder. “I’ll buy you cheese fries—unlimited cheese fries for the next two weeks.”

Now  _ that  _ was an offer; Adrien knew exactly how many fries he could eat. If he was  _ this  _ serious about going through with his plan, well… who was he to get in the way? 

“Deal,” Plagg quickly replied. “Just make sure you don’t skimp out on the cheese.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Adrien’s lips twisted up in a smile. “Your nose could tell from a mile away.”

“I’ll drop it off before the show today. I fully expect my first payment after we finish airing.” He grabbed the envelope. This idea was still horrible, but Adrien would find that out one way or another. 

He didn’t know Marinette as well as some of the others, but he did know was she was protective of her designs. If Adrien wasn’t a hundred percent sure she would send it in on her own, their friendship would be tested once again. 

“You have a deal,” Adrien’s eyes sparkled with glee. 

Plagg only hoped he knew what he was doing. 

* * *

Chloe bit her lip glancing at the door once again; he was late. What if he didn't come after she left the note? She tucked her legs under her, trying to find something else to preoccupy her mind. This had to work, Chloe didn't know what else she could do to show him exactly how she felt. 

It would be his loss if he didn't show. No one but her would know; not a living soul knew she was here, not even Sabrina. 

A knock grabbed her attention and she sat tall, then gussied up her hair. This had better be worth the wait. She ignored the knots tightening in her stomach. 

"Come in," she called out. 

"Chloe?" Luka's voice filled the room. Confusion laced his voice, and she couldn't blame him. Her note wasn't very specific. "Are you… here?" His voice faded out the second his gaze landed on her. "What is all this?" 

"What does it look like?" Her lip curled between her teeth. 

"I think there might have been a mistake." He turned to leave and Chloe knew if she didn't do something quickly, not only would Marinette win, but she would lose Luka. 

"It's not a mistake!" Tonight was already not going as smoothly as she hoped it would. "I need you."

"In case you forgotten," he scoffed. "I'm already taken."

Chloe circled him running her fingers up his arm and followed around to his shoulder blades. "Marinette told me to do this."

The shock on his face provided her a certain satisfaction. 

"You're lying," he whispered. 

Chloe reached up and traced the edge of his face. "Why would I create such a lie that could be undone so easily? Ask her if you want. I have nothing to hide."

"If that's true, then, what do you want?"

“I need a night with you where I can forget about everything. My family, school, expectations. Everything but y.o.u.” She spelled out tapping his chest lightly. “So what do you say?”

“I’m leaving. I’m not getting pulled into your family drama, no matter what you say.” 

Chloé’s gut reaction caused her to grab his arm. 

“Wait! You don’t understand. I need someone who will make them stop and take notice. My mother can’t stand you, and yet here we are being drawn together once more.”

“That’s  _ not  _ what this is.”

“I know you want me,” Chloé interrupted, running her hand teasingly down his chest stopping short of his pants. “And here we are, no parents in sight. So hear me out.”

She took a couple of paces and poised her hip. “My whole life I’ve been expected to act a certain way, to represent daddy well. But then I met you.” She half-turned, making sure that he didn’t move. “You’re like my Professor Snape in his dungeons with his potions. Because somehow you don’t have sucky things called emotions. You never cared what others thought about you, and I admire that.”

“Chloé, you shouldn’t have to hold back, not for anyone...”

She closed the gap, standing on her tiptoes in order to gain access to his ear. “I’m not holding back. Not anymore,” she whispered. “Strip away my conscience.” 

She slipped one shoulder out of her robe. 

“Peel away my values.”

The piece of fabric fell to the floor. Chloé managed to catch Luka swallowing hard as his eyes ravished her. She knew he couldn’t even help it; she’d made a special shopping trip for this scheme. Black stockings clung up to her midthigh, matching her yellow with black lace lingerie set. 

“Rip off my morals with your teeth.” She had slowly walked him back with her advancement until he was able to be pushed back on the bed. 

“Lead me to the dark side like a lamb to the slaughter.” Chloé took the opportunity to straddle his lap. Luka’s hands instantly grabbed her hips, almost out of instinct. 

“Let’s make war not love all night and day,” her fingers brushed through his thick dark locks. 

“Because we’ll always be fifty shades of morally gray and it’s hot here in hell so,” with her free hand she slipped off her bra strap. “Strip it all away.”

There was no way that Luka couldn’t know exactly how she felt. She needed him. A lot more than she cared to admit. 

"So what do you think?" She breathed out, resting her forehead on his. "Tonight could be ours. I'll let you do whatever you want to me."

Chloe knew him well enough to recognize when he’d suddenly got an idea. His lips parted and his eyes danced. 

"Yes, that!" She booped his nose playfully. "Whatever you just thought about, we could do  _ that _ ." Her gaze became heated, and she batted her eyelashes at him. "Unless... you don't  _ want  _ to do that thing..."

In the blink of an eye, Luka's hands tightened on her hips and he’d flipped them so that she was under him. A gasp escaped from her lips. 

"So,  _ anything _ I want?" 

She could drown in his blue eyes forever. "Yes."

He leaned until his mouth was hovering right outside her ear. "I just want you to say it.  _ Say  _ that you're doing this for me, and  _ not  _ to get back at your parents."

“I don’t understand. Why does that matter? Isn’t this what you want?”

“No,” Luka replied, rolling away and knocking her off of him as he crawled off the bed. “I don’t want some  _ fling  _ with you, and if you don’t understand that then you don’t understand me at all. I’m not going to be used as a revenge plot.” He grabbed his jacket and headed straight for the door. 

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, as the door closed behind him.  _ You’re not. _ But why couldn’t she tell him that?

* * *

“You look positively giddy,” Marinette mused leaning back in her chair. 

Adrien’s smile grew bigger, unable to contain it. No doubt the mailman would have left already. Marinette Dupain-Cheng would win his father’s design contest, not only increasing her likability in his father's eyes, but also proving to her that she could make it in the fashion industry. 

...He just had to find a way to break it to her that he had sent the application on her behalf. 

_ She was going to send it anyway _ , he reasoned. He had just given her the push she needed. 

“It’s a surprise,” he replied, buying more time. 

She crumbled, folding her arms over her chest. “Fine, I know you’ll tell me eventually.” 

It wasn’t a moment later she perked up, light returning to her eyes. “Choose: taking fifty history tests straight, or not being able to lie for a whole semester, no matter what you’re asked.”

“That’s easy.” He replied, straightening the mic in front of him. “The fifty tests. Otherwise, my identity would be in jeopardy.”

“Oh, right.” Marinette’s face flushed with color. “I hadn’t considered that.”

“But,” he continued. “There are certain people that can ask me anything and I’d be honest with them regardless.”

The tension was there again, coming and going like waves rolling up on the shore. He still felt it, the electricity between them; the chemistry that kept him up late at night thinking about her. 

She leaned forward invading the edges of his personal bubble.

“Hey,” she whispered, drawing him closer. “What’s the surprise?”

“Isn’t there a saying that curiosity killed the cat?” He teased. 

“Then it’s a good thing satisfaction brought him back.”

The tension was cut when the studio door swung open, Nino and Plagg walked in, the latter on his phone, completely oblivious. 

“You know how long it took to get to the post office, Adrien? Answer, you owe me cheese fries. Her stuff has been sent off.”

Not good, not good. He hadn’t figured out how to tell her yet. He motioned for Plagg to be quiet, but he didn’t lookup. 

“Are you sure Marinette won’t mind that we sent her entry off?”

The air in the atmosphere turned. “You did what?” she screeched as she jumped out of her chair, but her ire was fully directed at Adrien. 

“Marinette, I can explain!” Adrien floundered and also stood, hands defensively held out in front of him. 

“You have about 10 seconds.”

“You wanted to send it, but you chickened out! I was just being supportive.”

“It’s not your place, Adrien! You’re not my boyfriend!” Marinette’s hands were tightly fisted at her sides as her voice rose.

“Maybe if _your_ _boyfriend_ was more supportive, I wouldn’t need to be!” He shot back. 

“Leave Luka out of this.”

“He’s already in this. He has been since the day he threatened to out YVR.”

The air in the room stilled. 

“He wouldn’t do that,” she whispered. 

“Alright, let's just take a step back for a moment,” Plagg said as he stepped in between them. “It sounds like everyone needs a breather.”

“I need to take a walk,” Marinette announced headed to the door. 

Adrien didn’t have the courage to call after her. Everything blew up in his face so spectacularly it wasn’t any question if he shared the same bad luck as his persona. The only good news is he didn’t think he’d lost Marinette’s friendship over his salted words. So, maybe he  _ was  _ a little jealous over Luka’s place in her life, but it was bound to show up eventually. He started to walk after her.

“You can’t go after her, Adrien,” Plagg’s voice slammed him back to reality. 

“But – ” 

Plagg reached out and grabbed his shoulder to stop him from taking another step. 

“Marinette needs time. You dropped a big bomb on her. She’ll come back when she’s ready.”

He hated the idea of leaving her to stew, it went against every instinct he had. Telling her about Luka’s threat (regardless of how serious Luka was or wasn’t) was never his intention. It was supposed to be  _ his  _ problem to sort out. The second the words left his mouth he had thrown her in the middle of an ultimatum; side with Luka or with them. Adrien never wanted that. Part of him wouldn’t be surprised if she sided with her boyfriend… and then he would lose her—again. 

There was little hope that Marinette would return in time for the show. But she didn’t seem to be the only one who wasn’t here. 

“Nino, where’s Alya?” 

The response he got was a silent shrug. Adrien knew better than to press the matter. Nino had been in a sour mood for the past couple of days. They must have had their own problems. 

He eyed the clock—fifteen minutes. Both girls were missing in action, and the show would take a hit. But despite that, he didn’t regret either of them finding out. Each girl brought something new to the show. 

“Guess the show must go on.” By the looks on Nino and Plagg’s faces, they believed his optimism just as much as he did. 

They set up the equipment needed, but the whole time, Adrien fought with the notion that something was  _ wrong _ . Doing the show without them, a hole was present, and they were ignoring that. 

Adrien sighed. “Actually, Plagg? Grab an old show. I think all of us need a break today.”

* * *

He must really love her if he was here of all places. Plagg watched as another couple skated by without a care in the world. He, however, remained deadbolted to the sidewall of the ice rink. Tikki had begged him to go skating for weeks now. At first, he didn't remember why he had put this date idea off, until right this very second. There were many things that he had a natural talent for, eating fine cheese for example. Ice skating didn't even make it on the top 100 list of things that he enjoyed. It was cold, there was ice, and the number of times he fell would be considered embarrassing by any standard. 

"Hey, slowpoke," Tikki teased skating up to him. “You might have more fun if you let go of the wall.”

“Easy for you to say,” Plagg shot back. “You’re a natural at this.”

“Then let me help you.”

He looked at the offered hand and blinked.  _ Was she insane? _ All he was going to do is clumsily make her fall too. 

She must have sensed his hesitation because she flashed one of her heart-melting smiles. “Come on, have a little faith in me.”

Her urging was enough to make him let go and grab her hand. His skates wobbled beneath him but he managed to regain his balance. 

“The easiest way to skate is to let the skates glide underneath you. So like walking, but without fully picking up your feet.”

Her advice did help a little, they at least started moving. 

“Tikki?!” He cried in panic. She simply laughed and squeezed his hand. 

“I’m here, Plagg. I’m not going anywhere.” 

With a little more help, he was more stable, but he wasn’t going to let go of his girlfriend anytime soon. They slowed their pace as music suddenly filled the air. Their gaze wandered to the middle of the rink just in time to see a guy kneeling down on one knee. The girl standing in front of him nodded, and he slipped a ring onto her hand. They shared a kiss as the whole ice rink burst into shouts and hollers; Tikki included.

“Wasn’t that so precious?” she sighed. “I love proposals.” Tikki and Plagg resumed skating, but she hadn’t taken her eyes off the couple. 

Plagg’s mind immediately jumped to his future with Tikki. Was she dropping a hint? They had been dating for a  _ very  _ long time. If she expected it, would she have said anything?

“Me too,” he replied squeezing her hand. It felt like the right thing to say, but it also made him stop and think. How would he propose? Would she want something flashy or something intimate? He would hate to disappoint her. There was no doubt in his mind that Tikki was it for him. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, so wouldn’t it make sense to take the next step? 

“Plagg?” Tikki’s worried voice brought him back from his thoughts. “Are you ok?”

He kissed her in reply. It was the only way he knew of to convey how he was feeling. 

“Wow,” she breathed out when he pulled away. “Guess you’re glad I brought you ice skating, huh?”

“I would go anywhere, as long as it’s with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.- At least I ended with some Cheesecake. I promise, Adrienette are okay, and things get interesting ( but the not the Chloluka scene interesting...or at least in a different kind of way) for them real soon. Let me know what you think!


	23. Don't You Worry Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a time, I met a girl of a different kind  
> We ruled the world,  
> Thought I'll never lose her out of sight  
> We were so young  
> I think of her now and then  
> I still hear the songs, reminding me of a friend  
> Up on the hill across the blue lake  
> That's where I had my first heart break  
> I still remember how it all changed  
> My father said  
> Don't you worry, don't you worry child  
> See heaven's got a plan for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.- I' m soooo sorry this is late. I'm at a convention this weekend! I got up early to do my hair and make up. 
> 
> Huge thanks to my Beta (Who is also here with me). You are amazing.

Marinette was on a mission. She was having trouble pinpointing exactly why she was so angry—Adrien submitting her sketches had started the fire, but the fact that Luka threatened to out the radio station was what really made her blood boil. Sure, she hadn't spent an abundance of time with him recently, but he had been busy with band stuff, so his hands weren't clean either. But she had expected him to understand how much this meant to her. Her friends provided comfort, and furthermore, she was thriving within her Ladybug role. It was her escape from classes on campus and the Lila drama. 

He was threatening to take all that away. 

She had to check three different locations before her blue eyes found his familiar colored hair, strumming away on the guitar. If he knew about the radio show, then why hadn’t he approached her about it? Did he not trust her with that conversation? The more she thought about it, the angrier she got. 

Her small fists were glued to her side as she stormed up to him. 

"Marinette?" Luka greeted as he looked up. "Wait, what's wrong?" As per usual for him, he was able to read her like a book. 

Her eyebrows narrowed, and her hands moved to her hips, still balled up. 

"I just want to know why."

"I'm sorry?" Luka asked, still slightly confused. 

"Let's talk," she nodded towards an empty area. 

Luckily he obliged without much explanation needed. "What's going on?" 

"Did you threaten to tell the campus about us hosting YVR?"

"He told you," he whispered in disbelief. 

Not exactly the screaming evidence of innocence she was looking for. In fact, her boyfriend was looking pretty guilty right now. The Luka she knew would never have threatened her friends in the first place, no matter how much he felt like doing it. 

"What  _ he _ did doesn't matter. Why didn't you tell me that you knew instead of letting me run around like an idiot when you knew exactly where I was going?" Her face was scrunched up in anguish over all the times she had lied to him about school projects, and given other cheap excuses to run off and join the others for their shows. 

She didn’t know how she would make it up to Adrien if Luka did decide to tell the campus. Everything she loved about the show would be destroyed. How could they keep carrying on with the show if everyone knew their identities? Would that make the ‘shipping’ even  _ more  _ unbearable?

“I was never going to spill Adrien’s secret,” he countered, with a small sigh. “But I do need an answer from you.” The warmth she expected to be there in his voice had vanished. 

“What’s going on between you and Adrien?”

Between her and Adrien? They were just friends! Sure, there were little flutters here and there, but nothing she couldn’t control. 

“Nothing,” she replied. 

Luka’s eyes softened at her response as he grabbed her hand. 

“I know that you believe that, but I’m not so sure.”

What did he mean? 

“Marinette, I’ve seen you interact with Adrien. You’re different around him. You light up when you’re around each other like there’s no one else in the room. There’s something between you two. I thought I would be okay being second place to him, but I’m not.”

“But I chose you! I don’t know if I’d ever fit into Adrien’s world.” 

Luka pulled her into his arms without another word—the warmth, security... a place where she didn’t have to doubt where she stood. 

“But you want to,” he whispered. “And I can’t compete with that.” 

Still wrapped in his warm embrace, Marinette sucked in a breath at his statement, freezing in fear. The light kiss he planted on her head did nothing to alleviate that. “I want what’s best for you, and I think right now that’s taking a break.”

“A break?” She parroted in disbelief. This couldn’t be happening. All she wanted was to confront him about what Adrien said, and now he wanted to break up? 

“Luka, you can’t be serious.”

“Then answer me this.” He replied. “Did you tell Chloé to try and seduce me?”

Marinette’s face blanched. “No! Of course not!” How could he even think—

“Really? She seemed to think you gave her permission to give me a strip tease today.”

“I —” The last actual conversation she’d had with Chloe flashed through her mind. She hadn’t used that phrase  _ exactly _ … but she could admit that she had basically dared her to change Luka’s mind. “I  _ may  _ have mentioned something, but trust me, I never thought — ”

“You don’t get it. This break isn’t just for you,” he snapped before his face recoiled. “I  _ almost _ cheated on you.” He threw his hands up in the air with frustration, and Marinette found she was holding her breath. “I  _ didn’t _ , but for a moment… I considered it. I don’t know, but there might still be feelings there. So, trust me, this is the best for both of us. It’ll give you space to figure out what you really want.” 

“Luka,” Marinette started to protest as she reached out to grab his arm, but he shrugged her off and continued on his way. Her lungs started to produce only enough oxygen for short breaths. 

Had that just happened? 

Luka was giving her an opportunity to explore whatever lingered between Adrien and her, and the idea scared her senseless. Despite Adrien’s reassuring words and the obvious chemistry they had, she wasn’t sure if things could work with Adrien. Even if they kept their relationship secret, the media would sniff it out eventually. Then she would have to answer questions about why she was special enough to win the heart of Adrien Agreste, and there was no real answer for that. 

Luka was safe—the kind, sweet guy that she could see herself settling down with later. This whole ‘breakup’ thing was totally a misunderstanding; she would prove it to him. After a week, she would march in to see Luka and confess that her heart still belonged to him... he’d see. 

A sudden droplet on her hand made her gasp. She was crying? When had that happened, and why had it begun after she had started plotting how to get Luka back? 

* * *

  
  


Plagg folded his arm in slight annoyance—they were late. Leave it to Adrien to not show up on time; it was probably Nino’s fault. Even after interacting with him for two months, his relationship with Nino was ‘acquaintance level’ at best. Who was to say that Nino would even show up? He had his own issues with Alya to deal with. 

Out of the corner of Plagg’s eye, he spotted Nino standing on the other side of the entrance and using his phone to apparently text someone. It took a few minutes before Nino looked up and they made eye contact, but neither set of feet moved from their spot. A silent standoff, with Adrien nowhere in sight. 

Nino made the first move. “I guess Adrien isn’t coming.” His voice almost made Plagg jump in surprise. 

Plagg ignored the urge to roll his eyes slightly. What was the point of arranging this whole ordeal to lift Adrien’s spirits if he didn’t show? He was down in the dumps about incurring Marinette’s wrath (like Plagg had warned him about) but this still wasn’t like him. 

Plagg shot a text and got a reply seconds later confirming his suspicions. Marinette would be the death of that boy and she didn’t even know it. 

“I guess not,” he answered flatly. Could this be any more awkward?

“So… do we just want to go back to campus and drag Adrien out here, or-” it seemed Nino was just as lost with the situation as he was. 

“Nah, it’s better to let him be.” Plagg was about to suggest they head back, but something stopped him. He’d been looking forward to the laser tag outing since the moment he’d booked it. “We might as well go inside; it’s already paid for.”

Nino flashed a smile and followed him without complaint. 

It didn't take long for the staff to go over the instructions, and for the two of them to gear up. Plagg wouldn't admit it openly, but he wasn't having a super horrible time with Nino. Yeah, there were moments of silence, but other than that, it was rather enjoyable. 

The waiting patrons were separated onto teams, and he and Nino were grouped together. Plagg couldn't help but notice the snickering from some of their opponents. He shrugged it off. His whole life he had dealt with people underestimating him and his strength. In the end, Plagg always managed to show what kind of power he was capable of. 

"Nino," he started, flashing a grin. "Promise me one thing."

"What?"

"The first guys we annihilate are the ones with the dorky black and blue hats." He didn't look in Nino's direction, but he could have sworn he witnessed the birth of a small smile. 

"Whatever you say, dude."

The siren sounded and they were ushered into the arena. The lights were low, providing a cover of darkness. 

Adrien would always be his best friend, he thought to himself, but maybe Tikki was right in the fact that Nino  _ could  _ be considered a good friend too. They could hang out, listen to music, or gorge on as much junk food as possible while having a video game marathon. Either way, it sounded nice. Nino could be there for when Adrien found himself distracted with the recent Marinette drama... then, he wouldn't rely so much on their friendship. There was room for two friendships within their little tripod. He would always have Adrien as his number one, but it wouldn't hurt anything to keep Nino on as a backup. 

"Here's the deal,” Plagg whispered harshly, “You take you the right flank, I'll take the left. We'll press them into the corner, and then storm their base and claim victory!" The plan was solid, at least at first… but they hit a snag when an enemy ran into their base and opened fire.

"Watch out!" Nino cried as she dodged in front of Plagg, taking a blow. 

"You saved me." 

Nino cracked another smile, "Yeah, isn't that what friends are for?"

Plagg had to admit, Nino was almost cool. 

* * *

  
  


The next day, Nino found himself sitting alone at a table—basically the same as he’d been all week. Laser tag managed to take his mind off of things yesterday; hanging out with Plagg was awesome—and with time they could be great friends—but when that excitement faded, he sank right back into his current troubles. He missed his girlfriend.

They needed to talk. At this point, worry had fully taken over. Alya had skipped the radio shows and avoided his calls entirely. He didn't know where he went wrong. Didn’t girls like a guy that committed? Had he misread some of her actions? 

Nino dropped his burger back onto his tray. He needed answers if he was going to try and understand. 

“I, uh—” A hesitant voice startled him from his reverie.

Nino looked up to see Alya standing on the other side of the table, hands behind her back, and a guilty expression plastered across her every feature. 

“—owe you an explanation.” She sat down in front of him. 

Nino, too shocked to move, only stared at his MIA girlfriend across the table. 

“I know I’ve been crappy the last couple of days. You poured your heart out, and then I disappeared. I know what kind of message that sends, and I don’t want you to get the wrong idea.” 

“That I was too cool and you couldn’t stand being in my presence a moment longer?” he managed to tease, breaking the tension. The last thing Nino wanted was for her to feel like he was angry at her when she was trying to explain how she felt. 

Alya’s lips slid into a tiny smile, if only for a second. 

“I really did appreciate when you said that you loved me. It’s just, my ex-boyfriend said that to me right before I caught him cheating…” her voice cracked and her gaze fell to the cheese fries on the table in front of him. 

Nino stood quickly and rounded the table, wrapping his arms around her tightly from behind. 

They just stayed in that position, silently for a couple of minutes. He didn’t care if the whole student population was staring at him. 

“I know you aren’t him, but—” her statement was smothered by her choked sob. 

Nino started stroking her hair in an attempt to calm her. 

“You’re right—I’m not. And I’ll prove that to you,” he whispered in her ear. “Don’t say it until you’re ready. In the meantime, I’ll be right here. You’re stuck with me, remember?”

Her lips tucked back into a soft smile. “I think I did say something about that, didn’t I?” The mood instantly lifted and he took a seat next to his girlfriend. 

“I’m so sorry that you’ve experienced that. I wish I could make it all go away, but I can’t.” He grabbed her hand and gave a squeeze. “What I  _ can  _ do, is do my best to make you try and forget that he ever existed. I meant what I said to you, but if you’re not ready to say it back, don’t. I want what’s best for you... for us.”

“What did I do to deserve a boyfriend like you?”

“You had me the second you called me turtle boy.” She let out a slightly wet giggle.

Nino squeezed her hand. “Everything will be okay, Alya. I promise.”

“I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for.”

Alya rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled closer. “Thank you, turtle boy.”

A soft smile played his lips as he lowered his head on hers. “Anytime, my clever fox.”

* * *

Plagg couldn’t help but pace. How could he not be nervous? Tonight would change everything. His hand slid into his pocket until it hit the box. 

His father had given him his grandmother’s old ring over a year ago, but back then he thought they were far too young to get married. So, he’d tucked it away until the time was right. 

He didn’t expect that he would be doing this  _ now _ . 

“Plagg,” Tikki’s voice stopped him from pacing. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” His voice cracked. Plagg managed to cough and regain control of his tone. “You just look super pretty, that's all.”

A blush spread across her cheeks, turning her head away bashfully. Just when he thought she couldn’t be any more beautiful, Tikki always proved him wrong. Red was definitely her color. 

She didn’t ask any further questions, a fact Plagg was grateful for. “Where are we going?”

He flashed her an all-knowing smile. “You’ll see.”

“Are we here for a special occasion, Plagg? It’s so fancy.” Tikki said as the waiter took away the platters and they finished up their fondue course. 

Plagg found that he was still a little nervous—even the cheese didn’t settle him, and that was his second favorite thing in the world. If she said yes, then his whole life would change for the better. If her answer was no... well, then he would have to grapple with the idea that she didn't want to marry him... and all that encompassed. 

Tikki cocked an eyebrow, "After all these years, are you  _ sure  _ you know it's not my birthday?"

He jumped back to their conversation. It was just like her to try and figure out his plans; Plagg always admired that side of her. "I am well aware."

" _ Or _ our anniversary," she continued as if he hadn’t spoken. This time her statement seemed more confused as she wading through the different scenarios that came to mind. 

"Yes, I know that too." It was fun to have all the knowledge while she was the one who was left in the dark. Tikki always told him about her little surprises last minute. He could roll with the punches, but he found she wasn't all that fond of surprises. 

"Time for dessert,” he jumped in, trying to derail her thoughts. “What kind of chocolate fondue do you want?"

Taking advantage of her distraction, he gave the signal to the waiter, who slipped into the back. It was now or never, and he had never been more nervous. 

"Could we do the cookies and creme?" 

Plagg smiled tenderly at her. "We can do whatever you want." He paused. "Tikki, we've been through a lot. I could never imagine what my life would have been like if you weren't in it. I love you more than I love cheese—and you know how much I love my cheese."

"I love you too, Plagg." She placed her hand on top of his and giggled at the sweet—yet sudden—admission that was 100% her boyfriend. 

"And that's why," he caught sight of the waiter coming towards them with their platter. The ring was tucked into the icing at the top of a cupcake—if the kitchen took his directions properly. 

He stood and closed the gap between them, coming to a kneel next to where she was seated. 

"Plagg, what are you—" 

"Tikki, will you marry me?" He timed it right as the server placed their plate down to reveal the ring. The whole restaurant was eyeing them. 

“Plagg,” she said, with a wide-eyed expression full of awe. “How—”

“That doesn’t matter.” The fact that she hadn’t given an answer twisted his stomach into knots. 

“Yes,” she whispered. “Yes, I’ll marry you!”

Plagg plucked the ring off the cupcake with trembling hands, slipping it onto her finger, before going in for a kiss. The people around them burst into cheers. 

When he pulled away, he let out a relieved sigh. “I love you so much.”

“The feeling’s mutual,” she teased, stealing another kiss. 

* * *

Adrien gulped as he reached Marinette’s door. He needed to apologize again for his behavior. Sending in her application while she was hesitant was the wrong move, but hindsight was twenty-twenty. 

He knocked on the door once, and what seemed like an eternity later, it opened. 

“If we keep this up, it will start to become a tradition,” Marinette teased the second her eyes landed on the frozen yogurt in his hands. 

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing,” he beamed. What he didn’t tell her was that he had to practically beg the guy to stay open late to make more frozen yogurt due to the shorter hours with the cold weather. But, a little groveling was worth it if he could earn a spot back in Marinette’s good books, and so far the frozen yogurt apology was tried and true. She accepted the frozen treat and opened the door further to give Adrien access. 

“Look, I want to apologize for sending your stuff in. You’re incredibly talented and I think you have a decent chance of winning. I never meant to step on your toes. I just didn’t want you to sit on the sidelines over one contest. But... I do realize my actions were inconsiderate of how you were feeling.” 

Hopefully, it was enough. He had worked on what he was going to say all day. Some choice words had come out that he rather hadn’t, but if she wanted to, she could forgive him and they could choose to move on. He would just have to make it up to her somehow. 

“I understand why you did what you did,” she piped in. 

_ That _ gained his attention. 

“I wanted to be so mad at you, but I couldn’t. Because—“ her voice faded out for a second. “I don’t know if I would have sent in the application without the push.”

She turned to him, spoon pointed, “But if you do anything like this again, you’re going to need  _ a lot more _ than just plain frozen yogurt.”

“Yes ma’am. Obviously, next time I won’t bring anything less than a strawberry and hot fudge sundae.”

“Maybe dinner,” she shot back playfully leaning against a nearby dresser. 

Adrien tried to still the hope leaking from within his chest. His mind instantly started playing a snippet of what a date with Marinette would be like. The subtle glances, conversation, instantly comfortable with holding her hand or wrapping his arm around her. 

“I don’t think your boyfriend would be too happy if I took you on a date, Mar.” Adrien tried to sound more upbeat, but it fell into a flat tone. 

He watched as her mouth dropped slightly as she registered what he said. Bringing up Luka kind of ruined the moment between them, but it was the only thing he could think of to keep his imagination in check. 

“It doesn’t have to be a date,” she replied, and her cheeks turned scarlet. Marinette refused to glance his way. 

“It would be, if you were with me,” he confessed quietly. “Because that’s the only way I can give you the best I have to offer .”

Their eyes locked for a second, unspoken words passing between them. Adrien was the first to look away. 

“Sorry, that was out of line,” he apologized. “I’m still getting used to the ‘you and Luka’ thing.”

“It’s fine.” 

Something was off with her answer; he would almost refer to it as lifeless. He noticed the tightness of her features all of a sudden, and needless to say, Adrien grew concerned. 

“Marinette, is everything alright?”  _ Did something happen? _ His eyes narrowed more with each second longer it took her to answer. She popped out of whatever haze she’d been in, and offered a weak smile. 

“I’ll be okay, promise.”

Adrien didn’t know whether to believe her, but Marinette was entitled to her own secrets. 

“Did... you need help with studying for finals?” He glanced past her at the open math book on the desk. 

“That would be great.” This time her smile seemed more genuine. 

Adrien sat on the edge of her bed and pulled out his own textbook. “What did you get for problem 6?”

“Y=3x+7!” She replied confidently. 

“You solved that?” His eyes widened with surprise. “It took at least twenty minutes for me to figure it out.” He grinned. “You must have had a great tutor.”

Sure, he said it to stroke his ego a bit. Adrien was glad he could help her in some way. 

“You know..” Marinette started. 

The next sentence was interrupted by a paper ball hitting him. 

“Sometimes he is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.- Good News? The next chapter is the chapter is the one that some of you have been waiting for a while. (At least in some aspects) Bad news? You'll have to wait two weeks to get it. Since I'm at the convention and with Christmas, I've fallen a little behind. But it will be worth the wait. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Pics of me cosplaying at con (Chloe, Adrien, and Marinette) will be posted on my tumblr. Shortly.


	24. Coming to Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, it's not me  
> I just forgot to tell you  
> Didn't mean, it seems obscene  
> We just lost track along the way  
> I'm coming to terms  
> I'm starting to learn  
> This ain't all it's cracked up to be  
> Cause I'm using you, you're using me  
> It's never as easy as we believe  
> Cause this hurts, I can't leave  
> I understand, but can you  
> I'm just scared, you're lonely  
> Everyone knows you're better than me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.- Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday with your families. I am back with the last update of the year. That's so crazy to think about. 
> 
> A *huge* thank you to my beta who started this right after a vacation that she probably needed a vacation from after it was over. You are wonderful, Sheeoni.

_She wanted to see him. It had been days since Adrien had left for a business trip and Marinette found it hard to focus._

_Suddenly her phone buzzed on her bed. She flopped down next to it, and instantly saw Adrien’s name flashing on the screen._

_“Hello beautiful,” Adrien greeted after she rushed to answer._

_“You have no idea how much I’ve missed you,” she breathed out laying her head back onto her pillow. “Remind me not to let you go on whatever photo shoot that your father wants you to go on next time.”_

_Adrien hummed, no doubt sporting a boyish smile. “Well, I did tell you that you were welcome to come.”_

_“And I would have taken you up on that if it wasn’t for my final exam and the fact that your father thinks I’m a serious distraction.”_

_“Well, to be fair, you’re my favorite distraction,” he purred._

_“How long until you come back?” She asked, absentmindedly twirling the ends of her hair._

_“Why?” He teased. “Counting down the minutes?”_

_Marinette switched the phone to her other ear. “I just happened to do some shopping while you were gone.”_

_“Oh?” She imagined his brows raised questioningly. “Anything I’d like?”_

_“If you were here I’d be happy to show you.”_

_“I’m the luckiest guy in the world to have a girlfriend like you. I’d hop on a plane right now,” he said, voice sounding throaty._

_“No,” she sighed. “Stay and finish your work. But—” she paused to playfully tease, “If you’re a good Kitty I might send pictures, Chaton.”_

_“I’d rather have the real thing.”_

_A sudden knock on the door caused her to gasp. “You didn’t,” she replied._

_“You’ll never know if you don’t open the door.”_

_A giant grin spread her lips as she jumped off her bed. “Adrien Agreste, if you’re on the other side of that door, I’ll kiss you senseless.”_

_“Wow, I’d feel sorry for the poor sap if he’s not behind the door.”_

_Marinette ripped the door open just in time to see Adrien hang up his phone. “I don’t feel too sorry for him.”_

_He didn’t get another sentence out as she took a flying leap towards him. His arms automatically locked around her back, pulling her closer._

_“I’d say someone missed me,” he teased._

_“Shut up,” she growled, digging her fingers into his locks._

_Adrien walked them forward enough that he could toss her onto the bed. He crawled after her before laying on his side._

_“How did you get more beautiful while I was gone?” He asked, running his fingers through her bangs and into her ponytail._

_Adrien leaned in and placed a gentle lingering kiss on her forehead._

_“I love you, Marinette.”_

_“Love you too, hot stuff.” Her fingers laced together with his._

_Adrien leaned forward and stole a peck. “I believe someone promised to kiss me senseless?”_

_“You’re right.” Another kiss._

_“And something about if I’m a good kitty, I’ll get to see what you bought?”_

_“If I’m in a generous mood,” she promised before grabbing the sides of his jacket and pulling him closer._

_Adrien rolled over so he hovered over her legs starting to tangle with hers. “I hate to tell you this Marinette, but I think you’re under Agreste?”_

_“What are the charges?” She demanded pulling him down for another peck._

_“Theft,” he replied coyly. “Since you stole my heart the moment I laid eyes on you.”_

_“Well then, dork,” she countered. “I expect to be fully investigated.”_

_“That, I think I can do.” Adrien leaned in and claimed her lips once more._

Marinette shot up in bed, clutching her blanket close. After a quick glance around the room, she realized that she’d been dreaming. Thankfully, she hadn’t woken up Chloe, which brought some small comfort. 

_What was that?_

She shouldn’t be dreaming about Adrien, and especially not a dream of _that_ nature. Her mind was betraying her. If anything she should be dreaming about Luka.

 _It was just a dream, it didn’t mean anything._ Must be some lingering thoughts because she _did_ find Adrien attractive. That dream would never be real, so it wasn’t worth entertaining the idea. 

Her face heated up. Even though they were on a break, Marinette couldn’t help but feel guilty. Luka was _so sure_ that she had feelings for Adrien. Over the course of the next week, she decided that she would prove him wrong. 

* * *

“Alya, can we just scrub my brain clean?” Marinette groaned as she fell back in her friend’s bed. “Make my dream go away?” Why she’d told Alya about the dream to begin with, was still hazy; maybe she’d done it in the hopes that it would vanish at the retelling. Unfortunately, it stayed glued within her memories. 

“I don’t know why you want to,” Alya teased. “ _Most_ girls would give a lot to receive a tongue bath from Adrien.”

“Alya!” Heat flooded her face, and she wasn't sure she’d be able to hide the blush making its way on her cheeks. 

“I’m _taken_ , not blind—he is a model, after all." Alya countered. "And you could have him at your beck and call with one word.” 

Marinette sighed. Her best friend had made it _very_ clear who she thought Marinette should be with. Too bad she was determined to show Alya that she was over any feelings for Adrien and had moved on to Luka; this ‘break’ was a temporary setback. 

Adrien would find someone else as she asked him to, and all would return to normal. He was too important to risk ruining their friendship with a failed attempt at a romance. Why would she entertain the idea when she knew she wouldn’t be able to stay in his world in that capacity? M. Agreste probably wanted someone of social standing to date his son; that way, they could take over his fashion industry. 

“You _know_ I’m with Luka.”

“ _Are_ you though?” Alya questioned, drawing out her words. “Technically you two are on that break.”

Marinette winced. Of course, Alya wouldn’t have forgotten that fact. She almost wished that she hadn’t told her. Their ‘break’ would be over by the end of the week, and then things would go back to normal again. 

“That’s only a minor detail. Luka has it in his mind that I still have some feelings for Adrien.”

“That’s what I always thought, too. You two flirt enough on the air—you guys are worse than Nino and I.”

The bad part was that Marinette couldn’t deny it. Ladybug and Chat Noir often fell into a dialogue that could definitely be considered flirty. She had _tried_ to be good, but their banter just came naturally. Talking with him on the air was an outlet for her feelings, and for Chat Noir… well, he didn’t have to be a high-class model, he was just her partner. 

“Even if Adrien _does_ have feelings for me, we both know he’s better off being with someone else. He tried to hide it from me the best he could, but his father doesn’t like me at all. Us being in a relationship would be nothing but trouble for him.”

“Isn’t that for _him_ to decide if it’s worth it or not?”

Marinette didn’t really have an answer to Alya’s question—not one that wouldn’t contradict her previous statement. They probably _could_ date, as long as Adrien was willing to deny his father’s wishes. Marinette had no doubt that they could be happy, but it wouldn’t be without sacrifices. He deserved to be truly happy without having to give up anything. She wasn’t deluded enough to think he could _only_ be happy if he was with her.

“Adrien can be nothing more than a what-if pipe-dream,” Marinette answered. “You and Luka are _wrong_... and there’s nothing there between Adrien and I—I’ll prove it to you.”

Alya leaned forward in her chair. “Are you confident enough to _bet_ on that, Marinette?” 

She rolled her lip to rest between her teeth. If she turned down the offer, Alya wouldn’t drop the issue—she already knew. Marinette didn’t know what the driving force was for her friend’s subtle persistence, but if this could put the notion to bed, then she was all for it. 

* * *

Marinette loved going to the studio early. It gave her time to relax and get in the mindset of Ladybug for the show. In all reality, the place had become a sort of sanctuary for her. She tiptoed quietly out of habit, only to find Adrien hunched over the desk area, scribbling away. The closer she got, the more curious she was. Marinette had leaned over his shoulder when her eyes caught a smattering of specific words, and she was compelled to snatch the paper away from him. 

“What’s this?” She gasped as she read the first couple of lines. “Adrien, is this a _love_ poem?”

"Marinette!" He swiveled in his chair towards her, eyes wide. "I can explain."

"There's no need to. It's obvious," she assured. "Clearly, you followed my advice and found yourself another girl!" This was great! If Adrien had truly followed her advice, he would use his focus on that instead of her. Then she could prove to Luka where her feelings truly lied. 

"Who is it? Can I guess?" 

Adrien wasn't immediately forthcoming with information, but that was reasonable; she was his previous crush after all. Marinette was just happy to figure out that he’d found someone else. Her eyes returned to the poem and her eyes narrowed. 

"Were you trying to woo the special girl with this?" The flow was choppy and didn't scream romance at all.

"It's the first draft." He retorted, but before they could dive further into the conversation, the others started to arrive. Alya and Nino entered the studio hand in hand, and Plagg trailed shortly after. 

Adrien—obviously irritated—nabbed his poem back before the others could ask about it too, and shoved it into his backpack. She hadn't meant to hit a nerve; not everyone was good with poetry, but she’d just been trying to help. 

"It took you guys long enough," he muttered to his friends. "Let's just start the show."

“Now _that_ is a love song.” Marinette leaned back in her chair. 

“We get it, you’re an expert in all things ‘girl’,” Adrien grumbled into the mic. 

“Well,” Nino chimed in. “Not to state the obvious, Dude, but she is _kind_ _of_ a girl.”

“Don’t listen to Chat’s grumblings. He’s just upset that I didn’t approve of his love poem from earlier.”

“Love poem?” Alya piped in. “Dare we assume that our own Chat Noir is on the prowl?”

“Let me get our listeners up to speed—Chat Noir has a crush on a new mystery woman. And he’s just angry that I told him his poetry needed some work,” Marinette said smugly from behind the mic.

“Alright, LB, since you’re so smart, why don’t _you_ teach me how to get a girl?” Adrien’s expression was the perfect blend of petulant and stormy.

“I only know what I _personally_ like, but I’m willing to bet it’s the same for most women.”

“Works for me,” he countered. “What’s the special formula?”

“Girls want what everyone wants—to be heard and to feel special. What do _you_ think, listeners? Got any advice for our resident cat? We’ll take your calls after this song.”

Nino eased into another love ballad.

“Are you being serious, Adrien. You want Marinette’s help to win over this mystery woman?”

“I’ll do it,” Marinette cut in before he could answer. This could be the opportunity she was looking for to prove to Alya and everyone else that she was one hundred percent over Adrien. Despite her racy dreams over the last several nights, they couldn’t accuse her of being hung up on him if she was actively trying to help him woo another girl. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she saw how close she was to be victorious.

“But I _am_ curious, Adrien. Who is she?” Marinette leaned her chin in her palm, then turned her determined gaze to him. 

Adrien’s mouth was agape, reminding her of a fish. She couldn’t understand why he seemed so reluctant to name her; could he be feeling awkward?

“You don’t know her,” Plagg jumped in. “But _Adrien_ really needs your help.”

“Well, let’s meet in that cafe tomorrow and we can start your lessons,” Marinette confidently stated, offering a smile. 

"Sounds good," Adrien answered before wrapping his arm around Plagg's shoulders. "Plagg, can I speak to you for a moment? It won't take long. Will you excuse us?" 

There was a definite air of oddity in how Adrien had just reacted, but Marinette decided not to question it. Who was she to think it was weird to choose now to talk to his best friend? Besides, their leaving would give her a perfect opportunity to talk to Alya. There was no doubt that the reporter would pounce on her the second she had the chance so this would give her a few minutes out of his earshot; Marinette would rather not have Adrien find out she’d had several dreams about him—it would make things way more complicated. 

"Alright," she nodded slightly, silently giving permission for the two to abandon her. Marinette glanced back at Alya quickly, before turning her gaze back to Adrien. "Is everyone still ok to go out to eat afterward? I'm starving."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," the blond replied before ushering Plagg away. 

* * *

Plagg must have been out of his mind, deciding to tell Marinette that he had fallen for another when Plagg knew better than anyone that it was a big fat lie. Sure the situation was more complicated because she was still with Luka, and _maybe_ he had let his mouth get ahead of his brain once more regarding Marinette; it had become a regular thing around her. 

"What were you _thinking_?" Adrien snapped. "Now Marinette thinks that I moved onto another girl! The only problem? ...I haven't."

"It's exactly what she asked you to do, wasn't it?" Plagg growled back. "Listen. If you are set moving on with this idiotic plan on having _her_ teach you how to get a girl, then don't tell her the truth. Let her believe what she wants to. She’ll still teach you how to flirt like you wanted. But you’ll get to save face until the time is right… like, after things are ended with Luka."

“I don’t want to lie to her!” Adrien shot back. The one thing that he had prided himself on was the fact that he was hell-bent on being transparent with her. Technically, it was only a tiny white lie, but that could easily become a gateway to more deception. He wasn’t sure he could handle if Marinette cut ties with him again. She had become an important friend, and he was willing to go to great distances to keep it that way. 

“How do you think she’ll react to you confessing you might use her tips to try and steal her away from Luka?” Plagg chided. “If you’re not careful, you’ll dive into this headfirst and fall for her more.”

“I’m _already_ in love with her, Plagg. You can’t get in much deeper than that.”

“Fine, if you want to throw a stick of dynamite into your plans, then be my guest.” 

Flustered, Adrien reached out and grabbed Plagg’s arm to prevent him from storming off. “Look, I don’t know what I’m doing, I just know I can’t lose her!” 

Plagg reached out and gripped his best friend’s shoulders. “I know. But you gotta trust me on this one.” 

Adrien released a sigh. Whenever they had gotten in trouble in the past, Plagg was always the one to bail him out. He had to give some trust, even if it involved doing something as dumb as telling Marinette a little white lie. Adrien had held back the information that he had loved her in order to make her life easier. If Marinette _had_ to believe he had moved on even just for the week, then he would do it. The new plan would be to play along until the end of the week, and if there was even a _hint_ that she may have feelings for him, he would remind her subtly once more there would always be a place in his heart for his Ladybug. 

* * *

  
  


Adrien drummed his fingers against the table. Maybe he had grown anxious and arrived super early, but that wasn’t his fault. He had lost track of time in the flower store to the point he thought he would be late. 

The girl that helped him in the florist shop asked him question after question to help him put together a perfect small bouquet. She guaranteed that Marinette would like them. The colors were vibrant in various cool hues. 

What if she didn’t accept them? 

The thought only now crossed his mind. She was only considering this a practice run after all, so maybe bringing flowers was coming on too strong. Adrien only wanted to subtly remind her that he was boyfriend material; she still had Luka after all. 

“Adrien?” Marinette’s surprised voice brought him back. “What are you doing here? I said to meet at 3:15. You’re ten minutes early.”

“Better than being ten minutes late,” he retorted playfully. 

“I’ll at least give you points for that.”

“And…” He worked up the nerve. “These are for you.” He offered out the flowers. 

“Adrien, you shouldn’t have.”

“I was taught when I go on a date to bring a gift. Since this is practice, the rules still apply.”

Her eyes lingered over the flowers before accepting them. Fingertips started to trace along the tips of the florals. 

“Is something wrong?” 

“Stargazer lilies.”

“I’m sorry?”

Marinette shook her head, snapping her out of her trance. “You picked one of my favorite flowers.” Her gaze locked on the bouquet. “Everyone thinks that cherry blossoms are my favorite because I use it in all my designs. In all actuality, stargazer lilies are my favorite. I helped my mom in the garden when I was younger—my normal job was to water all the flowers. I had a pet hamster and when it died, my parents attended a service I held as we buried it in the backyard. The grave got overrun with them. Every time I see them it reminds me of all the good memories I had when I was younger.” 

The longer she talked, the more color went to her face. “Anyways. Tell me about this new girl.”

“She’s smart, funny, beautiful,” he rattled off without trouble. “She’s creative and can inspire people from just how she is.” All the descriptors were directly related to Marinette, but for now, it would be best to keep what he said general. 

“She sounds lovely.”

Could he be imagining it, or was something off with her? Marinette’s eyes traveled to the table and her lips dipped into a frown. Guilt flooded through his system, he should be straight with her; confess that there was no other girl he wanted to be with aside from her. He opened his mouth— 

“Who is she? Do I know her?” She asked, not looking up. 

“It’s uh—” his mind drew a blank. Plagg was right, he couldn’t very well say it was her. If nothing else, he could say another girl’s name, and just say it didn’t work out. But whose name could he possibly use? Chloé? No, that wouldn’t work. He needed someone new. 

“Alix!” He blurted out quickly. Adrien watched as confusion flashed over Marinette’s face. 

“Alix Kubdel?” she asked with a small frown of concentration.

His palms began to sweat when he realized she wasn’t going to settle for just getting her name as a response. 

“Yeah, she’s cool. Alix is in the same math class I am,” he replied feebly.

“Oh.” 

He could have sworn her face flushed. What if they had a history and didn’t get along—would Marinette decide not to help him? 

“I actually don’t know how much my flirting tips would help,” Marinette finally responded, “Alix and I are so different.”

Panic started to flood his system. His hands lurched across the table to cover hers. “They’ll be perfect, trust me.”

Her mouth fell agape as her eyes drifted to their hands before meeting his gaze once more. Adrien offered a soft smile trying to ease any insecurities that flared up. 

“Looks like you’ll have a chance to practice,” she mumbled, taking back her hands. 

The bell over the door signaled a new customer, more specifically, Alix Kubdel; the “object of his new affection”. Because _of course,_ she would happen to walk in at this exact moment. He felt the blood slowly draining out of his face. 

He was already regretting letting her name slip. Why had he felt the need to answer? Things would have been so much easier had the mystery girl remained a mystery. What if Marinette talked to Alix when he wasn’t around? His face fully blanched now.

Marinette bumped his shoulder. “You should go talk to her.”

Adrien’s head whipped in her direction. “I’m not ready,” he hissed. In all honesty, he had no desire to talk to Alix with Marinette around. 

“Nonsense,” she quipped. “You toooooootally have this. Just go over there and be yourself.” He met her blue eyes and his heart did yet another somersault. 

“Any girl would be lucky to have you,” she said softly, echoing words that _he’d_ texted _her_ not that many weeks ago.There was something about the way she said it that he couldn’t get past. Her voice dipped in a soft sadness, a feeling he knew all too well; he tried not to flinch when he felt his heart constrict.

“Thank you, Marinette,” he replied, trying to stop his emotions from clawing their way up and out of him. 

He didn’t want to stop hanging out with her—their times together since she’d joined the radio station had been a blast. Adrien had learned so much more about Marinette. 

There were moments along the way that had rekindled his hope that they could be together. Between the subtle glances, tender touches, and the unspoken words, Adrien found himself chasing after her like a baby kitten. And to add fuel to the fire, Marinette hadn’t stopped him from flirting with her. In some cases, she’d even encouraged it further. He couldn’t remember her mentioning Luka at all this week. Had something happened? 

_Wishful thinking_ , his mind shot back. If she had broken up with Luka, she would have said something. The fact that she was encouraging him to go after Alix meant they must still be going strong. She was merely thinking of his feelings and being a good friend as usual. 

Plagg was right yet again—this sucked. His feelings for Marinette had only grown stronger, and she was still out of reach. 

To save his story, he took a deep breath and then made his way towards Alix. 

“Hey, Alix.”

The pink-haired girl turned in surprise, drink in hand. “Oh, hey—Agreste, right?”

“Yeah. We share a class together.” He ran his hand through his hair. “I was wondering if you wanted to study together in a group for finals.” 

“Uh, sure?” She smiled brightly up at him before she grabbed a napkin and scribbled down a set of digits. “Text me to let me know when you’d like to do it.” She adjusted the skates draped by their laces over her shoulder. 

“Okay, thanks, guess I’ll see you soon?” he said with a shy smile as he rubbed the back of his neck.

That went smoother than he expected. Alix had always seemed cool, and they could probably get along great as friends. 

Adrien turned back around to where Marinette was–only to find that she and the flowers he got her were gone. 

The phone in his pocket let off a short buzz. 

**Marinette: It seems the student has no need for lessons today. I figured I would give you two some space. Wouldn’t want her to think you’re taken.**

Great. Just great. Now she really _did_ think he wasn’t interested. He was about to reply back, to tell her that Alix wasn’t interested, but that was more a face-to-face type of conversation. Then he could tell her everything. He released a frustrated sigh before composing a response to her.

**Adrien: I have a crazy talented teacher.**

Sighing again, he shoved the phone back in his pocket. 

* * *

There were a couple of places that were quiet enough for the nature of secret conversations, the trio just happened to find a spot down in the quad that had very little traffic because of the distance from the main cafeteria. 

“What if we do a segment of the difference between the way guys think vs. girls. Kinda like girl talk vs. guy talk,” Marinette suggested, sitting down at the table. Now was the best time to discuss new ideas for the radio show over a plate a shared fries. 

“With that recent show doing so well, I think we should milk it.”

Adrien picked up a cheese fry, holding it in the air lazily. “That would be great. We could do a standoff between the girls and guys. Smart idea, Marinette.”

She could have sworn that she heard Plagg muttering something about being the third wheel, but didn’t question him over it. 

“I’ll be right back.” Adrien abruptly said standing up. 

She opened her mouth to protest, but he hurried off too quickly. Marinette followed his path with her eyes until he stopped, right in front of Alix. Resting her chin on her palm, she watched the scene unfolding in front of her. After watching them for a few moments, she rolled her eyes and turned back to the snack in front of her. 

Marinette had tried to fill the time by mindlessly eating and drinking. The distraction only lasted for half the time, due to running out of soda and slurping a cup of ice. She busied herself with some phone apps, expecting Adrien to be gone for a minute or two more. But when she looked at the time, ten minutes had already passed, and he hadn’t returned. 

She caved and glanced back towards Adrien. They were too far away to hear their full conversation, but since they were sitting at an outside table, she did manage to pick up the sounds of laughter. 

Her stomach churned. Adrien had spent the week with her, _learning_ from her. But if Alix was the object of his affection, she wasn’t anything like the skater. It turned out that Adrien really hadn’t needed her help after all. 

The longer she watched, the more her heart hurt. 

“Jealousy doesn’t suit you.”

Marinette turned towards the owner of the voice. 

“What are you talking about, Plagg?” she bit out crossly.

“I’ve seen that face enough times to know when someone is jealous or not.”

“I am not,” she shot back, crossing her arms. “Adrien deserves happiness.”

“Even if it’s not with you?”

“Of course! Besides, I have—“ the word died in her throat. She _didn’t_ have Luka anymore; they were on a break, and there was no guarantee that they would get back together. 

“Denial is kinda different when there is no fallback, huh?”

Plagg’s low blows were something she had started to grow accustomed to. He was just telling the truth, but that didn’t make it hurt any less. 

“ _How_ did you hear about that?” She hadn’t told a soul besides Alya. As far as Marinette knew, the two of them didn’t really hang out. 

“Word gets around the school. I’ve also seen your loverboy hanging around Chloé.”

Marinette couldn’t bring herself look at Plagg, so she scowled down at the french fry remains. She wished that he hadn't given her that mental picture because it allowed her mind to give way to all the insecure scenarios she could think of. What if Luka wanted to revisit his old relationship with Chloé? He _had_ admitted to nearly cheating on her, after all. Thankfully, he hadn't, but Luka had mentioned that he was going to use the break to figure out what he truly wanted. 

It had been less than a week since their official break started. If he had been seen around Chloé, then maybe his feelings for her weren’t as strong as she thought. Maybe she would always be second place and didn’t stand a chance to fully win Luka’s heart. 

What if hadn't let go of Chloe?

_Just like you haven't let go of Adrien._

Marinette pushed the thought aside. Fixating on the idea wouldn't help anything. If she wasn’t worth Luka’s time, she certainly wasn’t worth Adrien’s attention. No wonder he had moved on to another girl.

Her arms defensively crossed in front of her body after the mental self-flagellation. There was _no way_ she was jealous! Plagg was reaching at best. Alix simply wasn’t a good romantic interest for Adrien, and Marinette only had Adrien’s feelings in mind; there was _no_ way that his father would approve of Alix. Adrien would then have to make a choice, and she had no idea what he would decide to do. Did he like Alix enough to argue with his father? 

_And do you care if the answer is yes?_

She shouldn’t care as much as she did; they were just friends after all. So _what_ if he started dating Alix? As a supportive friend, she _should_ be happy. 

...only she wasn’t. 

As fashion-forward as Gabriel was, he would never approve of the punky skater girl—Marinette just knew it. And if Adrien started dating and got serious about Alix, heartbreak was the only thing in store for him. Her unease and discomfort with the idea of him dating Alix were only because she knew it would end poorly, and she didn’t want to watch him suffer like that. 

But… if that were true, why did the idea of Adrien with anyone else make her stomach lurch? Suddenly, the cheese fries inside it almost sent her running for the restroom. 

_She_ wanted to be the one to hold his hand, make him smile like there was no tomorrow, and be able to steal one of his addictive kisses at will... to be the one that he shared anything and everything with. 

She _wanted_ to be with _him_. It was then that it hit her like realizing that one needs air in the depths of the ocean. 

“Oh my god,” she whispered, mainly to herself. “I love Adrien.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n- Marinette is finally out of her denial ( and will stay that way I assure you). I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Let me know what you think!  
> Like my work? Check out my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rosegardentwilight)  
> for sneak peeks of chapters.


	25. Rewrite the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know I want you  
> It's not a secret I try to hide  
> I know you want me  
> So don't keep saying our hands are tied  
> You claim it's not in the cards  
> Fate is pulling you miles away  
> And out of reach from me  
> But you're here in my heart  
> So who can stop me if I decide  
> That you're my destiny?  
> What if we rewrite the stars?  
> Say you were made to be mine  
> Nothing could keep us apart  
> You'd be the one I was meant to find  
> It's up to you, and it's up to me  
> No one can say what we get to be  
> So why don't we rewrite the stars?  
> Maybe the world could be ours  
> Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.- Gah! Another Friday and I have a super fluffy chapter for you all, are you ready? I really hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> As always, thanks to my beta Sheeoni who works tirelessly to get you guys my best chapter.

It was amazing how much confronting the truth had changed her reality. Since she could admit it to herself, she allowed her mind to wander freely to the subject of her blond friend more often. He may have moved on to Alix, but  _ maybe _ if she showed him that she was interested, he might come back to her. There was a chance that they could be happy together… but, a few things had to be dealt with first—her relationship status, for one. 

Today marked one week since Luka had decided they needed a break from one another. She hadn't seen Luka, let alone heard from him, but the time for their discussion would come soon enough. That didn't mean that she wasn’t dreading the conversation all the same. 

Alya nudged her shoulder, lurching Marinette from her thoughts.

"You ok, girl? It seems like your head’s up in the clouds." 

Marinette's cheeks flushed as she squeaked out, "I'm fine."

“Do you have something juicy to spill,” Alya teased, “like more Adrien dreams?” 

As if it hadn’t been bad enough before, Tikki joined in. “Is she holding out on us?”

“It’s nothing that will ever reach your ears,” Marinette defended. She’d had a dream involving Adrien almost every single night this week. As unsettling as the overload was, he had been on her mind a lot lately, there was bound to be some bleeding through her subconscious. “A girl is entitled to her secrets.” She shot back. 

“And speaking of secrets, I have one I’d like to share.”

Marinette and Alya stopped walking in place to look back at the redhead curiously. Tikki slowly pulled her hand out of her pocket before holding it up proudly. Glittering softly on her finger was a ring—specifically an  _ engagement _ ring. 

Squeals rang out as the trio embraced each other. 

“When did this happen?” Marinette asked, grabbing the hand with the ring to get a better look. 

“More importantly, how come you didn’t tell me?” Alya arched an eyebrow. 

“I’ll tell you everything, I promise. How about we go back to the dorm and I’ll tell you the whole story?”

“You know we’ll be hanging on every word,” Marinette giggled. 

They continued walking when something caught Marinette’s eye—the familiar blue and black of Luka’s hair was just visible over the short hedge he was seated near. The one person she truly needed to talk to; It seemed fate had decided she was supposed to have that discussion sooner rather than later. Her lip curled nervously into her mouth. As much as she wanted to go and listen to her friend’s joyous news, this conversation with Luka couldn’t wait. 

Marinette's feet slowed to a halt. "Actually... why don't you two go ahead." She nodded in the direction of a familiar mop of black and blue hair."There's something that I need to do first." 

Both girls followed her gaze before looking back in her direction. 

Alya placed her hand on Marinette's shoulder. "Are you sure? We can stay if you need some backup." 

If she allowed them to stay, she might not be able to say everything that she needed to. Marinette shook her head with a soft smile. "I'll be alright."

Tikki and Alya each gave her a quick hug, then continued in the direction of their dorms. 

She took a deep breath, steeling herself for the conversation; it needed to happen, despite whatever the outcome was. She couldn't, in good conscience, keep dating Luka… stringing him along, knowing full well that she loved Adrien. Marinette strolled up quietly, allowing the guitar music to mask her footsteps. If Luka was aware of her presence, he didn't stop playing. 

"Luka? We need to talk." 

This sucked. Just a week ago, Marinette never would have expected herself to be in this sort of scenario. If anyone had told her she’d be breaking things off officially, she would have laughed at them, and told them that she was going to fight for Luka—since he was the one she belonged with. But the events from a couple of days ago had really opened her eyes. Adrien was the one for her, even though she had adamantly denied the possibility—had told herself that he was just a friend. 

No more; her feelings had bubbled to a point where she couldn't ignore them anymore. She liked Adrien, more than she felt she should. 

Luka deserved better—better than her. Someone who could give him her whole heart, that could support him in his music and go on tour with him. Luka was amazing, just... not the right person for her. 

"And here I figured I would have to be the one to hunt you down." It seemed like he could either read her mind.

Luka continued, "I take it this week was long enough for you to think about what you wanted?"

Marinette's throat felt like it was closing in on her, but despite that, she still managed to choke out a response. "It was." 

Fear had fully crept in, due to all the unanswered questions. Was there a chance that Luka would hate her after this? She had practically used him to try to get over Adrien. But then again, she doubted that his hands were much cleaner. The past few days really had clarified everything she’d been going through; their relationship was an opportunity of comfort. They both had been jilted and had used each other to try and ease the pain of rejection. 

"And what have you decided?"

Like tearing off a Band-Aid, her best bet would be to get this over with as quickly as possible. "You were right. I'm the worst girlfriend ever, I... I love Adrien." The words relieved a weight off her chest. 

Luka threaded his fingers through her hair, tenderly. “I reject you thinking that. You were what I needed you to be, and I think you needed me too. Deep down we knew what we were getting into, but we chose to ignore it. The events of today are our decisions catching up to us.”

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered. This was the right decision, she was sure of it. They deserved happiness, even if it wasn’t with each other. “Are you mad at me?”

“Shhh.” He pulled her into a hug. “How could I ever be mad at you? We’re best friends, remember?” 

Marinette dug her face tighter into his chest. 

“All I’ve ever wanted was for you to be happy,” he cooed. “I want you to be with him if he makes you feel that way, so he’d better treat you right.” He gently ruffled her hair. “Otherwise, he’ll have to answer to me.”

“So… this is it then.” She breathed deeply, just now realizing she’d been holding her breath. Something about this moment seemed anticlimactic; most breakups she heard about were highly dramatic. It must have been because they had such a close-knit friendship before, and neither of them wanted to lose that. 

“I guess so,” Luka responded, releasing her hands. “But we’ll always have each other.”

His words released reassurance like a protective blanket around her. She would be able to keep her friendship with Luka, which was all she wanted. He was really important to her. 

Marinette nibbled on her lip for a moment before speaking again. She couldn’t understand the idea of him being paired with Chloé, but if it made him happy, then she had nothing to really say about it. Now that the weird triangle was broken, maybe it would allow her to become actual friends with her roommate.

“Luka? I want you to be happy as well, so you have my blessing with Chloé, too.”

Luka offered her a soft smile. “Thanks, Mar, that means a lot.” 

“I guess I’ll see you around.” Marinette waved goodbye and started her walk towards Alya and Tikki’s room. She was single again, but she wasn’t crushed. It merely represented the possibility of what could come. 

* * *

Music always drew him in. He had expected to be able to walk the halls of the art and music galleries and be distracted from the swarming thoughts of his mind. However, it wasn’t long before a particular song caught his attention. 

No, it couldn't be. 

He ventured further into the siren's song until he reached a doorway nearing the end of a long corridor. Inside held a familiar sight. 

Luka loved watching her dance. Chloé often lost herself to the music, unaware of anything or anyone else, and today was no exception. Her body was hypnotic—undulating and bending to the rhythm of the song that had lured him in. 

He knew that the showcase was this weekend, so it was no surprise that she was pushing herself so hard. He wondered if her parents had changed their minds. She deserved for them to show up. 

After all, that's all she had ever wanted—their love and support. 

"Are you going to just keep standing there gawking at me?" A quick sting followed by her honey-filled gaze; it seemed she wasn’t the only one that could get lost in the dance. How could one girl keep him so fully captivated? 

"Well, it would be a shame to stop something so beautiful," he smirked wandering into the room. 

“What do you want, Luka,” she sighed, exasperated. 

He took a few more steps into the room, “You.” 

Chloe’s body went rigid, his answer clearly affecting her. “Well, it’s too late for that. I hope you’re happy with Marinette. I will  _ not _ be made a fool of again.”

“And what if I told you things were over between Marinette and I?” 

Again the blonde gave pause, before shaking her head. “I can’t. It’s too late for that, and I don’t have time for fairy tales.” She passed by him and clicked the remote to start her music from the top. 

“If you were truly over me, then why  _ this _ song?!” He shed his jean jacket for better flexibility, anticipating what was about to happen. Chloe had her back turned to him as was the start of his routine. 

He closed the gap and tugged her around gently to face him. “I think you still want me. That you still love me.”

The two began to circle one another, eyes locked. Luka placed out his arm to guide her as they began the dance that they’d perfected together. 

It was one of the things they had first bonded on during the summer. He had offered to help her learn the choreography back then, and even after all these months, the moves came to him easily. Step here, spin there... move after move keeping to the beat of the music. 

“We could be together,” he whispered as she spun into his chest, only to move out again. His hands guided her until she was in front of him once more. 

Her blue eyes searched his for a moment before he lost whatever hold he had on her. She shook her head gently from side to side and started to walk away. 

Luka reached out for her wrist, and just as quickly, they were drawn back together—lost amongst their choreography and the memories that lingered between them. 

“You think it’s so easy,” she breathed out, coming back into proper form. “That I don’t  _ want _ to run to you. But, you don’t understand. If my parents find out about us, then—”

Luka pulled his hand from hers and silenced her with a finger. 

“Let’s not worry about that right now.” 

Chloe complied, backing up, and Luka braced himself for what was to come next. She took a small running start before latching her arms around his neck and across a shoulder. He had wrapped an arm under hers and across her back—holding her tightly against him as he began to spin. She lifted her legs and bent them at the knee, parallel to the floor—it gave the illusion of a semi-seated position as he twirled her… like she was floating on a cloud next to her partner. After a couple of rotations, he set her lightly down before they continued their emotionally charged routine. His hands found her hips—he held her firmly for support as she bent as far back as she could. 

She gracefully returned to an upright position, and their feet slowed to a halt as the routine ended. They hadn’t just been lost in the music and dance at that moment—both chose to lose themselves in each other: the stares, the heavier breaths from fatigue, the love that they were both longingly desperate for. 

“I’m in love with you Chloe, so I don’t care what we face,” he said, resting his forehead against hers, “as long as we face it together.” Silence fell between them for one second… two…

His courage began to wane as she kept him waiting for a response. Worry began to flare when he considered that there was always the chance that he was too late—that he’d missed out on her because of what happened with Marinette—but he pushed it back and chose to be hopeful in the moment. Because someone who was  _ truly _ over him couldn’t look at him like  _ that _ . He had seen the exact expression on Marinette’s face when she secretly glanced at Adrien. 

The pining. 

But this time it was for him. 

“So,” he breathed out. “What do you say?” 

Before Luka could process another thought, Chloe jumped up in his arms and her lips crashed into his almost desperately. His arms tightened around her, and he held her firmly against him, her toes still elevated off the ground. The feeling that he had been longing for and missed came flooding back to him—her warmth, sweetness, and love. 

The song that fueled his heart had returned to him. 

* * *

“Are you ready for finals?” Adrien asked as he and Marinette took a seat at the pizza restaurant. Officially, this was supposed to be a time for them to study together, but they had a habit of becoming distracted easily and not even cracking open a book. Today would probably be no different.

“For most of my classes, yes. It’s been a challenge balancing everything, but I’m ready as I’ll ever be.” She fiddled with her napkin. “I mean... you do twice the amount for YVR. Are  _ you _ ready?”

“I’m expected to keep up my grades, so I’ve been spending my time outside the studio studying. Don’t want to prove to my father that I made the wrong choice in schools.” His voice took on a harder edge and his face soured slightly when talking about his father.

Marinette’s eyes widened. “He would pull you out?”

“He can’t, legally,” Adrien answered with a shrug. “I would be cut off for a while in a worst-case scenario. I think my father holds a soft spot for this school. It is where my mother went after all.”

Marinette’s heart fluttered, and not for the first time, she found herself wishing that there was something she could do to bring Adrien’s mother back. She wanted him to be happy. 

“Do you feel close to her while you’re on campus?”

Adrien looked up from a spot on the table. “I do,” he answered with a smile. 

“What do we have here?” Marinette froze as Lila’s voice swooped in from the right—everything inside her tensed up.  _ Why did she have to be here now of all times? _ Adrien's face scrunched with the same displeasure she was sure hers showed. All it took was an unwanted visitor to ruin an otherwise good time. 

"What are you doing here?" Marinette fought the urge to roll her eyes. 

"It just so happens," Lila flipped her hair, "that my cousin is the cook in this restaurant and the owner is a  _ personal _ friend. I was  _ personally _ securing the catering for the event the student government is planning. They wouldn't have managed without me."

"They must realize how lucky they are to have you," Adrien replied. His voice was  _ almost _ neutral, but anyone that truly knew him would be able to detect how thick the sarcasm was; Marinette covered her mouth to cough and cover a giggle. The two's distaste for the girl had been evident over the past couple of months. It seems like the only one who didn't know the extent of it was Lila herself. 

She turned her predatory grin to Adrien, completely clueless that he’d mocked her so openly. "I was hoping that maybe  _ you _ could join me for the couple's night. I could show you all my hard work..." 

Before Adrien could respond, Marinette beat him to the punch. 

"Actually, he already has plans—with  _ me _ ." Out of pure reflex, she reached out and placed her hand over his. 

“Like I would believe you two are a thing. It’s well known that you’re with Luka.”

“Marinette.” Adrien removed his hand from under hers. “It’s ok, we don’t have to hide behind a lie. I can handle her myself.”

He stood up so that he towered over Lila. "Marinette and I might not be together, but I don't need to hide behind that to tell you that I would never consider going to a “couple's event” with you in a hundred years. So if you’ll excuse me, I'm going to go back to having a nice lunch with my friend."

Somehow, the word ‘ _ friend’ _ stung, even if all of it was true. Was this how Adrien felt when she kept friend-zoning him in the beginning? The knife dipped further into her chest. 

Out of all the things that Lila could do, it was surprising that she chose the path of making a dramatic exit and simply storming off without biting out another word. 

"Sorry about that," Adrien apologized before taking his seat again. "I didn't want word getting back to Luka and have him think that you're cheating on him. Telling Lila off has been a long time coming—she deserves to know exactly where she stands with me."

"Thank you," Marinette replied quietly, and most of the energy had been drained from her voice. Her gaze dropped to the table. All she wanted was to tell him that they  _ could _ be a thing—that the relationship between Luka and her was a hundred percent over—but something in the way he’d delivered his rebuttal made it impossible to bring up. He’d shut Lila down spectacularly...

"Hey," Adrien reached out, hooking a finger under her chin for a moment to lift her gaze and capture her attention. "Don't let her spoil our meal. Lila Rossi doesn't have that power unless you give it to her." 

Marinette tried her best to smile, even if it wasn't the most genuine. "Of course," she answered. But if she was completely honest, his words had affected her more than Lila's. 

* * *

Adrien glanced at his phone. He was going to call, he was probably just busy; his father  _ did _ run part of a fashion empire after all, and had an even more demanding schedule than anyone could imagine. While there  _ had _ been birthdays where he’d forgotten to call, his father had always sent something in the mail. 

He wasn't denied the burden of waiting any longer as his phone rang from its spot on his bed. Adrien couldn't allow for his hopes to get up; it could be anyone calling. Eyes squinted shut, he pressed the familiar talk button and raised the cell phone to his ear. 

"Hello?" If it wasn't his father, then sure, he would be slightly disappointed. But he couldn't necessarily blame him. Father had grown different after the loss of mother.

"Hello, Adrien," his father greeted."How are your studies progressing?" 

"Studies are around the corner, but I am confident that I will maintain what would be acceptable." Small talk with his father was always awkward. 

"The reason for my call is to wish you a happy birthday. Nathalie assured me that your gift would arrive on time."

"Thank you, father. I will make sure to keep a lookout for it," Adrien promised. 

“I have to go.” Of course, his father’s goodbye’s were sudden. But Adrien could hear a commotion in the background. There was probably something that his father needed to address, so he couldn’t fault him for that. 

A knock grabbed his attention as he turned it towards the door. It was probably Marinette making good on her promise; he didn't even know how she found out about his birthday. Secretly he was grateful though, it was always nice to know that your friends cared about you enough to do something for a birthday. Plagg promised that it wasn't a huge thing, just a small get together that included his closest friends. Marinette had been put in charge to pick him up and deliver him to the party. His stomach twisted in knots; he wasn't quite sure why. 

She was just being a good friend, and nothing more—after all, she still had Luka. But his heart didn't listen to logic... in fact, his heart seemed bent on disproving any logical argument he could come up with by forcing him to face his feelings. Most of the time, he found himself imagining that she wasn't taken—that wooing her was fair game and that he actually stood a chance. Most days he had to watch himself because if he wasn't careful, he would give into the heart flutterings that he experienced during their lunch together. When she’d grabbed his hand to defend him, it had been physically painful to remove his hand from hers... but it was what needed to be done. 

The door opened, and there stood Marinette. Adrien needed to catch his breath. 

She had her hair down, a treat that he had only seen a couple of times before. She wore a ruffled black skirt and a light pink blouse. Oh, how he loved her in pink; the color brought out the blue in her eyes. He allowed his gaze to wander down to her lips, but only for a fraction of a second. 

_ Luka _ , he reminded himself. The one word brought back his perspective; he needed to stand by his promise to both of them. Adrien respected Marinette and her wishes, and if that meant he had to keep a tight rein on his feelings, so be it. 

“Ready to go?” She asked the light dancing in her eyes. 

“Absolutely.”

  
  


Marinette bumped his shoulder multiple times on their walk to his birthday gathering. He suspected that it might not be accidental after the fourth time, but he didn't call her out on it. Whatever her reasoning, he was sure that it was good. Adrien would much rather her tease him now and again than for her to be angry because he’d questioned her about it. The longer they walked, the more familiar the surroundings became. 

"The studio?" Adrien turned to look at her. 

"So," Marinette pushed her hair back behind her ear. "It's not much, but for the time that we had… we did the best that we could." 

"I'm sure that I'll love it."

"I also made the cake. It's chocolate, I hope that's ok. I couldn't remember what your favorite flavor was," she started to ramble as her face turned the most adorable shade of pink.  _ Why does she look so cute like this? _ Adrien shook his head to regain his thoughts.

"Chocolate is one of my favorites," he reassured. "The fact that you spent your time making one means the world to me. I'm used to the cake that the in house chef-made, which most of the time  _ looked _ pretty, but… let’s just say the cake was one thing they didn’t want me to indulge in, so the taste always leaves much to be desired. Something tells me I’m really going to enjoy yours.”

Color returned to her cheeks and Adrien pushed down that aching feeling of hope inside him. She may have been embarrassed at the compliment but he meant every word. 

Marinette stopped them as they approached the door. “Do me a favor, act a little surprised, ok?”

How could she be this cute? Adrien smiled back. “Of course.”

“Thanks, Nino!” Adrien explained pulling out a pair of cat headphones from a blue bag. 

“I figured it would be another way to represent YVR under everyone’s noses.”

Adrien slid them on and tilted his head at the girls. “What do you think? Do I get a meow of approval?”

They nodded enthusiastically, all except Marinette who averted her gaze, a light pink spreading across the tips of her ears. 

“I guess it’s my turn,” she stood from her place between Alya and Tikki. From her backpack, she pulled out a dark blue wrapped box paired with a silver bow. Their eyes connected the second she handed him the gift. “I, uh—hope you like it.”

He gingerly lifted the top of the garment box. Underneath the paper, a sky blue scarf was revealed. 

"It's—" His voice gave out as his fingertips grazed the fabric. "... beautiful." His eyes never left hers, and for a moment he didn't know if he was referring to the scarf or her, but either way, it applied. Adrien adored the way the light sparkled in her eyes. Marinette was proud of her present, and all she wanted was for him to enjoy it to the fullest extent. He flipped it over to see Marinette's name stitched carefully in gold at the fabric’s corner. 

"Thank you," he whispered.

"I'm next," Tikki chirped in excitement bringing up her gift, breaking the moment between them.

Adrien turned his attention to the redhead but every so often allowed his gaze to return to Marinette. Why did it feel like something had happened between them, and he hadn't even realized it? Had he  _ missed _ something? Marinette had always been a girl who kept him on his toes. 

The night air was cool to the touch, but the stars were out and shining brilliantly. Between that and his company to walk him back to the dorm, Adrien couldn't complain one bit. The other respective couples had separated a while ago, giving one excuse or another. He tried not to think that it had anything to do with Marinette walking beside him; he couldn't allow himself to get carried away. 

_ Stay strong _ , his mind cautioned.

"So, did you have a good birthday?" Marinette asked, probably trying to make conversation.

"It was perfect," he replied looking up at the sky. "I wanted to thank you. All of you must have put a lot of work into throwing that party. It means a lot."

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as she redirected her gaze to the ground. His smile faltered. 

"Marinette," he asked, hoping that he wouldn't step on her toes. "Is everything okay? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I... do have something to tell you."

Ice hit his system; he knew it. Something  _ had _ been wrong. How could he not have acted on it earlier? 

"What is it?" 

"I—well, Luka and I ended things."

Adrien stopped in his tracks. She  _ couldn't _ have said what he thought she did, because if so, then that would change  _ everything _ . It would also explain her behavior as of recent. 

"When?" It was the only word he could push out among the dozens of sentences and questions he wanted to ask. 

"A couple of days ago," she replied and continued to walk. 

Adrien caught up quickly, mulling over her answer. A comfortable silence grew between them, but it was enough that they were by each other. 

Their hands bumped a couple of times before Adrien took the plunge and reached out his pinky to intertwine with hers. She didn't pull away, fueling his hope further. 

"I would say I'm sorry, but," he paused. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that." 

This was it, they could be together. Happily ever after. 

"I'm still processing everything, so I hope it's okay, but I want to do this the right way. So for now, I'm going to ask you to wait a little longer." 

Adrien pulled her until she faced him once more. "Marinette, I promise. I'll wait for you. Until you're ready for this." He lifted her hand and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. "Until you're ready for us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.- And that's where I'll end it for now. Let me know what you think! Love you guys, and appreciate every comment, kudos, and subscription. I think we're a little over the halfway point now in the story? Plenty of stuff left.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think of the chapter. I have a little bit of a buffer with this story, but the comments, bookmarks, and kudos spur me to keep pushing out more content for you all.


End file.
